Double Take
by BH72
Summary: Girls night out for Kensi and Nell have a ripple effect on the rest of their holidays and a whole lot more than Callen bargained for. Slight mention of a character from Hawaii five-0 and a mini crossover with NCIS. Nallen and Kensi/OC and Densi (chapter 28, yes folks it finally happened)
1. Chapter 1

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_I've had some fun with this one, mixing it up somewhat with pairing, Seeing there are a quite a few writers delving into the Kensi/Callen and Callen/Nell pairings. Bit of a crossover with Hawaii five-0 and NCIS. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 1**

Kensi walked into OPS to find her small red headed friend. "So Nell, who are we going to be tonight? And where are we going?"

The small Intelligence Analysis turned and smiled at her long legged and gorgeous friend. "You are Rachel McMann who works for an Events Corp, and is on holiday from Long Island, visiting her friend; me."

"And who are you my friend?" Kensi asked her.

Nell smiled and widened her eyes. "I am Lisa Gunning, who works for Paramount pictures as an assistant to a well known Producer."

"Cool, who?"

"You are full of many questions tonight aren't you?"

"Now whose throwing questions back at me!" Kensi smiled. "I'm just making sure I know all our details for our night out on the town." As she smiled, her eyes lit up. It was their last day working before their holidays began. Four whole weeks of bliss. No bad asses to kick, no Deeks cracking jokes, and no smirk from Callen when she's peeved at someone. She was eager to start their holiday out on the town with her dear friend.

"Um, are you two going out tonight?" Eric asked, hopeful of an invite.

Both Nell and Kensi turned to face the Computer Tech. "Yes we are. Girls night out."

"Oh. Have fun." Eric turned back to his screen.

"Don't be so down Eric. We have our nights of video games, Kensi and I have our nights of girlie talk and checking out the scenery."

"TMI." Eric responded. Glad not to have been invited after all. "Well have fun, Rachel and Lisa."

With that, Kensi and Nell said good bye and left to prepare for operation 'girls' night.'

"Where's Kensi and Nell going?" The Detective asked Eric as he walked down the stairs.

"Girls' night out. And we're not invited." Eric answered Deeks.

"Oh. Any plans, my man?"

"Um, no." And as Eric turned to leave, Deeks caught up with him. "Let's have 'man night' then."

"Cool."

"Hey Sam, Callen." Deeks turned to the two senior agents. "Want to come out on man night?"

"No, thanks, Deeks." Callen replied. "I have a plane to catch."

"What? You're not serious are you?" Sam piped in. "You, G Callen, flying somewhere for your holidays?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Where?" Sam asked. Both Eric and Deeks stood curiously waiting for his reply.

"Hawaii." Callen grinned at his fellow team mates. "Detective Chin Ho Kelly has offered me a room during my visit." Callen picked up his duffle bag and walked out of the Mission. "Have a great holiday folks." And he was gone.

Sam, Deeks and Eric stood there astounded at their team leader's news.

"What is so surprising to you three gentlemen that Mr Callen has planned his holiday?" They jumped at the voice of their tiny yet fearsome Operations Manager, Henrietta Lange.

"Hetty, we didn't see you there." Deeks finally said.

"Oh come on, Hetty. You know better than any of us, G doesn't go on holidays."

"True, Mr Hanna, but this time he has. And I for one am glad he has."

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied. "Well I better go home and pack for my family holiday." He turned to Hetty, Deeks and Eric. "Stay out of trouble and have a great holiday. See you all in four weeks." Sam smiled at the thought of spending every minute of every day with just his family, and not having to dash out when he got a call for work. Like the three before him, he left.

"We'll that just leaves the two of us for 'man night'." Deeks turned to Eric. "Night Hetty."

"Goodnight Gentlemen." Hetty smiled at her last members of her team to leave. 'Time to set sail for the seven seas.' She said to herself, and also left the mission, locking up as she went.

Kensi and Nell got out of their taxi and went to join the queue for Club Z. But they were only there for about a minute, before a bouncer led them straight inside. "Wow, Rach, that was fast, even for you."

Kensi smiled at her friend. "Yes it was quick. More time to spend inside."

They found a table and ordered some drinks. Fruitie Tutie for both of them, for starters. With none of the guys around, they could order cocktails without any jives from them. "Good choice to start our holidays together, Lisa."

"Let's dance." Nell dragged her friend onto the dance floor. They grooved for a few songs before heading back to their table for a break and more drinks.

A waiter brought over some more Fruitie Tutie cocktails for them. "Compliments from the gentleman sitting up at the bar." She told them.

Both girls look over to the bar and saw a blonde figure sitting on his own at the bar. He turned and smiled their way. He was tanned and had short blond wavy hair, but longer on top. "Hmm, he looks harmless." Nell piped in.

"Yeah he does." Kensi smiled back. "And he's coming over." She giggled.

"Um, doesn't he look familiar to you?" Nell asked.

As the man got closer, both girls looked from him to each other. "Oh my goodness, he looks just like, no." Kensi turned from looking at Nell, to their visitor.

"Hello ladies. How are you both this evening?" Both Kensi and Nell were speechless. The shock of seeing someone they knew so well, but was different. They knew it couldn't be him, cause how could he possibly grow his hair so quickly. "Is everything alright?" He asked them.

Kensi quickly got her composure back again. "Hi. Yes, all good, thanks for the drinks." She gave him her sparkly smile. "Your accent. You're not from around here?" She asked him, as she tilted her head.

"May I join you two beautiful ladies?" They nodded and he sat down next to Kensi. "Hi, I'm Kevin. Kevin Manning, from Dallas."

"Hi." Kensi shook his hand. "I'm Rachel McMann and this is my friend Lisa Gunning. I'm also visiting, from Long Island."

Kevin turned to Nell. "Are you also visiting the city of Angels Lisa?"

Nell shook her head. "I moved here a few years ago. Rach has come for a visit."

He was a really nice guy, they concluded. Safe, charming and very handsome. Nell excused herself to the ladies, where she tried to call someone, anyone, from their team. With no luck. "Holidays." She muttered to herself. And returned to the table. Kevin had moved closer to Kensi, and Nell felt a pang of jealousy, that her friend had scored nicely. She knew he wasn't who he looked like, who he reminded her of. But all the same, Kevin tried to involve her in the conversation, trying hard not to make her feel left out; which she was thankful for.

Out of the blue, Nell's phone vibrated, and relief covered her face, when she saw Eric's text._ 'What's up Lisa? Had enough of girls' night?'_

Nell excused herself from the table and headed back to the ladies, where she called Eric. "I'm so glad you texted me Eric."

"What's up Nell?" Worried something had gone wrong.

"Can you come and pick me up from Club Z please." She sounded desperate for him to come.

"Yeah, sure." He answered her. "What's up with Kensi?"

"She's got lucky with a really nice guy." She paused. "I've tried calling Callen, but he's not answering his phone."

Taken aback by this, Eric hesitated. "You want Callen to pick you up?"

"No, Eric." Frustrated, Nell continued. "I'll tell you in person."

"Um, ok. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Deeks and I have to get out of here first."

"Thanks Eric. I'm sorry I've ruined your time with Marty." She hung up and returned to the table. But she was alone. Kevin had dragged Kensi up onto the dance floor and they were having a great time.

She waited fifteen minutes and left. She sent Kensi a text to let her know Eric had come to pick her up, so she was free to do whatever with Kevin. 'It was hard to get any guy to look at you at the best of times.' She thought, but when she was out with her dear friend, she felt like she was in her shadow. 'Why couldn't he of wanted her instead. Why was she so jealous? This had never happened before.' She analysed it over in her head as she waited for Eric's car to pull up at the curb.

"Hi Eric, Marty." Nell quickly jumped into the back. "Thanks for the rescue."

"So Kensi is still inside the club?" Deeks asked her, a flash of jealousy crossed his face as he turned to speak to her.

"Yes, she is." She looked into the mirror to make eye contact with Eric. He noticed sadness and jealousy there too, which had him pondering.

"So what is it that you said you needed to tell me in person?" Eric asked.

Nell sighed and took a deep breath. "Do either of you know where Callen is?"

She saw Eric give her a look of disappointment. "What's going on Nell?"

"Callen's on a plane to Hawaii." Deeks added.

"What?" Nell couldn't believe it. Callen never went on holidays.

"We know. Even Sam was surprised." Deeks told her. "What's going on Nell?"

"Kevin Manning, from Dallas. That's what's going on." She had two sets of eyes on her with confusion. "The guy that's picked up Kensi tonight. That's his name."

"And?" Deeks and Eric were both confused.

"He's..." It's just so hard to say it out loud.

"Nell." Frustration added to their confusion, Deeks and Eric spoke up.

"He looks just like Callen."

"What?" They both exclaimed. Eric had arrived at Nell's apartment. Both guys were looking at Nell.

"Are you serious?" Eric asked her.

"You sure it wasn't Callen playing a joke on you both." Although he thought he believed Callen when he said he was flying to Hawaii for his holiday.

"I took a photo of him, without him noticing." She told them both.

Deeks was impatient now. "Show us, please." Nell handed Deeks her phone. Deeks and Eric stared at the photo on Nell's phone. Both were speechless.

"When we first saw him, we thought he was cute. Then when he walked closer, we were speechless too. But how could Callen grow his hair so quickly. And his Texas accent was no fake either."

"Wow, Callen with hair." Deeks smiled. "We'll have to blow this photo up and put it on his desk for a ribbing when he returns."

"He looks so handsome with hair." Both Deeks and Eric stared at Nell.

"Um, Nell." Eric started to speak to his partner. "Do you have a thing for Callen, by any chance?"

Nell opened her mouth and began to speak, but closed it up again. What could she say? She hadn't figured it out herself. "I don't know." She finally told them. Shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She looked at Eric. "I really am sorry." She knew Eric had a thing for her. But she couldn't be honest with him, when she wasn't sure herself how she felt about Callen or him. Meeting Kevin (Callen's double), had shaken her up more than she realised. "If Callen was flying to Hawaii, do we know how to contact him?" She asked Eric, feeling bad for asking the question.

"He's staying with Detective Chin Ho Kelly. So should be easy to get in touch with him, even if he has left his phone at home." Deeks told her.

"Thanks for the ride home, Eric. Marty." She got out of Eric's car and headed for her apartment. Eric and Deeks left once she had entered her place and turned the lights on. Nell shrunk down the back of her door to the floor, hugging herself, trying to get a grip on tonight's events. 'Hawaii, here I come.' With that thought in mind, she phoned the airline and packed her suitcase. She sent Kensi a text, hoping she wouldn't see it till after she had gone.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thanks for those of would who have reviewed and followed my story; I appreciate it._

**Chapter 2**

Kensi had enjoyed every moment with Kevin on the dance floor. He could dance and make her laugh and made her feel alive, and safe. It was weird at first when he had walked over to the table, both she and Nell had been speechless. So much like Callen, but his hair and voice; so not like him. They had spent a lot of time talking and those ocean blue eyes got her straight away. When Nell had left for the ladies, he had moved closer to her. He had been honest with her on who he was, and she felt a pang of guilt, as she only spoke of her alias for the night, Rachel McMann. It was a consequence for their line of work, to be someone else in their private lives. Before it had never bothered her, but tonight she wished she could be herself; Kensi Marie Blye. She had seen the text from Nell that Eric was picking her up, and she felt bad she had ditched her friend on 'girls' night.' But she was also thankful for Nell letting her spend the night with Kevin. Seeing she was supposedly on holiday visiting LA, she went to his hotel room. It was big and stylish, and could see he had money. It was in the way he behaved, like a true gentleman, in the way he spoke, soft, but manly. And his hands were obviously used to office work, not that of a labourers.

As Kevin pushed her up against the door and kissed her with so much passion, she felt dizzy from the feeling of being out of control. How could someone she had only just met have such control over her. It was weird thinking how much like Callen he looked like, but behaved so differently. He lifted her legs up around his waist and carried her onto the bed. They fell like water over a waterfall, crashing down onto the bed with force of passion. She trembled underneath his body, at each touch he made on her. Then he went soft, gentle, teasing her senses to the change in his actions around her, on her, with her. She groaned, and he smiled. When she opened her eyes, she saw his smile and for a moment saw Callen. Yes, she thought, he sure is his double. But without the bullet holes, she noted. As she undid the buttons on his shirt, he noticed her studying his chest. She even moved her fingers over him, where Callen's scars would be, telling herself, it's not him.

"Are you ok, Rach?" He asked her. "You look sad."

Kensi shook her head. "No, not sad, just thinking about a friend."

Kevin raised his eyebrows in question. "Anyone I should be jealous of?"

She laughed. "No." 'She hadn't ever slept with Callen. Not as each other, anyway. It was always as an alias for undercover op.' She thought to herself. Then she realised that she was sleeping with Kevin as an alias too. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and relented to Kevin's magic he worked on her that night.

Sunshine was streaming through the gaps in the curtains onto Kensi's face, when she woke. At first she had no idea where she was, until she saw Kevin lying in bed asleep beside her. She laid there watching and studying him. 'If Callen's life had been different, would this be what he would be like.' She thought. 'This is crazy. I can't keep comparing him to Callen, because he is not Callen. Plus, she knew someone close to her liked Callen, although her friend hadn't realised it herself. She had seen the way she reacted to Callen was different to Sam or Deeks. 'Yep,' she concluded, 'Nell had a thing for him.' Yet she was the one who had spent the night with his double. She sat up and walked to the bathroom for a shower, to clear her head. She hadn't been in there for long, before Kevin had woken and joined her in the shower. 'Oh man, was she a goner. Hooked lined and sinkered by Callen's double. How could this be?' She asked herself. She couldn't get enough of Kevin, and it seemed he couldn't get enough of her either.

Kensi noticed a new text from Nell. When she opened it up, she was not at all surprised at what it said. '_Gone to Hawaii to find Callen. Last night made me finally realise I do have a thing for him. Enjoy Kevin. L'._ Although she was surprised Callen had flown somewhere for his holiday. 'Good for him. Good for Nell. Hope it works out.' She thought. She sent a reply. '_Enjoy Hawaii and hope the lone wolf lets you in. R.'_

Kevin's arms came around her and he kissed her neck and moved ever so slowly as if to savour her as he moved up to her jaw and to capture her lips with his. "Want some breakfast, Rach?"

"Hmm. Yes please." Kensi smiled at Kevin. 'I could get used to this.' She thought.

Kevin led her downstairs to the restaurant where they ordered Dutch pancakes piled with berries and drizzled with maple syrup. "Yum." She smiled at him and laid her hand on his. Kevin gazed into Kensi's eyes.

"You are so beautiful Rachel. You take my breath away." He moved his other hand to cup her jaw and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Kensi caught her breath. She was speechless, so she kissed him again, but this time in front of everyone at the restaurant. To those around them, they did not look like two people who had just met the night before. They looked like lovers who had been together for a long time. They both felt so comfortable around each other.

"You look more happier today." He told her. "Like whatever was on your mind has cleared."

Kensi tilted her head. "I was worried about my friend."

"Lisa, or another friend."

"Both."

He raised his eyebrows querying her answer.

"Lisa was in denial she likes this other friend, and she texted me to say she's realised she has a thing for him and has flown to surprise him."

"So your friend you flew over to visit has flown away somewhere else?"

Kensi nodded. "Yes, she has."

"So I can have you to myself now?" He asked her, with a smirk.

Kensi gave him her most beautiful smile. "Yes you do, Mr Manning. But first, I have to pop into Lisa's house to collect my suitcase."

"I like the sound of that. Four weeks of just us."

They left the restaurant after charging their bill to his room and went back up to his room to make love again.

Kensi left Kevin asleep in bed with a note on her pillow. 'Gone to Lisa's to collect my things. See you in an hour. Rachel x'

Kevin woke a while later and found Kensi note. He smiled a smile all too similar to Callen's. 'How lucky had he been to find Rachel on his first night out on his holiday. Wow, she is incredible. Four weeks with her. He just might move to Long Island after this holiday; much to his Father's displeasure. And the fact that he would leave his children behind. Not that Elise would let him see much of them after their divorce goes through.' The thought of Melissa, Bailey and Ebony brought tears to his eyes. He loved his kids so much, but Elise had been adamant that they needed to be with their Mother, and not him (who she complained worked too many long hours on the family business in Finance). The family business 'Manning and sons' had been in his Father's family for two generations before him, and felt the pressure to continue it on. He hoped that Bailey would be able to choose what he wanted for a career and not be pushed like he was into the family business. Perhaps his divorce from Elise would give Bailey that freedom he craved. Kevin sighed. He had pushed himself deeper into his work since Elise and his kids had left him. It was his Father's order that had sent him to Los Angeles for a four weeks holiday. Four weeks alone in a city of strangers. It had daunted him, but he liked company, so he went out to that club last night. Now he was so glad he had gone.

The taxi dropped Kensi off at her apartment, where she noticed Deeks who was waiting for her in his car, on her driveway. She did not want to see him today. Not for four weeks. "Deeks." She showed she was not impressed to see him. "Go home."

"What, no hi partner, how are you?"

"Deeks." She warned him. But the Detective did not back away.

"So how was your night, Rachel?" Kensi quickly turned around to her partner and stood millimetres from him. She was peeved, and was ready to teach him a lesson if he did not back down.

"Go home, Deeks." She let herself inside her apartment and tried unsuccessfully to close her door behind her. Deeks grabbed his partner against the door. He was not letting her go that easily.

Kensi glared at him, and he glared back. "I will be forced to hurt you and I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Kensi, please, I just want to talk to you, ok?"

"Ok. But it better be quick. I have to be somewhere soon."

Deeks let Kensi go and watched her move around her apartment, and realised she was packing. "Where are you going?"

"On holiday, for four glorious weeks." She turned and smiled. 'Four glorious weeks with Kevin.' She thought to herself. "And you are not invited. Three's a crowd."

"So you're going away with someone, then? Anyone I know?"

"As a matter of fact, Deeks, no."

"Oh, that means you and Nell aren't off anywhere together then."

"No. Nell has already left for her holiday and should be on some beach right now enjoying the peace from anything related to work. Which is what I am doing right now. So why are you here, Deeks?"

"Nell told us about your date last night." Kensi continued to pack her things, trying not to show any signs of reaction.

"So you and Eric were together last night then?"

"Yes. We had man night, but had to rescue Nell from your girls' night." He watched her closely, and could see her hesitate in packing as he spoke. "What happened last night Kensi? Why did you ditch Nell for a guy who looks like...Callen." He braced for her reaction.

"Huh. I knew it. You are jealous." Kensi stood eye to eye with Deeks. "Firstly, Deeks, I did not ditch Nell. She chose to leave while we were dancing, and she left me a text to tell me she had asked Eric to pick her up. Secondly, he is nothing like Callen."

"You can't fool me, Kensi. Nell showed us a photo she took of him with her phone." Kensi's eyes widened.

"She took a photo of him?"

"Yes, and I have to agree with Nell, he does look like Callen. And Nell was not at all pleased Kevin had chosen you to get close to last night, and not her." Pleased with himself he stepped back and watched Kensi's reaction.

Kensi sighed and sat down on her sofa. She looked at her partner and decided to tell him about Kevin. "Not that is any of your business, but Kevin is nothing like Callen. Yeah, sure he looks like him. Which at first was weird. Both Nell and I were speechless when he approached us. But as he spoke, I realised he was nothing, like Callen. I woke up this morning wondering if he was what Callen would be like if his life had been different." She looked at Deeks. "I know it's silly and all, and I really should not be talking about him to you, after all this is girl talk. And seeing Nell has flown to... Um, away on her holiday, then I really don't have anyone else to talk to about him."

"Where's Nell flown to, Kensi?"

"She'll kill me if I told you."

"You know it wouldn't be hard to get Eric to put a trace on her."

She hated it when he played hard ball with her. "Please don't. I don't even know if he's welcomed her surprise yet. Oh I hope he does. They would be so good together."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Deeks thought for a minute. He thought back to his and Eric's conversation with Nell last night. "Has she gone to Callen by any chance?"

Kensi nodded. "But I never told you."

"Ok. Agreed." Deeks nodded. "Now about this Kevin you spent last night with. Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes."

"I thought Kensi Blye doesn't do second dates." He tilted his head towards his partner.

"Yes. Until I met Kevin. I don't know what it is, but we fit. We have fun, and I feel so alive with him. I'm spending the next four weeks with him."

"Whoa! Kensi. He must be some guy. Lucky him." Deeks managed to hide his own feelings of hurt.

"Thanks Deeks. For caring so much. You are a good friend as well as the best partner I've ever had."

Deeks smiled at her. "Thank you Kensi for being honest with me. Now I know where I stand." He stood ready to go. "Just to let you know, Eric did a background check on Kevin."

"He did what? Is there no privacy anymore?" Kensi was not impressed.

"He's clean. But his Father has twenty years unaccounted for, which we are still looking into. Oh, and an Aunt whose much of a mystery as well. Will keep you posted if there is anything to be concerned with." Deeks headed to the door, wondering if he should ask the next question. "Um, Kensi."

She looked up at him.

"Did Kevin tell you he's married with kids by any chance?" Deeks braced himself, incase he had overstepped the line with his partner.

Kensi stood and walked over to him. "Yes." She whispered. "He's in the middle of a divorce and they live with their Mom. He's really cut up about it, as he loves his kids, and is afraid he'll lose them."

"Oh, sorry. Just checking. Enjoy your holidays." He turned and left her there staring at the spot he'd been standing for a few minutes. Her thoughts were interrupted by a text from Nell.

'_I have found Callen and he was over the moon to see me. Callen is joining me at my motel room as Detective Ho Chin Kelly is mourning the loss of his wife still, so it wouldn't be fair on him with me staying too. You can contact me on my phone at anytime. How's Kevin? And no, I haven't told Callen yet. I'm warming up to it. I'm worried he'll jump on the next flight home to find him. L.'_

'_Hold off for a few days. Doing some research myself. All going amazingly well with Kevin. Spending the next four weeks with him. I know it's crazy, but there's something that just fits. R.' _Kensi looked at her reply to Nell and pressed send.

'Yeah it sounds crazy, but I'm enjoying every minute with this guy. I know I'm going against my no second date rule. This guy is different.' She thought to herself.

She pressed a number in her contacts and waited for them to pick up the other end.

"Hello, Abby speaking."

"Hi Abby, it's Kensi."

"Hi Kensi, how are you?"

"Real good thanks. Hey look, Abby, I need a favour. A tell no one favour."

"I'm listening." Abby Scuito waited patiently on the other end of the phone.

"I have a glass with DNA on to be processed. Could you please see if its a match at all to Callen's DNA. Can I trust you with this one please?" Kensi took the glass in her pocket and placed it in a relockable bag.

"Yeah sure. Drop it off at the lab in LA, address it to me and I will work on it straight away."

"You're a legend, Abby. Thanks. I owe you one."

"No probs Kensi. For you guys I'll do anything. And no, you don't owe me, Callen saved my life, so it'll make it even."

Kensi released the breath she had been holding. "Thanks Abby. You can contact me on my phone. If I don't answer, text me in code so only I will know the answer."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye Abby."

With that she hopped in her car and took the glass to the lab, before returning hime and calling for a cab to take her back to the hotel.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story; I appreciate it._

_This chapter is full of Nallen. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

Callen was surprised when Nell Jones turned up at Chin's house. Never in a million years would he have thought she would follow him there. He had decided to get away from LA, to think things through. He had feelings for their Intelligence Analysis for some time, but felt with his history and her confidence in who she was, she wouldn't see him that way. Although he had noticed how she got flustered on occasions when he caught her looking at him. To find out that she felt the same for him, had boosted his confidence that something could happen. Four weeks with Nell Jones was going to be his best holiday ever.

Nell had booked a motel room near the beach and Callen decided to join her. They were adults after all.

Chin had been happy for him to go, in fact he had smiled at them seeing how happy they were together. It made him think of his wife Melia, and suddenly really missed her. Since her death, Chin had thrown himself into work to forget what had happened. He had welcomed Callen's companionship and offered him a room for his holiday; but he also knew how short life was, and how precious time was with that special someone.

Nell was really nervous when she knocked on Detective Chin Ho Kelly's door. She didn't expect Callen to answer, so she was speechless when he opened the door. All she could do was smile. Callen returned her smile and welcomed her inside and offered her a drink.  
Callen had asked her if she had somewhere to stay, and was surprised when he asked if he could join her. All she could do was stare at his ocean blue eyes. Heat moved up her body and she was sure she had flushed in her face. She opened her mouth as to speak, but only closed it again. 'What could she say, no? After all she had done to follow him on his holiday to be with him, so why not just go for it.' She could only nod her head and Callen smiled brightly at her response.

They spent their first day together sightseeing around the island. She had hired a car, and although it was small, she and Callen enjoyed the freedom of getting about on their own. It was an unusual experience for Nell to drive Callen around places, and felt shivers run down her spine when she knew he was watching her. She tried hard to concentrate on driving and ignore his intense blue eyes on her.

Callen was used to having Sam drive him around at work, and actually enjoyed his driving, although they found themselves many times in pursuit of some known terrorist or killer. When Kensi drove him around, Callen felt dizzy and nauseas; so when he found himself being driven around by the young Nell Jones, he was curious as to what kind of driver she was. 'Yes they were on vacation, so they weren't chasing any bad guys, so comparing Nell to Kensi or Sam wouldn't truly be accurate.' However, he did notice that she was a little speedy going over the speed limit most of the day. 'Was she normally this fast, or was she nervous?' He pondered. He just hoped for her sake she didn't get a speeding ticket. 'He was hooked, he knew, on Nell Jones. Here he was on vacation, worrying about whether she would get a speeding ticket or not.' He shook his head in wonder.

Nell had noticed Callen shaking his head. "Is everything ok Callen?" 'Had she done something wrong?' She was so nervous being alone with him.

Callen smiled back. "You amaze me, Nell Jones."

Nell had just turned off the road at one of the many lookouts on their drive. She turned and looked at him eye to eye. "How so?" She asked him. She held her hands firmly in her lap to hide the fact that they were shaking.

Callen noticed Nell's hands shaking, although she was trying hard to hide the fact. But it was part of his job to notice people's body language. He gently placed his hand on top of her hands. "Nell, you're shaking. Are you ok?"

Nell blushed and found herself for the second time that day, speechless. Callen could see she was struggling to hold it together. 'How am I going to make her feel comfortable around me. She was nervous like hell.'

Finally she spoke. "Um...yeah. I'm just...um". She never got to finish as Callen quickly captured her lips with his. He was passionate and yet caring in his kiss. Nell relented to his kiss and responded just as much passion as Callen. When they both came up for air, they remained close with their breathing heavy. They kept their eyes locked on each other for a few moments, then Callen surprised her with a soft touch of his lips on hers. She opened her eyes wide at the feelings growing inside of her and could see him watching her reaction. When they parted, they were silent for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes trying to read each other's thoughts. Nell noticed her hands had stopped shaking but a new tremble ran up her spine from that last kiss. Callen gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he noticed she had goose bumps on her skin. "Thanks." She said finally.

Callen raised his eyebrows to question what she was thanking him for. "For what?"

Nell blushed. "For.., oh dam you Callen." Nell all flustered again pressed her lips firmly onto his lips and demanded him to surrender to her kiss. Callen accepted she needed to do this and surrendered.

"You ok now?" He asked giving his trademark smirk a show. "Cause if you're not, we could stay a while and finish what we've started here, right now.

Her eyes widened at his teasing and whacked him hard on his chest. "G Callen, are you mocking me?"

"Mocking, no. Teasing, yes. Cause Miss Jones, you have hooked line and sinkered me big time. And I am not an easy catch. But you have baited me with your sweet and beautiful smile for the past two years and I can no longer hold back. I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. I was trying trying to make you feel more at ease with me."

Callen moved back slightly to give Nell some space. Nell looked at her hands and then back up at him. She began to speak, but no words came out. She shook her head trying to regain some control of her emotions. She took at deep breath and tried again. "Really, two years?" She was in disbelief that he, the infamous G Callen had feelings for her that long. She knew he was excellent in disguising his emotions, but she was also usually really good at noticing behaviours. 'Ok', she thought to herself, over analysing everything again in her head. She had noticed that he came to her for information far more than Eric, and if he needed something done discreetly behind Hetty's back, she knew he trusted her more than anyone. But for him to admit he had a thing for her that long, was a surprise.

"Yes, two years." He smiled at her and gently moved his hand to stroke the side of her face.

Nell closed her eyes at Callen's touch. Her heart was beating fast again. 'If she was this much of a mess just being in a car with him, how was she going to survive staying in the same motel room for four weeks?'

"Nell." She opened her eyes again. "You're over analysing again."

"Yeah, you're right. I am. Sorry."

"Are you ok now, Nell?" He asked again.

"Yes. Thanks, G for making me feel more comfortable. And for those amazing kisses. Wow."

Callen's heart jumped hard in his chest when he heard Nell call him G. It was the first time she had called him just G. It had always only been either Callen or G Callen. "You, Nell, happen to be a great kisser, and I shall enjoy every moment I have kissing those luscious lips of yours."

Nell whacked him on the arm this time, totally embarrassed, but glad he felt the same way about her. "Thanks."

"Now lets get out of this car before I kiss you again, and look at this view." Together they stood, leaning on the car, taking in the ocean view before them. Waves crashed on black rocks below them and the sun was beginning to lower over the Pacific Ocean. Callen placed his arms around Nell's shoulders and she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Callen asked her.

"Hmm! Yes. Ever thought of retiring to a place like this G?" He seemed happy the first time she called him G, so she did again. Standing together looking out at the beautiful view, she now felt comfortable with him.

"Sometimes. But then I think I would just miss all the action." He turned to her. "Spending retirement in a place like this on my own just felt a waste. But if I got to spend it with you, then now you're talking." 'What was wrong with him. Talking out loud with Nell about a future together already? He was losing it. No. He had already lost it. His ability to remain lone wolf. Because of her. Nell Jones.'

She laughed at his answer, realising how quickly he had revealed such a private thing to her. "You and I both know G, we would miss all the action and become two very bored people. But for four weeks; I'm looking forward to it."

"Four weeks huh?"

"Four weeks of just us." She liked the sound of that, and so did he.

"Yeah, me too. Are you hungry?" He asked her suddenly.

"Yes I am, actually. What did you have in mind?"

"Seafood. You up for it, Miss Jones?"

"Why yes I am, thank you Mr Callen."

At that, they both laughed, cause it reminded them of Hetty, as she always only ever called him that. And they drove back to their motel room to change for dinner.

They had gone out for dinner and danced on the beach afterwards. She was a little tipsy, and so Callen drove them the short distance back to their hotel room. It was late, just after midnight, but they were on holidays, so they did not care for the time.

Nell had sorted her clothes out into the closet and drawers when she had first arrived earlier that day, but she was still shocked to see what she had packed to wear to bed. A skimpy black laced nighty. She sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what she was going to do. 'Wear a t-shirt maybe?'

Just then Callen entered the room from the bathroom. He noticed she was still wearing that beautiful flowery summers dress of greens, pinks and blues and couldn't wait to get her out of it. Although he really loved her wearing the dress, she in it was too much temptation for him. But then he noticed her downward look. "What's up Nell?" He asked her.

"Um, oh, this is just awkward."

"What is?" Raising his eyebrows in question.

"I just realised what I had packed to sleep in."

Callen saw the black laced nighty and picked it up holding it up for a better look. "Hmm, yes I can see your dilemma, Miss Jones."

She looked up at him, puzzled, then she saw his smirk. "You are mocking me G Callen."

She stood to grab it back off him, but he held it up too high for her to reach. As she tried again, Callen moved his other hand behind her neck and kissed her on her lips. She had been unprepared for this, and was annoyed at herself for not realising he would take this opportunity to kiss her. She moaned, and he smiled. Again he teased her with light kisses along her jaw, down onto her neck. She let out another moan. "Oh, G." She had lost control of her body to him. Callen moved his hand with the nighty in behind her back, throwing the nighty onto the bed and started to unzip her dress.

Nell froze as Callen started to unzip her dress. 'What was she thinking?'

"Relax, Nell. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Nell did relax and began to unbutton Callen's shirt and together fell softly onto the bed. They were now both nervous. Each knowing that this would change their friendship and working relationship forever. But they trusted each other with their hearts and fulfilled each other's desires.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_This chapter is about Kensi and OC._

**Chapter 4**

One week on...

Kensi and Kevin had an amazing first week together. They went to the beach, cafes, restaurants, sailed out on a yacht they hired, and then he surprised her with a trip to Disneyland. Kensi faulted at the gates to the fantasy wonderland people travelled to from around the world.

"What's wrong Rach?" He asked her.

Trying not to disappoint Kevin, she tried to explain her fear of men dressed up in costumes.

"What if they're all woman in those costumes?" He had asked her. Once again he had made her laugh.

"Ok. Ok. You win." She turned to him and kissed him firmly on his lips.

He led her through the gates and made her go on all the rides with him. 'How much he changed her.' She thought. If anyone on her team knew where she was right now, she would never hear the end of it. But that was just it, wasn't it. She wasn't there with her team. She was there with him, Kevin Manning. And she loved every minute of their time at Disneyland. 'I'll never see this place in the same way ever again.' She thought. And she was glad.

They ended their first week together back at Club Z to celebrate. All had been well, until she saw Deeks sitting at the bar watching them. She was peeved he was there, but he had every right to be there too. Then she thought to herself. 'I'm not Kensi, I am Rachel McMann, and therefore, Rachel does not know Deeks.' So she chose to ignore him and was glad she did, cause Kevin never noticed Deeks.

They were almost about to go, when a bald man with a patch over one eye came up to them and started talking to them.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here all cosy and lovey dovey. G Callen and Kensi Blye. Kensi couldn't believe her bad luck; Trent Cort. Kevin looked confused at Cort. " I'm sorry, but you have the wrong people, we are not who you say we are. Now if you would excuse us, we were just leaving." Kevin never ceased being a gentleman, even when faced with an obstacle such as Trent Cort.

Cort laughed at Kevin. "Oh, Callen, you are good. This Texas accent, and your new look doesn't fool me. Especially when you are with Kensi here."

Kensi tried to look as confused as Kevin. She moved closer to Kevin as if she was asking for him to protect her.

"Oh, come on now Kensi. You know I'm not going to hurt you. And we all know you are well equip to protect yourself." She pretended to be terrified of him, and Kevin placed his arm around her to move. But Cort stood in their way.

Next thing they knew Deeks had walked up to Cort and grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. "I think it is time you left sir." Deeks using his bouncer moves as if he worked there.

"Oh look it's surfer boy come in to help."

Kevin looked relieved that the shaggy blonde bouncer had rescued them from the one eyed creep. "Sorry for that Rach. Are you ok?"

Kensi nodded.

"Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and led her outside to catch a taxi to their hotel.

Meanwhile Deeks led Cort outside by the back door and pushed him hard against the brick wall. "You idiot, Cort. What the hell were you playing at. You of all people know to keep your mouth shut when you see someone undercover."

Cort looked at the Detective. "They did not look like they were undercover Detective Deeks. They looked like lovers, and if I am not mistaken, you're heart has been broken by the beautiful Agent Blye."

Deeks breathed deeply, trying to keep his anger in check. Rage was boiling inside of him, but he did not want to waste his energies on this wayward CIA agent. "Go home, Cort. Wherever that it."

He turned and left him and went back to his apartment. He was annoyed for being seen there tonight. Kensi had looked peeved at him when she had spotted him at the bar. But he had every right to go there too. It was hard to see her with Kevin, but realised he made her happy. He was about to leave when he saw Trent Cort walk over to Kevin and Kensi, and knew a problem was going to arise. Pleased he had helped them escape Cort, he went into the bathroom to shower.

When he got out, he noticed a text from Kensi.

'_Thanks partner for rescuing us. I owe you one. R'_

Rachel, he thought. She loved playing this alias more than any before; that he could tell.

Kensi shivered from the cool night air, and Kevin being the gentleman he was, placed his jacket over her shoulders. They hopped into a taxi and drove a few blocks to their hotel. They were silent during the ride and up the lift, till they entered the room. She stood still by the door, waiting for Kevin to ask her who Kensi was. Or more importantly, who she really was. But he didn't. Instead he poured himself a brandy and sat on the sofa. She joined him and could see something was on him mind.

"Kevin, are you ok?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. That guy calling me that name, it threw me."

She looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

At that moment, Kensi's cell rang. "Sorry Kevin, I've got to get this." He nodded so she stood and walked to the other side of the room, with her back to him. "Hi Abby."

"Oh, Kensi." Abby whispered into the phone. "You've found someone in G Callen's family alright. Not too close like a parent or sibling, but more like a half brother or cousin match. This is so exciting."

Kensi had a pretty good feeling there would be a match. But to hear Abby tell her, suddenly made her go weak, at the thought of her and Nell finding someone in Callen's family. "Yes, it is." She could hardly speak. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry, and her voice sounded so unlike hers.

"Hey, Kensi, is everything ok?"

"Yeah Abs, thanks for doing this for me. I'll get back to you soon."

"Ok. Bye Kensi." Abby could not understand Kensi's reaction to the news she had given her. Isn't that what they were all wanting; to help Callen find some family?" She shook her head in confusion. 'I'm sure there is a good reason for it, I'll just have to learn to be more patient.'

"Thanks. Bye Abby." Kensi remained in her spot, unable to move. Her shoulders started to shake and suddenly wanted to cry and run out of the hotel suite.

Kevin watched Rachel's body language during the call, and wondered what was going on. Then he noticed her shaking, so he quietly stood and walked over wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, Rach. What's the matter?"

Kensi flinched as she felt Kevin's arms wrap around her. He was so kind and thoughtful, and all she had been was deceitful. But she had fallen for him, big time, and was suddenly emotional and scared that if she told him the truth he would leave her. And she did not want to lose him for her own sake and now even more for Callen's. Turning to face him, Kensi snuggled in close to Kevin. "Please hold me." She asked him. And he did as she asked. 'Another of Kevin's qualities.' She thought.

Once Kensi had composed herself, she stepped away from him and took his hand in hers and led him back onto the couch. They sat close together, facing each other, when she spoke. "Kevin, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Rachel, I do. What's the matter? Who is this Abby who just called you?"

"I think I better start from the beginning, when we met last Friday night in Club Z."

"Ok." Kevin sat back resting on the back of the sofa to listen.

"What I am about to tell you, Kevin, you must promise not to tell anyone any of it, unless I give you permission. Ok?"

"Ok." Kevin was puzzled over the sudden change in Rachel.

"My friend Lisa and I actually work together. When we have girls' night, Lisa creates an alias for us. It's because of what we do for a living. Our jobs are dangerous, and it's necessary to keep our real identities a secret."

Kevin raised his eyebrows, wondering what Rachel was telling him. "So you're not really Rachel McMann from Long Island, and your friend is not really Lisa."

"That's right. My real name is Kensi Blye."

Kevin looked sharply into her eyes. "The name that man called you tonight in the bar. He called you by your real name." He shook his head in disbelief. "But he called me G Callen. I don't understand any of this."

"Please, Kevin, I need to tell you all of this." He nodded and remained quiet. "Last Friday night, when you walked over to Nell and I; yes Lisa's real name is Nell; we were both speechless as you looked like someone we know really well. But we knew you couldn't be him because of your hair; for starters. Then there was your accent, and your personality was very different."

"What, I have a double?" Kevin was shocked. "This name I was called tonight: G Callen, is this who is my double?"

"Yes. You see, Nell has a thing for Callen, and seeing you be more interested in me than her, made her realise how much she had a thing for Callen. So she flew out to Hawaii to surprise him on his holiday."

"George Callen Manning." Kevin suddenly said louder than he intended.

"What did you say?" Kensi asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, that came out louder than I intended." Kevin stood and moved away from the couch, trying to process everything. He turned to face Kensi. "Can you tell me what you do for a living, Kensi?"

Now he was using her real name, she noted. "I'm a Federal Agent for NCIS."

"What is NCIS?" He asked her confused, as he had never heard of it before.

"Navy Criminal Investigation Service. We hunt down terrorists, and solve crimes committed by or to anyone in the Navy."

"Wow. Sounds serious. So you're like the CIA's little brother?"

"Yeah, kind of. We're just more civilised."

"So this guy with the patch over his eye, is he from NCIS?"

"No, CIA. And he's a bad apple who no one likes. Especially not Callen, whose worked with him in the past. They really hate each others guts."

"I think I like this G Callen already." He smiled.

"You have the same smile, you know and the same eyes."

"Do you have a thing for him also?" He asked her concerned.

Kensi shook her head. "No, Kevin. He's more like a big brother to me, and a really good friend."

"So why were you looking so intently at my chest on the night we met?" It had made him curious then and still did as to why she had done so.

"Because Callen has scars from five bullet holes on his chest. And you, Kevin, do not."

"What? Five bullet holes. Oh my goodness. What happened?"

"Someone who he had worked with overseas wanted him dead, so he ordered a hit on him. But thankfully his partner was there and saved his life. It took three months for him to recover, but he's tough and got over it."

Kevin was amazed at the story Kensi had told him about this G Callen. "Did you ever find the guy who tried to kill him?"

"Yeah we did. Callen killed him."

"This is so much to process. So I have a double who is a Federal Agent and kills bad guys?"

"Yeah." Was all she could say.

"And you, Kensi. Do you also kill bad guys?" He looked deep into her soul with his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, Kevin. I do."

Kevin took a deep breath, still trying to process it all. "So who was the shaggy bodyguard who came to our rescue tonight?"

"My partner, Detective Marty Deeks. But I had no idea he would be there, as we're all on holidays."

"Your partner is a Detective? I don't understand. He's not a Federal Agent?"

"He's our LAPD Liason Officer, and would make an amazing Federal Agent when he decides to become one."

"Oh. So the two of you are very close then?"

"Kevin, you have to understand, we put our lives into each other's hands every day in our jobs. We have to trust each other to do our job and stay alive."

"It's ok, Kenz. I get it. Is it ok I call you that?" His brows raised waiting for her response, and hoped she would say yes.

"Yes, Kevin, you can." She shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Kenz is Callen's pet name for me, he's the only one whose gotten away with calling me that, until now." She smiled her most beautiful smile.

"Man you are beautiful Kenz."

She blushed briefly. "Thanks Kevin." She composed herself again and suddenly remembered something Kevin said earlier.

"Why did you say George Callen Manning earlier?"

"Let's sit again, Kenz, now it's my turn." Kensi nodded and followed him back down onto the sofa. It was getting really late, but neither noticed.

"Before I went off to college, I was rummaging through old things in our attic and came across a loose board, so I took a closer look and found a secret compartment. In there was a metal box with paperwork inside it. Things like birth and deaths certificates and other documents in some foreign language, I could not understand them. But I found a death certificate from Romania with the name Clara Sophia Callen on it. This was first time I came across the Callen name. Then there was a birth certificate for a Amy Sophia Manning and folded inside it a death certificate for a Hannah Lawson. There were details of the location of her grave, here in LA, actually. I thought it was strange that I hadn't heard of an Amy Manning in our family, she was four years older than me, by her birth date. I didn't know why the birth certificate of this girl and the death certificate of the other girl were folded together.

"I do." Kensi butted in. "It's another story, so I'll tell you soon, I promise."

He nodded and continued. "Then I found a third death certificate for a Sophia Alexandra Callen. This person had died as an older person, but the first was still a fairly young adult and the second a child." Kevin looked at Kensi. "So much death, I found myself with tears running down my cheeks by this time. But I continued to open another document and it was a birth certificate of a boy this time. Two years older than me, with the name of George Callen Manning. It was the first time I saw the names Callen and Manning together. I wondered who he was, and who all of these people were. But something tells me you know, don't you?"

Kensi nodded. "I do, but I don't know the full story, like how these documents were in your attic and how Callen and Manning names are connected. But maybe your Father can help us?"

"Yes, maybe he is the key to all this." Kevin thought back to his childhood, to the time when he was little and remembered seeing his Father crying, and his Mother not caring that he was sad. Being so young he couldn't understand any of it, so he never asked. But now looking back, he wondered if this Clara woman was why he was crying.

"Amy Manning, we know of her as being Amy Callen. It's the name she went into the orphanage with. When she was eleven, she drowned, but her friend Hannah Lawson was hiding from some bad men who had killed her Father; so she took on Amy's name. We only found this out a few years ago, when we came across the real Hannah Lawson using the name Amy Callen. Amy was Callen's sister, Clara was their Mother. I presume this Sophia Callen was Clara's mother, who married Callen's Grandfather; George Callen."

"So what you are saying, is this friend and colleague of yours, my double is George Callen Manning?"

"Yes." She breathed it out ever so softly.

"How does this Abby come into all of this?"

"Abby works for NCIS in Washington D.C. She's a Forensic Scientist, who has confirmed a DNA match on a glass you drank from to Callen's DNA. She said you could be cousins or half brothers."

Kevin went to stand, but Kensi stopped him by holding onto his arm. "Kevin, please. This has nothing to do with us."

"Are you sure, Kenz? Cause I'm really hoping that's it doesn't but with everything I've gone through personally recently, I don't know if I can deal with this. With us, if..."

Kensi pulled Kevin closer to her and kissed him firmly on his lips. "I am positively sure that what has happened between us over the past week has nothing to do with it. I have fallen for you Kevin, for being you, not Callen or for you being his cousin or half brother. And it's surprised me just how well we fit, how you make me smile and feel so alive. You get me, and I don't want to lose you." She looked deep into his eyes. "I've been deeply hurt before too, so I am also emotionally scarred and thought this would never happen to me. Then you walked into my life, and I'm like, wow; miracles do happen."

Kensi's words made Kevin's heart beat rapidly. They had been what he was hoping to hear. He kissed her and lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, where they made passionate love before falling asleep in each other's arms. "Let's go to Hawaii." Kevin suggested, and Kensi agreed.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews and to those of you who have favourited anflare following my story; I'm touched._

**Chapter 5**

**_Hawaii_**

Nell saw a text from Kensi and her eyes nearly bobbled out of their sockets when she read:_ 'coming to Hawaii with Kevin for two weeks. DNA results in from Abby; they're a match to Callen. See you soon. K'_

Nell pondered over Kensi's message and was glad Callen was in the shower. 'How was she going to explain this to Callen.' She had been here a week with him, and yet she still hadn't said a word to him about Kevin. She also noticed Kensi signed off with K and not R. 'What did this mean?' She pondered.

'_Thanks for the heads up, see you both soon. N._' Nell hoped using N would trigger something with Kensi using K in her last text.

Then a second text arrived_. 'Don't mention anything to Callen; let's make them meet. We're staying at the Halekulani Hotel so you can pop in for a visit and bump into each other. What do you think? Tomorrow afternoon ok? K'_

Nell worried a little about keeping this a secret from Callen. He was after all a well seasoned Federal Agent who could sniff a lie a mile away_. 'Not sure if I can keep it a secret, but will try. You know Callen, he doesn't miss a beat. N.'_

Nell decided to delete her text messages instantly, to ensure Callen never saw them. 'Wow, the Halekulani Hotel.' She knew it was pure luxury, and wondered how loaded Kevin was. 'And if Kevin was a loaded as it appeared, then maybe Callen's family could be too?'

"What are you thinking Nell?" Callen surprised her from behind. "Oh, um." 'Quick Nell think of something good or he'll see through it.' "I was thinking that it would be really nice to visit the Halekulani Hotel for a massage?" She tried to sound convincing.

Callen laughed at Nell and shook his head. "You surprise me Nell. Wow, the Halekulani? Now that is luxury. Have you seen the prices of even the drinks there? And you want us to go for a massage? Hmm!" He was curious as to why she chose that hotel for a massage, when there were plenty of nice places around that were less expensive. He raised his eyebrows to question her reasoning.

'Crap!' Nell thought. 'He's not buying it.' She tilted her head to the side and stared into his ocean blue eyes. "What if I told you I had a surprise there for you, you know, like a gift already organised?" She hoped he would buy this.

She still hadn't revealed anything. 'She's good.' He thought. 'But I will find out what's going on soon enough.' "Ok. When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She hoped their plan worked.

Callen smiled and surprised Nell when he scooped her up in his arms and led her over to the bed. "Now it's my turn to surprise you, Miss Jones." Nell giggled and felt nervous again as his eyes deepened with desire. She still wasn't used to him wanting and feeling this way about her.

Kensi and Kevin landed in Honolulu after their five and a half hour flight from Los Angeles. They were tired and needed to stretch their legs. As they walked out of the airport, they were greeted with a man dressed in a suit holding a sign with 'Kevin Manning' written on it. Kensi was surprised as she thought they would just catch a taxi to the hotel; but Kevin, who has grown up with money, had surprised her with pure luxury. Not only were they staying at the five star Halekulani hotel on Waikiki Beach; Kevin had booked the Orchid Suite. As part of the hotel's premier suites, it was separate from the main building and private. Kevin greeted the man who took their luggage and led them over to the limousine. He noted how quiet Kensi had become and enjoyed watching her reactions (although she tried hard to hide her surprise and enjoyment of being treated like a Princess).

'Deeks would tease me if he could see me now; being treated like a Princess. Wasn't that one of his pet names for her?' She smiled at the thought, knowing she was thousands of miles away from him for two weeks. For that is how long she and Kevin were here in Hawaii.

Kevin sat in next to Kensi in the back of the limousine and looked out the window at the clear blue sky. "The air is so clear here. It's so bright and colourful." He smiled at Kensi and she returned it. He moved in closer and passionately kissed her on her lips. "You are so beautiful, Kenz, how did I get to be the luckiest man alive to be here with you."

Kensi blushed at Kevin's words. She didn't know what to say back, so she kissed him back. When she broke for some air, she finally spoke. "It's me who is the luckiest woman in the world to be here with you, Kevin."

Kevin laughed and sat back into the seat, shaking his head. "And you're modest too, I see. It is rare to find such beauty to be so modest. You are a rare jewel, Kenz."

She wasn't used to such well educated lips flattering her like this. He was honest, kind, loving and hers. She was quiet again, which Kevin noticed.

"Are you ok Kenz? If I have offended you, I am sorry." He looked her straight into her eyes.

He was bearing his sole to her, this was rare for Kensi. "No, Kevin, the complete opposite, actually."

Kevin raised his eyebrows in question to Kenzi. "I'm sorry, I don't understand?" Kevin had become accustomed to his soon to be ex-wife, Elise putting demands on him, putting him down, or his compliments not being accepted by her; so he was surprised that Kensi was the exact opposite to her. She accepted and blushed at his words and in his mind, Kensi was far more beautiful not only on the outside, but also on the inside.

"I'm not used to your kind words." She told him. "I've become too accustomed to men treating me like one of the guys at work and dealing with scumbags all the time, that being with you is like a breath of fresh air to me."

"I am surprised." He told her. "You deserve to be treated like a Princess. And whilst we are here, together on this beautiful island, that is how it will be."

'I'll treat you like a Princess forever, Kenz.' He thought to himself.

They pulled up to the main entrance to the hotel. Kenzi looked up at the sign 'Halekulani Hotel.' They were greeted by another man who led them to the front desk, whilst the driver took their luggage to their suite. Expecting to walk into one of the lifts, again Kensi found herself surprised and curious of what was going on. But she kept silent and followed the same man down a path that led through a tropical garden to the 'Orchid Suite.' It was then Kensi realised why they had been collected by a limousine at the airport. Kevin had booked two weeks in a pure luxury suite on the beach, overlooking Diamond Head. On her many visits to Hawaii in the past, searching for answers on her Father's death, she had stayed in a three star motel in a busier part of town. Never had she thought she would ever stay here; pure luxury in paradise.

The man gave them a tour of the suite, showing them all its features, and gave them the times a chef would come down and cook for them. After he left, Kensi spun around and studied the suite. Natural tones were the perfect backdrop to the beautiful tropical surroundings and she loved the indoor outdoor flow with large sliding doors. She could hear the waves crashing outside, and knew she would sleep well here. She smiled and turned to find Kevin sitting and watching her. He had a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying her reactions to the place. "Wow, Kevin, this is amazing."

Kevin stood and moved closer to her. "So what do you want to try out first, Kenz? The steam shower, therapy pool, plunge tub or." He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her the rest of the distance between them. He began kissing her neck and across her jaw before he whispered. "The bed?"

Kensi shivered up her spine at each touch and words Kevin whispered to her. "Oh." She moaned.

The desire within him grew rapidly and Kensi never had the chance to answer, as he lifted her up in his arms and led her into the master bedroom and fell onto the bed. Before either of them realised, they were both naked and giving each other what they desired.

Kensi turned and smiled as she looked at Kevin lying next to her.

Kevin raised his right eyebrow, curious to what Kensi what thinking. "Hmm." He murmured as Kensi started kissing him again. When they came up for air again he continued. "You know there are other features in this suite we could try out as well as the bed?"

Kensi rolled on top of him. "Yes, there are. But I'm quite enjoying the bed at the moment."

Kevin laughed and rolled her over, so he was now on top. He stared into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, I don't ever want to let you go." He leaned down to kiss her passionately and trailed across her jaw and down her neck to her breast.

Kensi moaned and Kevin smiled at the effect he was having on her. He needed to make sure he was what she wanted as much as he wanted her. Because now he had tasted her, he didn't want to taste any other woman ever again. 'Wow.' He thought. 'I'm in love with her. How could I not be? She's perfect.'

Then he thought of why they had traveled to Hawaii and pulled away. They were here so he could meet G Callen. His double, and possibly brother. It made sense to be brothers than cousins, cause why the secrecy to his and his sister's birth certificates hidden in the attic along side their Mother's death certificate. His Father had a lot of explaining to do; which is why he sent his Father a text just before boarding the plane to Honolulu that morning_. 'Who is Clara, Sophia, Amy and George? Why are their papers hidden in the attic? About to fly to Honolulu to meet George. Kevin.'_

**_Dallas_**

John Manning was in a meeting when his phone vibrated. In case it was urgent, he quickly looked at the message and nearly fell of his seat when he saw what his son had said. He quickly postponed the meeting and left the office with details for his PA to take messages for the next week, as he was flying out of town for a family emergency. John hardly even saw his wife's confused looks as he walked into the house and gathered some clothing and other items into his suitcase.

Beth finally caught him by his arm. "John, what's going on?"

He turned to his wife of 48 years and stared into her hazel eyes. He was silent still, so she spoke again. "John. Are you ok?" She began to worry.

He shook his head and regathered himself to answer. "Kevin." Was all he could say.

"What's wrong with Kevin!" Now she was really worried.

"I'm sorry Beth, but he knows."

She suddenly stepped back and realised the situation. 'Their son knew about his Father's other family.' "How?"

"I don't know." He stopped and looked Beth straight into her eyes. He held her cheek tenderly. "He sent me a text asking me who they were and why their papers were hidden in the attic."

"But he's not been up into the attic since he left for College. And that was 22 years ago."

Then it dawned them that Kevin had known all that time.

"He never said anything to me." Beth added.

"Nor to me. I'm sorry Beth. I've tried to put it behind us, for our sakes. I don't know what has happened in LA for this text to be sent, but he's flying out to Honolulu to meet his brother." John grabbed Beth's hand gently. He pulled her closer and hugged her, to comfort her. "He's the only one left. He's been out there on his own without any family. It wasn't fair on him to go through life alone. I tried to forget him, but I couldn't." Tears welled in John's eyes. "I know I betrayed you all those years ago, but after.. she died I have been faithful to you for 38 years." His voice was at a whisper, pleading to his wife.

Beth slowly pulled away and nodded her head. "Ok, John. I'm sorry I made you leave your other children with their grandmother and lose contact with them after she died. I was hurt, and angry with you." She looked back at his clear blue eyes. "I wanted to punish you for what you did to me. But all I've done is hurt your other son, and killed your daughter. They didn't deserve it."

John pulled her closer to him again sobbing. "Please don't blame yourself Beth."

Beth had tears falling down her cheeks also. "Bring them both home, John."

John raised his eyebrows questioning her meaning to 'both'. "Kevin and George." She answered him.

John kissed his wife firmly and left for the airport.

While John sat at the gate waiting to board the plane, he thought about all the lost years with his other children, and the ones he will never get to spend with his daughter ever again. His sister Stella had told him of her drowning when she was eleven years old. He had cried for days after receiving that news, but knew nothing would change it and bring her back to him. Instead he had thrown himself back into his work again and tried hard to be there for his wife and son as best as he could. He and Stella had argued many times over the boy. She had watched him grow up without a family and had wanted to take him in herself, but he had demanded that she didn't. Stella had refused to have anything to do with him after that. 'She had been right all along.' George had needed him and he had rejected him for his other family. 'What kind of man was he?'

**_Hawaii_**

It was the following afternoon from when Nell had told Callen about going to Halekulani for a massage. She hoped her's and Kensi's plan worked as they arrived at the front desk. Because she had told him it was a surprise for him, it was easy to persuade him to leave her alone at the desk and wonder around the pool. As Callen was doing just that, he saw a familiar figure clad in a sexy red bikini, sunbathing in a lounger right in front of him.

"Kenz?"

She looked up and smiled. "Callen, what a surprise." Kensi got up and gave Callen a hug. "Fancy bumping into you here, of all places."

"Hmm. I smell some plotting going on." Callen raised his right eyebrow and continued. "What are you and Nell up to, Kenz? And how come you are here, at Halekulani?"

Kensi smiled at her friend and team leader. "I have been swept off my feet and been spoilt rotten over the past week. We just arrived this morning." She responded.

"What, Kensi's had more than a second date?" He was very curious to who this guy was. "I think he must be some amazing guy for you to have broken your rules for."

"Thanks." Kevin walked up behind Callen and passed Kensi her drink. "Here's your Fruiti Tuti, Kenz."

Callen froze still as he saw Kevin, not only because he called Kensi by her real name, or the fact she allowed him to call her by 'his' pet name only 'he' was allowed to get away using by Kensi; he was in shock at the man's appearance. He couldn't move or say anything.

"Callen, are you ok?" Kensi asked him.

Her voice jolted him back to himself. "Um, no. I'm sorry." He looked from Kensi to Kevin, and that is where his eyes stayed. 'Shit, I'm staring. But this is too weird.'

"Callen." This time it was Nell's voice he heard. He turned to her and still couldn't find his voice. Nell gently placed her hand on his upper arm to reassure him. "Are you ok?"

Kevin was also surprised when he noticed his double talking to Kensi by the pool. Seeing him face to face had shocked him more than he thought it would. But he had the advantage of knowing about G Callen. Whereas, Callen (as Kensi called him), had no warning whatsoever; so the shock had more of an impact with him. He finally spoke to Callen, hoping this would break the ice. With his hand stretched out to offer a shake, "Hi Callen. I'm Kevin Manning. Pleased to meet you at long last."

Callen took Kevin's hand and finally spoke. "Kevin Manning?"

Kevin nodded.

Letting go of Kevin's hand Callen sat down, trying to process everything. Nell joined him on the sun lounger and was giving him worrying looks. He shook his head. And turned to Nell. "This was your surprise?"

"Yes." She could hardly answer, as she was sick with worry over how Callen was taking meeting Kevin. "Kensi and I met Kevin Friday of last week in a club, and noticed how much like you he was."

Callen turned and faced Nell. "You've known about him for a week and you never told me?"

Nell could see he was hurt and regretted not saying anything. "I'm sorry Callen, but we didn't know for sure that he was related to you or just your double, until last night." Nell looked down at her lap, feeling like she had betrayed the man she loved.

"Last night?"

Kensi decided to help Nell out, seeing she was the one who made Nell keep it from him. "Callen, you can blame me; I asked Nell not to say anything. I sent a glass away to the lab for Abby to process and she called me last night; after the run in we had with Trent Cort."

"You bumped into Cort?" Callen cheeks flushed with anger at the mention of the bastard.

"See, Kevin, I told you he hated him."

Kevin nodded and she continued to tell Callen and Nell how they went back to Club Z two nights before and had Trent Cort come up to them and thought Kevin was Callen.

"Bastard." Callen turned to Kevin. "I'm sorry you had the experience of meeting Cort." Now he turned to Kensi. "So that's how Kevin knows your real name?"

"Kind of." Kensi replied. "Kevin was shaken up with Cort's lack of manners and being called G Callen. We tried to leave, but he stood in our way convinced Kevin was still you, because he was with me, and the obvious fact you look alike."

"So did you kick him where it hurts Kenz? How did you escape him?"

"Deeks." She answered. "He was there at the bar and came to our aide pretending to be a bouncer and got Cort out the back door so we could leave in peace."

"Good on Deeks." Callen added. He turned back to Kevin. "Why did my name shake you up?"

Kevin sat down next to Kensi and told Callen and Nell about his finds in the attic years ago. Callen's eyes teared up as he heard the names of his mother, Clara and sister, Amy. Then his head shot up at the mention of his own birth certificate; George Callen Manning. "So you think that's my name? I had a grandfather named George Callen. I did wonder after Hetty telling me about him if that was what the G stood for."

Callen was suddenly taken back to when he was five into a very old memory. One he hadn't had in a very long time. It was before his Mother was shot on the beach by the Comescues. Hearing the name Manning brought the memory fresh again.

_["John, we've got to get them out of here." He heard his Mother tell his Father urgently. Callen even at five years of age was good at being silent and listening into other people's conversations. "It's not safe here. The men who killed my Father have found out I am here."_

_Callen watched his Father walk back and forth across the kitchen floor. He was away most of the time for work, but they lived in a good home in a good town in Romania. When his Father was home, he noticed how happy his Mother was; in fact he noticed how happy all four of them were when they were together. They weren't complete unless they were together. Both he and his sister were fluent in Romani and English as their Mother had taught them English from babies. But sometimes he heard them speak in another language; he discovered many years later when he was living with a Russian family (Helena's family) that it was Russian he had heard his parents speak. He thought that must of been why he had been so determined to learn as much as he did from Helena.]_

Callen finally spoke again. "Is your Father's name John?"

Kevin looked straight at Callen and nodded. "How did you know?" He asked him.

"I've remembered. Just now." He stood to catch his breath and shook his head. "All these years I've been trying to find my family and who I was; and it was all in here." He pointed to his head. "I had the answers all this time, but only now, hearing your family name and you telling me about the names you found, have I remembered. Why did I forget?"

"G. Don't be so hard on yourself" Nell butted in. "You experienced way too much trauma at such a young age, blocking it all out was your brain's way of coping with it all."

Kevin suddenly stood up and stayed still. He saw his Father watching them from afar but hadn't come any closer. Callen stood also and turned into the direction Kevin was looking. Kensi and Nell did the same; they too saw the man, wondering who he was.

But Callen knew. He turned to look at Kevin. "It's him, isn't it?"

Kevin nodded. "I sent him a text before leaving LA. I asked him who Clara, Sophia, Amy and George were, and why were their papers in the attic. And I told him I was coming here to meet you. He must of found out where we were staying."

Callen had mixed emotions running through his body. Here he was on the best holiday in all his life with Nell; who had surprised him with Kensi's help with him meeting Kevin. His brother, who was obviously upset about not knowing about him all these years as well. Then there was their Father. The man who had loved his Mother, sister and himself. Or so he thought. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was hurt. Badly hurt. He felt the worst of betrayals.

Nell noticed Callen tense up and tried to calm him down. But she knew that Callen's reaction had a lot to do with the man they were looking at. Yet it still surprised her when Callen broke free of her hold and walked over to him.

It felt like an eternity to Callen as he walked towards his Father. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and as he turned, he saw it was his brother, doing the walk with him. He gave him a look of appreciation and turned to face their Father together.

John looked at his sons as they approached him. 'Spitting image of each other; and of himself, at that same age.' He was braced for George to punch him hard. For he deserved it. But his son did not punch him. Instead both of his sons stood a metre away from him. He could see George's anger raging through his body, with his fists clenched at his sides. But he held his anger in check, and was very impressed.

"Tatar." [Dad.] Callen finally spoke. "Unde ai fost?" [Where have you been?] He was determined not to make this easy on his Father. "De ce ai deşertului noi?" [Why did you desert us?]

John moved a step closer to his older son. "I am sorry, my son. Please forgive me." He looked from George to Kevin and back to George again. He knew both of his sons wanted answers, but he knew George was the one who needed them the most. He was shaking from emotion. Thirty-eight years was way too long not to have seen him.

Callen could see this was not easy on his Father. It moved him to see him so upset. But at the same time, he was glad he was. All those years he needed him, instead he was left to fight for survival for himself. "Am avut nevoie de tine când a murit mama noastră." [We needed you when our Mother died.] Dar acum Amy este mort, si crezi ca imi pare rau ca acum o sa fac toate ok? [But now Amy is dead, and you think saying sorry now is going to make it all ok?]" Callen shook his head and fell on his knees trying hard not to break. He really needed to punch something.

Kevin knelt down beside him with his hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort and looked up at his Father. "You have a lot of explaining to do Dad."

John joined his sons on the ground. "Please, is there somewhere private where we can talk?" Fully aware of people watching them.

"In our suite." Kevin replied. He helped Callen up and led them both to his and Kensi's suite.

Both Kensi and Nell decided to leave them alone for a while; knowing full well it's what Callen deserved. "Did you know their Dad was going to show up like that?" Nell asked Kensi.

"Kevin knew he would. Callen deserves to have his family, and I am so glad we found Kevin. Or should I say, he found us, that night." She smiled at the memory.

"You're really happy with Kevin, Kensi. You're glowing. Could this be love?" Nell asked her friend. She sure was in love with Callen, although they've known each other for a few years now anyway.

Kensi gave her friend a big smile. "Yes, Nell, I think it is."

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thanks for your reviews. Deeks and the rest of the team will return into this story soon, just not in this chapter._

**Chapter 6**

Kevin led Callen over to the sofa to sit down. He walked into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. As Kevin returned to Callen, he noticed their Father pacing the room; back and forth. He stood watching him, probably for the first time in his life; for the man he really was. A deserter, a betrayer. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Callen looked at his brother and saw him watching their Father. When Kevin noticed he was watching him, he turned and made eye contact. It amazed both of them that they seem to be able to communicate their feelings without words. They had only just met; yet they seem to understand each other perfectly. John Manning suddenly stopped and looked from Kevin to Callen. He shook his head in wonder at his two sons. So alike in looks and, yes he noticed; in understanding also. Then his sons turned and looked straight at him. Those ocean blue eyes reflecting his own; although with age, his were not as vibrant. With his shoulders drooped, John took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"On my way here today I wondered what kind of man I am, to desert his children when they needed me the most. For what? I asked myself. For my own pride, because I had betrayed my wife and loved another woman? I cannot expect either of you to forgive me for what I have done." He turned to Callen first and said. "George, I am so sorry for deserting you and your sister Amy. I know I cannot bring Amy back, or those years you have lost being on your own. Please let me tell you why!" He pleaded with him. "And if you decide to never speak to me again, I will understand." He then turned to Kevin. "I'm sorry Kevin that I have disappointed you."

John sat in a nearby chair to Callen, silently waiting for either of them to speak. Kevin spoke first. "Why did you keep them a secret? I don't understand, Dad. Why did you desert your other children? You always seemed to be a loving husband, Father and Grandfather." Kevin joined Callen on the sofa for moral support.

John waited silently for George. He knew it was the hardest on him, but he still hoped he'd say something: anything to him. Callen decided to speak to him in English as he was too emotionally exhausted to bother with Romani anymore. "Did you ever care about us? We thought you loved us, because the three of us loved you. Yet you betrayed us the deepest. Why?" Callen shook his head trying hard not to punch his Father in the face or stomach.

John made eye contact again with his sons. "I will tell you." John stood and began pacing the room again.

"Forty-eight years ago, I married your Mother, Kevin. We were in love and wanted to have a family. I was working with the CIA on operations mostly involving Russia and Eastern Europe; which is where I met your Mother, George. Beth and I started to break apart, we became distant due to the pressure of not having any success in getting pregnant." John turned to Kevin. "It tore your Mother apart, feeling desperate and a failure; I on the other hand felt helpless, there wasn't anything I could do to help her." John lowered his eyes to his hands on his knees, before continuing on. He then looked up at Callen. "It was then I found myself enthralled with your Mother, Clara Callen. She was always happy and full of life, and then I fell in love with her." John felt uncomfortable talking about Clara like this in front of Kevin, but he knew George needed to hear this. Hell, they both did. "When she went undercover in Romania, I wasn't that far away, so I would sneak into the country and see her every possible moment I could. It was hard leading a double life as an CIA Federal Agent and my position in the family Finance business, let alone having two women whom I loved in different countries. Then Clara found out she was expecting Amy, and I was so happy. We were both over the moon. Yet I had to keep this hidden from Beth, because I feared it would destroy her totally. However, it had given me hope that we could still have a child. I continued balancing my two lives; which my Father aided me in achieving, due to the fact he also had worked for the CIA and in the family business. He gave me portfolios that led me to Eastern Europe and Russia, which enabled me to spend more time doing both jobs, giving me a good solid cover and to time to spend with Clara and Amy."

At this point, John had to stop. He was so taken over by emotion, he could hardly breathe, let alone talk. Tears were falling freely down his face. When he looked at his older son, he noticed George was crying too. Kevin continued to give his brother support with his arm over his shoulders, but he too was finding it hard to not cry. He suddenly stood up and walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee in the espresso machine. He kept himself busy trying to hide his emotions from Callen and his Father.

While Kevin had his back to them, Callen made eye contact with his Father. They remained silent, but just sat there trying to read each other's thoughts. Then Callen spoke.  
"You said your Father also worked for the CIA and the family business. What business are you talking about?"

John realised his son had no idea about the family business. "It's been a long family tradition in the Manning family to study finance at college and work as a CIA operative. My Father set up the Manning Finance Group many years ago; it began as a cover for him whilst he travelled around Russia and Europe in the CIA. My Father wanted nothing less of me when I went to college; I was told to continue the business, so I had to study Finance. It was during my years at college, I was then approached by someone in the CIA to become an agent. They told me about my Father; as I had no idea. So I joined because I knew it was expected of me."

"But Kevin didn't join the CIA, did he?" Callen asked.

Kevin returned with coffees for them all and sat down on the sofa. "This is the first I've heard about this CIA work." He told Callen.

John then answered Callen's question. "No, after losing Clara, I didn't want to have anything to do with the CIA again. I felt they had let her down, and I blamed them for her death. There was no way I was going to let my son join the CIA."

"Did you know I worked for the CIA for a few years?" Callen asked his Father.

John shook his head. "No. My sister, Stella told me everything about you and your sister, at first. Then we argued about you, and she was very angry that I had deserted you and wouldn't let her take you in." Tears rolled down John's face. He shook with emotion.

"What do you mean? Whose your sister? I don't know any Stella's. And why wouldn't you take Amy and I in, or let your sister? I don't understand what Father would do that to their children." Callen stood and walked over to the opened sliding door to the tropical garden. The beautiful fragrance soothed him a little, although he was still angry at his Father.

John stood also, and moved to stand beside his son. "I had a wife who I had betrayed. I had to work hard to save my marriage after she found out I had children with your Mother. She refused to let me keep you. She wanted to hurt me; so she said I had to make a choice; either keep you and Amy, and lose her and Kevin, or leave you with your Grandmother, Sophia Callen. I never expected your Grandmother to die so suddenly. By the time I found out, you both had been separated, and I couldn't find either of you." John fell to his knees and cried, like he hadn't cried since Clara died. "I am so sorry George. I cannot turn back the clock and bring your Mother or Amy back. But I am here now for you. I know I deserted you when you needed me the most, and I don't deserve this second chance. I never stopped loving you, George; nor Amy or your Mother."

Callen turned and looked down at his Father. Anger raged through his body. His hands were wrapped into tight fists by his side. He wanted to punch his Father. "I was five. Five years old, with no one in my family to keep me safe, or love me. I didn't even have my sister with me. No, you don't deserve a second chance." Callen remained standing in the same spot, as if his feet had been glued to the floor. His heart was beating fiercely, sweat was poring from body and forehead; trying ever so hard not to lose control.

"Hit me."

Callen looked at his Father. "What did you say?"

"Hit me."

It was all Callen needed to lose it. It happened so quickly, Kevin would have missed it, if he had blinked at that moment. John laid on his back with blood pouring out of his nose. Callen rubbed his hand from the impact of hitting his Father, and walked outside. He tried to regain composure.

Kevin found a towel and handed it to his Father. "He tried so hard not do that. Why did you tell him to?"

John sat up holding the towel on his nose. "He needed to do it, and I needed him to do it."

"I hope you're happy, Dad. But we're not finished yet."

"No we're not, son." Shaking his head, he slowly stood up beside his younger son.

Callen turned and looked inside the suite at his Father and brother. He was angry and jealous. He grew up with nothing; whilst his younger brother grew up with everything. Life really didn't seem fair to Callen. Anyone he loved, he lost; whether they died or left. At that moment he would have loved to just walk away from them both. But he also knew, none of this was Kevin's fault. He was glad he had a brother; but he was still angry towards his Father, and was not sure how he felt finally finding him. But he was curious to know who Stella was; it was this curiosity that led him back inside the suite to ask his Father more questions.

"Whose Stella?"

Kevin looked at Callen. "Our Grandfather adopted her, but I haven't seen her in a very long time. Now I know why." Kevin turned to their Father. "Have you contacted Aunt Stella to tell her where you are, Dad?"

Shaking his head, John answered. "No. I've tried, but she is not answering my calls. But I am not surprised, seeing she said she never wanted to see or speak to me again." Turning to Callen, John added. "My Father found Stella in a concentration camp during World War Two after both of her parents had died. She was this sweet little thing, who broke my Father's heart, so he adopted her and brought her home with him. She was bright and extremely talented in anything she tried. And her fencing and martial arts skills were flawless. My Father saw her as an asset for the CIA, and she later on joined me at Langley. She knew Clara as well, and felt responsible for what had happened to her in Romania and for our children afterwards."

Callen suddenly realised who Stella was. "Hetty." He breathed out as a whisper, but loud enough for John to hear.

"Yes, that is who she is known by these days. So you know her then?" John asked surprised that he knew who Stella was.

"Yes, I work with her."

"You work with Hetty?" John asked surprised.

"Yes, at NCIS. She's our team's Operations Manager. And like a Mother to me."

John smiled at this comment. "She got what she wanted then. You."

Callen raised his eyebrows in question. "What do you mean?"

"She wanted you to live with her; but I wouldn't allow her to. That's why she wouldn't have anything to do with me anymore. She wanted to be your Mother, and you, her son. I am glad she disobeyed me, although she wanted to take you in at five. I wish now she had. Or that I had the guts to keep both of you with me and raised you and Amy with Kevin; all of us together. She was right, and I was wrong. Is it too late George to give it a try; to be a family?"

"What about your wife?"

"I have spoken to Beth. She is sorry for being so hard and wants me to bring you both home."

"I will think about it. After all, it's been thirty-seven years without a family; ask anyone, they will tell you, I prefer to be a lone wolf." 'Sam.' Callen thought about his partner. He would be over the moon with joy right now if he knew about Callen finding his family. Callen looked at Kevin. "Texas, hey!"

"Yeah, Texas." Kevin replied.

"I just have a call to make." Callen walked back outside to call Sam. 'Damn you Sam. Why won't you pick up your phone.' Callen decided to try again later. He walked back inside the suite to find Kensi and Nell had joined them.

Nell took one look at his right hand and turned and looked at John. She walked towards him shaking her head. "Did it make you feel any better, G?"

Callen looked back at Nell. "A little. Don't give me that look Nell; he told me to do it."

"So you just went ahead and did as he told you, hmmm!"

"I'm sorry Nell, I tried so hard to keep myself under control. But this is too much. All this time I wondered who my family were, and there they were living a life of luxury down in Texas. Life has not been fair on me, Nell. You know my flaws, what I've been through, surely you understand why I did it?"

Nell placed her hand on Callen's arm. "I do, G. I completely understand. Let me get some ice and treat your hand. It looks pretty sore."

"Yeah, it is, thanks." While Nell treated Callen's hand, Kensi attended to John's nose, making sure it had stopped bleeding and wasn't broken.

Callen made eye contact with Kensi and she could see he was hurting pretty badly. For so long he had wanted to find his family, and now he had two of them with him; yet he still had a long way to go to fully heal, if ever.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Next chapter I promise will take you back to the mission and rejoin the rest of the NCIS LA team._

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the day was less exciting, with no more surprises or punch ups; however for Callen, it was still very emotional. He had spent most of his life building walls around him, managing to keep his emotions guarded; unless he was alone. Yet today, finding out he had a brother and meeting his Father, had those walls crashing around him. It left him in unchartered waters, allowing other people to see soul. Nell and Kensi would look at each other with concern in their eyes, as neither of them had ever seen their team leader, friend and lover like this. Even Sam would have been shocked if he had been there, seeing his partner right now. Nell had asked Callen if he had contacted Sam; Callen had told her that he had tried.

Nell and Kensi were shocked to find out that Hetty was Callen's Aunt, which meant she was Kevin's Aunt too; making Kensi feeling a little uneasy dating one of her nephews. She and Nell were in the same boat, and feared their fearless Operations Manager finding out. Yet Hetty's relationship with Callen, which they had all looked on with fondness, and wonderment at the two unlikely pair, now made perfect sense. It explained her guilt over Clara's death and burden to ensure her children were kept safe; although she was too late to save Amy all those years ago. But she proved it when she went into the lioness' den and tried to convince Alexa Comescu that G Callen had been killed; she did it to protect him, to save his life. But Callen couldn't let her do it, and Sam, Kensi and Deeks followed him, to rescue her. They had all been prepped by Hetty before she had left, to ensure Callen didn't go to rescue her alone. All her wise words had made sense when she disappeared, and then when Director Vance finally told them what was going on. But there was still much about Hetty that puzzled them, and now they found this was another piece to her puzzle to click in place. Kensi was curious to find out more about her, so she found herself asking John questions about his sister.

Nell listened to John, while trying to ensure Callen didn't suddenly run away from them all. He concerned her greatly, as he was normally really strong; seeing him so racked with emotion, when he could normally hide it. But she understood why today had this effect on him. She analysed everything in her head, trying to put herself in his position and found that it was amazing Callen was emotionally healthy at all. And that he had his huge heart of gold, putting his life on the line daily in the line of duty for his fellow countrymen and for his friends. That was one of the many traits of G Callen that Nell had fallen in love with some time ago. His selflessness. He didn't ask for much, hell he didn't own much of anything. But the one thing he desired more than anything in all his forty-two years was his family. And today he met two of them. 'Of course this would rock him to the core.'

Suddenly Callen found his inner strength and calmed down. Then he spoke for the first time in a few hours. "Can you please not say anything to Hetty." Callen looked at his Father. He found it awkward saying Dad, as he used to call him Tatar; and now after all those years of abandonment, he didn't think his Father deserved it. Well not yet anyway.

"Why do you request that, son." John was trying his hardest to show George he still loved him, by calling him son.

"I would like to speak to her when the time is right."

"Ok, I won't." John agreed, seeing it was the least he could do for him.

"Thanks."

Callen turned to Nell. "We should be going, it's getting late." He and Nell stood to leave, when John interrupted their departure.

"Why don't I book a room here at the Halekulani Hotel for you and Nell, that way we can be closer and get to know each other more."

Callen shook his head. "No thanks. We've already paid for our room."

"Son." John held his hand out to hold Callen's arm. "Please stay here. I've let you go before, when I shouldn't have. I don't want to make that mistake again."

Callen looked at his arm where his Father held him. He was torn on what to do. Part of him wanted to shake his head and walk out of there with Nell; the other part of him wanted to stay. Stay with his family. He's spent most of his life searching, wondering who he was, where they were. He knew he would be mad to walk away. "Ok. Thank you." He turned to Nell. "If that's ok with you Nell?"

Nell smiled at Callen. "Yeah, it's ok. We can go and get our things now and come back in about half an hour?"

Kevin, Kensi and John smiled. "I'll make a call to reception." John walked over to the phone on the other side of the room.

"I think we should let the chef know we've got guests for dinner." Kevin added, and made a call to the Hotel's kitchen on the other phone. He knew it had been a tough day on his Father and brother, and on himself as well. But he felt happier than he had in some time; except for the past week since meeting Kensi and falling head over heels in love with her. He felt complete, finding his brother, George Callen Manning. One of the names that had haunted him since just before leaving for College, all those years ago.

Kensi came up behind Kevin and wrapped her arms around him. "You ok, Kevin?"

Kevin placed his arms over Kensi's arms and held her tight. "Yeah, I'm good Kenz. Thanks." He turned and faced her. "Thank you Kenz, for coming into my life, and reuniting my family. If I hadn't come to LA for a holiday and gone to Club Z, I would never had met you, or George. I mean Callen."

Kensi smiled and kissed him firmly on his lips. "I'm glad we met that night, you've made my life complete."

"No Kenz, you've made my life complete, and I shall be ever grateful to you for finding out that Callen and I were brothers." He kissed Kensi with so much passion, and Kensi responded in kind.

John looked on at how much in love Kevin and Kensi were. He was happy for his younger son, after the bad dealings with Elise. He walked over to them. "I am happy for both of you. You make a gorgeous couple."

Kensi blushed at John's admission. Kevin smiled at his Father. "Thanks Dad. I'm still getting used to having this beautiful woman all to myself." Kevin looked at Kensi. "Who would have thought she would reunite our family?"

John looked at Kensi. "Thank you Kensi, for bringing my lost son back to us. I will forever be in your debt."

Kensi looked at Kevin and then to John. "So, what's going to happen now that you have found Callen? You said your wife didn't want your other children after Clara died."

John looked at Kensi. "I know you are a good friend of George's and I understand you are concerned that I may hurt him again. But I will promise you Kensi, I will do everything in my control, to ensure that I will be there for him from now on. I know the past does not give you much substance to this promise, but enough damage has been done. It is time for my family to be reunited. I have spoken with my wife, Beth, before flying here today. She is sorry for making me make that choice; the one I have regretted every day of my life and will continue to, till the day I die. She wants me to bring him home."

Kensi nodded. "I believe you. Thank you."

It wasn't long before the chef turned up in the suite to cook their dinner. Callen and Nell collected their belongings and checked out of their motel. "Who would have thought we would be staying at the Halekulani Hotel." Nell said on their return in the taxi. She noticed Callen being quiet, and hoped this topic might bring him out of it.

Callen looked into Nell's eyes. He smiled and captured her lips with his. "Thank you Nell, for being here with me. This would be too hard to deal with without you by my side. Who would have thought any of this before our holidays, Nell? I sure didn't. I had pretty much given up looking for my family, and decided to get away and have a real holiday for a change. And now you and Kensi found my brother and brought him to me. Thank you." He kissed her passionately in the back of the taxi as it pulled up at reception. The man who had opened the door for them to get out felt uncomfortable as he waited for them to break their kiss.

By the time Callen and Nell had broken from their kiss, John was standing beside the taxi driver's door, ready to pay their fare. Callen was going to refuse his kind gesture, but decided against it and nodded. "Thank you." The bell boy took their luggage out of the boot of the taxi and wheeled the trolley over to reception. John walked with them to the front desk and did all the speaking to the woman standing the other of the desk. Callen and Nell stood there in silence as they let John deal with the desk clerk. Another young man in a white suit led them through the garden to another Premier suite, not too far from where Kevin and Kensi were staying. They were almost back to where Kevin and Kensi's suite, when they entered a private lift; taking them to the first floor. It was then they realised, they were one level above them; right on the beach. Callen looked at his Father, and wondered why he had booked this room. It was the one bedroom Halekulani Suite, which provided spahalekulani services to their room. Callen was impressed, and Nell was, well, she was on cloud nine. Her eyes were popping out of her head, well almost, unable to keep under control her excitement of where they were staying. After they were shown all the suite's features, the young man mentioned to them that their dinner tonight in the Orchid Suite would be ready at 8pm; then he left.

It was 7:30pm, giving them a bit of time to dress up for dinner. Yet neither of them moved. The three of them stood in silence for a few minutes, before Nell broke the silence. "Thank you Mr Manning for your kind hospitality."

"Please Nell, call me John. And you are most welcome."

"I think I'll go and get ready for dinner." Nell left Callen with his Father for some personal time, while she showered and changed for dinner."

Callen was at a loss over his Father's kindness. He had after all punched him, and his nose still looked sore from the impact. "I'm sorry for earlier."

John looked at his son. "Whatever for, son? You have nothing to apologise for."

"For that." Callen pointed to his Father's nose. "There is no excuse for losing it like that." Callen looked down at his hands on his lap, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, no, son. You had every right to punch me hard. I deserved it."

Callen made eye contact with his Father again. A tear had escaped from his ocean blue eyes. He shook his head, to regain control of his emotions and try, somehow, to hide it away behind the walls he had built over the years. But he couldn't find his walls. They had crashed down like he had lost the battle against an enemy; but it wasn't an enemy, was it? No. It was his family.

John moved next to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Callen turned to his Father. "Why are you being so kind and paying for this beautiful suite?" Callen still couldn't get his head around his Father being so kind to him. He thought his Father must have been someone horrible, to of deserted him and Amy when they were so young. But instead he found his Father to be loving, very regretful and willing to please him.

"This is how your life should have been from the word go. George, you are my son, and I have loved you ever since I knew you were inside your Mother's belly. And when you arrived into this world..." John cracked with emotion, trying to finish his words. "Your Mother and I were over the moon to have two beautiful and healthy children." John crumbled over his last words and shook as he cried. "You deserve this." He pointed around them. "And so much more."

When Nell returned to the living area, she was not prepared for what she saw. Callen crying in the arms of his Father, who was also rocked with tears. A lump had formed in her throat, and noticed a tear had escaped down her cheek. Nell turned around and walked back into the bedroom. She looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 8pm. They were going to be late if she didn't say anything, but she definitely didn't want to interrupt Callen and John. After a few moments, Nell decided to write a note and leave it on the bed, then quietly left the suite and headed downstairs to Kevin and Kensi's suite. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and waited.

Kevin was on the other side of the door when it opened. He looked around Nell to see where his Father and brother were. "Are the others coming?"

Nell shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure Kevin. I've left a note on the bed for Callen, I didn't want to interrupt them."

Kevin got worried, wondering why Nell had left them alone. "Where's your key? I'll go and bring them back." He let Nell in, and wandered off to her's and Callen's suite.

When Kensi walked out of the bedroom, she was surprised to find Kevin wasn't there, but instead, Nell stood awkwardly alone. "Is everything ok, Nell? Where is everyone?"

Startled to hear Kensi's voice, Nell jumped and turned to her friend and colleague. "I've come alone, Kevin's gone back to our suite to bring Callen and John back."

Kensi noticed Nell seemed on edge. She moved closer to the smaller woman. "Is everything ok, Nell?" She asked again, but this time at a closer distance and reached her arm out to her.

Tears welled up in Nell's eyes. She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm worried about G. He's an emotional wreck. None of us have ever seen him like this. Yes, I know, it's to be expected. But, you should have seen G with his Father when I walked out of the bedroom."

Kensi looked down at Nell. "What happened, Nell?"

Nell wondered whether she should tell Kensi or not. It was after all a very private moment she had walked in. "I don't know whether to say anything, but."

"Nell." Kensi looked at her with concern.

"Callen was crying and sitting in his Father's arms, with John crying too. It was like he was that little boy again, when he was safe in his Father's arms before his Mother died. Not a grown man. I know this must be a huge emotional train wreck for him, but it shocked me to see him lay down his defences for his Father."

"I think it's because he remembers him. It's brought back all the good memories he had with his family before Clara was killed. He finally feels safe, and home." Kensi's words made sense to Nell.

"Of course, that makes sense. We're just so used to seeing Callen as that super agent whose brave and brilliant at hiding his emotions."

"Come on Nell, we've seen him lose it on occasions. Remember when Hetty vanished? He was so upset about it all, and you could see him seething when Lauren Hunter was around."

"Yeah, your right."

"When we were in Romania, Callen remembered his Mother on the beach, and her being shot. He was falling apart on the beach, and Sam was really worried that he was not up to rescuing Hetty. But he managed to pull it all together and get on with the task at hand. Callen will do it again; but I think we will see a more human Callen from now on. He has his family now, so there is no need for him to prove himself of any worth."

"Yeah, your right. Sam's really going to be puzzled over G when we all return to work."

"Huh! Yeah, Sam's going to wonder what's happened to his partner, especially when he sees the way Callen looks at you. He'll put two and two together and work that part out alright. But the other, well with so many of us already knowing, it won't take long, will it?"

Nell blushed. She hadn't even thought about their relationship in the equation. "Nor Hetty, until Callen tells her. I would love to be a fly on the wall that day."

"Me too." Kensi smiled.

At that moment, Kevin returned with Callen and John who looked more respectable than they had earlier. It was just as well, because the chef was ready to serve dinner.

The five of them sat down at the table ready for their dinner. Ready to enjoy the exquisite food the chef had prepared, and celebrate their first dinner as family.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_More Nallen in this chapter, and the return of the team to work. Thanks for the reviews._

**Chapter 8**

**_Los Angeles_**

Callen woke early in his bed before the sun was up. He looked next to him and watched the woman he loved sleep peacefully. It was the end of their holidays, and time to return to work; solving crimes and arresting the bad guys. Or killing them if their life depended on it. Callen reflected on the four weeks he had just experienced. To say they were full of surprises would be an understatement. His holidays had started out just with him, alone, like he was used to, but were filled ever so quickly with friends, a lover, more friends and finally, family. If Callen had planned to find his family over the past four weeks, he knew he would have failed. Well it had in the past, so why would this time been any different? But his luck had changed, and it was his friends and work colleagues (one of whom was now his lover) who had changed all of that and brought his brother and Father to him. He smirked that trademark smirk of his just thinking about it. And although he now could smile and think fondly of the time he spent with Nell, Kensi, Kevin, John and other family members he met down in Dallas; it had also been a tiring time emotionally. He was glad it had happened when they were all on vacation, so now he could return to work refreshed and focused on his job at hand.

Callen, Nell and Kensi had flown back to LA the night before, making the most of their time in Dallas. Kensi wanted to spend every moment she could with Kevin; which included meeting and getting to know his kids, and she had hit it off with them really well. Which surprised her, as she didn't think she would be good with kids; unlike her partner. Thinking about her partner, Kensi admitted she trusted him with her life, but sometimes wished he was more serious sometimes. Like Kevin, she mused. And with that reflection, she realised why she had been drawn to Kevin instantly.

**_Flashback to Dallas_**

Callen was over wrought with emotions as he got to know his brother and his family more; his Father and his wife Beth, and all the extended family down in Dallas. To go from being alone most of your life, to being surrounded by numerous relations all of a sudden was a lot for the seasoned agent to take in; but he was good at adapting, as his job required it. Callen found he suddenly liked all the attention and having family around. He couldn't get over the warm reception he received from Beth either, who he could see was very apologetic for her part in Callen's unfortunate life on his own. He decided before leaving Hawaii not to give Beth any grief when he met her, after all, he understood why she reacted that way, although he never liked it. He couldn't reverse the clock and change his past, so why get angry over it? But really, he felt it was his Father who really was at fault for deserting his children, and he couldn't really blame Beth for that. And of course, the Comescues, who killed his Mother in front of him on the beach.

He had been glad to have had Nell by his side, although she was petite in stature, she made up for it in heart and strength. Plus having Kensi there was a bonus, another friend on his side. He was amused at watching Kensi with his brother. Kevin looked so much like him, yet his personality was very different, and could see he complimented Kensi, and was the kind of man she needed: more mature man than her partner. Callen had always seen Kensi like a little sister, ensuring she was safe and happy. He did after all spoil her with donuts on most work days. And so she dating his brother didn't bother him at all. In fact, if he had to admit it to anyone, he would have to say he was glad she was with Kevin.

Then there was the family reunion. Walking into that room filled with family had really hit Callen to his core. He had finally found them, and they all welcomed him into their fold like he had always belonged. Out of all of the people there though, there was a cousin who caught his eye, Charlotte. She was a brunette, unlike all of their other blonde relatives, and she was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled like there was never a care in the world. She was married to a man named Jackson, with three children: Beckett, Louise and Max.

"Call me Charlie, George, I feel like an old woman if you call me Charlotte. Like I lived back in the 18th century." She had winked as she spoke and hugged him like they had grown up as best friends. He got on well with Jackson and it was while talking with him outside on the balcony later, that he found out another interesting tale. Charlotte was Hetty's daughter. It blew him away at first, but he managed to hide the surprise on his face.

"Charlie has no idea who her Father is and hasn't seen her Mother in a long time either." Jackson had told him. "I don't know if you are aware." He continued. "John and Stella had a falling out a long time ago, and she refuses to have anything to do with him ever since. Charlie has tried to mend the rift, but hasn't achieved it yet." Jackson sighed. "It worries me, you know, George. Charlie misses her Mother, and keeps hoping for a miracle. But it has had an effect on her that her Mother has walked away from them all that she feels very deeply."

Callen nodded. "I'm the reason they had a falling out." He breathed out quietly to Jackson. "I've only just found out myself, from Kevin."

Callen realised that Charlie and he were similar in many ways. Both had grown up not knowing who their Fathers were, and now she lived near his Father and he near her Mother. He shook his head at the irony of the situation.

**_Back to the present: Los Angeles_**

Callen showered and began to brew coffee and cook breakfast for him and Nell. When he had nearly finished, he noticed a figure leaning in the doorway to the kitchen still half asleep.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Callen smiled at Nell.

"How can it be morning already?" Nell mumbled out. "It's too cruel on anyone's first day back at work to have to get up so early." Nell stumbled across the room and sat down beside Callen at the table.

"Nell." She looked up at him. "It's eight o'clock in the morning . It's not early."

"What! That's the time already?" Suddenly she felt too stressed to be tired any longer.

"Relax Nell." Callen tried to soothe her. "First morning back, you won't be expected to be in too early. Enjoy your coffee and food. Then I will drive you into work." He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"You don't mind driving me into work?" Nell was surprised at this, as she had thought Callen would want to keep their relationship quiet.

"I'm looking forward to driving in with you, actually." He had a twinkle in his eye when he said it. She blushed.

It hadn't taken Nell too long to get ready and before long, she and Callen were enjoying chatting on their drive into work. G's phone had rung three times, but she noticed he ignored it. "Are you not getting that G?" She asked him.

"No."

"But what if it's Sam?" She angled her head sideways assessing Callen's facial expressions.

Callen had stopped at some lights and turned to look at Nell. "Sam's been ignoring my calls for three weeks, and now he calls me? Oh, no! I'm not answering. Plus, I'm too busy driving."

Nell raised her eyebrows in question to Callen's answer, intrigued to how this game of cat and mouse was going to play out once they arrived into the mission.

Callen pulled into the disused water treatment plant and parked his car. But before Nell could get out of the car, Callen pulled her close to him and passionately kissed her on the lips. His right hand moved across her jaw and down to her left breast. She moaned in response, before fighting to break free. She worried someone would see them. But Callen, she noticed, didn't care.

"To last me till lunchtime." He told her. "I hope." He smirked and she again blushed. This was going to be harder than either of them realised.

With that, Callen released Nell and together they walked inside. Nell walked up the stairs to the OPS centre, while Callen walked into the bull pen.

"Hey Kenz, sleep ok?" Callen looked over at his team member, noticing the tired look on her face.

"How can you look so bright after the late night we had last night?" Kensi whispered as she looked back at her team leader in amazement of his brightness on their first day back at work.

"You know me Kenz, I never sleep much anyway." He responded, although, since he had hooked up with Nell, Callen noticed how much more he slept through the night.

"Do you want to spar with me Kenz? I feel out of shape with our holiday and all, I need to get back my edge."

Kensi nodded. "Definitely, me too."

So the two agents walked out to the locker rooms, changed and met in the gym to get back into shape in hand to hand fighting.

Sam arrived soon after at the same time as Deeks so they walked inside the Mission together. "Hey Deeks, how was your holiday?"

"Hi Sam, it started out interesting and then just the usual surfing up the coast. And you?"

"Yeah, real good thanks. Although I am worried about Callen." Deeks turned his head towards the ex-navy seal with his eyebrows raised in question. "When I turned my phone on this morning, I found ten missed calls. Callen never calls me on holiday. Never."

Deeks nodded, and thought about Kensi and Nell meeting Callen's double Kevin, and knew instantly why their team leader had called him. "So you've not spoken to Callen then in four weeks?"

Sam shook his head. "No. And now he's not answering my calls. I called him three times this morning to see if he wanted me to pick him up for breakfast."

They had just arrived into the bull pen. "Well his bag is here, so he must be here somewhere." Deeks pointed out.

"Yeah, I did see his car outside, but not parked in his usual spot. Something's up." Sam was puzzled.

They looked over towards Hetty's office and saw an unfamiliar woman sitting on the other side to Hetty. "Whose the new woman?" Deeks asked, hoping to distract Sam worrying about Callen. Deeks knew he would have heard from Kensi if there was anything to worry about Callen, and seeing he hadn't he didn't think there was a need for Sam to worry. Although he was at an advantage knowing about Kevin.

"Don't know." Was Sam's reply.

At that moment, Hetty walked over with her. "Gentlemen, welcome back to work. I hope you've had a relaxing holiday, as we have a new case to get our teeth into today. Let me introduce you to NCIS Special Agent Charlotte Manning from our Dallas office. Charlotte, this is Special Agent Sam Hanna and our LAPD Liason Officer, Detective Marty Deeks."

"Hi." Charlotte shook both of their hands. "Pleased to meet you." She smiled. Deeks was instantly smitten.

"Hi." Sam and Deeks both replied.

"Where are the rest of your team?" Hetty asked them.

"No idea, Hetty, we've just arrived ourselves. But their bags are here." Sam answered.

Charlotte looked towards the gym and could hear some talking and zapping, so she started to head towards the gym, with Hetty, Sam and Deeks following her.

Callen and Kensi had knives that zapped their opponent as their first choice in weapon when they started, however, Kensi was having a hard time wanting to hurt Callen.

"Come in Kenz, attack me. What's wrong with you?" She gave him a look of shock at herself.

"I can't." She shook her head. "My body just doesn't want to attack you."

"You mean your heart." Callen whispered and smirked. "I'm not lover boy, you know, so come on, give me all you've got."

Kensi tried hard to attack Callen, but she was finding it difficult due to one handsome man named Kevin. He and Callen looking so alike was Kensi's problem.

Callen could see the difficulty, so he decided to get her angry with him and mock her. "You hit like a girl Kenz." Kensi scowled her brow together. "No, take that back, like a princess."

She needed no more provocation, peeved at Callen's mocking, she went for it; knife in the chest. "Ha!" She said in jubilation.

"What you think one easy attack on me will change my mind?" With that, Callen pushed Kensi over flat in the mat and attacked her to her gut with the knife.

Kensi fought hard and kicked her legs to knock Callen over, she jumped up hard to attack again, but found Callen ready and waiting for her move and met her face to face with each of their knives.

They heard clapping and when they looked up, they were greeted with their small but fierce Operations Manager, Henrietta Lang, Sam, Deeks and another familiar face. One they had not expected to see there, at the mission. She leant against the wall with a smirk on her face, amused by their sparring.

Kensi and Callen straightaway got to their feet.

"Charlie, what a surprise." Callen spoke first.

"So you're the allusive G Callen I've heard about all these years. I should have known you were no bouncer at a club." Charlie turned to Kensi. "Hey Kensi, you two always fight like that?" She shook her head still amused.

"Hi Charlie. No, we're normally a lot more serious." Kensi smiled at Charlie and turned to Callen who was also sporting a grin.

Hetty looked surprised when she saw Callen and Kensi knew Charlotte. She looked from her two agents, to her guest and wondered when had they met. It worried her a little, with the knowledge she had hidden from her favourite agent for so long; but they all seem to get on well, so she placed a small smile on her face and spoke. "Mr Callen, Miss Blye, welcome back after your holidays. I see you have already met NCIS Special Agent Charlotte Manning." She wanted details, but did not believe either of them were going to give them to her in front of Sam and Deeks. "Can I see the three of you in my office as soon as the two of you have changed?"

Callen and Kensi nodded and headed for the showers, whilst Hetty and Charlotte returned to her office.

Sam was frustrated at his partner. He had tried calling him three times that morning, but Callen had refused to answer. So he followed him to the showers. Deeks knew he needed to escape Sam's wrath, so he left for the bullpen. Deeks also had a feeling that this Agent Charlotte Manning was related to Kevin, and therefore Callen. So he opened his laptop up and pretended to be busy while he observed Hetty's office.

Callen stripped and started running the shower. He had just hopped in, when he heard his over protective partner speak.

"So how was your holiday, G? I've been trying to ring you this morning, but you wouldn't pick up. We always go for breakfast on our first morning back." He was hurt, but also knew that it was probably his own fault due to the fact he had his work phone turned off for four weeks, and when he turned it on this morning, he noticed ten calls from Callen.

Callen turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and faced his partner. "Morning Sam. It was good, thanks. How was yours?" He was trying to be light, but knew Sam wanted answers.

"Yeah, good, G. Um, sorry I didn't call you back." Sam looked into Callen's ocean blue eyes. "I only turned my phone back on this morning. Is everything ok?"

Callen nodded, and walked over to his locker. "Yeah, all good." He replied, but Sam was not buying it.

"G." Sam had joined him again. "Ten calls, and you say everything is fine?" Callen could see Sam was worried.

"Relax Sam. You worry like as if you're my Mother again."

"We'll you know you really do need one."

Callen looked back at his partner. Callen smiled and hugged the big guy. "Thanks Sam, it's good to know you care."

Sam frowned and suddenly became very curious over his partner's behaviour. "You seem different, G. Have you met someone?"

Callen lips curled briefly at the thought of Nell Jones. But as quickly as it arrived on his lips, he hid it away. Unfortunately for Callen, Sam noticed.

"Uh huh! I knew it. Who is she, and when do I get to meet her?" Sam though back to Callen and Kensi's reaction to Agent Charlotte Manning. 'Did something happen between Callen and Kensi over the holidays? No, he decided, although he was amused by their sparring just before. Also he knew Callen had flown to Hawaii and Kensi had stayed in LA. Maybe this new agent from Dallas might provide the answer?'

Callen was amused by Sam's reaction. So he decided to play some more. "What makes you think you need to meet her, Sam?" He had watched Sam's mind ticking over trying to think who it might be.

"So G, how do you know Agent Charlotte Manning?"

"Now Sam, if you had answered my calls, you might have not needed to ask me that question."

"Aha! So it's Agent Manning."

Callen laughed. "You are too funny, big guy. Look we'll have our chat later, ok. Hetty will be peeved if I don't go now." Callen left the bewildered Sam behind as he walked to Hetty's office. He noticed Kensi had beaten him to it, and she smiled at him, knowing that he couldn't tease her about how long she took to get ready; for at least a month, anyway.

"So glad you could join us, Mr Callen." Hetty turned to Charlotte and smiled before she addressed her two agents. "Agent Manning is here on loan from the Dallas office of NCIS to help solve a case which has started down there, and has now moved to LA. Agent Manning has been trying to capture we believe to be a group of about four men who have kidnapped and later killed five daughters of marines. They are around the age of late teens to early twenties. We need to catch these men before they kill again. The reason I am having this chat with the three of you right now, is that I need to know is there anything I need to know that might affect this operation?"

"What's the operation, Hetty? Can't we know what it is?" Callen was concerned as to why only the three of them were brought together on this chat in Hetty's office. "And why have you only asked for the three of us in here? Shouldn't we all be up in ops to discuss this?"

Hetty knew he was right, but she needed to know more about how he and Kensi had known Charlotte. "Due to the fact that you and Miss Blye already know Agent Manning here, I need to know the details in case it has any bearing on you going undercover together, Mr Callen."

Callen looked at Charlie and back at Hetty. "Why do you never call my by my first name, Hetty?" He decided if she wanted answers, then so did he.

Hetty raised her eyebrows at her favourite agent. "We've already been through this Mr Callen, G is not a name, only a letter."

"But you know my first name, don't you Hetty? Or should I call you by your real name?" He had whispered this last bit, and Charlie laughed at the gall Callen had with Hetty. She knew what her Mother was like, she had heard how many grown men had crumbled under a stare from her, let alone her fighting skills.

Hetty sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. She looked at her daughter, then to her nephew. 'He knew. But when did this happen, and how?'

"Hetty?" Callen was not going to let her get away from answering his question.

Hetty looked at Kensi and Charlotte and they quickly stood and left her office. This was not something to be done as public display. It was times like this she wished she had a closed office. "Please, Mr Callen, please sit back down." Callen had stood to move closer to her. But he didn't listen. Instead he walked around her desk and bent down and hugged her.

Hetty was shocked over this display from him. But more so from his next words. "I always knew I had a little guardian angel looking out for me, and I just want to thank her for everything she has done." With that, Callen moved a step back and looked at a shocked Hetty.

"You know. How?" She shook her head, in disbelief that he knew. It also explained how he knew Charlotte. "But how much do you know, George?"

Callen smiled. He was happy now that she had used his real name. "Everything. And that is a story in itself. Perhaps if you had answered your brother's call, you would have the answer you seek."

"So this all happened over your holidays?"

Callen nodded. "But you flew to Hawaii."

"I did indeed. In fact by telling you all when I was leaving, helped to be found by those who were seeking me." Callen smirked at the memory if Nell's surprise knock at Detective Kelly's door and the meeting up with Kensi, Kevin and then his Father."

"But Charlotte hasn't left Dallas in four months?"

"That's right. I spent last week in Dallas, where I met Charlie."

Right at that moment their discussion was interrupted with Nell bounding down the steps excited to see Charlie. "Oh my goodness, Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Jones too?" Hetty asked Callen.

Callen's lips curved ever so slightly as he watched Nell bound down the steps into Charlie's embrace. Hetty noticed he was distracted and the curving of his lips and put the pieces together. 'Callen and Nell were together. But how did Kensi fit into all of this?'

Sam looked up from his laptop, feeling like he was totally left out on whatever was going on around here. It was only their first day back, but felt like everyone had been together somehow. Well, except for Hetty, he noticed she too was out of the loop. Sam looked over at his partner and watched Callen's eyes follow Nell down the stairs towards Charlie. He knew it was rare for Callen's lips to curl up like that. 'It's Nell.' He concluded. 'Callen is in love with Nell.'

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_They thought they could continue on with their relationship now they were back at work. There's a new case, and things start to get really complicated._

**Chapter 9**

Callen was still watching Nell and Charlie, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Hetty looking at him. "Yes Hetty, what did you say?"

"When did this happen?"

"When did what happen, Hetty?" Unaware of him revealing his feelings while he was watching Nell.

"You and Miss Jones." Callen looked sharply at Hetty, and began to stiffen.

"She's not a field agent, Hetty. There are no rules in NCIS to prevent us being together."

Hetty shook her head and sat down again. "No, George there isn't. However, it may complicate things for this operation."

"Hetty, what are you saying?" Callen's muscles tensed, as worry crossed his face.

Hetty sighed and asked Callen to join her sitting back down again. "Please sit, George. Please." She pleaded.

Callen did as she asked.

Sam watched on from the bullpen, he was curious, and began to wander over to Hetty's office. "I wouldn't go over there, Sam." Kensi came up behind him. "They need some space to talk."

"What do you mean Kensi?" Sam creased his brow at her. "What the hell happened over the holidays? And what is going on now?"

"I'm sorry Sam. You need Callen to tell you." Sam could see Kensi was serious.

"Is G ok?"

Kensi smiled in reply. "Yes he is, Sam. So you can stop worrying so much. Ok?"

Sam nodded. "Ok"

Hetty began to ask Callen about his relationship with Nell Jones. "How long has this thing between you and Miss Jones been going on?"

Callen looked back at Hetty. "Well it's hard to pinpoint when it all really started, to be honest. But officially, Nell and I have been a couple for four weeks." He let out a breath he had been holding. "So how is our relationship going to affect this op, Hetty?"

"I'm sorry, George. But I have been instructed by SecNav and Director Vance for you and Charlotte to go undercover as husband and wife, and Miss Jones to be your daughter." Hetty practically breathed the words out, as it was hard to say it.

"No way, Hetty. She's not cut out for undercover work. We can use Kensi." Callen's face had tensed up again, and Hetty could feel the tension coming from him.

"George, please sit down and for goodness sake, calm down."

They were getting looks from the other members of the team over at the bullpen. Callen looked around and saw Nell's look of concern. "She's not trained for this Hetty. You have to tell SecNav and Director Vance we'll use Kensi."

"George." Callen turned around to face Hetty again. "Miss Jones is trained for this role, actually. She's trained in using a weapon for self preservation, and is very good at pretending to be someone else. Remember, both she and Eric have already been undercover out at the airport as security staff."

"Yes I know that Hetty, but her life was not in danger then. And how can I pretend to be my cousin's husband?" Callen had lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "You do realise what you are making us do, don't you, Hetty? Live in a house together as a family, but my girlfriend as my daughter? So instead of sharing a bed with Nell, she'll be in the next room, while I'm sharing a bed with my cousin. Hetty, we can't do it that way. She's not young enough to be my daughter, you know that. She may look it because of her size, but she's closer to me in age than people realise."

"I'm quite aware of the age difference between you and Miss Jones, George. I'm sorry, but I have no control over this. But I will say this quietly to you, and only to you. Just because your cover says one thing, doesn't mean your sleeping arrangements behind close doors has to be that way. I will leave it to your discretion. Your feelings for Miss Jones will come in handy for you to be an overprotective Father. But you must not get caught by anyone who you come across on this op, to be anything other than what you are pretending to be. Having Miss Jones know that Charlotte is your cousin will help her feel more comfortable with the situation."

Callen sat back and thought about Hetty's words. "Have you spoken to Nell then; about this operation yet?"

"No I haven't yet. I had hoped she would have been in early this morning to brief her on her role in this. But now I see why she was otherwise detained."

"We only flew in late last night from Dallas, Hetty."

"One more question, George. How does Kensi fit into all of this?"

Callen smiled. "Kevin."

And with that, Callen left Hetty's office and walked upstairs to the OPS Centre.

Hetty sat pondering in Callen's answer. She looked over at the bullpen and noticed all her team had moved upstairs also. She decided it was important for her to join them on this briefing, so she too climbed the stairs.

As Callen walked into the OPS Centre, he noticed Sam watching him carefully. "Ok, Eric, Nell. You can start."

Sam noticed Callen was tense. He saw Nell kept giving him looks as to what was the matter, but Callen just shook his head and refused to meet her eyes anymore on it. Hetty also arrived and they were all silent as Eric and Nell briefed them all on their latest case; which explained why Charlotte was there. Once Eric and Nell completed their part, Charlotte took over. Deeks turned to get a reaction from Kensi, but she had none. Sam couldn't believe Callen was letting Charlotte lead this case, but he knew there was more to it. Sam also noted, Hetty stood very close to Callen.

"So what do you want us to do here Charlie?" Kensi asked her.

"Callen and I will go undercover as husband and wife, and Nell as our daughter."

Nell's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she heard Charlie's words. Her jaw had dropped open, but she managed to quickly close it. She tried to get Callen's attention, but he was standing with his arms crossed and refused to make eye contact with her. Now she understood what the arguing in Hetty's office had been about, and why he still looked peeved. Instead, Callen stayed staring at the screen. Hetty placed her hand on Callen's arm for support, but he shrugged her off and walked out of the OPS Centre.

Sam decided enough was enough, so he followed. When Sam found his partner, he leaned on the wall by the punching bag, where Callen was giving it a beating. "What happened, G, on your holiday?"

Callen continued to punch the bag furiously, until Sam grabbed his arm. He looked up at Sam, and gave the bag one last punch. Callen sat down on the bench seat nearby and Sam joined him.

"I wasn't ringing you for you to worry about me Sam. I found my family. Well actually, Kensi and Nell found my brother, Kevin. It's a long story, Sam. But to cut it short, he looks just like me, and picked Kensi up in a bar the night I flew to Hawaii."

"What, another ugly mug like you is walking around this planet?"

"Funny, Sam. But it was weird when Kensi turned up with him in Honolulu. She and Nell had decided not to tell me, and just let us meet. He's had an easy life in comparison to mine, and he has more hair than me." Callen chuckled. "Kensi's in love with him, and he with her. He's my half brother." Callen turned so he was facing Sam. "My Father had another family, and that is why he couldn't take care of Amy and I after our Mother died."

Callen spent the quickest time to tell Sam all about what had happened in Honolulu and Dallas.

"Wow, G, this is huge. No wonder why you tried to ring me ten times." Callen nodded.

"Oh, there's more to it. My name is George Callen Manning, and Hetty is my Aunt."

"What?"

"Charlie is Hetty's daughter too."

"Now you are having me on G."

"No, Sam. I would never joke about this. Hetty, well her real name I can't say, that's up to her to tell everyone. But, my Grandfather found her in a concentration camp in Eastern Europe; he adopted her and brought her back to Dallas. So she's not a blood relation. But she fought hard with my Father for him to look after me or to let her take me in. She's been watching me closely all these years, and refused to speak to my Father ever since they argued about me. Charlie has tried to solve their conflict, with no success."

"So, George." Callen looked at his partner and smiled. "What's it like to finally know who you are, know your real name and meet your Father's family?"

"Real good Sam, better than I ever hoped for."

"So what's going on now, with you regarding this op?"

Callen stood and tensed up again. "SecNav and Director Vance has instructed Charlie, Nell and I to go undercover in this op. Nell is not experienced for this op, and I am worried about her safety. Not to mention the emotional strain the three of us living together in a house as a family, when Nell's my girlfriend, and Charlie's my cousin. There's nothing Hetty can do to change it."

Sam stood beside his partner and placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "You're a brilliant agent, G, the three of you will manage to work this out and succeed. And thanks for telling me about you and Nell, although I worked that one out when you watched Nell bounce down the stairs greeting Charlotte earlier."

Callen looked straight into Sam's brown eyes. "You too? I need to be more careful. Thanks Sam." He paused, before asking the next question. "So what gave me away about Nell and I?"

Sam smiled at his partner. "Your mouth curled up in the corner when you watched her. It's rare to see at expression, and the few times I've seen it, well I know what you were thinking." He saw Callen's reaction to his words, he realised Callen thought he had hidden it well. "You didn't show it for long G, it's only cause I know you so well."

"Thanks Sam." Callen smiled at his partner. "Thanks for caring so much, too. I appreciate it."

"We'll you better all come out of this op alive now that you've found love and your family."

"Me too. Now I know how you felt all these years. The burden is greater than when it was just me." Callen turned to leave. "Now I've got to speak to Nell. I know she's as shocked as I am." And then he left to find Nell.

Sam remained where he was when Hetty joined him. "I presume Mr Callen has told you about his past four weeks, then Mr Hanna?"

"Yes Hetty, he has. You kept a lot of his family and who he is a secret from him a long time Hetty." Sam looked down at her. "Why?"

"Because his Father couldn't give him what I knew he needed and wanted. He had been through enough, let alone rejection. But I am glad that my brother has come to his senses and made himself known to his son."

Tears welled up in Hetty's eyes, and Sam bent down to hug her. "He has always loved you like a Mother, Hetty. You've done the best you could, under the circumstances."

"I wish I had tried harder." Hetty gave Sam a small smile and headed back down the stairs to organise Callen's, Charlie's and Nell's wardrobe for their op.

Callen eventually found Nell in the ladies locker room beside the gym. "Nell? I'm sorry. I only found out just before you did. I tried hard to get Hetty to change it, but it's come from SecNav and Director Vance." Callen noticed tears falling down Nell's cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs. "Please Nell, look at me."

Nell turned and looked at Callen. "You wouldn't look at me in the OPS Centre when I needed you, and then you left. It hurt that you just walked away from me. I needed you."

Callen captured her lips with his. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Nell. I was so peeved over the whole thing. And I had no way of letting you know with everyone else around us."

"But I thought you didn't mind people knowing about us?" Nell started to worry that he had changed his mind in the matter.

Callen shook his head. "I don't, but not like this. We've got to be professional while we're at work. Otherwise Hetty will transfer one of us."

"She wouldn't would she?"

"If Director Vance or SecNav finds out that it could prevent us from doing this op, then she would be forced to do so." He hated saying it to her, as he knew by saying it, it forced Nell to go undercover without her having a say in it. 'But heck, neither of them had a choice anyway.'

"So what you are saying is that I've got to pretend to be your daughter and you my Dad." Callen nodded. Nell bit her bottom lip as her mind raced a thousand miles per minute. Then she began to laugh.

Callen looked at Nell with raised eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He was relieved to see her laughing, but still wanted to know what was so funny.

Nell stopped laughing and suddenly became serious again. "So are you going to be an overprotective Dad or a cool Dad?"

"Overprotective, definitely." He smiled.

Nell stood and started to walk away. "Nell, what's wrong?"

"We'll if I'm going to pretend to be your daughter and you're going to be overprotective, then I'm going to rebel." And off she walked to wardrobe.

Callen shook his head. 'This is going to be the weirdest undercover op he's ever been involved in.' And he followed Nell to see what Hetty had organised as his clothing for the op.

By the time they got there, Eric had given them their details on who they were, their history and drivers licences. Eric looked nervous, worrying about his partner going undercover for who knows how long. "It's alright Eric, we won't let any harm come to her." Eric relaxed at Callen's words and left for the OPS Centre.

"Oh, no. Dad's gone all marine mucho on me again. I'm twenty-one next week and you're treating me like I'm eleven." Nell was really getting into her role.

Callen noticed Hetty whisper something into Nell's ear. Whatever Hetty had said made Nell's eyes nearly pop out of her head and then she giggled. Callen was curious and tried to follow them without being caught. Hetty had taken Nell upstairs to Nate's old office and locked the door behind them. He thought about unpicking the lock and barging in, but Charlie surprised him from behind.

"So you're the overprotective Dad are you?" Charlie whispered so she didn't give him away to Hetty or Nell on the other side of the door. Callen jumped.

"How did you...never mind. Silly question, with you being Hetty's daughter and all."

Charlie smiled. "You mean creeping up behind someone without being detected? Why G Callen; I've heard how you are excellent at such a thing yourself. Anyone would think we were related." Her grin widened at her last comment.

Callen smiled in return. "You know this is going to be the weirdest undercover op I've ever been involved in, don't you?"

Charlie tilted her head to the side. "Why is that?"

"Really Charlie, you have to ask that question."

Charlie chuckled. "Best if you leave those two alone."

"Why is that?"

"A girl's got to have her secrets." With that, Charlie walked away, dragging Callen behind her.

"What do you mean? What secrets?" Callen was getting worried.

"Now, Brad, dear. You're her Father. You're not supposed to know her secrets. But me on the other hand, being her Mother, I know everything." Charlie giggled.

"Oh, so you too are getting into role playing before we even start?"

Callen is Bradley Stevens, and Charlie is his wife Elisha; they are both marines. Their daughter, Hailey is a rebellious but an extremely bright twenty year old, whose fed up of college life and has returned home to do pretty much nothing. But any more details of Hailey have been kept dark from Callen for a reason. To shock him. So when Nell walks out of Nate's old office with Hetty, Callen was speechless when he saw her with a nose ring and earrings running up her left ear.

"Are they real?" Callen was worried about what Hetty had done to his sweet Nell.

"Of course they are, Mr Stevens. Now are you all ready to hop into your family car and drive to your new home?"

Callen was nervous, which scared him, as he wasn't normally nervous. But then again, he's never been a Dad before, undercover, or in real life. Nor had he been undercover with Charlie or Nell. "Is there anything else I should know about before we leave?"

Nell smiled a smile that was too sweet. 'Oh boy.' He thought. 'He was in trouble.' Somehow he got the feeling there was more to Hailey he was not going to like.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Note: Callen is Bradley Stevens, Charlie is his wife, Elisha, and Nell their daughter, Hailey._

**Chapter 10**

The drive in the car to their temporary home was silent. The three occupants were trying to get into their characters as they approached their house. The drive was only twenty minutes from the mission, which gave them some comfort, that if they needed backup, it wasn't too far away.

Callen turned into the driveway of their new home and parked. He and Charlie got out and took their bags from the boot of the car and headed for the front door. Hetty had arranged for removalists to move their furniture and other belongings in earlier that day; which really were other NCIS agents, and made their move into their abode simple. Callen always liked simple; and preferred going undercover for a long time, on his own, with his team as a back up. He and Charlie walked inside to explore the house; however, Nell stayed put inside the car. When Callen realised Nell hadn't moved, he returned to the car and opened the door.

"Are you coming in, your royal highness?" Nell scowled and stayed with her arms crossed. Callen was getting fed up of her insolence. "Move." He said more loudly, and this time he got a reaction. "And you can bring your own bag inside too." He left Nell by the car and returned inside. "Generation Y. They think the world owes them everything without lifting a finger."

Charlie smiled and knew it was all Bradley's character. She had worried at first when she had realised that Callen was her cousin George and Nell his girlfriend, how it would effect the op. But she also knew that G Callen was the best at becoming whomever it was required of him. Nell's experience on the other hand, she knew little of; but so far was impressed by her performance.

Nell slammed the door shut and went in search for her room. When she found the front bedroom, she was stopped short by a certain blue eyed man. Being inside the house, they could relax and be themselves; so she smiled. "Hey."

Callen moved closer to her and seemed to inspect her new additions with a puzzled look in his eyes. Nell couldn't place what was going through his mind right at that moment, so she asked him. "G. What's up?"

"I know that Bradley is supposed to not like these new additions to his daughter's face and ears; but neither do I." Nell raised her eyebrows in question to Callen.

"You don't hey?" A small smile crept across her face.

"No." He said gruffly. "I hope this isn't more permanent than this op?" Nell could see it was bothering him just how long she was going to be wearing a nose ring and her left ear be loaded with studs and rings as well. She was glad he wasn't attracted to them, as she wouldn't want to look like this all the time. But it helped her be in character, and give Callen something to dislike about her for his character too. Hetty was right again. Just wait until he discovers the tattoo she'll be going out to get on her lower back tomorrow. Hailey's Father was going to flip. It helped to keep Callen in the dark to get the real reaction from him, for their performance; she just hoped the kidnappers/killers were watching it. The shorter the time they were undercover in this op, the less complications on their emotional toll of she playing his daughter, and less time being in danger. She shivered at the thought, but it also could have been because Callen was stroking her arm and placed his right hand on her bottom.

"Not permanent, G."

She saw his lips curve into that heart grabbing smile he gives her when she knows she's a goner. Callen moved his right hand up to her jaw to kiss her and his left on her breast. Nell moaned quietly, knowing Charlie was nearby.

"Really, already? You two should get a room. Oh yeah, the master is over this way." Charlie hinted to them before walking downstairs.

Nell blushed and went to move away from Callen, but he kept her close. "G. We can't. We shouldn't. What if someone sees you look at me this way, it will blow our cover."

Callen grunted. "I told you it was going to be hard being away from you today. You know, first day back and all. And now this op, it's just too weird for me. But we can still be us inside away from people's views, you know. Just need to be our covers when we have to be."

Nell looked at him. "Are you expecting me to sleep with you in the master bedroom on this op, G?"

Callen looked back at Nell, shocked. "Oh come on Nell, your not going to make this harder on me than it already is are you? You're going to be the death of me, Nell. There's no way I am going to share a bed with my cousin, while my girlfriend is in the room next door." Callen shook his head, not believing what Nell was implying.

"Um, yes." Nell replied. "It will make Bradley look more peeved at Hailey if we don't sleep together."

"No it won't. It will just make me more desperate for you. Having you here with us on this op is not helping the situation of me wanting you, Nell." Nell looked at Callen's pleading eyes. 'Was G Callen begging her to sleep with him?' It hit Nell hard, just how much he was in love with her. And she relented. 'Just this once.' She told herself. So she kissed him passionately on the lips and moved close to him. Callen picked Nell up and carried her into the master bedroom to make love to her.

Charlie made herself busy downstairs, trying to avoid what she knew was going on upstairs. She missed her family when she went away on ops and pondered about retiring to spend more time at home with them. She'd been working for NCIS for eighteen years. Although she enjoyed her work, and the adrenaline when things heated up; Charlie thought about what she could do to give her that buzz and not put her life at risk. She really wanted to ring Jackson and talk to him about her thoughts, but of course she couldn't.

"Are you ok Charlie?" Callen had crept up behind his cousin and she jumped at his words.

"You caught me off guard George." She smiled in return to Callen's smile.

Callen raised his eyebrows, as he waited for Charlie to answer. "I was just thinking."

Charlie noticed how happy Callen was, knowing exactly why he was radiating. 'How much she missed Jackson on these ops.' She thought to herself. 'And her children.'

"Care to share?" He asked her. Callen noticed Charlie had hesitated in providing her answer.

Charlie looked towards her cousin. "I was thinking how much I miss Jackson and our kids when I'm away for work."

"That would be hard." Callen responded. "Not that I really can relate to it, seeing I've been on my own for so long. I'm trying to get used to not being alone."

Charlie turned to Callen. "What was it like for you not having any family, George? Not knowing what the G stood for, or who your family were? How have you survived?"

Callen leant back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "It wasn't a picnic in the park, that's for sure."

Charlie and Callen never noticed Nell sitting on the top step as they talked.

Charlie placed her hand on Callen's arm for comfort. "I'm sorry you had to go through life alone, George. I never knew about you, just that my Mom had argued with Uncle John and she left after that."

Callen suddenly opened his eyes as a thought entered his mind. "How old were you when this argument happened?"

Charlie thought back to that horrible day, when she and her Mom left. She had been upset, because she loved her Uncle John like a Father, and Kevin was like her brother. They were the same age; she and Kevin, so they were more like twins, and were very close. "Seven. Mom's never returned home, but I kept in close contact with Kevin and Uncle John, and returned back home every time Mom went away for work."

"So you moved to LA then?"

"Yeah, we did. I understand why now. To keep an eye on you. It would have been just after she found out about Amy, and found you."

"That would have been around the time I left the orphanage. Hetty told me she tried to find me a home and family. But after living in the orphanage for nearly four years, I had become restless and difficult. So I moved around a lot with Foster families after that. Thirty-seven actually."

"Wow, thirty-seven. That's rough, George. So how did you survive? You seem pretty together for someone whose had such a screwed up childhood."

"I did what I had to; to survive. I became a light sleeper, learned to fight to protect myself. And became streetwise."

Charlie became curious. "Streetwise?"

"Petty theft." Callen shuffled on the sofa, showing he was uncomfortable admitting that detail.

"All the necessary skills to become a great agent then?"

"So they say. But it was the not knowing who I was or who my family were I suppose was what kept me going. I needed to know."

"I can relate to that, I'm the same trying to find out who my Father is, but Mom refuses to answer that question."

Callen chuckled. "What's so funny, George?"

"Us. We're a right pair, aren't we. There we are both wanting answers to who we are."

Charlie laughed a little. "Yeah, your right."

"I wonder if your Father may be someone Hetty met on an op in Europe. Maybe he's someone she's worried about you ever finding out about? I mean for your safety."

"Yeah, I wondered that too. Well ever since I joined NCIS and realised what my Mom did for a living."

Both Callen's and Charlie's phones beeped._ 'Neighbours on their way to say hi. Time to stop your family chitchat. Nell'_

Loud music started from the front bedroom, and it was not to Callen's or Charlie's taste. 'Time to be back into character.' They both thought. Suddenly they became Bradley and Elisha Stevens.

The door bell rang, so Charlie got up off the sofa and answered the door. "Hello." Before her, Charlie saw a man of medium height who was balding on top and his plumpish wife holding some freshly baked cookies on a tray for them.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood." The woman said. "I'm Kerry, and this is my husband Jed. We live across the street in the green house. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything; we're available to help." She handed Charlie the tray with a smile.

"Thank you. Come on in." Charlie led Kerry and Jed into the living room to where Callen was sitting. Callen stood to greet their new neighbours. "This is my husband Brad, and you can hear the music coming from our daughter Hailey's room. Please sit." Kerry and Jed sat together on the two seater across from where Callen and Charlie had been sitting. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you Elisha. I will help you." Kerry followed Charlie through to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about the mess, we're still unpacking."

"Not to worry Elisha, we understand. In fact, I am really impressed how efficient your removal company were in setting everything up so quickly for you. I didn't recognise the company."

'Nothing will escape this woman's hawk eyes.' Charlie noted. "It was a company down in Dallas." Charlie quickly added. "Tea or coffee?" She hoped this would change the subject.

"Coffee for Jed, and tea for me, thank you." Charlie poured water into the coffee machine and boiled the kettle for making tea.

"So do you and Jed have any children?" Charlie asked in hope it would continue to side track Kerry.

"Yes, we do. Four in total; two of each. Mia is twenty, Harry is eighteen, Susie is fourteen and Clay is thirteen."

Charlie sighed. "Wow, how do you manage with four? We've found one hard enough."

"Four was easy, they get on well and it helps them by having the company. You know, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you and Brad look like you're young enough to have had more. Have you thought of going for another?"

Eric and the rest of the team stood in the Ops Centre listening in to both conversations.

Charlie looked at her new neighbour and shrugged. "We would have loved to have had more, I know Brad would have too, he was always the doting Dad with Hailey when she was younger. But there were complications after Hailey was born, and I haven't been able to conceive since." Charlie made tears appear in her eyes, and received the sympathy from Kerry she was seeking.

"Oh, Elisha, I am so sorry. I would have been devastated too, if that had happened to me."

"Thanks."

**_OPS Centre_**

"Charlie's good." Eric piped in as he listened and watched from the cameras that had been planted in the house; well except for the master bedroom or bathrooms for privacy reasons. They needed to put one in the front bedroom to ensure Hailey was kept safe from these kidnappers; although they knew it would be Charlie who would really slept in the front room, now that Callen's and Nell's relationship had been made known to the rest of the team.

Sam looked at their Operations Manager. "How come you never told us about Charlie?" He suddenly asked Hetty.

"Same reasons why you kept your family in the dark to your peers, Mr Hanna." Hetty replied.

"But you and Callen knew about my family, Hetty. None of us knew about your family. How come? Is it because of G that you never told us?"

Hetty sighed. "It is, Mr Hanna."

"So why are we just finding out about her now?"

"I had no choice in the matter this time, Mr Hanna."

"So is G right about her Father?"

Hetty glared at her senior agent. She was not liking his questions at all. "That is none of your business, Mr Hanna."

"But it is Charlie's business. Just like it was G's business to know who he was and what the G stood for. Come on Hetty who gave you the responsibility to be their secret keeper?"

Hetty sighed. She was getting impatient with him now. "Someone had to keep them safe. If I didn't, who would?" And with that, she walked out of the OPS Centre and down to her office. She knew Sam was right. But she was not going to admit that to him there in front of them all. She had kept so many secrets for so long, it was hard letting them go. Hetty picked up what looked like a really old brick phone from one or her drawers and dialled.

"Michel, nous devons parler. Quand pouvez-vous arriver dans LA ?" [Michael, we need to talk. When can you arrive in LA?]

"Bonjour, Anouk. La longue période, n'entendez non . Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour vous ayant besoin de moi de voler à LA ?" [Hello, Anouk. Long time, no hear. What is so important for you needing me to fly to LA?]

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous devrions discuter sur le téléphone." [It is not something that we should discuss over the phone.]

"Ok, Anouk. Je viendrai aussitôt que je peux. Je vous rappellerai avec les détails de vol. Où vous rencontrerai-je?" [Ok, Anouk. I will come as soon as I can. I will call you back with the flight details. Where shall I meet you?]

"Merci Michael. Je vous recueillerai de l'aéroport." [Thank you Michael. I will pick you up from the airport.]

Hetty hung up her phone to find Sam leaning against the pillar leading into her office. "Mr Hanna, is there no privacy around here anymore?"

"Why are you being so secretive, Hetty? Was that him that you were talking to?"

"Mr Hanna, you are stretching my patience. Please leave this alone. You are treading on dangerous grounds."

"Are you threatening me Hetty?"

"I don't want to, Mr Hanna. Please."

Sam could see Hetty was pleading with him, so he left it be. "Ok, Hetty." He left her there and headed back up to the OPS Centre.

Hetty sighed and sat back down in her chair, pondering on how to break the news to Michel about them having a daughter and grandchildren.

Callen and Charlie continued for the next hour entertaining their new neighbours. Nell hadn't shown her face the whole time they were there, until right near the end. Jed and Kerry were leaving and Callen and Charlie were talking to them outside on the porch. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nell ran passed the four of them and ran off up the street.

"Hailey, what is wrong with you?" Callen shouted out to her. "Excuse me." Callen said to their guests as he took off after Nell. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm. "Hailey, will you stop and listen to me please?"

Nell stopped and looked at Callen. "I am not a little girl anymore Dad. When are you going to see that I am a grown woman?"

Callen released Nell's arm. He was stumped of what to say, so he turned and walked away, and left Nell on her own.

Nell watched Callen walk away. She hated pretending to be angry with him. But she knew that the lives of the girls who these kidnappers were taking; depended on them. Nell noticed some eyes watching her, but pretended she hadn't seen them, so she kept walking along the path to a cafe she saw on the drive in.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	11. Chapter 11

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Note: Callen is Bradley Stevens, Charlie is his wife, Elisha, and Nell their daughter, Hailey._

**Chapter 11**

Callen walked back into the house feeling down after his spat with Nell. He knew it was all an act, but he hated being like this with her. Charlie placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright George. She'll be back soon. How about we go out for dinner?"

Callen looked at his cousin. He knew he shouldn't be too down, seeing he was on assignment with Nell, whereas Charlie was away in another city from Jackson, Beckett, Louise and Max. "Ok." He smiled at her. "So, what would you like? Mexican, Indian, Chinese, Thai, Italian, seafood?" He really had no idea what Charlie liked.

"Hmm! Indian. I love Indian. You?" She tilted her head to him.

"Sounds good. Let's google a good local Indian." Callen looked up on his smart phone for reviews and found one called Roti Boti. "How about this one?"

Charlie looked at his phone and nodded. "Looks good." She smiled. Just the thought of Indian food made her tummy grumble. It was her favourite foreign food, and craved it when she was pregnant with her three children.

"Can you text Nell and let her know where to meet us?" Callen asked her.

Charlie raised her brow in question.

"She might take it better coming from you." He was back in character.

"Sure thing Brad." She knew he was back in character for their dinner out in public. She sent Nell a text.

'_Dinner out at Roti Boti. It's on Hampton Road, not far from the cafe you're at now. Meet you there in an hour. Love Mom x'_

_'K.'_ Hailey replied.

Callen had texted Eric so he could tap into the cameras in the restaurant, to see if anyone was taking any particular interest in them.

Bradley and Alisha Stevens walked into the Indian Restaurant an hour later and saw their daughter waiting for them, playing a game on her smart phone. Elisha sat next to Hailey, while Brad sat across from them both. Hailey continued to ignore her parents, so Brad decided two could play this game. He looked though the menu to see what he would order. Hailey still hadn't acknowledged her parents. The waiter came over and he and Elisha placed their order. He looked over to Hailey and saw she still didn't look up; so he decided to order for her.

Hailey scowled at her Dad. "I can order for myself, you know." She told him.

"Well how about you take yourself out of your phone and order then." His blood pressure was high from Hailey's deliberate acts of insubordination.

Hailey looked at the waiter and placed her order. Unbeknown to her parents, she had already looked through the menu and decided on what she was going to eat.

Brad's phone rang, so he walked outside the restaurant to take it. "Brad."

"Hey Callen." It was Eric on the other end of the phone. "We might have some possibilities from the gang we are looking for."

"Where?" Callen asked him.

"On the opposite side of the restaurant, there are four men, who have taken a particular interest to you three; in particular, to Nell."

Callen scanned the inside of the restaurant while he stood outside on the phone. "At my ten o'clock."

"Yeah." Eric responded.

"Thanks. Let me know if you find anything." Callen didn't need to say anything else, Eric knew what he wanted: facial recognition and background checks on them. If anything was out of sync, he would find it and get the rest of the team onto them ASAP. After all, it was his partner whose life was in danger in this case, and the less time Nell was undercover, the happier Eric was.

Callen reentered the restaurant and smiled at Charlie. She knew it was work, who had called him, so she decided to wait till they had returned home before questioning him.

The Stevens ate their dinner, pretty much in silence with their daughter, leaving Brad and Elisha to chat amongst themselves. It was hard to have a conversation in public about each other, pretending to be a married couple, as they hardly knew each other, and Elisha was the only one successful to get any conversation out of Hailey. They left together, but Hailey's body language read loud and clear, she didn't like her Dad. Brad briefly looked over at the four men Eric had told him about, and noticed they had their eyes on Hailey. He nodded and smiled at them when they saw him look over their way. They nodded in return. He noticed one in particular wore a snarl on his face, which sent shivers up his spine. His gut instinct told him, these were the men kidnapping the daughters of marines and killing them.

They hopped in the car and drove to their home. As soon as they were safe in the house, Nell and Charlie relaxed. "Nell you were amazing." Charlie told her. "You really got into your character."

"Thanks Charlie. I'm actually finding the role playing fun.". Nell admitted to Charlie.

Charlie noticed Callen had walked upstairs, unwilling to participate in any conversation. She followed him upstairs and found him in the study, talking to Eric on the screen.

"The facial recs came up positive with id's and all four have moved from Dallas recently. We've found images of these four together at restaurants in Dallas, where the families of previous victims have visited. Sam, Kensi and Deeks are out doing surveillance on them as we speak."

"Good, thanks Eric. I got a good look at them as we left. One in particular gave a look that gave me warning signs. I agree with you Eric; these are our guys." He was glad to find them so quickly, as he wanted this case over as soon as possible; for Nell's safety. But he knew they needed proof. And Nell was the bait.

"What guys?" Charlie piped in. Callen looked over at her, unaware she was present during the conversation with Eric.

"There were four men at the restaurant who paid particular attention to Hailey tonight." Callen informed her.

"So that's what the phone call earlier was about?" Callen nodded. She noticed he was tense, and placed her hand on his arm. "It's alright, George. We'll get them before they hurt anyone else again."

"How can you be so sure?" He never doubted their capabilities during an op, but because of his feelings for Nell, and her involvement in the case; it hit him too close to home.

Charlie looked at him with concern. "From all I have heard of you all over the years, I am surprised you are doubting yourself and your team." She was surprised at Callen's self doubt, but knew why; Nell. "You need to put more trust in Nell. She has performed her role brilliantly, and she is a trained agent; otherwise she would not be here."

Charlie was right, and Callen knew it. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should, it's just this case has me rattled." He was telling her the truth; it had him rattled alright, due to the fact he was in unchartered waters.

As Callen turned, he saw Nell; she had heard it all. He noticed she looked sad, because he didn't have the trust for her, as he had for the rest of the team. He watched her walk away, and followed her downstairs.

"Nell, I'm sorry." He pleaded with her.

"You don't trust me." She responded. "Why not, G? What do I have to do to prove to you I can do this?" She placed some distance between them.

Callen tried to reduce the distance; without much success. "It's not like I don't think you can do it, Nell." Callen was finding it hard to tell her exactly what he was feeling. "I love you." He admitted to her. "I'm in unchartered waters here, ok. I've never felt this way about anyone, before; let alone have them placed in this kind of danger during an op." He took a deep breath. "I feel like everything I have has gone out of control."

Nell was speechless. She stood watching him explain to her, tell her, he loved her. She had worked it out earlier that day, that he loved her. But to hear G Callen actually say the words, astounded her. She moved towards him and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

Callen watched Nell as she moved closer and touched his face. They were both in unchartered waters, in love and as work colleagues. They knew their friendship and work relationship would change once they slept together; neither of them expected to fall so deeply in love, and so quickly. Nor did they ever think they would be working undercover as Father and daughter. This case was causing a strain on both of them.

Nell stood on her tippy toes with her hands around his neck and kissed Callen firmly on the lips. She made him surrender to her; like she demanded that first day together in Hawaii. Back then, it was because she needed to do it, and he understood; due to her nerves. This time, it was for Callen, because he needed her. She moved slowly back from him and whispered. "I love you too, G Callen."

Hearing those words made Callen explode inside. He grabbed her and drew her closer to him again. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, first on the lips then across her jaw and down onto her neck.

Nell moaned, softly, at the effects of Callen's kisses on her skin. Her body reacted to his, and before either of them could stop it, Callen had her legs around his waist, carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom.

Charlie had expected this, so she had retired for the night in the front bedroom. She tossed and turned, thinking of Jackson, and missing him all the more. She woke suddenly, when she heard a tapping noise on the window. Carefully, she looked out the window, without being seen. She saw a boy about 18, throwing stones onto the window. "Crap. Whose this kid?" She quickly moved to the door of the master bedroom and quietly knocked on the door. It was silent on the other side of the door, so she got a shock, when Callen suddenly opened it.

"Sorry to scare you Charlie. What's up." She saw he looked well awake for the time of night, unaware of his lack of sleeping. Although, since hooking up with Nell he slept more than he used to.

"There's a boy outside the front bedroom window throwing stones on the window. It's best if Hailey opens her window to him, don't you think, to see what he wants?"

Callen nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'll wake her up." Callen closed the door and went to wake up Nell."

"Nell." Nell stirred from her sleep, not wanting to wake. "Huh! What's up, G?"

"There's a boy throwing stones on the front bedroom window. We thought Hailey should open her window to see what he wants."

Nell screwed up her face. "Great. Romeo has come to wake up Juliette in the middle of the night, to declare his love to her." She stumbled out of bed and walked into the front bedroom. Nell opened the window and whispered loudly to the boy. "What do you want? Do you know what time it is? I was sleeping."

The boy turned out to be the neighbours, Kerry and Jed's eighteen year old son, Harry. "Hi, sorry. I thought you might like to hang out for a bit."

"What now?" She had never seen this boy before, so for him to wake her up in the middle of the night to hang out, was a bit weird for Nell. But she wasn't Nell on this op, she was Hailey.

Harry nodded.

"K." Nell closed her window and changed into something comfortable before heading downstairs. She saw Callen leaning on the doorway to the master bedroom. "It's the neighbour's son, Harry. He wants to hang out for a bit."

Callen raised his brow in question. "Now?" He, like Nell was just as surprised.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl." She gave him a cheeky grin. "I've got my cell just incase, ok? And a button cam and earwig in, which I can activate if I need to."

"Ok. Be careful." He kissed her on the forehead, before she left the house.

Carefully, Callen watched Nell walk down the road, with the neighbours' son. He worried about her, while she was out, so he made himself a cup of tea. Coffee was never good idea during the night, particularly seeing he was already a bad sleeper. He knew, whilst she was out, he wouldn't sleep.

In fact, neither did Charlie, who had stood back and watched the interaction between Callen and Nell and her leaving the house from the study. So she joined him down in the kitchen.

It was four am, and still no sign of Nell. Callen started to worry, so he rang Eric, waking the Technical Operator from his sleep. "What's up Callen? Do you know what time it is?"

"Nell's missing. I need you to do a trace on her."

"What, already?" Eric had worry etched on his face. "How did that happen? Aren't you suppose to keep an eye on her? Keep her safe?"

"Have you ever tried to keep a daughter whose almost twenty-one inside all night?" Callen responded to Eric.

"Um, no." Eric answered truthfully. "What happened?"

"A neighbour's eighteen year old son, threw stones up onto the front window to get Hailey's attention. He wanted to hang out for a bit."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes Eric." Callen was frustrated. "Can you trace her cell, to see where she is?"

"Um, yes. Hang on a second, while I run upstairs to OPS." Eric had stayed put at the mission, whilst Nell was undercover. It was so he could quickly find her if she was kidnapped. Time was of the essence, especially with this case.

Callen waited for Eric to advise him on Nell's location.

"Ok. Nell is...at home." Eric advised their team leader, confused as to why Callen had woken him up.

"No she's not, Eric. Something is not right. What about the button cam she was wearing?" Callen's patience was running thin.

"Yep, we're in luck, she has it activated."

"Can you tell where she is?"

"She's outside in your backyard. I can see the back door of your house."

Callen turned and looked out the kitchen window. "I see her. Thanks Eric." He felt stupid for waking Eric up for nothing, but he couldn't afford to risk Nell's life. He opened the back door and saw Nell sitting in an old tree house with the boy from across the road. Callen quietly walked over to the tree. "What the hell are you two doing out here at this hour?"

Harry looked at Hailey's Dad, and could see why Hailey didn't like him. "See you later, Hailes." He said as he climb down the tree.

Callen gave the boy a glare that made him run home.

Nell watched Callen as he approached the tree and frighten Harry off. He stood at the bottom of the tree, unmovable, until she was safe inside. She was tired, it had been a long day the day before, and now having her sleep interrupted, didn't help much. She climbed down the tree and walked right past Callen. Of course she could see he was being Bradley Stevens, the over protective Father, so she continued to be the insubordinate daughter. A smirk ran across her face as she walked into the house. She was good at playing Hailey, and was enjoying it, although she knew it was no picnic in the park for Callen. She climbed the stairs and collapsed in bed, hoping to go back into a deep sleep.

Callen watched Nell sleep in the bed safe and sound. When she slept, she was the Nell he loved. But when she was awake, mostly, she was Hailey; a thorn in his side. He could see she was having some fun playing Hailey, and smiled at how much his Nell amazed him. She was gorgeous, sexy, extremely intelligent, had a great sense of humour, and a very good actress; he noted. Once he was sure she was asleep, he joined her in the bed and tried to sleep before the sun woke him up.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	12. Chapter 12

Double Take

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thanks for all the reviews and those who have followed my story._

_Note: Callen is Bradley Stevens, Charlie is his wife, Elisha, and Nell their daughter, Hailey._

**Chapter 12**

Callen woke to the bed being cold beside him. He sat up and heard the shower running. It surprised him how easily Nell could hop out of bed without him noticing. Normally he was alert and a light sleeper, but since he had been in a relationship with Nell, he slept more, not just for longer, but deeper. As he thought about the petite woman who had captured his heart, he heard the water stop. He looked at the clock beside the bed and noticed it was 8:30am. He couldn't remember the last time undercover, he had slept so late. Mind you, he had been awake quite a bit during the early hours due to the neighbour's son requesting the company of Hailey. He was finding playing the role of a twenty year old girl's Father exhausting. 'What kind of Father would I really be?' He wondered to himself. 'Would I be the overprotecting Father like he was now, as Bradley Stevens? Would he even have a daughter who was rebelling like Hailey was?' "Hell yes." He concluded. With all the crime he witnessed every day on the job, how could he not want to protect his family. Just the thought of Nell being in danger brought out the urge to protect her at all costs. He just hoped if he and Nell did have any children, they wouldn't be rebellious like Hailey. 'Crap! I'd be a terrible Father. With my history, and the line of work we do, what hope would I have. Just look at my own Father for goodness sake. He deserted us when we were five and seven.'

As Callen was having these scary thoughts of being a Father, out walked Nell from the shower. His eyes nearly popped out of his eyes as he saw what Nell was wearing; a tight low cut t-shirt and the shortest shorts he had ever seen; and never on Nell. "What the hell!" He let escape from his lips.

Nell raised her eyebrows at Callen. She knew this outfit would cause tension between herself and Callen, and what she was about to do, would test their relationship to the limits. But they were undercover, and he was aware much more than her, the importance of being in character. They had a group of at least four men who were kidnapping and killing girls who were too young to protect themselves. She knew she had to play Hailey perfectly, to bait these men in, and trust Callen, Charlie and the rest of their team were nearby to protect her. "Morning." She responded, without reacting to his words. She lent over and kissed him firmly on the lips, but she noticed he didn't respond. She pulled away and furrowed her brow.

Callen was in too much of a shock to say anything else, let alone respond to her kiss. He watched her leave the bedroom and head downstairs. He needed to think, and clear his head from that image. 'Shit! She's playing Hailey too well.' He thought as he washed his hands and face at the bathroom sink. As he did so, Callen was dragged out of his thoughts with a sound of a Harley revving its engine just outside their house. His instincts of danger riveted through his body, sending him over to the bedside table to grab his gun and fly down the stairs and out the front of the house. He stood still on the grass as he watched Nell pose seductively to a guy on a Harley, who obviously was enjoying the view of the scanty clothes she wore. "Hailey!" Callen called out to Nell. "Get your ass back inside the house this instant."

Nell turned around from talking to the guy on the bike. She noticed the stress level in Callen, and felt sorry for him. But also understood the importance of her role. She turned back to the guy on the bike and continued talking to him.

Callen watched Nell ignored him, and he became more angry. As he walked closer to the them, Nell hopped onto the back of the bike and quickly placed the helmet on and held onto her companion. Callen looked at the guy on the bike and couldn't believe who was on it. 'Deeks.' He was relieved that it was someone on their team who she had hopped on the bike with, however, he hated being kept so much in the dark about plans that Hetty had obviously orchestrated deliberately behind his back; to get a reaction from him. As Deeks and Nell rode off on the Harley, Callen cursed and ran inside to the study. "Eric."

The Technical Operator jumped at the harshness of Callen's voice. "Um, yes, Callen." He responded a little jumpy.

"Where's Hetty?" He asked rather roughly.

"She's, um...not here." Eric scrunched his face ready for Callen's outburst.

"Do you know where Deeks is taking her?" He didn't have the time to play Hetty's games.

"No, I don't. Sorry Callen." Eric took a deep breath in. "Is that all, Callen?" He hated having his partner out undercover as it was, but to see Callen so worked up, concerned him.

"For now, no. Thanks Eric." Callen switched the communications off and turned to call Hetty, when Charlie stopped him.

"Morning, George." Charlie tried to calm her cousin down.

Callen studied Charlie for a moment before he spoke. "You knew." He stated. "You knew Deeks was going to take Nell on a Harley to get a reaction out of me, didn't you?"

"George." Charlie could see how much this case was effecting him. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm, hoping to make him relax a little. "Yes I did. But you know why you were kept in the dark."

Callen narrowed his eyes as Charlie spoke to him.

"Your natural feelings towards Nell can't be shown, so it's imperative that you react as Bradley Stevens, not as Agent G Callen. By keeping you in the dark, it helps to bring out the natural instinct of an overprotective Father. In reality, that's exactly what you would be, kept very much in the dark about your daughter's life, especially with the type of relationship Bradley and Hailey have; a volatile one."

He knew she was right, but he hated it. "I still don't like it."

She understood, and gave him a hug. "I know, George, I know."

Callen broke from Charlie turning to leave. "I'm going for a run." He told her. He still needed answers, but knew he would have to wait.

Charlie sighed. She hated doing this to him; especially him, after all he had been through recently. She waited till he had left the house before calling her Mother. She and Nell knew exactly what was going to happen today: Deeks was taking Nell to get a fake tattoo.

"Hetty."

"Hello dear. You sound concerned. Is everything alright?"

Charlie breathed out slowly. "I am concerned how all this secrecy will effect George. He's been through so much emotionally of recent, keeping him in the dark about so much, might tip him over the edge. Having his girlfriend as bait must be testing his limits as it is."

"I understand your concern, dear Charlotte. But George is my best agent at becoming whomever is required of him to get the job done. He'll survive." She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds longer before slowly letting it out. She too was concerned over Callen's emotional toll of this case, and what he had experienced over the past three weeks. "I'll speak to you later about tonight's op."

"Ok, thanks Mom." Hetty disconnected the call and sighed, thinking about her nephew.

Deeks took Nell around the streets to ensure they weren't being followed, before arriving at the mission. As she walked in with the Detective, she felt like she was betraying Callen, and the burden laid heavily on her chest. "Ah, Miss Jones, there you are." She turned to her LAPD Liason Officer. "So how did your trip to pick up Miss Jones go this morning, Mr Deeks?"

Deeks smiled that mischievous smile he gives, when he's up to no good. "Great. Callen's totally freaked out about Nell being picked up by a bikie."

Henrietta Lange turned to look at her Intelligence Analyst. She noticed something was bothering her. "Are you ok Miss Jones?"

"Yes, thanks Hetty." She tried to hide her feelings from their Operations Manager. "Callen reacted just how an overprotective Father would." She looked over at Marty for support. "He reacted badly to my outfit." She added.

Marty roared laughing. "I'm not surprised. But hey Nell, you look hot in that outfit."

Nell punched Marty in his arm for his comment, as her complexion reddened from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but you wear that outfit perfectly." He wore that cheeky smile again.

"Mr Deeks." Hetty decided to intervene at that moment to rescue her Intelligence Analyst from his comments.

"Yes Hetty?" He turned to the older woman.

"Go and join your partner and Sam in OPS, to see If Mr Beale has found something for the three of you to follow up on."

"Ok, Hetty. Nell." Deeks leaped up the stairs at two at a time.

"Now Miss Jones. Lets get you sorted for your next surprise for Mr Callen." Hetty watched the younger woman hesitate. "What is it, Miss Jones?"

"Um, how long will this tattoo stay visible?" She felt awkward asking Hetty the question, knowing that they weren't permanent.

"You're worried how Mr Callen is going to react to seeing you with the tattoo, aren't you?" Nell nodded. "Just tell him it's not permanent, and he'll get over it soon enough."

"I understand how important this is for the case, it's just, I hate all the secrecy going on behind Callen. He's normally the one who comes up with the plans."

"True, Miss Jones, but it's imperative for him to react to seeing you with this tattoo if we are to catch these men. Mr Callen is well attuned to the necessary requirements to get a job done, never you mind about him with regards to this. See it as some role playing in your relationship, to spice things up."

Nell gulped at Hetty's last words and nearly choked on her own breath. She was too embarrassed to look at her boss, but when she did, she saw a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh!" She finally said. "Ok."

Hetty could see Nell had become embarrassed at her last words, so she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Us girls have got to have some fun too, you know. Why let the men be the ones to have it all?"

Nell nodded. She really was not good at this.

"I must add, Miss Jones, your performance so far has been outstanding. You are a natural, and seem to be enjoying this role a little too." Hetty stood back and waited for her to respond.

Nell lifted her head. "Really? Well, I have had some fun with playing Hailey, I must admit. But I am just concerned about Callen. How all this secrecy about Hailey will do to him, with his trust issues."

Hetty could see the concern her younger protege had about her lead agent, and knew exactly where she was coming from. Callen had trust issues from his life being brought up in the Foster Care system, and not having any of his family around. They both were concerned he was more volatile, since meeting his Father and brother; although he seemed happier than he had been in a long time, since his trip to Dallas.

"I understand your concern, Miss Jones. But I believe Mr Callen has become a stronger person from it all, and seems far happier than I can ever remember. He knows only too well what is required of all of you to get the job done. He's stronger than we give him credit for."

Nell hesitated, knowing exactly what she had witnessed in Hawaii, could weaken Callen's emotional health. But she didn't feel it was her position to tell Hetty about it, well, not just yet anyway. If she saw any signs of him breaking, then she will have no other choice than to tell Hetty about Callen's breakdown in Hawaii, crying in his Father's arms. She wished she had an opportunity to speak to Kensi before she returned to the house.

Marty joined Sam and Kensi beside the large table in OPS, while Eric continued his briefing on the information they had collected on the men they followed from the restaurant the previous night. He yawned, not because Eric bored him, but from the lack of sleep he had from following these men and watching their moves throughout the night.

"Deeks." Kensi elbowed him in his side. "You'll set me off in a minute." A moment later, Kensi joined Deeks and yawned. "How I'm going to get through my shift tonight at the club, I will never know. I was tired before we started this case yesterday."

Sam looked over at Kensi and Deeks. "Nell's life depends on us being alert and sharp. Perhaps the two of you should go and have a rest while we have some spare time." Deeks and Kensi nodded.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Kensi followed her partner out through the sliding doors, yawning a second time. They shuffled down the stairs and looked at each other, at who was going to get the couch, and who would sleep in the armchair.

"I'll paper, scissor, rock, you for it." Deeks quickly challenged his partner.

"Really?" Kensi asked him. "No, you take the couch seeing your a lady?"

"Wow, Fern, you've really become a princess since you met Kevin hey." Kensi blushed as she realised she revealed exactly what she had become accustomed to, and liked when being around Kevin. "If it will make you feel happier, I'll take the armchair."

Kensi wasn't used to this new side of Deeks and smiled in return. "Thanks Deeks. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

They both worked their way into a comfortable position and closed their eyes.

"So Eric, have you found any connections between these four men from last night to any of the victims yet?" Sam asked him, hoping they found something soon, as he missed his partner, and the OPS felt half empty without Nell's bright personality in it. He knew Eric missed Nell too.

"I might have. The two girls in Los Angeles were taken from within a ten mile radias from this Roti Boti restaurant. The fact that Callen, Nell and Agent Manning went there last night was pure coincidence; but has helped place where these girls were first spotted by them."

"That's a start. Anything else?" Sam looked at the information displayed on the screen. "What about the neighbours? The ones that came to visit yesterday afternoon. Have you run a background check on them yet?" He wanted to make sure they had covered all avenues before Nell's life became at more risk than it currently was.

"The Johnsons? I haven't so far. Sorry. But that's a good idea. I will set up the parameters now for a search on them." Eric typed quickly on his keyboard, typing in the details they heard yesterday from their visit with Callen and Charlie. Eric looked at Sam, noticing he was hovering. "This could take a while, Sam."

"Oh, ok. You'll let me know when you find something?" Eric nodded. Sam left Eric alone in OPS and went to prepare for the night's operation. He walked downstairs and saw Marty and Kensi fast asleep in the alcove off the bullpen. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he turned to Hetty's office. He noticed Nell was with her.

"Hey Nell. Wow! Has G seen you in that outfit?" Nell's face turned beetroot red at Sam's words. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Nell. You just look so...wow." He wanted to say hot, but felt he had already embarrassed the young Intelligence Analyst enough already.

"Thanks Sam. And yes, he has." She fumbled with her hands on her cup as she sipped her tea. She hoped the herbal benefits from the tea soothed her nerves quickly. "He doesn't like it." She added.

"What?" Sam was in shock that his partner wouldn't find Nell hot in that outfit. "Sure he does."

Nell shook her head at the former navy seal. "Nope."

"He probably doesn't want to share you with anyone else, looking like that."

"He was pretty much freaked out by it this morning."

"Are you sure? This is G we're taking about here, aren't we?" Nell nodded. "He didn't return my kiss this morning, or speak to me, unless he was cursing or shouting at me."

"Whoa!" Sam realised his partner was in deep with Nell. It was the only thing that could explain his odd behaviour. Normally it was he who would be freaked out by his wife Michelle being dressed like that, whereas he had in the past seen G look on with desire at a fine looking gal. Especially when they looked hot like Nell did right then. "He's probably just worried about your safety on this case, and anything that might put you in more danger than you already are in, would put him on edge." He tried to convince himself as well as Nell.

"Mr Hanna." Hetty piped in. "How are we on our being ready for tonight's event?"

"Almost there, Hetty. Kensi and Nell's uniforms for the club are already out the back for them to change into once they arrive at twenty fifteen tonight. I'm just going to go through the plan with Nell now, if I can borrow her?" He waited for the older woman's response.

"Very well, Mr Hanna. Go." She shooed her two agents out of her office. She had forty minutes before Michel's flight arrived at LAX. "Mr Beale."

"Yes Hetty." Eric spoke to her as he worked fast on getting details set up for their stint that night.

"I'll be available on my mobile, if you urgently need me. I will be out for a few hours."

"Ok. Shall I tell people they can contact you directly, or wait for your return?"

"Only if its urgent, Mr Beale."

"Ok." She disconnected the call, collected her bag and left in her Jag.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	13. Chapter 13

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Note: Callen is Bradley Stevens, Charlie is his wife, Elisha, and Nell is their daughter, Hailey._

**Chapter 13**

Callen arrived home an hour later after his run. He was sweaty, so he headed straight upstairs to the shower. As he stripped his soaked clothes from off him, he turned the taps on in the shower. The run had made him feel better than he had earlier in the morning, the exercise had cleared his mind from the tension that had overtaken him from the stress of worry over Nell. He tested the water, and stepped in under the running stream of warm water to relax his muscles and clean his body. He heard his phone beep, so once he had turned the taps off and dried himself with the towel, he walked over to the bedside table and picked up his phone._ 'I'm at the mission for a few hours, c u later, love Nell.'_ He smiled when he read the text, glad she was somewhere safe for a while. _'Glad you're there and safe. I miss you. See you later. Love G.'_

Hetty pulled her Jag up by the arrivals at LAX, and found Michel waiting for her. He smiled as he saw her step out of her car, and walked over to greet her with a hug and kiss on the cheeks. "Bonjour Anouk, il est si bon de vous voir après tout ces années." [Hello Anouk, it's so good to see you after all these years].

"Bonjour Michael. Il a été trop long. Vous regardez bien. Allait-il comment votre vol?" [Hello Michael. It has been too long. You look well. How was your flight?]

"Aah Anouk, vous rougeoyez comme d'habitude. Je vais bien, merci mon cher. Mon vol n'était pas trop mauvais, merci de demander." [Aah Anouk, you're glowing as usual. I am well, thank you my dear. My flight was not too bad, thank you for asking].

Hetty opened her trunk to allow Michel to place his luggage inside, before they sat inside the car. Michel looked at the woman beside him, and wondered what was so important for him to fly over five and a half thousand miles for. "Anouk. Il était si important pour que je vole quel est-ce qu'ici ? Est-ce que tout est correct ? Êtes-vous dans une certaine sorte de problème?" [Anouk. What was so important for me to fly here? Is everything ok? Are you in some sort of trouble?].

Hetty shook her head. "Michel, vous étiez toujours le pessimiste. Et une âme aimable. Attendons jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions quelque part privé pour parler." [Michael, you were always the worrier. And a kind soul. Let's wait till we arrive somewhere private to talk].

Michel nodded.

"Va-t-il comment votre anglais de nos jours?" [How's your English these days?] She asked him.

"Very good, I hope." He smiled at the petite woman beside him. He knew there was a lot more to Anouk than one saw with their eyes. She had always been a mystery to him, and she continued to amaze him as he watched her now. "How has life been treating you, these last forty years? Wow, has it really been that long since we saw each other?" He was shocked when he realised it. "It seems like yesterday." He smiled at his companion.

Hetty also had a smile on her face from the fond memories of that summer in Paris with Michel. "Sometimes it does, Michel, yet so much has happened since then, it almost feels like a lifetime ago." She pulled into a driveway surrounded by maples, which were full of lush green leaves, providing shade over the driveway. At the end of the driveway stood a Tudor style home, which he instantly knew was her home (well one of the many homes she spread her time in, ensuring her true identity wasn't found out).

Michel stepped out of the Jag, and followed Anouk into the house. She turned the kettle on and prepared some tea, ready to be placed in the pot once the kettle had boiled. "Would you like some tea, Michel?"

"I would love some, thank you, Anouk." Michel sat on the chair by a large window looking out at the beautiful garden outside. "Your fingers must be very green, Anouk. Your garden is beautiful."

Hetty laughed. "If only I had the time to spend out there to tend to it. I am fortunate enough to have a gardener who looks after it for me." She poured the boiled water into the pot and rinsed it out again, before placing the loose tea leaves inside and poured more water into it. She placed the pot and two cups and saucers on a tray and carried it over to the table beside Michel. Placing it down, she lifted the pot and poured two cups of tea.

"Michel." Hetty began. "I need to tell you something, but I also need you to forgive me, for taking so long to have the courage to do this." She could see concern etched in his face.

"What is it, my dearest Anouk?" She sat in the chair beside him and turned to face him.

"My name is not Anouk. My real name is Stella Manning." She took a deep breath, and carefully watched her companion's reaction, as she sipped her tea.

"Stella Manning?" Michel asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I don't understand."

Hetty nodded. "I was adopted by an American who rescued me from a prison camp in Eastern Europe, when I was a baby. I have no idea who I really am, or who my real family are."

Michel stayed silent as he sipped his tea, listening to his dear Anouk, who he now knew to be Stella Manning. "I am sorry you don't know who you really are, Stella." He smiled at her and gently placed his hand on hers.

Hetty tried to return his smile, but faltered. "Are you ok Stella?" He thought it was important to call her by her real name, seeing she had now admitted it to him. "But why were using an different name?" She still hadn't answered his question, he noted.

"It was an alias, Michel." Her words sunk into his thoughts once she said alias.

"Was any of our time together real?" He had fond memories of that summer in Paris with Stella.

"Yes. With us, every bit of it was real, Michel. But my purpose for being in Paris was not real." She hated to admit that she had lied to him, knowing full well, the worst had yet to come. "I cannot tell you any details, as I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Are you a spy for your government, Stella?" He knew spies often used aliases to move about in secret from country to country.

"I was not there for that purpose, Michel. I cannot tell you any more, I am sorry." She knew if she did and her superiors found out, she would be in deep trouble.

"Somehow I get the feeling this is not why you asked me here, is it, Stella?" He studied her more closely to watch her reactions. He noticed her hand shook on her cup, and worried about her.

"We have a daughter, Michel." It blurted out of her mouth quicker than she would have preferred, but she was more nervous at that moment with Michel, than she had been in a long time. She had let Michel into her inner sanctum forty years ago, and found herself once again, revealing more about herself than she normally allowed people to see.

Michel looked over at Stella in shock. "We have a daughter? I cannot believe you didn't tell me." He stood furious with her.

Hetty stood beside Michel. "I am sorry, I didn't tell you, Michel. Please forgive me!" She pleaded with him.

Michel tensed and remained where he stood, as the news Stella had told him sunk in. "Can I see her?" He finally asked. He turned to Stella and watched tears escape her eyes. He hated seeing her like this, but he was too mad with her right then to wipe them from her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me, Stella? I don't understand why you have kept this from me. I thought you loved me. I know I loved you." He still did, and often thought about the petite woman.

"Because I couldn't. Wasn't allowed to." She answered him.

"Couldn't? By whom?"

"My Father." She sat back down in her chair, thinking of the kind man who had raised her, and the disappointment she saw in his eyes when he found out she was pregnant out of wedlock.

"Your Father, the man who adopted you?" He remained standing, as he was too angry to sit at that moment.

Hetty nodded. "He was a very kind man, so when I saw I had disappointed him, it broke my heart. He asked me who was the Father, and told me never to talk about it again with anyone. No one outside my immediate family knew about Charlotte."

"Charlotte? Is that our daughter's name?" He liked the name Charlotte and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes. I have some photos of her and her family." Hetty stood to find her photo album she had put together for him of their daughter.

"She is married with children?" He turned from looking at the garden to face Stella, as she returned with the album.

"This is for you to keep." She handed it over to him and watched him take his seat and flip through the pages of forty years of Charlotte's life.

"She is beautiful, Stella." She watched him trace around her face with his fingers. A tear escaped his eyes, and she stepped closer to place her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Yes she is. She's been asking me for years to know who her Father was. She'll be ecstatic to finally get to meet you." Michel raised his head to look at Stella's face, tears welled up in her eyes as well.

"Her husband, is he good to her? And their children, what are their names and ages?" Suddenly loads of questions flooded his brain to ask her everything she could tell him about her and her family.

"Jackson is a good man, who loves her dearly. Their children are Beckett, Louise and Max. Beckett is fifteen, Louise is thirteen and Max is eight." She smiled thinking of her grandchildren.

"They are beautiful children. I cannot believe they are our grandchildren. Oh Stella, I so wish you had told me earlier. We could have been a family, a real family. So many precious years gone."

"I'm sorry, Michel." He grabbed her hands and brought her closer to him. He brushed her tears away and looked her straight into her eyes. He could see regret on her behalf for keeping this from him. He was filled with mixed emotions from everything she had told him. He wanted to be angry with her, but it was not in his nature to get rough and to hold grudges for long. He had met another woman a few years after Stella had left Paris, whom he married and had four children and ten grandchildren with. He had loved being a husband, Father and Grandfather to them all, although he still had a place in his heart for Stella. She had brought so much life into his world that summer. And now he has another family, living across the Atlantic.

"You know I cannot be angry with you for very long, my dearest Stella. And I would love to meet Charlotte and her family."

Hetty hesitated. "There's just one problem." He raised his eyebrow to her wondering what she was going to say next. "She's away with work at the moment, but you can see her when she has finished what she is working on." She couldn't tell him she was a Federal Agent. "Her family live in Dallas, close to my family.

"Can I see her family then?" Now that Stella had told him about them, he was eager to meet them.

"Just wait a few days. I hope you will get to meet Charlotte soon, here in Los Angeles."  
She hoped this case wouldn't drag on for too long, there were so many of her team she wished to be safely back into the fold.

He nodded. "Ok. I will wait. Are you alright with my staying here then?"

She smiled in return. "Yes. But I must go back to work, as I have people who need me right now. Make yourself comfortable, and rest from your long flight. I will be in later to prepare dinner."

"Thank you Stella. You have always been a kind woman."

"Bye Michel."

Nell wished she could see her tattoo that had been placed on her lower back. She wondered why people have tattoos on parts of the body they cannot even see, yet go through the pain of having it put on. She was glad hers had not been painful and would fade over time. She saw Deeks and Kensi wake from their sleep as she walked over to them. "Hi there sleepy heads. Have a nice Nana nap?"

"Very funny Nell." Deeks responded. "Are you ready to head back to Daddy?"

Nell placed her hands on her hips. "Don't let Callen hear you call him that. He's not handling the role too well." She was not surprised with all the secrecy going on behind Callen's back about her alias Hailey.

Kensi rubbed her eyes at her red headed friend. "Wow, Nell, look at you. We should go clubbing tonight."

"Oh, but we are, Sherry." Nell smiled at her friend. "Ready for some fun?"

"Oh yeah." As Kensi spoke her cell beeped. She picked it up and saw it was from Kevin. Nell and Deeks noticed a smile appear on her face._ 'Hey beautiful. I'm in LA for work. Want to go out for dinner? Love Kevin'._ "Crap." Kensi's face scoured.

"What's up Kensi?" Nell asked as she noticed the change in her facial expression.

"Kevin's in LA for work. He wants to go out for dinner. How am I going to tell him I can't?" She looked back at her friend and partner.

"Tell him your working, I'm sure he will understand, especially seeing he knows what you do for a living." Nell told her.

Kensi nodded. She dialled his number. "Hey!"

"Hey beautiful, you got my text?"

Kensi smiled as she spoke to Kevin. She noticed Deeks had left with Nell to take her back to Callen and Charlie. "Yes, I did. What a wonderful surprise. I have missed you, although it's only been two days since I saw you last." She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed when she had to give him the bad news.

"So where would you like to go it for dinner tonight?" He asked her, unaware of the problem.

"Um, about that. I'm going to have to ask for a rain check, I'm afraid. We're all busy on a case, and I will be working late into the night, and have to be on call after that."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Kevin, are you still there?" She asked thinking perhaps she had been disconnected.

"I'm here." He was disappointed, and she noticed it. "Can I see you after? Meet you back at your place? I haven't booked a hotel or anything."

"I'm sorry Kevin. I would love too, but I will only be briefly popping into my apartment and sleep at the office tonight. We're all very busy working on a case."

"George and Nell too?" He asked, hoping he might get to see his brother again, at least.

"Them too. I'm really sorry, Kevin." She felt bad for saying no.

"That's ok. Next time, then?" He missed her already.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks Kevin,for being so understanding." He took a deep breath.

"No problems. I love you babe." Kensi smiled.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye, Kenz." He disconnected the call. Now he would have to find a hotel to stay in for the night, alone. He realised it was his first night on his own in LA, every other night he's spent it with Kensi."

Callen heard the Harley turn into the street and knew Deeks had returned with Nell. He walked out onto the front porch and watched Nell hop off the bike. As she turned he saw something new on her lower back. 'Was that a tattoo? No way! Not on Nell.' He walked closer to them, and moved behind Nell to take a closer look. "What the hell is this?" He pointed to her back.

"It's called a tattoo, Dad. Really. Anyone would think you'd never been in the marines with your naivety." Nell huffed past him as he grabbed her arm.

"Hailey. What the hell has happened to you? Just look at what you have become? Nothing more than a whore." Nell tried to break free from his grip, but Callen's hold on her was firm. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again." He growled.

"Let me go." She shouted at him. Hetty's plan for them to have it out at each other front when she returned was working. "Ouch! You're hurting me."

They sensed they had an audience from the neighbours across the road. Nell turned and saw Harry, and took the opportunity to break free from Callen's grip and walk over to him, for Hailey's escape.

Callen let her go and watched her cross the road. His fists clenched by his sides and anger rippled through the muscles across his shoulders and chest. "That's right, go from one boyfriend to another." He turned and entered the house.

"Hey are you ok?" Harry asked her, as he saw her rub her arm where Callen had held it tight.

"I will be. I forget how strong he is sometimes." She sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I was back at College, so I wouldn't have him in my life."

"So why aren't you at College?" Harry asked her curiously.

"I was bored." She pretended to not care.

"So what are you doing with yourself now?" Harry inspected her arm more closely.

"We'll I have a job at a club my friend Scott got me recently, waitressing. Other than that, nothing."

Harry suddenly noticed her tattoo. "Wow, is that a dragon?" He was impressed.

"Yeah. Not that the old man appreciated it at all. Scott loves it though, and said clients will love it at the club. That's why I got it mostly, so I'll get more tips to save up to get out of this place. It's just an added bonus it's peeved the old man too." She smiled at her companion.

"Cool. So are you free tonight?" He liked spending last night with her. He thought it would be good to show her off to the guys. A mate of his had moved recently to LA from Dallas, and had bumped into him a month ago. He had some friends with him, one of which gave him an unwelcome feeling, he didn't like. But his mate had been cool with him, although they hadn't seen each other since middle school, back in San Diego, before he moved to Dallas. That had been five years ago. They liked the last two girls he had turned up with, although he wondered why they had never called him back again to hang out some more.

"Oh, bummer." Nell replied. "I'm working tonight. Do you want to come?" She was aware he was underage, but she knew these guys who she was baiting could be following and they still had no idea how they got to their last two victims. She felt safe around this kid.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to drive you?" He asked her.

"My friend Scott picks me up, he'll come in a car later, so you can come with us." That had been their plan to get her safely to and from the club.

"Yeah cool. What time?" He asked her.

"8:30." She replied. "See you later, Harry."

Nell strutted across the road into the house.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	14. Chapter 14

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_When everything goes wrong._

**Chapter 14**

Kensi arrived back at her apartment to grab a change of clothes and some toiletries before dropping them back off at the mission. She was due at the club at 8:30pm to start her shift as Sherry the cocktail waitress. As she stepped out of her car, she noticed Kevin sitting on a seat by the front door. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" She saw he had a bunch of red roses in his hand.

"I missed you, beautiful." She smiled and accepted the roses, and moved closer to him. Kevin grabbed her at her waist drawing her in closer and kissed her passionately. He had missed the smell of her, the taste of her lips.

"I've missed you too." Kensi stepped back and unlocked the door, leading him inside.

Kevin moved her up against the closed door and moved his hands over her, kissing her lips and down to her neck. A small moan left Kensi's lips as he worked his magic on her. "We can't do this." She breathed. Kevin stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I don't have much time." She kissed him gently on his lips leaving him tingling from the sensation, and moved away to gather the items she needed for the night.

He remained by the front door as he watched her move about her apartment packing a bag as she went. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed him watching her. She hated doing this to him, so she walked over and kissed him again. 'To hell with it.' She thought. She let him lift her up and carry her into her bedroom, advising him of the direction as they continued kissing.

Half an hour later, Kensi walked out of her apartment, leaving Kevin behind, sleeping in her bed. He'd had a long day, starting out at four am to catch his flight to LA, to meet a client, and was exhausted. He enveloped himself in the smell of her, in the sheets and pillows of her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

At eight pm, Deeks pulled up a few houses down from the Stevens' residence and waited for Nell. He watched her escape out her supposed bedroom window and climb down the trellis that attached to the house.

As Nell's feet touched the ground, she ran across the road and found Harry waiting for her. She pointed to where Scott her friend was parked and quietly they moved to the car and hopped in.

"Hi Hailey. Whose your friend?" Deeks asked Nell.

"Hi Scott. This is Harry, my neighbour. He wanted to come out to the club tonight." She turned and smiled at Harry as she spoke.

Marty Deeks was tempted to ask the boy his age, knowing he looked too young to get into the club. But as he was undercover as Scott, he pretended he didn't care, and drove off.

Callen heard a noise outside and noticed Nell climbing down the trellis. He carefully watched her run across the road. "Do you know where Hailey has absconded to tonight, Babe?" He turned to see Charlie lean on the doorway into the kitchen from the living room.

"Why do you ask, honey?" Charlie pretended not to know about tonight's plan at the club.

"I know you know, babe." Callen walked over towards her to push an answer out of her.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not going to work, George."

He continued to stare her out, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Come on, Charlie. This is silly, don't you think?"

At that moment, Charlie's cell rang. She picked up her phone and saw it was her Mom. "Hi Mom."

Callen instantly knew Hetty was on the other end of the phone. He remained in his position, trying to work out what was going on. The call was brief, so he didn't need to wait too long.

"Brad and Elisha are required at a club in town. Let's go." She picked up the car keys and threw them at her cousin.

Callen caught them and grabbed her arm. "Which club? Is that where Nell's gone to?" He worried when Nell was out of his sight on this case.

"Relax George, she's with Deeks, Kensi and Sam. But you've got to go in as Bradley Stevens, not Agent G Callen." Callen nodded. He knew what was required of him. They hopped onto the car and drove off to the Venus Club downtown.

Callen parked the car around the corner from the club and headed for the door. There was a queue outside and thought it would take them ages to get inside, but when he saw Sam on the door, he knew his luck had changed. He walked up to his partner and asked to be let in.

Sam watched his partner arrive with his cousin. Charlie was an attractive brunette, who although was not dressed up for clubbing, she still attracted looks from the men in the queue. He used Charlie's good looks as his reason for letting them in ahead of those waiting in the line.

Callen and Charlie entered the club at twenty-one hundred. Nell and Kensi had been working for only thirty minutes, but they were rushed off their feet, busy with customers. A group of men approached Nell as she delivered drinks to a table nearby, one whom squeezed her bottom and admired the dragon tattoo she had added that day. Callen was furious at the man and went to get him off Nell. He marched over and punched the guy onto the ground. A fight broke out and Deeks had to drag Callen off the six men who were being overly friendly with Nell. "What the hell Hailey, why are you dressed like that?" Callen shouted at her. "You're not even old enough to be inside this club let alone working here." He grabbed her, whilst Deeks pretended to be shoving him outside of the club. "What has gotten into you?" Kensi watched the six men follow Callen and Nell outside the back of the club. She detoured her delivery of drinks via the rear of the club for backup. Although she knew Deeks, Callen and Charlie were with Nell, she wanted to ensure she was ready to back them up, just incase.

Harry watched on as Hailey was being dragged and verbally abused by her Dad, as he was being thrown out of the club for starting a fight. He was intrigued to what lengths Hailey would go to peeve her old man off. He followed the group leaving the club and finally caught up with Hailey as the six men started to scuffle with Callen, Charlie and Deeks. "Let's get out of here, Hailey." The two of them absconded away from the club.

"Sam, we need back up out back in the alley." Kensi called through her comms to Sam. He ran around the building and found his partner and the rest of their team fighting off six men.

As they arrested the group of men, they suddenly realised Nell was not with them. Callen looked around and felt his heart almost explode. "Where the hell is she?" He asked the rest of his team. "Eric, we need your eyes." He called through his comms to their Technical Operator back in OPS.

"She left with the kid across the road." Eric answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Callen's blood pressure was rising to a dangerous level.

"I tried to, but your were so busy fighting these men off, none of you heard me." He was worried about his partner too.

"Find her." He demanded, as he looked down the road from the club.

"I'm trying." Eric's patience too was running out.

The team regrouped back at the mission, with Sam, Deeks and Kensi walking out from their positions at the club. They knew it was a possibility none of them would finish their shifts anyway, so they were able to prepare the club manager with the details up front.

Callen paced up and down in the OPS centre, driving poor Eric mad. "She can't disappear off the face of the earth, Eric. What about her cell?"

"I've looked everywhere between the club and the house. And her phone is switched off. If she or Harry Johnson show their faces, we will find them Callen." Eric stood his ground with Callen, knowing he was doing everything physically possible to find her.

Deeks suddenly walked into OPS. "LAPD have found a body a few blocks away from the club." Callen's body tensed at the Detective's words, he looked like he could have killed anyone at that moment. "They match the description of the Johnsons' kid, Harry." He looked at Callen with great concern. "I'm sorry Callen. No sign of Nell yet. LAPD are looking for her as well."

Callen shook his head. "The kid didn't deserve getting killed. We should have protected him and Nell. We've failed." He left OPS feeling like he had failed Nell; he blamed himself. He should have stood up for her more, refusing to use her as the bait. He would have rathered lose his job than lose Nell.

Nell woke in a dark room and found herself on a mattress on a cold and damp floor. She could hear dripping from either a tap or or leaky pipe; she wasn't sure which. Her arms and legs felt like lead and she found it hard to lift her head. 'Think Nell, think.' She told herself. 'Why can't I think? Remember. Where was I last? Where's G?' Her heart pounded heavily, as dread came over her. She blanked out again as the drugs she had been injected with overcome her mind and body.

It was six in the morning, and still no news on Nell. Callen was alone in the gym punching the leather bag to death. Sam and Hetty watched him from the doorway, too afraid to go any closer. Kensi had fallen asleep at her desk a few hours earlier, but was moved onto the couch by Marty so she wouldn't get a crook neck from her position. Charlie tried to help Eric search for Nell. They had hit dead ends after dead ends.

"Hey Eric." Charlie caught Eric's attention as he moved closer to her screen. "There's someone outside the house."

Eric and Charlie watched as they saw a man place something into the letterbox. "Too early for post." Eric commented.

"A ransom." Charlie suddenly went cold as she realised the men she had been after for some time now, had Nell. "Crap."

Eric called downstairs to get everyone up into ops. Assistant Director Owen Granger arrived at the mission after he had received a call from Hetty. "I got here a quickly as I could. What have we got?"

Eric turned and faced the rest of their team as they rushed in through the sliding doors. He felt alone without Nell and worry etched in his face. "This just took place outside of the house." He looked at Callen.

Charlie took over. "We think its a ransom note. Nell has been kidnapped by the men we've been after."

Callen glared at Charlie. He remained standing beside Sam with his arms crossed over his chest. His thumb and forefinger rubbed together as he thought on a plan. "Charlie and I will have to return to the house to see what is inside the envelope and keep up our covers." He finally said. "Eric." Eric looked at him for direction. "Look at all known addresses in LA for these four men. You had opportunity two nights ago to find a bit more about them?" Eric nodded. Callen turned to his partner. "Sam. You, Kensi and Deeks go to the last known address from two nights ago, to see if you can find anything. We need a location, anywhere where they may have taken Nell. She has twenty-four hours before they will kill her." He stumbled on his last words.

Sam held his shoulder for comfort. He knew how he felt, after all he had been through with Michelle of late. Callen turned to his partner and gave him a look of thanks, before he and Charlie left to drive to the house.

The team went to work, like they would on any other case, as Eric and Hetty looked on from OPS. Granger opted to support Sam, seeing he was without his partner. The more people they had on this case, the better.

Callen and Charlie pulled into the driveway of their aliases' home. It felt wrong to be there without Nell, as the three of them had arrived there together two days ago. It surprised them both how quickly this op had gone wrong. Charlie walked over to the letterbox and carefully took the envelope out, without placing her fingerprints all over it. She tried her best to act as if nothing was up, and avoided looking across the road at the Johnsons' house. They knew what had become of their older son, Harry, and felt terrible he had become victim to this case. As she turned she saw Callen sitting on the front porch with his hands on his head and bent over his knees. She understood the hurt he felt, as nightmares filled her mind nightly, worrying about a case affecting Jackson and their children. She sat beside him and placed her arm over his shoulders. "Your team is the best, George. We'll find her. Lets go inside and see what's inside this envelope."

Callen lifted his head and made eye contact with her. She could see he was barely holding it together. She took his hand and led him inside.

Together they sat at the dining room table with latex gloves on their hands. Charlie carefully opened the envelope and felt sick as she saw a photo of an unconscious Nell.  
"We have your daughter. How much is she worth to you alive? Meet us at Hollenbeck Park by the Skate Plaza at 12 noon with US$500,000.00. Do not involve the police, or she will die."

"Shit!" Callen cursed. "Hope Hetty can authorise that amount of cash by then." He stood and called OPS. "Eric, is Hetty there?"

"Yes I am George. We're organising the cash now." She and Eric had heard Charlie read the note out over the mics installed in the house.

"Thanks Hetty." He took a deep breath. He looked at his hand and it was shaking. It was seven in the morning and he was tired and worried. He tried to still it, but it refused. Charlie stood beside him and placed her hand over his. He looked at her with gratitude for her understanding.

Sam and Granger entered one of the premises they had followed two of the men from two nights ago, in Orme Avenue. Together they broke into the building and checked all the rooms. "Clear." Sam stated.

"Clear." Granger replied.

They relaxed a little and combed through paperwork they could see on the kitchen bench. "Nothing." Sam hit the bench hard. He hoped they had found something at the property. "Eric, we've searched the place, no one here, and nothing found to suggest another location. Have you heard from Kensi and Deeks yet?"

"Not yet, Sam. Ransom note is for twelve noon at Hollenbeck Park. That's pretty close to you two. Hetty wants you to drive to the park from that location and see if you can see anything out of place."

"Ok Eric." Sam and Granger stepped out of the building and climbed into the Challenger.

Eric's computer beeped, catching his and Hetty's attention immediately. "Hey Sam."

"Yes Eric." He replied.

"We've found a link between the Johnson boy and one of our suspects, Max Collins. They went to Middle School together in San Diego. Collins moved from San Diego to Dallas five years ago. The two had been friends."

"Ok, thanks Eric. Good work." It still didn't get them any closer to finding Nell though. But it solved the mystery how these men found access to these girls in LA and last night, Nell.

"We've got Agents in Dallas interviewing the families of these four men. Any information that can help us, I will update you ASAP."

"Let's hope it does. Clock is ticking." Granger responded to Eric.

Kensi and Deeks pulled up to the address they followed the other two men to two nights ago, on Folsom Street. Kensi unpicked the lock and together they glided into the property searching each room as they went. "Clear." Kensi called out.

"Clear." Deeks replied.

They searched the rooms, under the beds and found a gun. In one of the closets, they found more weapons and in the medicine cabinet, they found the date rape drug Rohypnol along side unused syringes. "Looks like these are definitely our guys." Deeks stated.

As he left the bathroom, he felt a difference in the floor under the rug. "Hey Kensi, think I found something. She helped him left the trap door and followed him down the stairs. They found a light switch and turned it on. On the basement floor sat a mattress and cuffs, tied to a ring screwed into the wall. "Hey Eric. We've found the location they've taken the girls to. No signs of Nell. Can you send in a team to process this place to see if they took her here last night?"

"On it now Deeks." They left the basement and waited for their response team to arrive to process the place.

Kensi's phone rang. She looked and saw it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin." She answered.

"Hey beautiful. How was your night?" He asked her.

"Not good, Kevin. Nell's been kidnapped. We've only got a few hours before Callen and Charlie have to meet them to pay the ransom." She responded. She was scared for her friend, and although she tried to hide it, she let her guard down for Kevin.

"What? How did that happen. Wait, did you say Charlie? You're not talking about my cousin Charlie, are you? George must be beside himself." He was blown away by what Kensi told him.

"Nell was undercover with Callen and Charlie. She was the bait. We lost her last night and the boy she left the club with last night was found nearby dead. I'm sorry Kevin, I slipped that one out about Charlie. I shouldn't have." She mentally hit herself for slipping her name.

"Charlie's in LA undercover with George and Nell?" What's going on Kenz?" He was worried now and wanted answers.

"It was a case that Charlie's been working on in Dallas, which led her to LA. I've got to go, Kevin. I will talk soon."

She was about to hang up, when Kevin said something that caught her attention.

"What did you say?" Kevin was looking out of the office window while he was on the phone to her. "I can see Nell. Four men are with her, they're trying to put her into a car." He immediately ran for the lift to go outside and rescue Nell.

"Where are you Kevin? What type of car is it? Call Sam and Callen, Deeks." Deeks dialled his phone.

"I'm at a client's office, downtown on the corner of West Fourth Street and South Spring street. Quickly, before they leave." He was on the move and sounded breathless.

"Stay out of sight, Kevin, theses men are armed and dangerous."

"No time, need to save Nell."

Kevin rushed around the corner to the alleyway beside the building he had just exited. "Hey, leave her alone. He shouted. Nell. It's me, Kevin." He rang over to her as the surprised men looked at him. One of them fought to keep him back, but he threw a punch and got closer to Nell.

Nell looked at the figure before her. "Kevin?" She was still under in the influence from whatever they had given her. It was hard enough for her to stand, let alone think. She swayed before him, trying to reach out to him. But one of the men pulled her back.

"Get in the car, bitch." He looked at Kevin. "Who the hell are you? Mind your own business and get the hell out of here." They had already risked everything by killing the boy last night. Who the hell is Nell? Her name is Hailey. Wait a minute. You look like her old man. Shit. Deal with him." He told his companions, as he tried a third time to get Hailey into the car.

The two other men grabbed Kevin and started punching and kicking him. Kevin fought back hard, trying everything in his power to save Nell. At least till Kensi and the team arrived. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain hit his flesh. He looked down at his chest and saw blood pouring through his shirt. His blood he realised as he fell to the ground.

"Kevin. No." Nell shouted, still fighting her abductor from getting into the car.

Cars screeched around the corner as Callen and Charlie, Sam and Granger, and Kensi and Deeks pulled up firing at the four men. Nell ducked to avoid being hit, but felt something hit hit her flesh near her shoulder blade. Callen and his team killed all four men.

Kensi ran over to Kevin. "No, Kevin. Stay with me. Please stay with me." Tears poured off her onto Kevin's cheeks. He looked up at her beautiful face and touched it. "Eric, we need medics now."

Callen watched Nell fall to the ground. He scrambled over to her and saw she had been shot. "Nell, help is on the way. You're going to be ok."

Nell gave him a surprised look as the pain from the bullet wound took over all her thoughts. He held her close and looked over at his brother. "Shit!" He watched Kensi hold Kevin and place pressure on his bullet wound. "Eric, we need two medics. Nell and Kevin both down."

Granger watched Callen and Kensi down by the sides of their lovers. He didn't 't know who this Kevin was, but when he saw him, he knew instantly he was Callen's brother. "How the hell did he get involved in this?" Granger asked Sam.

"He's Kensi's boyfriend, up from Dallas for work, when he saw Nell outside from up there. He pointed to the building behind them. He knows Nell, and recognised her. It's thanks to him, we found Nell."

"I thought Callen didn't know who his family were. How come he knows his brother?" He had known from the moment he met Agent G Callen whose son he was, as he had worked a long time ago along side John Manning. Their likeness was too alike for them not to be Father and son.

"Kensi and Nell met Kevin five weeks ago." Sam replied. "They put two and two together and reunited G with his brother and Father."

Granger nodded, and made a call. "John, it's Owen."

John Manning was in a meeting, when his cell rang. He was surprised to hear Owen Granger's voice on the other end of the line. "Owen. Long time. I'm in a meeting, can I call you back?"

"I'm sorry, John, Kevin has been shot. Doesn't look good. You and Beth better get here ASAP." He hated to give his old friend this news.

"What? No. Kevin is there for work, meeting a client on West Fourth Street."

"John. We've on West Fourth Street, downtown. Kevin saw Nell Jones, who had been kidnapped. My team didn't get here in time, so Kevin raced out of the building to rescue her." Owens words sunk deep into his heart. He sat down as his employees watched his face go pale. His PA quickly fetched him a glass of water and made him drink it. When he looked up at her, she could see tears in his eyes.

When he had his strength back he spoke to Owen again. "We're coming." He stood rather shakily. And spoke to his staff. "Kevin's been shot in LA. Beth and I have got to go. Ring her and ask her to meet me there." He struggled to get himself into the lift and out the front door, where his driver was waiting for him to drive to the airport.

Two ambulances arrived on scene, with Charlie and Kensi by Kevin's side, trying to get him to stay awake. Callen was torn between Nell and Kevin, but knew Nell needed him to stay with her. Her wound didn't look as bad as Kevin's but was still serious, none the less. He had managed to hold pressure from his jacket on her wound, however he worried more when she blacked out again. The drugs in her system were pulling her back into unconsciousness. Callen held onto Nell's hand as they led her onto the stretcher and into the back of the vehicle. Charlie let Kensi go with Kevin, the rest of the team followed in their cars.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	15. Chapter 15

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Life is a journey. We don't just click our fingers and appear at the end. We experience varied emotions, trials and wonderful events, that shape who we are. I know there are a lot of Densi fans out there (to be honest, it's probably my favourite pairing of existing characters on this show too); you will have to take the journey like in life, to get to the destination. Hope you enjoy the journey along the way._

_Incase you've forgotten, George is Callen's real first name._

**Chapter 15**

When Henrietta Lang walked into the waiting room at LA General Hospital, what she saw tore at her heart. On one side of the room sat Kensi being comforted by her daughter Charlotte, and on the other side sat her nephew George, all alone. The other two members of her team, Sam and Marty leant against the wall, feeling helpless. They wanted to comfort them, but didn't know how to. Worry was clearly visible on their faces and in their eyes. It brought back memories when Dom died and when they nearly lost George.

Charlotte looked up at her Mother as she walked into the waiting room. She saw the effects of the past twelve hours had on her and so badly wanted to walk over and comfort her. But she stayed where she was, cause right then, Kensi needed her. Being needed was what kept her going, if she didn't stay focused on another person, she would break at the seams. She watched her sit beside George and place her hand on his arm. George looked at his Aunt and struggled to keep himself in one peace. He gave her an acknowledging look of thanks as he turned his attention to the Doctor who had just walked through the door.

"Family of Kevin Manning?" All of them looked up, but only Hetty seamed to muster a voice to answer him.

"I am his Aunt." She stayed by her other nephew, too afraid to stand as her knees felt weak as she studied the Doctor's expression. She noticed him look at George and saw he was shocked to see someone so alike the man they had been operating on, healthy out in the waiting room.

He gathered himself and walked closer to them. It was silent and one could have heard a pin drop at that moment as the Doctor began to speak. "I'm sorry, we tried everything we could. The bullet tore through a major artery near his heart, he lost a lot of blood. He went into cardiac arrest, but we weren't able to revive him." Dr Cambridge always hated giving family bad news of a loved one passing, but it was part of the job, and the down side to the many lives he did save, in his job. "I'll send a member of my staff out to get details on where the family wish for his body to be sent to, after he has been released. An autopsy will be required, I'm afraid."

Hetty nodded. No words could be formed in her mouth. She felt George's arm reach over her shoulders and draw her in closer to him. They both needed comfort, and she was glad he was not shutting down from them around him; as she had first thought when she arrived. She turned to him and saw tears welled in his eyes. He blinked them away trying so hard to be strong for her, whilst taring apart himself. 'So like Charlotte.' She thought, although they weren't blood related, nor did they grow up together, like Kevin and Charlotte did for the first seven years of their lives. She shook as grief gripped her and was comforted by her other nephew, whom she loved like a son.

Callen looked down at his Aunt and felt the need to comfort her. She had known his brother for forty years, however, he had only for a few short weeks. He shook that thought away, knowing it will haunt him later. Anyone who became close to him either died or were hurt. He was a walking curse. He looked over at Charlotte and thought about her, how she was dealing this news. Ever since they had arrived at the hospital, she had been a strength and comfort to Kensi. 'Another man who she loved gone from her life.' He shook that thought to the back of his mind too. 'Charlotte.' He remembered her telling him two days ago how Kevin was like a brother to her. He worried about her, who was going to comfort her, with Jackson still being in Dallas. Then he thought of his Father, and Beth. Kevin was their only child, and the realisation hit him; he was the only child left of his Father's. How unfair life dealt him. He had lost too much already, and as soon as he let his walls down, those he lets in, suffer. 'Its not fair.' He thought. 'How the hell did Kevin get involved in this case, playing the hero to save Nell?' He knew he needed answers, but right then was not the time. He looked at Hetty, and gently spoke in her ear. She sat up straight again, as he stood and walked over and knelt in front of Kensi.

Kensi looked at her team leader and friend, Callen. For a moment she thought Kevin was there and this all had been a nightmare. Then she realised it had all been true, and it was Callen who knelt down in front of her. "You need to get some rest, Kenz."

Kensi crumbled at him calling her that. Although he was the first to call her that, it reminded her too much of Kevin. "Deeks will take you home, there's no need for you to stay here." He gently lifted head for her eyes to look at him. "Ok?" She nodded.

Marty Deeks gently pulled his partner up and walked her to the lift after he heard Callen's words. He was thankful that Callen had taken charge of the situation, as he felt awkward, to say the least, on how to deal with Kensi in this situation. He still had feeling for her, but he put them to the back of his mind, as she needed a friend, nothing else, right then. So he would be the loyal friend and partner she relied on to keep her safe each day out in the field, and be there for her now, as she grieved the loss of Kevin.

After they had left, Callen sat beside Charlie and placed his arms around her. They all needed each other, and he was glad he had family around him, as well as his team. He let her cry, and watched Hetty's nod of thanks as he took charge in comforting her. Sam came and sat beside Hetty since Callen had moved to be with Charlie.

It was another thirty minutes before the next Doctor walked through the doors. "Family of Nell Jones?" They looked up at the Doctor who spoke and dread came over the four of them.

Callen bravely stood and walked closer to the Doctor. "Is she ok?" He needed to know, as his patience was running thin.

"Are you her family?" Dr Reynolds asked.

"I'm her partner, and colleague." He stated matter-of-factly. "I need to know, is she ok?"

The Doctor could see how concerned he was. "She's stable and in recovery."

Callen collapsed as he heard the Doctors words. Relief over Nell's welfare overcame him, but grief of the loss of his brother, he was only just beginning to get to know, hit him hard.

Charlie rushed over to him and held him as he cried. She knew it would hit him, whatever the news was on Nell, the loss of Kevin was huge for her cousin. She was thankful Nell was safe, but the loss of her other cousin, hung heavily on them all.

The Doctor looked at them and couldn't understand their reaction. Sam walked over to the Doctor and explained the situation. Dr Reynolds nodded and acknowledged his understanding to what Sam told him. "You'll be able to see Miss Jones soon, after she's moved from the recovery room onto the ward." He crouched down towards Callen. "When you said her partner, do you mean a personal one?" Callen nodded. "We did blood works to find out what drugs she had in her system. We found traces of the Rohypnol drug. But something else came up." Callen froze as he waited for the Doctor to tell him. "We found traces of the HCG Hormone; she pregnant." Callen gripped the Doctor's arm.

"Pregnant?" He was in shock at the news. "Is..." He struggled to get his question out.

"It's too early to know if the trauma of this will have an effect on the baby." Callen released the Doctor's arm.

"Thank you Doctor." Callen thanked the Doctor before he left, grateful for some hope out of this mess.

Sam returned sitting beside his small Operations Manager and drew her into a hug. They sat like there, when Eric flew out of the lift. He halted in his step as he saw Callen on the floor with Charlie. His heart beat felt heavier as dread covered his face.

Callen looked up and saw Eric's blood drain from his face. He stood and walked over to Eric. "She's ok." He told the younger man and hugged him. It was the first time ever, for Callen to hug the Technical Operator, but both men needed the contact.

As Callen broke away, Eric nodded. "Thanks." He looked around and noticed some of their team weren't there. "Where's Kensi, Deeks and Granger?"

"Deeks has taken Kensi home to get some rest. Granger has gone to the airport to collect Kevin's parents." Sam replied. He looked to his partner, whose tears poured down his cheeks. He knew his partner and best friend just lost his brother, and had to face his Father and Beth about Kevin. When none of them had answers as to why he risked his life to save Nell like that.

Eric looked at Callen, Charlie and Hetty's red eyes, and knew the news on Kevin was not good. He wanted to ask, but was afraid to, so he sat opposite Sam and Hetty and waited till Nell was on the ward, and he could see for himself that she was ok.

It wasn't too long before they saw Nell being pushed along the corridor into a private room. Callen stood and headed towards her, trying hard not to run. He needed to see her, to hold her. He worried about her, and their baby. It wasn't expected, as they had only been together for such a short time, but it had happened, and he prayed both of them would be ok. He couldn't bare losing anyone else. He moved the chair closer to the bed and gently held her hand as she slept. He looked up as he saw Eric enter the room. He looked uncomfortable, as he walked closer to the bed.

"She looks so small in that bed." He stated. He looked at all the tubes coming out of her nose, and arm, then he noticed the bandage over her left shoulder. He knew she had taken a hit, but to see her wrapped up in the hospital bed moved him. "She's never leaving OPS again." He told Callen firmly.

"I agree." Callen replied. "But we cannot live each day in fear, Eric. If she wants to go out into the field, we should support her. She did an awesome job playing Hailey."

Eric nodded. "I know, I saw in OPS. It's just that each time she goes out, something happens, it seems. Between when Inman kidnapped her, and now this? I don't know if I can handle seeing her hurt again."

Callen nodded. "But we keep doing it, don't we? Someone's got to save the world." He was trying to lift Eric's spirits with a funny comment, but also his own.

He managed to get a small smile out of the younger man.

They heard a grumble. "You worry too much Eric." Nell tried to open her eyes as she spoke.

Both men stood beside her so she didn't have to move her head to see them.

"Hey, Babe." Callen greeted her, relieved she was awake. "Doc says you're going to be ok."

"Hi Nell." Eric added. "We've all been worried about you, not just me." And hadn't they all stayed up all night trying to find her, dreading the worst, when they realised she had been kidnapped.

Nell moved her hand to reach Eric's. "You're a good friend, Eric." She moved her hand back to Callen's and studied him closely. He remained quiet, but he was never a man to waste words. Whatever was bothering him, she would get out of him eventually. She waited till they were alone.

She noticed three other figures standing in the doorway.

"You're awake, Miss Jones. Mr Beal is correct; we've all been worried about you." Hetty told the younger woman as she ventured closer to the bed.

Nell noticed the red eyes three of her visitors bared. To see them on Hetty, was a first, as she always hid her emotions in public. Then she remembered Kevin coming to her rescue. She looked over at Charlie and saw grief in her face, before looking back at Callen's. She saw it there too. Her voice was rough, but she was determined to speak. "Kevin." She managed to get out, before her dry throat made her cough.

Callen quickly passed over a glass of water for her to drink, carefully holding it for her, fully aware of her injured shoulder. "Drink this." He spoke gently to her, and she worried even more.

"What happened? I can't remember anything since leaving the club with Harry. Is he ok?" She watched Callen's facial expressions change, knowing too well he was hiding something from her. "Please." She gripped Callen's hand before yelling out in pain, forgetting her injured shoulder. "Dam it, G. Tell me."

Callen looked to Charlie and Hetty. They both nodded. He turned his face to look at Nell. He gently touched her cheek with his hand, brushing her soft skin with his thumb. "Calm down Nell, please."

"No, I won't." She coughed again. How long had it been since she had a drink of water? She had no idea. She took a sip from the glass Callen held for her.

"Please, Babe. You've got to rest, and recover from all of this." She watched him turn to the others. "Can I please have a moment alone with Nell?" He asked them. The conversation he was about to have with her, he didn't want to have in front of the others. Eric, Hetty, Sam and Charlie left the room, leaving Callen and Nell alone. He sat gently on the side of the bed to face her as he spoke. "The Doc says your pregnant Nell."

Nell's eyes widened at hearing Callen's words. "I'm what?" Shocked to hear her boyfriend tell her.

"The Doc did some blood tests, to see what drugs you had been given, and found Rohypnol and HCG Hormones."

Tears streamed down her face, as the realisation of everything she had been through and now this news hit her. She understood why Callen had asked the others to leave. "I'm sorry, G. I wasn't expecting that news. This has happened so fast."

Callen brushed her tears away. "It's ok, Nell, I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together, remember?"

She nodded. "What about Kevin and Harry?" He still had managed to avoid her questions about them.

She saw Callen hesitate. "They're both dead, Nell." It all came too much for him, and he broke in front of her. He shook his head to regain his composure, but found it hard, when Nell gently brushed her hand on his face. Her gentleness after all she had been through in comforting him was too much. His body shook with emotion, and together they cried for the loss of a brother and a boy who didn't deserve to die too young. Both of them had died too young.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._

_We've caught up to where I am at with this story, so updates may take longer than a day to be posted. Thanks for all the reviews and for those of you who have favourited and followed my story; I appreciate it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it. Thanks to those who were sad to see Kevin die, it's nice to know you cared about him._

_The aftermath..._

**Chapter 16**

Deeks pulled into Kensi's driveway and stopped the engine. He looked over at his partner and saw she was fast asleep. He thought it was a good thing, seeing the emotional turmoil she had gone through that day. He climbed out of her car and unlocked her front door, using his own set of keys she had given him, in case of an emergency. He walked into her apartment and noticed the red roses in a vase on the kitchen bench. He realised Kensi had seen Kevin the day before, when she had popped home. He entered her bedroom and pulled the bedding down, scanning the room, he spotted the expensive travel bag in the corner of the room. He didn't want Kensi getting upset seeing it when she woke, so he moved it into the spare bedroom. He would deal with it later. Then he wondered if he had left his toiletries in her bathroom, so he went there to check. He sighed, when he saw his shaver and toiletry bag on the bench. He quickly picked it up and placed it with Kevin's luggage. Satisfied that all evidence of Kevin's belongings had been put out of sight, he walked back out to the car to carry Kensi to her bed. Quietly he opened the door and unclipped her seatbelt, then he placed his right arm under both of her legs and his left around her back, and lifted her gently, so not to wake her. He noticed her stir, but she kept her eyes closed and snuggled in closer to him. He wondered if she thought he was Kevin, or if she really did know it was him carrying her. He continued through her living room, into the bedroom and lowered her onto the bed. He unzipped her boots and gently removed them, before placing the sheet and quilt over her. She looked peaceful and was tempted to kiss her on her temple, but he resisted. "Sweet dreams Princess." He whispered to her and left her alone to sleep.

Marty Deeks made a list of what he needed to buy at the supermarket, before Kensi woke from her sleep. He needed to drop by home and pick up Monty as well, because he knew he needed to stay with her. He checked his watch and saw it was just after two in the afternoon. He wrote a note telling her where he was going, and that he would be back soon. He grabbed her car keys and locked the front door, before starting the engine to drive the five minute journey to her local grocers. He looked at his list a second time then climbed out of the car. 'Chocolate glazed donuts, beer, and ingredients to make burritos.' All being some of Kensi's favourite food. He grabbed a basket as he entered the store and walked the isles as he collected his items.

After he had placed the shopping in the boot, he drove another five minutes to his place to pick up Monty and dog food. Deeks opened the door to his apartment and was nearly bowled over by his best friend. "Hey fella, did you miss me? Of course you did and I missed you too." He rubbed the mutt behind the ears and scratched the back of his head before going to the kitchen. "You and I have to take care of Kensi."

Monty looked at his owner and turned his head as he listened to him. He knew who Kensi was, and liked her a lot. His tail wagged furiously, as he became excited.

"We've got to be on our best behaviour, Mont, Kensi is very sad." Deeks looked down at his dog and bent lower to whisper in his ear.

Monty's ears pricked up as he listened and barked a little bark. Deeks knew he could rely on Monty for the task at hand. Dogs were alway good at helping people deal with stress, and heal from pain. If Kensi couldn't talk to him about how she was feeling, then at least she had Monty to talk to. He smiled at his little friend, then continued to gather his things into a bag and headed out the door, ensuring it was secure before he left.

Callen stayed in Nell's room as he watched her drift in and out of sleep. His partner, the ever faithful, Sam, sat out in the corridor with concern etched in his face. Too many people in their team had been too greatly effected by this case. He stayed to support his partner, who not only lost his brother that day, but nearly lost his girlfriend. Only Callen, Charlie and Nell knew about her pregnancy so far.

Sam heard the lift doors open, and as any seasoned agent would, he looked to see who it was. He stood as he saw their boss, Owen Granger enter the floor with another couple. Sam recognised the man instantly; Kevin's parents. He greeted them with politeness, and offered to fetch Callen out for them, as he thought it was best for his partner to tell his Father and Kevin's Mother the news himself.

Callen looked up as he saw Sam enter the room. He gave his friend a small smile, knowing he stayed for them.

"Granger's here with Kevin's parents. I thought you would like to talk to them on your own." Callen nodded at his partner's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Sam." He stood and gently released his hand from Nell's. She remained asleep and was pleased as he didn't wish to wake her. "Can you please stay with Nell?"

"Yeah, sure thing G." Sam sat in the place Callen had stood from and watched him leave the room. He turned and studied the petite Nell Jones, who had worried them all, but particularly his partner.

Callen saw his Father smile at him as he entered the corridor. Callen turned to his boss and thanked him for bringing them from the airport.

John and Beth held hands tightly as they watched George deal with Owen before talking to them. Callen was good at hiding his emotions, but today was finding it hard. He gave his Father a small smile in return and greeted them. "Let's take a walk outside, it's a nice day out." He led them to the lift and as he turned he noticed how much his Father and Beth seemed to have aged since he saw them last. He knew this news would take a toll on them both.

As they exited the hospital, Callen sat on a bench in the garden. He scanned the area as a nature of habit from his work, while he waited for them to join him.

John knew the news mustn't be good, for George to take them outside before giving them information about Kevin. Beth had a near death grip on his hand, but refused to let the pain show on his face. He knew she needed to do it.

Callen turned and looked at his Father, and Beth. He fisted his hands on his thighs as he spoke, his voice, barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, but Kevin never made it out of surgery." He could hear Beth crumble and choke back tears, as she took in the fact her only child was dead. Callen looked his Father in the eyes. "I don't know what happened, how this happened." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Nell, Charlie and I were undercover since we returned to work on Monday, trying to catch some men who Charlie had been after for a while. Her case led her here to LA, and we used Nell as bait. She was kidnapped last night and we were searching at the known addresses some of my team had followed these men to the other night. We were going to do a drop of cash to get Nell back, when we received a call saying Kevin could see Nell outside the window and to get to his location straight away. We all raced to his location, and when we arrived, Kevin had already been hit with a bullet to his chest. Nell had been drugged, but was trying to resist getting in the car when we arrived. We shot all four men dead." He shook his head and stood in front of them, trying to reign in his emotions. "How the hell did Kevin end up playing the hero and die?" He shook with emotion, but remained standing in the one spot. "I didn't even know he was in LA. Damn it!" He walked a few steps up and down the path in front of them. Pacing as he tried to think how this all went so badly wrong.

"Sit down, son." Callen turned to his Father as his words pulled him from his thoughts. He rejoined them on the bench. "He was here to visit some clients, that's all we know. He wanted to see Kensi again, and when I spoke to him yesterday, he said you were all busy on a case but was going to see Kensi briefly at her place."

"He did?" It was the first he heard about it, but then again, he was so fixed in finding Nell, there had never been the time for Kensi to tell him.

"As far as we know." John placed his arm over his older son's shoulders. "It's in his blood to play the hero, you know you couldn't pass an opportunity to rescue someone from harm. Neither could Kevin. Although he never went down the same path as us, he had that same nature.

"IMI pare rau Tata, N-am putut sa-l salvezi." [I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't save him]. Callen shook his head. "MI-ar fi protejat dupa el, n-a fost instruit ca suntem." [I should have protected him, he wasn't trained like we are].

Beth watched her husband interact with his son. She knew it was Romani they spoke, but didn't understand a word of it.

"Nu te învinuiesc, fiule. Nimic nu este vina ta." [I don't blame you, son. None of this is your fault]. He drew in a deep breath to calm his emotions. "Tot CE stiu este nici una din acest sens." [All I know is none of this makes sense].

Callen looked at Beth. "I'm sorry, Beth. I'm so sorry." Tears streaked down all three of their faces.

"It's not your fault George. Please don't blame yourself." She grabbed his hand and held onto it firmly. She knew he was the only one left of her husband's three children now. She had lost her only son, but took comfort that they had George here with them, and Kevin's children. Thank goodness he had children to carry on their family to the next generation. Thinking of her grandchildren, she suddenly realised they needed to ring Elise. "John. We need to call Elise. Their children need to be told."

John nodded. "I'll do that Beth." She nodded in agreement. John knew this was hard enough on his wife. John stood to make the call, as he did so, he turned to George. "Can you find out if we can see our son, please, George?" Callen nodded and left them alone.

Callen exited the lift to find the Doctor who had given them the news of Kevin's death. He asked a nurse, but she looked blank at him, not recognising the name. "I've not heard of a Dr Cambridge. But that doesn't mean he doesn't work here, I just don't know him." She looked at Callen and saw concern and sorrow etched in his face. "This is a big hospital. I will find someone who can help you. Wait here, please." The nurse left Callen in search of someone who could help him.

Callen sat waiting for what seemed like eternity, before the Doctor himself entered the floor. "Mr Manning?" Callen rose from his seat.

"Yes." He was relieved Dr Cambridge had been found. "Our parents have arrived from Dallas. They would like to see my brother please. To say goodbye." He tried with all his strength to remain calm.

"I will call downstairs to the mortuary, to see when a good time would be." The Doctor walked over to the nurses' station and made a call.

Callen watched him and could see something bothered the Doctor as he spoke on the phone.

The Doctor finally hung up the phone and sighed. Callen walked over to him, puzzled. "Is everything ok?"

"No." He shook his head. "It seems that due to the fact your brother was from Dallas, and the Coroner's office is overloaded with dead people, your brother has been transported back to Dallas for the autopsy."

"What?" Callen couldn't believe what the Doctor was telling him. "Since when do hospitals transport patients who have died so soon after their death without the family being asked first?"

"It is rare, but it does happen sometimes. I am sorry Mr Manning." Dr Cambridge explained to him.

Callen shook his head. "This is not right. How am I going to tell our family and my brother's girlfriend, who are all here in LA that he's not here?" Something in Callen's gut told him something was up, and his suspicions grew around his brother's death. 'I will get to the bottom of this.' He thought. "Thank you Dr Cambridge for your honesty." He doubted what he was being told was the truth. "Where in Dallas has my brother been transported to?"

"Dallas County Morgue. They have an excellent team down there under Dr Jeffrey Bernard. Your brother will be in the best hands." Callen raised his brow at the Doctor's words. He had heard of this Doctor and knew how modern their offices were. But he still had that niggling in his gut, that wouldn't let him leave it at that.

"Thank you. I will advise our parents and rest of the family." He shook the Doctor's hand and left to find Granger. He had a feeling Granger had a history with his Father John, so he thought he would be the best person to help him on his suspicions.

Callen arrived to the ward where Nell was. He found Owen Granger sitting out in the corridor from her room. "Granger." He spoke quietly as he approached the older man.

Owen Granger stood to greet his team leader. "Agent Callen."

"Did Sam update you on Kevin?" Owen nodded. "Something is not right. Kevin's body has already been sent back to Dallas for the autopsy to be done, instead of here. John and Beth want to see him, however now it's made impossible." Callen almost whispered the next bit. "Is it possible, that Kevin is not dead, but his death has been faked?"

"What are you saying Agent Callen?" He was surprised to hear his senior agent's questions, although he understood why he was suspicious. In their line of work, they never took anything face value. Their lives depended on them to look past what people told them and go by their gut instinct. And the younger man in front of him was one of the best when it came to gut instinct.

"Could Kevin have been recruited by the CIA like our Father and Grandfather before us, without our Father or anyone else being aware of it?" He watched Granger as he thought through his second question in a matter of minutes.

"John would never have allowed Kevin to be recruited, after what happened with your Mother. He turned his back on the agency and threatened them to stay away from his family. There's no way they would have risked recruiting Kevin." Although he said it, he too began to doubt his own words. "John would be furious if that was the case."

"I think Kevin used an alias with the CIA, so no one saw any connections between John and him, and maybe wore contacts to hide his blue eyes. If anyone who knew John saw Kevin, they would have made the connections." He thought back to his own day at the agency, and wondered how many of his Father's colleagues knew who he really was and never said anything. Anger rippled through his body, thinking back to those days. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind, to concentrate on his suspicions he had on his brother. "You knew who I was, when you first saw me, didn't you?"

Owen nodded. "I did. But I've never come across anyone at the CIA who looked like Kevin, John or yourself. Perhaps you're right." Callen smirked a look that claimed he was always right, and Owen knew it. "Maybe he also dyed his hair, to avoid suspicion of his real identity. And if so, then why fake his own death? He has his family he cares about. He's only recently found you and Kensi. Why risk it all now?"

"Maybe there is more to Charlie's case than anyone at NCIS is aware of. I will ask Eric to do some secret digging. Is there anyone you can ask to help? Cause I was thinking Trent Cort has something to do with this." His body tensed at the thought of that man.

"Cort? What's he got to do with this Callen? I know you don't like the man, in fact, you don't like me either. But we'll talk about that another time. So tell me, why him?" He wondered why his senior agent whose gut instinct was always spot on, even when his own wasn't; thought Trent Cort had anything to do with Kevin.

"A week after Kensi and Nell met Kevin in a club, Kensi and Kevin returned to the same club and Cort called him by my name. Why was Cort in LA, and in that same club? There are too many coincidences. I think they work together and Cort has given Kevin information about our team, enabling Kevin to meet Nell and Kensi that night. Kevin told me he has known about my existence since just before leaving for college, when he found my birth certificate and other documents regarding my Mother, sister and Grandmother in the attic. It could be why Cort tried deliberately to piss me off all those years ago, to keep me away from Kevin. Also, Kevin's taste in women has changed. His wife Elise is petite, more like Nell, not like Kensi. It surprised me when I went down to Dallas to meet the rest of my family and briefly met Elise, who was dropping their kids off at the time. If Elise was the type of woman Kevin went for, why did he choose Kensi that night in the club to dance with and get close to, and not Nell?" Callen needed answers, and the more he thought about it, the more questions he had for his brother. By the time he was finished finding out the answers, his brother better really be dead, or he would probably kill him himself. He worried about Kensi; too many men in her life had died or left her, he didn't know how Kensi was going to get over losing Kevin.

Callen's phone beeped. He looked at the caller and saw it was their Detective. "Hi Deeks. How's Kensi?"

"Kensi is awake and wants to return to the hospital to say goodbye to Kevin. I thought I would ring you first to see if you could arrange it before we came in." Deeks looked at the tear streaked face of his partner as he spoke on the phone.

"Impossible, Deeks. Kevin's body has been sent to Dallas for the autopsy. I have John and Beth here at the hospital wanting to say goodbye to him as well."

"What?" Deeks was shocked to hear the news.

"I'm organising travel arrangements for all of us to fly down there ASAP. I've got a few more phone calls to make and see if Nell can be released. And Deeks."

"Yeah Callen?" He wondered what he was going to ask him.

"Be there for Kensi in what ever way she needs you right now. Something isn't right about this case or Kevin's death. Please don't let on to Kensi, but I'm don't think this case is closed. Stay on guard too, just incase this case has more to do with Kevin than we know about."

"Ok, understood. I'll wait to hear from you again." Deeks hung up his phone and turned to Kensi. "We need to pack a bag to fly to Dallas. Kevin's been transferred down there already."

"What?" Kensi shook as the emotion of that day rippled through her body.

"Hey, Kensi, I'm here for you. Whatever you need, ok?" She nodded.

"Thanks Deeks."

"Callen's organising travel arrangements for us all to Dallas."

"Ok." She felt exhausted, yet it was only four in the afternoon.

Callen hung up his phone and saw Jackson arrive onto the floor. "Hi Jackson. Thank goodness you're here. Charlie's going to need you. She's gone home with her Mom." He scribbled an address on a piece of paper. "This is the house she has gone to. Can you take John and Beth with you please? They wanted to say goodbye to Kevin, but his body's already en-route to Dallas.

"Already? Hey George, no problem. I got here as soon as I could. Where are they?"

"They're outside."

Jackson nodded. "Granger."

"Agent Jackson." Ganger saw the shock expression move onto Callen's face.

"You're with NCIS as well?" He asked his cousin's husband.

"Yes. That's how we met. Charlie told me you, Nell and Kensi were NCIS too, when she saw you on Monday. So you work with her Mom hey?"

"Yeah." He quickly raised his eyebrows as he answered him.

"Small world. So how's Nell?" Jackson asked.

"She'd been drugged by her kidnappers, so she's in and out of consciousness, and was shot in her shoulder blade in the crossfire. The Doctor said she'll be fine."

"Wow, so much for someone so petite. Glad she's ok, George. Say hi to her and give her my wishes. I'll find my passengers and head off. Charlie must be devastated."

"Will do." Callen turned to face Granger. "I think this case is going to lead us down to Dallas. Are you ok if we all go down there? You'll be short of an Operations Manager, an Analyst and four field agents."

"Do you really need to take Sam and Deeks with you? I understand why the rest of you need to go."

"I was hoping Deeks could support Kensi, I'm really worried about her. I'll have enough to deal with Nell, Hetty, John and Beth. Charlie will have Jackson to comfort her at least." He sighed. "And now this case. That's why I was hoping to have my partner to back me up." He waited for Granger to agree on his points, as he had good reason for them all to go.

"Ok. But you have seven days leave, and report back each day on what you find. I will work with Eric from this end. Hopefully you will have found the answers to your questions. I'll also keep you posted on what my contacts find too."

Callen nodded as he turned to make some calls.

"Eric."

The Technical Operator sat alone in OPS, as he had returned from visiting Nell in hospital. Seeing part of his team at the hospital in shock like that had him worried. He worried also about Kensi, how was she going to cope with another man dying on her. Life was cruel sometimes.

"Hey Callen, how's Nell?"

"Still sleeping. I have a favour to ask."

"Go on."

"I need you to do a background check on my brother Kevin."

"What?" Now he was confused.

"Eric. I need you to search in the CIA database for any operatives who might look like Kevin. Under an alias, with say, different coloured eyes and hair. Also, I need to know everyone who has ever worked alongside Trent Cort, and all phone calls, texts, email and travel Kevin has made, received and taken in the last ten years. If there are any anomalies, you need to let either myself or Granger know. This is to be done off the books, no one but Granger and myself must know about this. Are we good Eric?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"And Eric?"

"Yes."

"Don't get caught by Langley."

"Not a problem. Bye."

"Bye Eric." Callen hung up his call and made another one.

"Hetty, It's George."

"Hello, George. How's Miss Jones?"

"She's ok. How are you?". He worried abouthis Aunt, even before he knew who she really was. He looked to her as a Mother figure, and really appreciated all she had done for him, sonce finding it all out.

"I'll survive." She tried hard to put on a brave facade to her nephew.

"Kevin's been moved to Dallas already. How hard is it to arrange travel arrangements for ten of us to Dallas ASAP?"

"Ten people George? Who are we talking about here?"

"Myself, Nell, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Charlie, Jackson, yourself, John and Beth."

"Goodness me, they moved him fast. Make that eleven then, I have a visitor whose family also. I'll organise a plane. I'll text you with the details."

"Thanks Hetty. Whose your visitor, may I ask?"

She sighed. 'Better tell him now, he'll know soon enough.' "Charlotte's Father."

"You've contacted her Father? When did this happen?" He was happy for his cousin that Hetty has finally going to allow Charlie to meet her Father.

"I called him on Monday, he arrived yesterday. Charlie fell asleep in the car, so she's not seen him yet, or know he's here. I better go, she's just woken up."

"Oh just one more thing, Hetty."

"Yes, George?"

"Jackson is here and is bringing John and Beth to your house."

"Is he, thank you George, Charlotte will appreciate having Jackson here. Which house are they coming to?"

"The Tudor style one. Charlie told me it was the one she grew up in, so I put two and two together."

She chuckled. "Aren't you a bright so and so."

He laughed back. "I had a good teacher."

"Goodbye George."

"Bye Hetty." Callen returned to Nell's room.

Charlie woke to find herself still in her Mom's car. Although the car was a fast sports car, and it suited her Mom's style, she found it a bit cramped and felt stiff from her sleep. She climbed out of the Jag, and stood facing the house she grew up in since the age of seven, when her Mom dragged her away from their family in Dallas. Thinking back to that day her Mom dragged her away from Kevin brought tears to her eyes again. She had cried all those years ago for days after they arrived in LA. Kevin had been like a brother to her, and they were best friends. Every chance she had, she visited them during holidays and whenever her Mom had to go away for work. She and Kevin would play spies, unaware what their parent's did for a living, it was just a game they enjoyed, and was not surprised she ended up as an NCIS agent. But it puzzled her why Kevin studied finance, when she could see he hated it. He was great at his job, but his heart was never in it. He was like her, more of a free spirit who wanted to play hero. Then it hit her again what had happened that morning. Kevin played the hero to save Nell from the kidnappers. She fell to her knees and cried. She felt a hand on her shoulders and looked up at a stranger. She studied the man who had crouched down beside her through her tears. She noticed her Mother standing by the front door with concern and grief in her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked him, wondering why he came to comfort her.

"I am Michel Basque, Charlotte. I am your Father." He told her with tears in his eyes.

Charlie was in shock. Already her day had been emotionally charged with the lack of sleep, concern for Nell and then the loss of Kevin. So many bad things had happened, and the one thing she wanted for as long as she could remember was kneeling beside her, comforting her. "My Father?" She turned to her Mother. "You found my Father?"

Hetty nodded. She walked over to them and knelt on the ground to comfort her daughter. She knew how close her daughter was to Kevin, and it broke her heart to see her suffer from his death. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I never had the courage to tell him about you, till now. After hearing you talking to George the other day about wanting to know who your Father was, I decided to call him after all these years."

"You haven't spoken in forty years?" She found that in itself amazing. She turned to her Father. "So you're not some hardened criminal my Mother was trying to protect me from, are you?" She could see love and kindness in his eyes.

"No, no, definitely not." He laughed at the thought.

"Vous êtes français." [You're French]. She stated matter of factly to him.

"Oui je suis. Votre Français est excellent." [Yes I am. Your French is excellent].

"Merci, j'essayent mon meilleur pour s'adapter dedans, quand dans les Frances." [Thank you, I try my best to fit in, when in France]. She hugged him firmly, glad to have finally met her Father. "Je vous ai manqué chaque jour puisque je peux me rappeler. Vous devrez me dire tout au sujet de vous." [I have missed you every day since I can remember. You'll have to tell me all about you].

"Je souhaite que j'aie su vous, mon cher beau Charlotte. Votre mère me dit que vous êtes mariée et avez trois beaux enfants. Vous devrez me dire tout au sujet de eux aussi." [I wish I had known about you, my dear beautiful Charlotte. Your Mother tells me you are married and have three beautiful children. You will need to tell me all about them too]. He looked at her with concern and rubbed her arms to comfort her. "Je suis si désolé au sujet de votre cousin Kevin. Votre mère me dit que vous étiez très étroit." [I am so sorry about your cousin Kevin. Your Mother tells me you were very close].

Charlie nodded. "Like a brother." She returned to English, as she was exhausted from the trauma from the day."

"George rang." Hetty interrupted them. "Kevin's been moved already to Dallas. I have organised a plane to fly us all down there tonight. Plane leaves at seven."

"Already? What about the autopsy?" She couldn't understand it.

"Doing it down there, apparently." Hetty sighed. "Also, Jackson is here in LA. George rang him earlier to come to be with you. He's bringing your Uncle John and Aunt Beth with him."

"Poor Uncle John and Aunt Beth." She shook her head. "They are going to be devastated over this."

"Just like you, my dear Charlotte. George is making sure you're looked after too." Hetty looked at her daughter with great concern.

"Whose looking after you Mom?" She worried what effect Kevin's death would have on her as well as the other members of her family.

"Not to worry about me, dear, George has always had my back." Ever since her older nephew transferred under her wing, he always worried about her and ensured she was safe. And that was before he knew she was his Aunt. She smiled thinking about him. "Let's get you a warm cup of tea inside." She stood and helped her daughter along with Michel rise and together they walked inside their home.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	17. Chapter 17

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_It seems there are some of you out there who have questions like G Callen. Your answers will soon be revealed. Well eventually anyway._

**Chapter 17**

{How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again?}

Christina Perri's Bluebird

{Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine  
Take care of yourself}

Avril Lavine's Goodbye

Christina Perii's Bluebird then Avril Lavine's Goodbye played back to back on the radio as Deeks drove them to the airstrip Hetty had advised them to meet for their flight to Dallas. Kensi shut the radio off in the car, creating an uneasy silence. Of all the songs to play, it had to be them. Tears poured down her cheeks again, but this time she didn't bother to wipe them away. The air through the vents cooled her body as it hit her tears, causing her to shiver.

Deeks placed his hand on her arm to give her warmth and comfort, as they stopped at some red lights. He turned to her and tried hard to give her a smile, and she tried hard to return it. 'I'm crap at this.' Thought Deeks. For a man who always found it easy to talk his way out of anything, he found it an uphill battle to find the right words of comfort for his partner. The lights turned green so he accelerated, and the silence grew as they continued their drive, all the while Deeks was thinking of the right words. "I'm sorry Kensi." He finally said. He decided to keep it simple, and say how he felt. He could feel her eyes baring down on him, but silence remained from her mouth.

She was struggling, that was the truth. At long last she found an amazing guy who treated her like a lady, and not one of the guys. Then she lost him, after only nearly five weeks of spending almost every minute with him. It was like neither of them could get enough of each other, like they were a drug to the other. Too many men in her life had either died or left. Either way, she felt like she just wasn't good enough for them to live for, or stay. She had decided to only have first dates from then on, but then she met Kevin, and she let her defences down. She was mad at herself for falling hard for him, cause now he too had left her and died. She fought hard for him to live, as she knelt down beside his bleeding body, willing him that they were worth living for. She shook her head as she shook with emotion. 'Damn him.' She thought to herself. She tucked her knees up to her chest as Deeks pulled into the airport car park. Going back to Dallas where she had wonderful memories with Kevin was going to hurt like hell. It was less than twelve hours, and she missed him terribly.

Deeks turned off the engine, and watched her closely with concern in his eyes. She refused to look at him, as she didn't want to see his concern if she did. She wanted to escape and pretend none of the past five weeks ever happened. 'Damn him.' The pain hurt so bad. Her heart felt heavy, like it did at the end of a ten mile run.

"We've got a plane to catch, Fern." Kensi quickly turned her head around to glare at him, but when she saw his cheeky grin, she smiled. The first real smile for the day.

"Damn you Deeks. While do you have to be such a smart ass all the time." She punched him hard in his arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped, still wearing his cheeky grin, as she had shown a little bit of the Kensi he loved.

"Only you, Deeks. Only you." She surprised him with a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks partner. Just what I needed." She climbed out of the car and headed around to the boot. She pressed the lever and stood still as she saw Kevin's luggage in the boot besides hers and Deeks. It had caught her by surprise, and she gasped for air, as her emotions took over again.

Deeks joined her by the boot and realised what had stopped her in her tracks. "Sorry Kensi, you weren't suppose to see that." He placed his arms around her and gave her a hug. "How about you find Callen and I will deal with the luggage."

Kensi nodded. "Thanks Deeks." She hugged herself as she walked into the office building looking for a familiar face.

Callen looked up and saw Kensi, so he quickly walked over to her. She stopped when she saw him and caught her breath. "Hey Kenz, it's alright, we're all here for you ok?" He gently drew her in for a hug and held her there till she was ready to be released from it.

She looked up at her friend and team leader and saw Kevin's eyes looking back at her from the dead. She shivered, and suddenly felt really cold.

"Here, have my jacket." Callen quickly removed his leather jacket and placed it over Kensi's shoulders.

"Thanks Callen." He watched her and saw her intently looking at him, then he realised why.

"Oh Kenz, I'm so sorry." He hugged her again. How was he going to be there and help her she became upset just seeing him. He looked around and saw Deeks over at the counter checking in their luggage. He recognised Kevin's luggage from Hawaii instantly. "Deeks is a good man Kenz. He's loyal and will always be there for you."

She frowned at his words, trying to understand why he had said them. "He's always been a great partner, one I could always trust my life with. But why are you saying that Callen?" She was confused.

Callen turned and gave her a look that made her worry.

"What is it Callen?" She saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"You deserve more than you've been given in this life Kenz." He held her upper arms firmly. "Promise me you won't let this stop you from loving again, and getting on with your life." She could see he was serious and almost pleading with her. She nodded, but wasn't sure if she really could.

The flight to Dallas felt long for all of its passengers, with little words spoken by any of them. So far from the last time John, Callen, Nell and Kensi had flown to Dallas. Kevin had been with them and there had been much laughter between the five of them. Now the flight had a dreary silence, like at a funeral.

Callen held Nell close to him as he tried to sleep, but the events of the past twenty-four hours prevented him from a restful sleep. He was tired, in fact all of them were from virtually no sleep the night before. He looked over at Charlie and nodded to Jackson as he saw her wrapped up in his arms, asleep. His Father and Beth sat in front of him and Nell, and could see both had thankfully fallen asleep resting on each other. But the person who concerned him the most was Kensi, their junior agent who had worked her way under his skin a long time ago, and saw her like a kid sister. He felt protective of everyone on their team, but he had his favourites. Sam and the women. He looked over at his Aunt, who had told them all to call her Stella around Michel, Charlie's Father. Sam and Deeks' brows raised as they heard her real name for the first time, but neither said anything about it. Hetty sat two rows in front of them on the other side of the isle, next to Michel, a row in front of Charlie and Jackson. He turned and saw his partner on his own behind him, but unlike himself, had managed to fall asleep. Sam was like a brother to him, and if anyone questioned him about it, he would admit, he also regarded Deeks as family. He was still getting used to having his real family around and now they were together to support and comfort each other from the loss of his brother. But G Callen still had questions he needed answers to, and was determined first thing in the morning to search them out. As his eyes itched from tiredness, he rubbed them and finally felt sleep claim him. As he drifted off, his thoughts went to their baby growing inside Nell's belly. He gently placed his hand over her still flat stomach and smiled. Something good had at least come out of that day.

The plane arrived safely, and made their separate ways to the various houses. Kensi and Deeks went with John and Beth to their house, Hetty and Michel went with Jackson and Charlie's to theirs. Callen felt torn between them, but agreed to go with Charlie and Jackson for a couple of nights, and would stay with his Father and Beth after the funeral. Sam went with Callen and Nell, as he knew his partner needed him.

When Callen had a quiet moment with Jackson, he took the opportunity to ask him a question that had been on his mind since Granger called him Agent Jackson.

"So, Jackson. How come Granger called you Agent Jackson? I thought it was your first name."

"Everyone just calls me Jackson, but its my family name."

"Oh, like we all call Deeks by his surname and not Marty." Jackson nodded. "So what is your name?" Callen asked him curiously.

"It's not a name I'm proud of." He answered. The truth was he hated it.

"Hey it's ok, if you don't want to tell me, that's ok. I've lived my life just having a letter for a first name, and my Mother's surname which turns out to be my middle name. So I understand if you don't want to tell anyone."

"It's Colin." Charlie replied as she came out of her hiding place behind the corner. Her husband's face turned red with embarrassment, and was not happy with Charlie for saying the name out loud.

"Oh, well I can see why Jackson wouldn't use it, Charlotte." He gave him a sympathetic smile. He deliberately used Charlotte's full name as rebuttal for telling him Jackson's name. He was glad his name turned out to be an ok name in the end. It had worried him a lot growing up, that maybe it was a name he didn't like, because why else would he had forgotten it. But as Nell explained to him back in Hawaii, it was all the trauma he experienced at such a young age that made him shut it all away.

"So Charlie, how did the reunion between your Mom and John go?" Changing the subject. He had watched Hetty and John from a distance and saw no tension between either of them, so he had hoped they had made peace with each other. But that didn't mean he wasn't curious for the details. After all, their fallout had been over him.

"Better than I ever hoped for." She smiled at the memory. Her uncle had been remorseful, and her Mom forgave him, which surprised her at the time, but then with all the events that had recently taken place, she shouldn't have been surprised. Her Mom had her wish and had George close to her at work, and still watched over him from a distance while he grew up in the Foster Care system, trying her best to find a good family for him. Then there was George's reunion between Kevin, George and her uncle, which she knew had brought tears to her Mom's eyes seeing how happy Callen was after his vacation. But now all their hearts were heavy for the loss of her dear cousin Kevin, and no one wanted to cause any more heartache, which she knew they all felt deeply. Somehow she felt Kevin had been the one who linked them together over the years, and suddenly she felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried hard to blink them away.

"Charlie?" Callen questioned her about her sudden change in expression. "Are you ok?" He worried about her, knowing how close she was to his brother, and how hard she had tried to make truce between her Mom and his Father.

She nodded. "I'm..." She broke in front of him and Jackson. "I miss him so much. You look so much like him..." Callen drew her in for a hug.

"Somehow me being around isn't going to make anyone feel any better." Charlie looked up at him with worry.

"No George, we love having you around. Please don't leave us. We need you more than ever now." There she had said it. It was in the open now how she felt the moment the Doctor gave them the news of Kevin's death and saw George sitting across from her in the waiting room. It was like he lived on in him.

"What?" Callen couldn't believe what he heard. "No." He shook his head in disbelief. "I see how everyone looks at me. I cannot stay more than I need to. Everyone wishes I was him. I can't be him."

"No one expects you to George." Jackson finally spoke after being silent as he watched his wife and her cousin talk. "It's a comfort to us all having you here, is what Charlie is trying to say."

He wasn't sure what so say, so he stayed silent. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Charlie beside him. "Kevin was the person who always linked our family together. Now he's gone, I'm worried our family will fall apart. But with you around George, I feel you will keep us all together now."

"Who me? I have no experience when it comes to family, Charlie. What makes you say that?" He doubted himself in his own ability outside of his job.

"I have watched you at work, George. You have leadership skills that bond your team, in a way that I've admired. You have it here." She pointed to his heart and head. "You just have to believe in yourself."

He remained in his spot, taking in all Charlie had told him. "You have too much faith in me Charlie. You hardly know me. I hardly know any of you. How do you know I won't just walk away from you all and leave you to pick up the pieces without me."

"It's not in your nature, George. You've been searching all your life for your family. That doesn't sound to me like someone who doesn't care. Plus I see it in your eyes. Something is bothering you about this case and over Kevin's death that you are not telling me." Her words were true, he did care, and although he had only known his brother for a short time, he was in pain too at his loss. If he didn't care, why would he be searching for answers to how Kevin died? He was busted, and knew he would eventually need to tell her what is going on, but he couldn't until he had the answers.

"You're not suppose to see that Charlie. I keep my emotions reigned in, and hide my feelings so no one can see the real me. How can you?" He was amazed she could see through him.

"Because you and Kevin are so alike, it's uncanny, really. Not just in looks either." He frowned at her, he didn't see anything in Kevin of himself other than looks.

"I know I've only know you all for such a short time, but in the four weeks I've known Kevin, I have not once seen anything in his character that is like me."

"That's because he's really good at hiding his true feelings." He worried at her words, wondering if he really knew his brother at all, and if he really did love Kensi. "I've learnt to see through him, which is why I can see through you George. He hated finance. Like me, like us, he was more of a free spirit, who loved adventure. So him going into the family business never made sense. But he travelled a lot, and he always seemed happy after a trip away. Something kept him going in his job, because he became more successful than your Father ever did with the family business. He could have gone out on his own, but chose to stay where he was. I have no idea why, but I suspected something drew him away regularly, and kept him going when Elise treated him badly and took his kids away. But it wasn't until he came back here last week with you, Nell and Kensi, did I see him truly happy. I have never seen him with anyone, like he was with Kensi, so besotted. And to have you in his life, a brother, it was like a dark cloud had been lifted from his shoulders. I've seen that dark cloud over him ever since he was about to leave for college. I thought it was just due to being forced into finance. But it had disappeared recently. Which is what makes his death even more devastating. He was finally really happy for the first time in his life for a real long time." She sat down exhausted from the past twenty-four hours. She looked up at her cousin. "Do you know what Kevin and I played most of the time growing up?"

Of course Callen didn't know, but he shook his head anyway.

"Spies." Callen expression turned to shock. Charlie smiled at the memories of their games. "Kevin loved playing a spy, pretending to go into foreign governments and business and catch the bad guys. So I never understood his decision to study finance and not become a Federal Agent like we did. I tried to persuade him when I joined, but he shook his head and told me he had grown up and found it childish."

Charlie's words rang true with Callen's gut feelings that Kevin had been recruited to the CIA. But from the sounds of it, he had kept it secret even from Charlie. "Wow, I would never have guessed." He looked shocked, but really he was putting pieces of information together in his head like a jigsaw puzzle the real Kevin. "Thanks Charlie for telling more about my brother." He smiled and yawned at the same time. "I better get some sleep. Thank you Jackson, Charlie for letting us stay."

"No probs, cous." Charlie and Jackson said their good nights to Callen.

They retired to their rooms, and Callen ensured he didn't let go of Nell the whole night, being careful of her bullet wound in her shoulder. He was relieved when the Doctor told them Nell could be released from hospital and fly to Dallas with them. He was concerned for her safety after his gut feeling, and Nell's words when she had fully woken from her drugged induced sleep.

_"Kevin." Nell had started to say. "He was shot by someone else." He had looked at her shocked and she could see his concern. "The shot rung out from above the building. None of the men who had taken me fired their guns...not until you guys showed up." Tears streamed down Nell's face as she relived the earlier events. "Two of them were fighting Kevin, kicking him, and punching him, and he was fighting them really well. But then he fell as we heard the gunshot."_

He knew she had been drugged, but also knew Nell didn't get facts like this wrong. Her statement of what had happened just before they had arrived confirmed his suspicions. But he feared for Nell's safety even more. He was glad they were far away from LA, he just hoped the danger didn't follow them to Dallas.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	18. Chapter 18

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Let's hope this chapter answers yours and G Callen's questions..._

**Chapter 18**

_Dallas..._

Callen was up before the crack of dawn, washed and dressed, ready to find his brother's body, to give his family and Kensi some closure, and say goodbye. He gulped down a coffee as he collected the car hire keys off the kitchen bench and left Jackson and Charlie's house. He started the engine and typed in the Dallas County Morgue's address into the GPS and followed its directions. As he pulled up out front, he could see staff arriving for the next shift. He followed a woman with long dark hair in through the front door and approached the desk. The woman looked up and seemed surprised to see someone visiting so early in the morning. "Good morning Sir, can I help you?"

Callen cleared his throat before he spoke. "Hi. Yes. I am looking for my brother, Kevin Manning. He was transported from Los Angeles yesterday to this location."

The woman realised he was talking about his brother's body, and quickly gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'll have a look in our system and see what I can find for you. Please take a seat."

"I'll stand, thank you." He had sat too much yesterday between the hospital and the flight down.

He watched the woman type on the keys of her keyboard and made a phone call. "Dr Belling." She began. "I have the brother of Kevin Manning out in reception wishing to see him." She nodded and looked away from Callen as she listened to the person on the other end speak. She hung up the phone and turned to face him. He didn't like the look she gave him, it was an awkward one to say the least. "Mr Manning." Callen raised his eyebrows as he waited for her to continue. "Your brother has been sent to the funeral home late last night after his autopsy was completed."

Callen's temperature began to rise, as the frustration of being led on a cat and mouse game. "Where is he? No one in my family has organised for his funeral. I want to speak to the person who organised his transfer." He stood where he was and glared at the woman. She quickly picked up the phone and made a call. Before she had even hung up the phone, a man in his fifties, who was balding heavily on top walked through the doors towards him. He turned and watched the man carefully, determining before he spoke as to what type of man he was.

"Mr Manning. I'm Dr Belling. I am so sorry for the misunderstandings regarding your brother. We had authorisation from your brother's lawyer to transfer it to a local funeral home. Here is the paperwork." Callen took the paperwork and read the information off it. He took notice of his brother's lawyer's name and address as well as the funeral home Kevin had been transferred to.

"Can you tell me the results of his autopsy then?" He asked the Doctor.

"No, I am sorry, I can not. It was sent to LAPD last night." The Doctor flinched as Callen fisted his hands.

"No. My brother's death occurred during an NCIS operation in Los Angeles. Who told you to send it to LAPD? It should have been sent to NCIS." He'd had enough of this mess.

"We had information from the hospital in Los Angeles to send it to LAPD."

"You must have another copy of the autopsy report Doctor." He glared at the older man, whose hand shook from the stress Callen was putting on him.

"Normally we do, Mr Manning, but it was sent to LAPD before it was copied. I'm very sorry Mr Manning."

Callen was furious. "I've obviously heard false reports about this fine institution you have here Doctor. Because nothing you have said makes any sense. I will report you to the head of NCIS for this cock up."

He turned and left the building, eager to find his brother and contact Deeks. He still had his brother's lawyer to see. "Deeks." He said into his phone as he exited the building.

"Morning Callen. What's up?" Deeks yawned as he stretched his body as he hopped out of bed. He had been in and out of Kensi's room comforting her during the night, whenever he heard her crying.

"The muppets down here in Dallas have sent the only copy of Kevin's autopsy to LAPD last night. Can you please contact your people and have it sent to Granger at OSP?"

"They've done what? Yeah, sure, Callen. Is Kevin still there?" He didn't want to say his body. None of them wanted to face the reality of Kevin's death.

"No. His lawyer requested him to be transferred to a local funeral home. I'm on my way to his lawyers now."

"What already?" As Deeks said it, he heard a scream. "Hang on Callen." He ran downstairs and found Beth beside herself holding a newspaper. Deeks looked at John who was as shocked as he was at Beth's behaviour. Something, he concluded, had upset her that she had read in the paper. Deeks walked over to Beth and took the paper out of her hands. She looked like she had seen a ghost, or something. He looked at the page she had been reading when a funeral notice stood out as clear day at him. 'Shit!'

"What's happening Deeks?" Callen had heard the scream over the phone as he drove to Kevin's lawyer's office.

"Um, Callen." He wasn't sure how he was going to say this without Kensi reacting like Beth. "The funeral arrangements for Kevin are in the paper already."

"What the hell is going on Deeks?" His day was spiralling down fast and he hadn't even eaten breakfast. "What does it say?"

"Funeral for Kevin Manning to be held at The Floyd Pioneer Cemetery, Friday at 10am. That's tomorrow Callen." Deeks shook his head at the speed of everything with regards to Kevin ever since his death. He could hear Callen's veins explode over the phone.

"Tomorrow? How the hell can someone organise this so quickly, without any of the family have a say in it?"

"It says he'll be cremated in this notice, Callen."

Callen slammed on his breaks as he pulled up outside Kevin's lawyer's office. "I'm outside his lawyer's office now. I'll put a stop to this one way or another."

John asked Deeks if he could to speak with his son. "George." He stopped in his tracks when he heard his Father's voice. "If Kevin's lawyer has arranged this, then this must have been Kevin's wishes. Please calm down, George. I can hear you tensing up from here." Callen tried really hard to calm down and reign in his emotions. "Paul Stanford is a good man, George. Talk to him calmly, please."

"Ok. So you know him pretty well then?"

"He used to work with our family lawyer years ago, but went out on his own five years ago. Kevin has remained with him ever since. He trusted him, George."

His Father's words relaxed him a little. "Thanks, I'll try." He disconnected the call as he entered the building and took the lift to the ninth floor.

As Callen exited the lift, he scanned the direction to Paul Stanford's practice. He found it hard to think of Deeks ever working in a place like this, let alone as a lawyer. But he seemed the public defender kind of guy, especially after his upbringing. Who would choose a lawyer with shaggy hair? He found the name plate and entered the quiet and well furnished office suite. Wooden panels lined the lower section of the walls, with a calm green painted on the upper half of the walls. Immediately he felt at ease from the decor's calming effects, and found it easier to be calm as he spoke to the woman at the desk for Paul Stanford.

The blonde woman in her thirties smiled at Callen as she greeted him. "May I please have your name, Sir?" She was very polite. "Please take a seat, Mr Manning."

She picked up the phone and quietly spoke through it as she called her boss. Callen chose to sit this time, as he waited to see this Paul Stanford.

"You may go in now, Mr Manning. Mr Stanford has been expecting you." She smiled again, but Callen hid his shock at her words. 'Expecting him? What the hell was going on?'

Callen rose from the seat and entered the large wooden door into a spacious corner office, with views over the city. The man on the other side of the desk, walked around towards him and stretched out his hand to greet him. "You must be George, Kevin's older brother."

"Yes, hello Mr Stanford."

"Call me Paul. Please have a seat." He motioned to Callen to sit on a chair closest to him. He obeyed. "Wow, Kevin wasn't kidding when he said he had found his older brother, and that he looked just like him. It's really amazing how alike you both are. Like your Father, from what I remember of him looking like. It has been five years since I saw him, at least."

"Thank you Paul." Callen replied. "It was a shock when I first met Kevin, that's for sure." He added. He studied the older man, who was well dressed in a navy designer suit, crisp white shirt with a vibrant blue tie. It suited him brining out the blue in his eyes. Callen wondered if he would ever look that good in a suit.

"I believe you are after some answers. May I call you George?"

Callen nodded. "I do, many in fact."

"Kevin said you would be the one to follow the trail and find me. He said you were a very curious one, nothing could fool you. So ask away, George." Paul Stanford sat back in his chair, resting his hands together by the fingertips, just under his chin, as he waited for Callen to ask his questions.

Callen shuffled in his seat to get more comfortable. "Is Kevin really dead?"

"Wow, you really are one to go straight for it, aren't you George?" He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an envelope. "I hope what is inside this envelope may be able to help you."

Callen looked at the name written on the front of the envelope. 'George Callen Manning.' Callen took it off Paul and began to open it.

"I'll give you some privacy as you read it."

Callen suddenly worried Paul was not going to answer the rest of his questions, so he stood to stop him. "Please, I need to know."

Paul turned around to face him. "Know what George?"

"Did you organise Kevin's funeral arrangements for tomorrow?" He breathed deeply, trying to control his emotions.

"It was in Kevin's instructions should anything happen to him. He came in last week to make changes to his will. With his divorce going through with Elise, and him meeting you and Miss Blye, he wanted to change it immediately."

"Why the rush? It's not like he worked in a job where he's life was at risk or anything."

"Yet he is the one dead, George. Is he not?"

"Is he, really? How did you know he had died? Who called you?" He had so many questions, and the list was growing.

"His PA, Sarah Barker contacted me yesterday. Your Father rang to tell her." Satisfied, Callen sat back down and opened the envelope.

_'Dear George,_

_If you are in my lawyer's office reading this, then I have been killed. I knew you would be the one to seek Paul out. You are one of the best Federal Agents I have ever seen at work. I bet you have so many questions right now, I hope I can answer them for you in this letter. So let me begin._

_Everything changed for me the day I found the documents in the attic, I told you about. I couldn't understand why they were hidden away in the attic, and no one had ever mentioned any of you. It had puzzled me, and soon after I left for college. I was there only a matter of weeks, when an older man approached me saying he was an old friend of our Father and Grandfather. He told me about the CIA work they had done for our country, and how it was expected of me to follow in their footsteps. I was shocked, but I was still angry with my parents after finding those documents, for keeping secrets from me. So I joined and never said a word. I changed my name, wore contact lenses and dyed my hair, whenever I went into Langley or on assignment. Finance bored me so much, but I was told it was a perfect cover story for me to travel into Europe. I learnt French, German, Russian, Spanish, Italian and Czech. My first assignment left me with a buzz, and I wanted more. It was ironic when I returned to Dallas after I had completed college, when Charlie tried to get me to join NCIS with her. I told her I found it childish, so she would stop bothering me about it again. I felt bad, because I had loved every minute playing spies with her growing up. I found I was a natural in finance, and with my new talents in many languages, I quickly became popular for many big businesses in Europe. I had married Elise too young, we had been high school sweethearts, and before I knew it, I had become a Father of three. Elise hated all the time my work took away from her, and it made me realise how much self obsessed she was. She was ungrateful for everything I provided her with, and soon she started being negative about everything I did or said. That was when I found someone else. I was in Paris, minding my own business when a beautiful petite woman with auburn hair came up to me and hugged me. She had a little blonde haired and blue eye boy in her hands. She called me Pierre, and instantly I knew she thought I was you. By this stage I had researched you out, and had heard from my partner about my double. It didn't take long to work out G Callen was George Callen Manning, the same as in the birth certificate I had found years earlier. But I managed to stay away from you while you worked at Langley, thanks to my ever trustworthy partner, Trent Cort. Yes, you have probably connected the dots on that one by now, I am sure of it. I asked him for his help to ensure we never met. I had worked out you were my half brother and that our Father had another family with another woman. I was angry at him, so I took it out on you. Cort ensured he was not liked by you, to keep the two of us separated._

_But what I did next, I am truly sorry for. You see, this woman in Paris her name was Gabrielle. You had fallen for her fourteen years ago, if I am right. Well it is fourteen years ago, the day I am writing you this letter. After you left Paris, she found out she was pregnant with your child, a boy, she named Pierre, after you. Well your alias anyway. So I went home with her and we became a family. I would fly between Dallas and Paris, and between my two families. Gabrielle was thoughtful, kind and loving in all the ways Elise was not. However I knew it wasn't me she loved, but you. Yet I still took advantage of her and together we had two children, a girl named Rene and a boy named Philipe. I realised I was just like our Father, and I had no right to be angry at him, or at you. I told Gabrielle the truth, that I was not really Pierre, but his brother. She cried and pushed me out of the house, saying never to return._

_It was after that, I decided to search you out again. I had heard you had joined NCIS, but exactly where, was almost impossible, until you bumped into Cort during a case three years ago. He told me about your safe house you call the boatshed. From there, I was able to track your movements and that of your team's. I followed you all to a bar one night and watched how protective you were of Nell. You and I have the same taste in women. She would have been the one I would normally have gone for, but after what I did with Gabrielle, I couldn't do it again to you. Then I saw Kensi with her partner Deeks. They would banter together like an old married couple, and then she would push him away. It was then I knew how I was going to get us to meet. I never expected to fall so deeply in love with Kensi. You are probably peeved at me to no ends right now reading this, but I needed to meet you, and reunite you with our Father. I had made some mistakes in Europe, and some not so nice businessmen are after me and anyone close to me. I needed your help to keep our family safe. They have threatened to kidnap and harm the women in our family. And to prove it, they hired local men in Dallas to kidnap daughters of marines and then they killed them. It was a threat to me of what was to come. They chose the daughters of marines to catch Charlie's attention, that I am sure of. Which is why I must disappear. So soon after meeting you and Kensi, I know. Please take good care of her for me. I never meant for us to have happened, but it did, and there is nothing I would change even if I could. I have had the best four weeks in my life with Kensi, and I will forever be grateful to her for that._

_I need you trust me on this. It is imperative you do not show or tell anyone any of this letter. You must return the letter to Paul when he returns back into the office. Please George, I'm asking for your help. I know I can't fool you in any of this. You are too good of an agent. I need you to convince everyone I am dead and was the boring Kevin who worked in finance. Please George!_

_I hope you can forgive me for all that I have done. Your son Pierre is a spitting image of us, and he's just turned thirteen. He's a great kid. I know you've just started a relationship with Nell, but Pierre needs his Father._

_Please don't try to find me or research anything about me in the CIA. I need to be dead, to keep the women in our family safe._

_Kevin'_

Callen hit his fist on the desk. 'Damn you Kevin. What a mess you've made.' He wanted to crumple the letter up into a ball and toss it out of the window. No. He wanted to find his brother and bring him home to their family. After he had punched him for all the hurt he had caused to Gabrielle and to Kensi. He shook his head in disbelief that Kevin could be such a bastard. How could he pretend to be him and sleep with a woman he had loved a long time ago when undercover in Paris? Let alone use Kensi to meet him. Poor Kensi. He was right yesterday, with what he had said to Kensi at the airport about Deeks. He truly was a good man. How had he not seen it? What Kevin was really like.

Paul Stanford returned to his office, pulling Callen out of his thoughts. Paul could see how peeved he was, and tried to not respond to it. He sat calmly back in his seat and took the letter and envelope back off Callen, placing it back in the drawer in his desk. "Have your questions been answered now George?"

Callen looked over the desk at the lawyer. "You knew. That's why there was a rush to move his body and for the funeral tomorrow." He shook his head still in disbelief of everything he had read. He tasted a foul taste in his mouth and snarled at Paul Stanford.

"I am sorry for the hurt all of this has caused you and your family, and Miss Blye. But he meant well in trying to protect his family. It is imperative you do as he has asked, George. I know you are angry with him, and he expected nothing less from you. However, if you don't go along with this and reveal the truth to his family, more will happen to your family than just grief. Do I need to remind you of what happened the other night to your own girlfriend, Nell?"

"You leave her out of this." He spat out. His hands clenched into tight first, trying hard not to hit the man opposite him.

"It was not I who brought her into this George, but the men who are after your brother." Paul continued to speak calmly towards Callen, although he wanted to react to his steel blue eyes that glared back at him.

"Who are after him? Do you know? Kevin doesn't mention who they were." He needed answers to keep everyone safe. His gut instinct was right about his brother after all, and was glad he had told Granger about it. He cannot be faulted for him knowing, nor Deeks or Eric, as he spoke to them before he read his brother's letter.

"Here is the file from the case your brother had been working on, when things went bad. Kevin left them with me to aide you in to bringing these men down. However, you cannot do it through NCIS, you need to resurrect an old CIA alias to go back to Europe to get them. No one from your team is allowed to know and help you. You have an active old alias which your brother has kept alive for you over the years, a Pierre Masson. You will receive a message from an old contact and return to Paris where you can stay with Gabrielle. This way you will get to meet your son and get to know him."

"No." Callen stood ready to leave. "I cannot leave Nell after all she has been through. If this was Kevin's mess, then his team can sort it out. I haven't been CIA for a long time, and I have no intention to return. My family need me now my brother is dead."

"George, please sit back down. I haven't finished."

"Well I have." Callen turned to leave, but was shocked to see his brother standing by the door. "You're a Class A bastard." He stepped closer to his brother, trying to leave.

"George, please. I'm sorry. I need your help." He pleaded with his older brother.

"Get Cort to do your dirty work, I've got more important things to do." He stood millimetres from his brother ready to push him aside to leave.

Kevin could feel the heat radiating of Callen's body. He hated what he had started in motion, but he had become desperate. "They know Cort, he's also in hiding from these men."

"Go to hell." He spat at him. "Leave us alone."

"No I won't, George." He stayed in his position, unyielding to Callen's demands. They were a stubborn as the other.

"Well that doesn't concern me. Plus I look too much like you, so I am no good either. I am surprised you didn't think of that one." He continued to give his death glare at his younger brother. He was holding himself by a loose thread. If he hadn't been so angry at his brother, he would have just hugged him and cried that he really was alive. But he couldn't afford to break, not again, not ever in front of Kevin.

"Actually, they only know me from my alias' features. Brown hair and hazel eyes. They wouldn't pick you out with your short hair and blue eyes." He replied calmly. Too calm for Callen's liking. He should be shaking in his boots with the tension radiating off his body. Then he realised, Kevin was so much like himself, and then he remembered Charlie's words she spoke to him the night before.

_"That's because he's really good at hiding his true feelings."_

"Give me one good reason why I should help you out of this mess?" He raised his brow in question.

"Charlie." He whispered.

Callen expression changed to worry. "Charlie?"

Kevin nodded. "Somehow they've connected Charlie to me, and that is why they employed local Dallas men kidnap daughters of marines, to flush her out. They will kill her, if they get a chance. When I heard they had moved to Los Angeles, I flew up there instantly. And when Kensi told me Nell had been kidnapped, I snapped. When I saw her outside the office window, I had to save her. I was ok at first, fighting the two goons that were attacking me. But then I saw the look on Nell's face, after we heard a shot ring out from above. I fell and hit the ground hard. I saw blood on my shirt and found breathing hard. Their plan had worked. They had flushed me out and got me." He coughed as his injury from the bullet wound affected him. Really, he should still be on hospital, but he needed to see George. He fell slightly as his body weakened.

Callen saw his brother fall and grabbed him to pull him up again. "Kevin, you should be in hospital." He turned to Paul, who remained sitting behind his desk. "Is there a Doctor looking after him? He should be resting."

"He has a nurse with him, she is outside in the waiting room. Kevin, you need to sit down. Please." He begged him.

Callen supported Kevin to the nearest chair and lowered him down. "Thanks George. I don't deserve your concern. What I have done to you, Gabrielle and Kensi, I deserve to die from this wound." He coughed again. His battle with his brother had taken any strength he had away from him.

"You're a bastard, Kevin, you know that, however I know you really do love Kensi. Charlie pointed that out to me last night, when I started having my doubts. But she'll never forgive you for putting her through this. She has lost so much already. It's taken her years to let anyone in again. Don't do this to her please. Let our family know you are alive. We can all pretend you are really dead, but have comfort knowing you aren't. Your Mom and our Dad are suffering really bad, and what about Charlie? She sees you like a brother, you're her best friend. She's heart broken. Please, Kevin, make this right before its too late."

It was Callen's turn to do the pleading with his brother. He sat as he watched Kevin think his proposition through. "Will you still go through with my request in Paris if I accept your proposition?" He still needed Callen to go and hunt these men out to put a stop to it.

"Only if I can have my whole team come with me. Take it or leave it, Kevin. I will just walk out of here and hate you for the rest of my life, or you can make this right now. Then maybe I can forgive you."

Kevin looked over at his lawyer, and could see Paul agreed with Callen. "Deal."

Callen relaxed and hugged his brother, trying to be careful of his chest. "Thanks."

"So how are we going to do this?" Kevin asked Callen.

"While we are at your funeral tomorrow, you are to sneak into your parent's home and wait for our return. We need everyone to believe you are dead for your funeral for this to work. The wake is already organised?". He turned and questioned Paul.

He nodded. "It's in the function room on site at the cemetery."

"Good. Then I will talk with Kensi, Charlie, Aunt Stella and your parents when we all return to their house. if you could stay out of sight until I have a chance to talk with them, then when then time is right, you can come out and show yourself. But don't expect them to be happy with you for all the pain you have caused them since yesterday." He still couldn't call them his parents because Beth was not his Mom. But his brother understood.

"Ok." He coughed again. Concern was etched in Callen and Paul's face over Kevin's condition.

"Are you on antibiotics?" Callen asked him. Kevin nodded.

"Good. Looks like you have an infection. Go back to where you've been staying and rest till tomorrow. Bring your nurse with you, you need her."

Kevin nodded.

Paul picked up his phone and made a call. The door opened behind him and Callen saw Kevin's nurse enter and attend to him.

"What about Elise?" Kevin asked after a few more coughs.

"What you going to give her in the divorce, give it to her in your will. We need to keep her happy, or she could ruin the plan." Kevin nodded, he was feeling too weak to argue. He knew Callen was right.

Paul added. "I'll make the changes for you to sign and we'll go ahead with the reading of your will as planned after the wake."

Callen looked over to the lawyer, curious. "You weren't going to give Elise anything were you?" He asked his brother.

"Only the house and family car. She's been a bitch, she doesn't deserve anymore." Kevin breathed out.

"What about your children? And I mean all of them." He looked squarely at his brother to read his thoughts.

Kevin looked to Paul to answer for him. "Kevin has set up trust accounts for all five of his children, one for your son Pierre, and another in case Miss Blye falls pregnant with his child."

Callen looked over at his brother surprised. "You've set up a trust account for my son?" He couldn't believe he had heard right. Kevin nodded.

"It was the least I could do for him, he thought I was his real Father." His breathing eased more steadily again, after the nurse had given him something for the pain and fever.

"You aren't so much of a bastard after all." He gave him a smile of gratitude.

"You're welcome bro." Kevin returned the smile.

"And Kensi?" He questioned him. "You're expecting her to fall pregnant? You don't know Kensi well enough if you think she would want children. She's petrified of them."

"We talked about it, already. She really bonded well with Melissa, Bailey and Ebony, last week." He smiled at the memory of that day.

"Wow, you really have captured her heart, haven't you." Callen was really amazed. "But don't guarantee she'll receive you with open arms. You should have seen her face when she found out we had kept her out of the loop over Deeks on a case a while back. She really thought Hetty had fired him, when it was to find a mole in LAPD. She was the only one in our team who didn't know the truth. And she was peeved at us and at Deeks for ages after that."

"I will do what it takes to make it up to her, after you've closed this case, and it's safe for me to return." He looked serious at his words, and Callen believed him.

"Well I better go and return to Nell, before anyone sends a searching party out for me." He stood to leave. "Take care of him." He said to the nurse. "Rest up, Kevin. I really am glad you are ok. Thanks for trusting me with this." Kevin nodded. "Thank you for your time Paul." He reached his hand over the desk and shook his hand.

"You're welcome George."

Callen said his goodbye and departed. He had so much to think about and get his head around, about tomorrow, and for their plan to deal with these men in Europe who were after his brother and family. He looked at the case file in his hand and firmly held it as he climbed into the car and drove away.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	19. Chapter 19

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Ok, so my chapters seem to be getting longer, but there is so much to get into them, that's important._

**Chapter 19**

_A day later..._

Callen woke still in his foul mood from the day before. He'd had looks from everyone, but especially Nell, who looked at him with concern, and Sam, who had questioned him why he was so peeved. He shook it all off, and said nothing, which Sam hated, but because of the circumstances, Sam just thought it was due to the fact he had lost his newly found brother. Charlie and Jackson gave him space, which he was thankful for, and when Deeks came over with Kensi, it nearly broke his heart. He couldn't even look Kensi in the eye. What he had learned about his brother, he knew would break Kensi's heart, and feared that the most out of the mess his brother had created. 'Oh, yes, his brother had created this mess, that was for certain.' Callen had concluded the day before. But now Kevin's mess had become his mess, and that peeved him off even more. Getting through the fake funeral and so called cremation of his brother's body was going to test him to the limits. He had tried his best to concern himself with Nell's needs, ensuring she was ok; he believed it was what got him through the day. But today was going to be harder. Much harder.

Granger had rung him after his visit to Kevin's lawyer to be updated on things from down in Dallas, as well as what they had found, which had been pretty much nothing, except Deeks had come through with having the autopsy sent through to them. Callen however was no longer interested in a fake autopsy, and hadn't shown too much interest in it, which had surprised Eric and Granger. Callen had asked Eric to do background check on Paul Sanford, and Jason Matthews; his brother's alias when he worked for the CIA. He also asked Eric to see what information he could find on Gabrielle Vasseur. Eric had asked him what did it have to do with Kevin, but he only told him she was an old contact of his from his CIA days and left it at that. He knew Granger was listening, and wanted to make it simple. He was checking up on everything Kevin had told him, for validation. He still kept the case file to himself, until he had looked through it some more, but getting time to himself to do it had been difficult.

He poured the freshly brewed coffee into his mug and gulped it down. Jackson watched on, but kept his thoughts to himself. He thought Callen would talk when he was ready. The funeral was early, so everyone had filed downstairs dressed ready to leave, before eating breakfast. Not that anyone really felt like eating. He tried to distract himself by reading the morning paper, but Sam noticed he hadn't read a thing. "Are you going to read that paper, or hold it for just the sake of it?" Sam finally asked him. It surprised him when Callen handed it over and walked outside. He could see his walls had returned and he turned to Nell to see if she could get anywhere, however she just shook her head.

"I've tried Sam. Ever since he returned from Kevin's lawyer, he's hardly said a word, unless he's fussing over me. He's not slept much at all last night." Sam raised his brow, surprised.

"I wish Nate was here. I had hoped when he had found his family, he'd be ok. He seemed happy, really happy. But he's put his walls up again and I don't know how to help him." Sam was concerned and frustrated with his partner and best friend. "If we can't get through to him, who can?"

"Perhaps I may give it a try." Sam and Nell turned to their Operations Manager, surprised she was there, as neither of them had heard her come into the room. They both nodded.

Hetty walked outside and stood quietly beside her favourite agent and nephew. In her peaceful stance, Callen felt at ease with her. "I cannot tell you what's going on, Hetty." He was aware Michel wasn't in earshot, so he knew it was safe to use the name he had always known her as.

"Why not George? Why is it so hard for you to trust Nell, Sam or myself with whatever has had you in the foulest of moods since yesterday morning?" Callen turned to face his aunt, with tears in his eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust any of you, I just need to sort this out in my head first." Hetty gently placed her small hand in his. He grabbed it and squeezed it firmly.

"Please calm down, George. We are all here for you. You are not alone anymore." She tried to comfort him, but she had no idea what was really going on, and it concerned her deeply.

"Easy to say Hetty, hard to put in practice. I will talk after the funeral. Ok?" He hoped this would satisfy her.

"Very well, George. After the funeral." She turned and left him to find Michel and the others to get going to the cemetery. Callen stayed where he was, while he waited for Sam and Nell to join him by the car.

The journey to the cemetery was quiet in their rental, Sam drove and Nell sat in the seat behind Callen. She noticed a manilla envelope sitting underneath the seat, and decided to take a peep. She wondered if it had anything to do with Callen's mood. Quietly she slid her fingers to pull the contents slightly out of the envelope, not to give away to Callen she had found it. She was puzzled when she saw a CIA file with TOP SECRET stamped on the front. She tried to open to the next page, and read the details. Jason Matthews and Trent Cort were the two names she read as the agents who had gone undercover in Prague. The mission had been titled Jankovic. She saw a list of names from the Jankovic family and read that they dealt in illegal sales of weapons, drugs and kidnapped underage girls for prostitution. Nell held her hand over her mouth to hide her gasp as she read the details. She quietly returned the papers back inside the envelope and sat back in her seat. She had no idea how Callen had gotten hold of the case file in the first place, but then she thought back to when Callen's mood started; just after visiting Kevin's lawyer. Her mind spun a million miles per minute analysing what she had read and concluded. But how did any of this have anything to do with Kevin's death or their case? Then she thought back to the night she was with Harry, when she was drugged and kidnapped. She went cold thinking about her ordeal, and connecting those four men who had taken her with this Jankovic family. 'No wonder Callen was in such a foul mood.' She knew she would have to bring the subject up with Callen before the day was out, but wondered whether to tell Sam about it first.

Sam pulled up beside the building in the Restlands Memorial Park. He switched off the engine and looked at his partner. "Are you going to be ok today G? Cause I don't want you to cause a scene or anything at your brother's funeral with your foul mood." He knew he was harsh with him, but he needed to ensure G was really going to be ok.

Callen turned and looked at his partner. "You're trying to mother me again Sam. I've told you already, I don't need a Mother." He was trying hard to avoid the real subject of his mood. "I'll be fine. Just don't expect me to talk to anyone."

"You know you need a Mother, G. Someone who could put you in your place when you get like this." He turned to Nell, who sat in the back seat, and got a shock when he saw how pale she was. "Are you ok Nell? You look pale." He had been concerned about her early release and the effects G's mood may have on their intelligence analyst.

Callen quickly looked behind him at her, and realised how pale she looked. "Nell, are you ok?" She could see worry in his eyes, but nodded, cause she couldn't tell him she had looked through the file and felt ill from what she had read.

"I'm fine." Nausea quickly waved over the petite woman and she dived out of the car and threw up on the grass.

"Another one who says they're fine, and clearly isn't." Sam added, as his partner jumped out of the car to attend to her.

Nell felt a warm hand on her shoulder, so she looked up. It was Callen, and she smiled weakly, to give him reassurance she really was ok. "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Callen handed her a bottle of water. "Drink this."

"Thanks G." She replied. She had gulped down half of the bottle, before she realised Sam was looking at her and Callen strangely.

"Last time I saw a woman throw up like that and her partner was so attentive to her, was when Michelle was pregnant." They looked at him innocently as if they didn't know what he was talking about, but were welcomed by a huge grin on the former Navy Seal's face. He knew they both knew she was, by their behaviour and guilt spread all over their faces. "I won't tell a soul. Well maybe Michelle, but no one else."

"Everyone will know if you keep that grin on your face Sam." Callen warned him.

Sam frowned. "Is that better?" He was finding it hard to conceal his happiness for them.

Nell laughed at him. "You're too funny Sam." Callen smiled, and they both saw it and smiled back at him.

"Wow G, was that a smile we just saw? Must be the first one in days." Sam teased him.

"Shut up Sam." And he smiled again. He pulled Nell closer to him and they walked inside. He was thankful for the distraction, until he saw his Father, Beth and Kensi. They were a mess, and his foul mood returned. He chose a seat further back from the rest of the family, hoping it would help him keep his emotions under control. He was thankful no one tried to get him to move up with them, and that he had Nell and Sam either side of him.

The funeral service was a blur for Callen. He tried to block it all out, knowing none of it was real. He hated his brother telling him the truth before today; he wished he still thought him dead. But it was in his nature to search the truth out, and his gut instinct led him to Paul Sanford's office the day before, so he felt he was partially at fault as to when he found out. 'If only I had waited till after the funeral.' He thought to himself. But Callen found it hard when he heard the tears from the front of the chapel, and was glad when the service ended. He stood and walked outside with Nell and went for a walk. He needed air, fresh air to breath in, to calm him down. He held Nell close to him as they walked.

"Why are you so angry G?" Nell finally asked him. He could never be angry with her, she usually had a calming effect on him, except for when she played Hailey. Those few days had driven him crazy.

He turned and looked at her and continued to hold her close. "Oh, Nell, I so wish I could tell you." He breathed out.

"So tell me." She told him. She knew he needed prodding.

"I can't." He replied.

Nell quirked up her right eyebrow in response. "Can't? Or won't. Cause ever since you returned from seeing Kevin's lawyer yesterday, 'whatever this thing is' has been effecting you. You don't need to keep it to yourself. We're a team, all seven of us. You need to tell us, so together we can solve the problem. Well if you include Granger, that makes eight of us." She gave him a little smile. She tried her hardest to get him to break down his walls for her.

"Since when has Granger been a team player, Nell?" He questioned her.

"You're avoiding the subject G. Now tell me or else I will show Sam that manilla envelope you have hidden under the front passenger seat." She knew she had stumped him.

Callen looked at her in surprise. "You found the envelope? Please don't tell me you looked inside it?" He freaked out about her ever reading what was in that case file.

Nell looked guilty. "I did."

"Oh Nell, baby, no." He wrapped his arms around her again to keep her secure. "You weren't suppose to see that. I'm so sorry." He trembled with fear, wondering how her reading what those men did to those young girls would have on her, so close after her being kidnapped by men who had been hired by this Czech family.

"That's why you need to let Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Hetty and Charlie read it. It's about Charlie's case. But I don't understand how this has anything to do with you visiting Kevin's lawyer?"

Nell saw Callen's face harden, and she felt all his body tense up, mentioning the visit. "Please don't go there, Nell. Not now, not here." He looked down at her and held her face gently in his hands.

"I don't understand. Please G, let me in." She pleaded with him.

Callen sighed. "Later, ok. Not here." Callen scanned the area around them to see if anyone was watching them. He saw some men in a car parked away from everyone else, and wondered if they were CIA or from the Jankovic family. Either way, he wanted to protect Nell from them. "Let's go back to the car."

She nodded.

When they arrived back at the car, Callen and Nell saw Sam, Kensi and Deeks together talking. "Let's go." Callen ordered.

The three of them looked at Callen strangely. "What all of us?" Deeks asked, surprised.

"Yes. All of us, in this car, now." Deeks gave Sam a worried look, as Callen sat behind the wheel. "Nell, can you sit in the back with Kensi and Deeks please?" He gently rubbed his hand over hers. She nodded and climbed into the back.

"I'll drive, G." Sam was beside the driver's door.

Callen kept his head looking towards the front of the car. "No, Sam, I'm driving." Sam shook his head at him as he walked around to the front passenger side and hopped in. Callen calmly started the engine and drove out of the cemetery, as he looked in the revision mirror, he noticed the car with the unknown men following them. Without any warning, Callen pressed hard down on the pedal of the accelerator and hoped all his passengers were buckled in.

"What the hell, G." Sam yelled at him. He looked at the grip Callen had on the steering wheel and noticed him looking in the revision mirror again. "Who are we fleeing from?"

"No idea, Sam. Saw them at the cemetery, hiding away watching the funeral." His only answer he could give as he drove around corners speeding out of town towards some woods, where he pulled in beside a river and finally stopped the car. All four passengers remained silent as they waited for their team leader to speak again. Callen climbed out of the car and opened Kensi's door. It broke him to see her there, grieving for Kevin. He knew he would have to tell her, but she deserved to be told alone. She deserved that much. "Kenz." He spoke gently to her. "We need to talk." He looked at the others. "Alone."

Kensi had worried about Callen's strange behaviour from the day before, when he had avoided her. She was surprised he now gave his attention to her, and it was gentle. "Ok." She climbed out of the car and followed him.

It seemed like an eternity for Callen as he walked with Kensi to a safe distance from the car, to give them some privacy. When he was satisfied, he stopped and sat down by the river's edge.

Kensi hesitated, but joined him just the same. He was silent, and she could tell something big was on his mind.

"Do you trust me Kenz?" He finally asked as he turned to look at her.

"You know I do Callen. What's going on?" It had already been a huge emotional few days for the younger agent, but now her focus of concern was on him. "We're all really worried about you."

Tears welled in Callen's eyes and he tried to blink them away. He looked up at the trees above and watched the wind gently move the leaves, hoping the distraction would calm him down. He turned to look at Kensi again. "I'm worried about you Kenz."

Kensi went to speak, but he placed his finger on her lips to keep her quiet. "Please, Kenz, I need to get this out, ok?" She nodded, as she watched him take something out of his jacket pocket. He held it in his hand as he hesitated his next move. "Kevin's lawyer gave me a letter yesterday to read." He handed the paper to her. Slowly Kensi opened the piece of paper and read it. She noticed it was a photocopy of someone's handwriting, and as she read on she realised it was Kevin's handwriting.

Callen watched Kensi read the copy of the letter Kevin wrote him. He saw tears in her eyes, and gasp of shock as she continued on. She trembled and cried as she completed the letter. Callen drew her in and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Kenz, I'm so sorry." Kensi relented and let Callen comfort her, as she cried over the realities of her whole relationship with Kevin.

Back in the car, Deeks was getting restless. "Do either of you know what's going on?" He asked as he looked from Nell to Sam. Sam shook his head, but he noticed Nell didn't react. "Nell?"

Sam turned and looked at Nell as well, surprised she now knew something, whereas earlier that morning, she hadn't. "Nell?"

Nell looked at Marty and Sam. "I found this under the seat on the way to the funeral." Nell pulled the manilla envelope out from underneath the front passenger seat and handed it over to Sam. I asked Callen about it after the funeral, but he told me he couldn't yet, not there. Then he seemed spooked as we arrived back at the car."

"Have you had a look inside?" Deeks asked her.

Nell nodded. "Briefly, but I still have no idea what it has to do with Kevin's death. It's a top secret CIA file, I have no idea how Callen ended up with it, but Kevin's lawyer is my suspicion. It has two agents' names written in there, a Jason Matthews, a name I have never seen before, and Trent Cort.

"Cort?" Deeks asked. Nell nodded. He thought back to the night he had seen Cort give a performance in front of Kensi and Kevin, and he suddenly connected the dots. "Are there any photos in this file?"

"No. Why?" Nell asked him, curiously.

"I think I know why Callen's been peeved since his visit to Kevin's lawyer, and why Callen has taken Kensi for a walk. That file is the answer." Deeks answered her.

"What's in here?" Sam asked as he opened the envelope and looked at the documents. "Who are the Jankovic Family?"

"Worse than the Comescus." Nell replied. It's all in there.

Sam read out to Deeks and Nell the documents. Nell has scanned it earlier, but there was so much information in there, there was more to what she had read. She went pale and felt nauseas again. Quickly she opened the door for some fresh air, as she vomited again. Sam grabbed a bottle of water, climbed out of the car and joined Nell's side. "Have a drink Nell."

Nell looked up at Sam. "Thanks." She appreciated his thoughtfulness. When she turned around she saw Deeks looking at her with concern. "I'm fine Marty. It's just the shock of everything over the past couple of days."

Deeks tilted his head sideways, eyeing the petite woman. "No, that's not it. Sam was too prepared to give you water, like this isn't the first time he's seen you like this." He looked between Nell and Sam and back again. Nell blushed. "Aha! I knew it."

"Know what Deeks?" Sam questioned him. He tried for Nell's sake to take the attention away from her.

Deeks grinned and it got bigger as he saw Nell blush more.

"Deeks." Sam tried to help Nell out.

"I'm not saying a word." He zipped his lips together, like a child would if told a secret.

Sam shook his head at the Detective, and Nell laughed. "Thanks Marty." She gently punched him in the arm and gave him a small smile.

Kensi had stopped crying, so she pulled away from Callen. "He's alive?"

Callen nodded. "Saw him yesterday at his lawyers. Told me not to tell anyone. I was so peeved at him for all he had put you through, and everyone else in the family."

"He's here, in Dallas?" She was full of happiness he was alive for about two whole seconds, then she remembered what he had written in his letter to Callen. "You took a photo of the letter didn't you?"

Callen nodded. "I needed to show you proof of the real him, Kenz. He had us all fooled. Even his own parents."

"Thanks, Callen. I know this must be really hard on you. I'm so sorry, after all you've been through trying to find your family, I know how happy you were."

"How happy we were, Kenz. He played us, he and Cort." He spat the name out of his mouth like it was venom.

"I feel so stupid. I thought he really loved me." Tears welled up in her already puffy eyes.

"He does love you Kenz, that I do know, but how he's treated you, you deserve so much better than him. When he's healed from this bullet wound, I will punch him so hard, he'll wish he was dead."

Kensi looked up at Callen with a serious look in her eyes. "You'd do that to your own brother for me?" She was surprised he had taken her side over this.

"Kenz, I hardly know him. Yes we look alike, and are probably more alike in so many ways, but he's made decisions I definitely wouldn't have made. He a Class A bastard. You on the other hand, are family. Our team are my family. I will die for any of you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes I do. We all would do the same for you too. So what are you going to do about his request?"

"I told him I go in as NCIS with my team or not at all." Callen placed his arm over her shoulder. "You're more of a sister to me than he ever will be as my brother. Not after what he has just pulled."

"So is it true you have a thirteen year old son in Paris?"

"I don't know. I've asked Eric to search for anything he can find on Gabrielle."

Kensi raised her brow. "You told Eric about Gabrielle?"

"I only told him she was an old contact from my CIA days. I also asked Eric to do background checks on Paul Sanford and Jason Matthews."

"Kevin's name he used in the CIA?" Kensi asked him.

"Yes."

"I cannot believe we fell for him, the Kevin he tried to sell."

"No different from what we do all the time with our job really, however, he kept his pretence up even after you had come clean with him."

"And his lies became deeper."

"Yes. But have caught up with him now."

Kensi stood and wobbled as her legs had gone numb from sitting in the same position for too long. Callen quickly grabbed her. "Thanks Callen."

"Are you ok, Kenz? You don't look so great."

"No, I don't actually. I feel..." She threw up on the ground beside her.

Callen looked at her and it hit him what Kevin's lawyer had said to him the day before and his conversation he had with his brother. "Shit Kenz."

Kensi looked up at him in shock, still feeling dizzy and sweaty.

Callen saw her look of shock and realised how it came out. "Oh I'm so sorry Kenz. I didn't mean it like that. I've just realised what else my brother has done to you."

Kensi frowned at him, confused. "What are you talking about, Callen?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

"No I don't. You better explain yourself Callen, before I punch you for your swearing."

Callen looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "The nausea, how long have you been having it?"

"Started two days ago. Why?" Then it hit her. "On...my...goodness. The bastard's got me pregnant, hasn't he?" Callen nodded. "I am going to kill him with my bare hands when I see him next." Callen was not surprised by her reaction with all she had been through, she never let any man in. Now she regretted letting Kevin in to her heart. 'How will she ever be able to trust a man again?' Then she thought about Callen's words to her at the airport the other night. "You knew something was up, didn't you Callen? That's why you said what you did at the airport about me promising you I wouldn't let this stop me from loving again...and about Deeks being a good man."

Callen nodded. "There were too many weird things going on, it was too much to all be coincidences. I suspected the CIA had recruited him and Charlie's case had something to do with him. Granger and Eric have been doing some searching for me. Granger and I suspected he had used a different name, contact lenses to change the colour of his eyes and dyed his hair. Otherwise word would have gotten back to our Father that he had been recruited. Granger said John would never have allowed Kevin to be recruited. Not after what happened to my Mom."

"Oh Callen, I'm so sorry. You've been carrying this burden for days."

"I was worried about you Kenz. What this would do to you. Then I realised I needed to find proof and tell you. I needed to tell you the truth." He hoped she understood.

"I understand, Callen. Thanks." Then she suddenly had a thought. "So what made you realise I was pregnant?"

"Nell." He answered simply.

"What Nell told you?"

"Nell's pregnant too." He revealed.

"Whoa Callen, are you serious?"

"The doctor told me at the hospital, after they had patched her up from her bullet wound. Sam guessed this morning when we arrived and Nell threw up.

"And I thought I was ill from stress and grief. How stupid do I feel!"

"Not stupid, Kenz. Don't worry, we will look after you and your baby. But it means I can't take you to Prague with us. Perhaps I'll ask Jackson to come in your place."

"What! Jackson is NCIS as well as Charlie?"

"Yes, but it's too dangerous to take Charlie."

"Why is that?"

"I asked Kevin to give me one good reason why I should help him catch these guys. His answer was Charlie. He believes they have made a connection between himself and Charlie, and that is why they hired local Dallas men to kidnap those daughters of Marines, to get Charlie's attention."

"You mean to say Charlie's case, those men who kidnapped Nell, were hired by the people who have threatened Kevin?" She shivered at the thought.

"Nell knows some of it. She found the CIA case file Paul Sanford gave me yesterday. I hid it underneath the front passenger seat. She found it and read some of it on the way to the funeral."

"Crap. How did she take it?"

"It might be the reason she threw up this morning. Beside the fact she's pregnant."

"No wonder why you've been in the worst mood. I'm not surprised. So Callen." There was still something still on her mind. "Am I suppose to pretend I know nothing?"

"No. I told Kevin he was to come to his parent's house while the funeral was on and wait for our return. I am to tell everyone that he's alive when we return to John and Beth's, then he'll show himself. My conditions, not his. He didn't want anyone but me to know." Kensi noticed the tension had returned to his body. She gently placed her hand on his arm to comfort him. He gave her a small smile. "Let's get back to the others, before they send out a search party."

"Or before Sam kills Deeks over something he's said."

"Yeah, or that." Together they walked the way back to the car with Kensi 's arm around Callen's waist, and his arm around her shoulders, for support.

Sam, Deeks and Nell had gone through the entire case file, discussed, and analysed it all before Callen and Kensi returned to the car. They watched them as they walked together. "They both look more relaxed." Deeks noticed.

"I agree. G must have told Kensi whatever it is that's been on his mind, cause she doesn't so upset anymore. Actually she looks more angry than upset. But she had definitely been crying." Nell added.

Sam, Nell and Deeks stopped talking as they entered the car. The three of them watched them both to access how they were feeling.

Callen saw the manilla envelope out on Sam's lap. "You told them." He turned to Nell and said plainly.

"Sorry G. We've all been worried about you."

"It's ok. So have you got any questions you want to ask me now?"

"Yeah, we do, lots." Sam answered. "What's going on, and where did you get this case file?"

Deeks watched his partner as Sam spoke. He noticed she tensed a little. But was surprised when it was she who answered, and not Callen.

"Kevin's alive." She told them. She looked at Deeks. "And It looks like I may be pregnant." She studied his reaction, and saw jealousy and disappointment in his eyes. She placed her hand gently on his arm. "He's a bastard, Marty. You were worried about me for a good reason. Now he's run off to let Callen sort his mess out while he plays dead. To let us all think he's dead." She took a deep breath, before she continued. "Thanks." She gently kissed his cheek, and he blushed a little.

Deeks studied her some more and realised she felt betrayed by Kevin. "There's more to this story than you're telling us, isn't there?"

Kensi nodded. "Callen took a photo of the letter Kevin wrote him. He had to return it to his lawyer yesterday, but it reveals everything, like how he watched us for quite some time, before deciding to make contact. It was all a set up, to get to meet Callen. That night in the club, when Cort was there, they had that planned." She trembled. "I feel so stupid, for falling for him."

Deeks pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry Fern, I won't let him hurt you again." He confessed, glad she saw the real Kevin for what he was and regretted it. He had hope for them yet.

She gave him a smile. "I've warned you not to call me Fern." He only smiled back with his goofy grin.

"So what's the story?" Sam asked Callen.

"To make it quick, cause we've got the rest of the family to tell back at John and Beth's soon. Kevin was recruited by the CIA using an alias, Jason Matthews." Nell, Sam and Deeks all gave each other knowing looks from what they had read in the case file. "He had changed his looks so those who knew our Father wouldn't recognise him as being a Manning. He's got himself mixed up with the Jankovic family who have threatened to kidnap, hurt, and kill any female members of his family. Kevin believes they have made a connection between himself and Charlie, which is why they hired local Dallas men to kidnap and kill daughters of marines. It was a threat to him what they will do to Charlie. We've got to head back to LA to head out to Prague ASAP to bring this crime family down. I have photos of this case file ready to send through to Eric. I'll ask Jackson if he'll take Kensi's place on our team. It's not safe for Charlie or any woman to go on this trip. And definitely not in Kensi's condition." They could see Callen sided with his team before his family, and were relieved he had told them what was going on.

"What, Jackson's a NCIS Agent too?" Sam asked him.

"Yes. I found out at the hospital when Granger spilt the beans. Let's go and get this over and done with, so we can do what we do best." Callen stated, as he started the engine and drove towards his Father's house.

_With Callen and Kensi having trust issues due to their histories, it is not surprising they've reacted this way._

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	20. Chapter 20

Double Take

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Cannot believe I have gotten this far in my story, already. Hope you have enjoyed the journey so far. Thanks to all of you who continue to read this, follow, favourited and review, I really appreciate it._

**Chapter 20**

The drive back to John and Beth's house was more vibrant, as they talked about what they had read in the case file and what their plan would be to take the Jankovic family down. It felt like normal to them, although the circumstances and their location was far from normal. So much had happened to Callen, Nell and Kensi over the last five weeks, it was going to be a long road back to normal for them, if ever. But they adapted, because that was what they had been trained to do; adapt. Whether it was for a undercover role, or from the horror they saw on the job.

Callen pulled into his Father's driveway and exited the car. When his team had all climbed out, he pressed the lock button on the remote and entered the house. The next step of the plan was to tell his Father about Kevin's CIA recruitment, and the danger he posed on their family, especially the women. As he walked over the threshold, he saw whom he was expecting and no more, which he was relieved, as he only wanted these members of his family to know the truth: Hetty, Charlie, Jackson, John and Beth. Michel was looking after his grandchildren back at Charlie and Jackson's, to give them time alone, as the topic of conversation was no where near suitable for children.

John had seen Callen's mood at the cemetery and supposed it was because he felt guilt from not being able to save his brother. Boy was he in for a shock. John stood and walked over to greet his guests, hoping for a chance to talk to his son alone. Callen looked around and saw Hetty nearby. "I need to speak with the two of you alone." He told his Father and Hetty. Hetty knew Callen was ready to talk, as she could see it in his eyes; they were filled with determination.

Hetty and John followed Callen into the study, where Callen closed the door and faced them. "We have a problem." He began. "Charlie is not safe, and neither are the women in this family. We need to set up security protection for them, while my team and I go to Prague."

"What on earth are you talking about, George?" Hetty was surprised to see her nephew switch into team leader mode.

"George! What is it?" John asked him.

He knew he was going too far ahead for them, there was so much information swimming around in his head, he found it hard to know exactly where to start. He took a deep breath. "It's about the case we were working on Hetty."

Her eyes widen with surprise that he was thinking about the case they had been working on, and not grieving about Kevin. "Why is Charlotte in danger, George? I wish you would start from the beginning and not talk in riddles."

"It all started with Kevin." He looked at his Father, who still had no idea about Kevin's role in all of this.

"I don't understand, son. What does your case have to do with Kevin?" John was puzzled, until he saw the anger return on his son's face to put two and two together. "No, George. I told Langley to leave my family alone. They wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Oh, they dared alright, and Kevin went along with it. Used a different name, dyed his hair and wore contacts to change the colour of his eyes. He worked with Trent Cort and they have become rather close over the years." Every muscle in Callen's body tensed as he thought about Cort.

"Well I never." Hetty began. "Who would ever thought Kevin had it in him to be one of us." She shook her head, as she was surprised at what Callen told them.

"Kevin and Cort got into trouble in Prague with a major Czech crime family, named the Jankovics. They major in illegal weapon and drug trade as well as kidnapping of underage girls for prostitution." Callen fisted his hands by his side to try and regain control of his emotions. "They threatened the female members of his family, and Kevin thinks they have made a connection between himself and Charlie. So they sent a threat to him by hiring locals to kidnap daughters of marines to get closer to Charlie." His body raised in temperature from anger. "They had Nell, for goodness sake. I could have lost her and our baby if Kevin hadn't seen them and we rescued Nell when we did." He shouted. Callen took a few deep breaths before he continued, because this case had become too personal. "But it was a trap. Nell remembers hearing a gunshot from above the building they were beside. She said no one fired a weapon of the four men who kidnapped her until we arrived. Two of the men were fighting Kevin, and he was doing a good job holding his own against them."

"So it was a trap, to lure Kevin then?" Hetty asked him. "Hang on, did you just say baby? Are you saying Miss Jones is pregnant? She realised what he had said.

"Yes, to both." Callen realised his slip up. "So Kevin's team had to fake his death."

"Kevin's alive?" John asked. "He's alive while we're mourning his death? No wonder you've been angry son. I'm sorry for what he's put you through." John's body tensed like his son's.

"Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg." Callen looked around the room. "Where's the best place in this house to hide?" He asked his Father.

"In the attic. Why?" John was curious to why he asked the question.

Callen exited the study and climbed the stairs. John and Hetty followed him, curious. "How do you get into the attic?" He asked his Father again.

"Through the master bedroom, there's a hidden stairwell behind the wall." Callen stopped and looked at his Father.

"Expecting some unfriendly visitors?" He asked, wondering why he had a secret entrance to the attic.

"In our line of work, it's necessary to have a hideout." Callen nodded, as he watched his Father press a panel in the wall, where a hidden door opened to some stairs.

He followed his Father up the stairs into the attic. He was surprised to see how big the attic was. But the attic was empty of Kevin and his nurse. Callen scoured every nook and cranny, looking for evidence of him ever being there that day.

"What are you looking for George?" John asked him.

"Kevin."

"He's here, in Dallas?"

Callen nodded. "I saw him yesterday at his lawyers. You were right, he does trust his lawyer, more than he trusts his own family."

"You saw him yesterday?" Everything's started to make sense to Hetty as to why Callen had been in the foulest of moods.

"Where else could he be hiding?" John showed Callen every inch of his house to his older son, in search for Kevin, with no sign of him. "Damn you Kevin." Callen breathed out with a force, that shocked John. "I told him to be here for when we got back from the funeral. He's chickened out, the bastard."

"What else is going on, George?" He knew there was more to it. After searching the entire house, with no success, Callen returned to the study and sat down in an arm chair. He pulled out the copy of the letter he had from Kevin. "His lawyer gave me this." He handed it to John. Hetty sat beside her brother, where the two of them read the letter together. Callen watched their reactions and wasn't the least surprised to see their look of shock at what Kevin had written. He was so peeved at Kevin, for so many reasons.

"Did you take a photo of the original letter?" John asked him.

"Yes I did. Paul left me alone in the room to read it. There's so much in this letter, I had to have a copy of it."

"I don't blame you, George." Hetty told him. "So this boy Pierre, Kevin says here, he is your son."

"I've asked Eric to do a search on Gabrielle, I still haven't heard back from him. He's also doing a background check on Paul Sanford and Jason Matthews. I have just sent him photos of the CIA case file Paul gave me yesterday on the Jankovic case."

"Do you still have that file?" Hetty inquired.

"Yes, Sam's got it. We've read and analysed the file and talked about what we are going to do." Hetty was pleased Callen was thorough in his work, and smiled at him.

"Well done. Now Kevin has told you not to tell anyone, but you have chosen to tell your team, obviously, and now us. Are you still going to do as he's asked, to go alone?" She worried he would go lone wolf on this one.

"No. I told Kevin, if I was to go, it was as NCIS with our team." He emphasised the word 'our' to Hetty, knowing how she had reacted to him in the past when he said his team. "But I can't take any women with me, it's too dangerous for them. I will need Jackson to replace Kensi."

"And Miss Blye is ok for you to leave her behind?" Hetty knew too well how strong and stubborn the younger agent was, when it came down to being treated as one of the guys.

"Yes she is Hetty." He needed to keep her news a secret for now at least. He had already made the mistake of telling them about Nell.

"Very well. So when do you expect to fly to Prague?" She asked him, knowing her team, they would leave very soon.

"We're flying back to LA tonight." He looked to his Father. "I'm sorry Dad. But with Kevin not really being dead, there is no need for us to be here. We've got to close this case we've started, to ensure Charlie and the rest of our family is safe."

"I understand George." John was sad to see George leave, but he knew the importance of the job.

"Now I need to talk to Jackson and Charlie. Are you ok to fill in for Beth?" He asked John, as he didn't want to be the one to give her the news about Kevin with the way he was feeling. Not to his Mother, anyway.

John nodded.

"I'll take a walk with them, so not to be around when you talk to Beth, ok?" He waited for his Father to respond.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, George. I don't know how Beth is going to take this news." Callen could see the worry in his Father's eyes. 'Yes, his old man was one of the good guys.' He concluded. He could see why his Mom had fallen for him, although he wasn't out of the woods with regards to abandoning him and Amy after their Mother died. Then he thought of Pierre. If he was really his son, he would be no better than his Father if he did nothing now he had the information from Kevin. He knew he would have to tell Nell about him soon, too many people knew now about the boy. Now his brother Kevin, that was another story. He didn't like the fact he had to now tell Charlie about Kevin, who he was fully aware, had been very close to his brother growing up. It worried him how she would take this news.

Kensi sat on the couch in the living room while Callen talked with John and Hetty. She had watched them follow Callen upstairs and all around the house. She knew Callen was looking for Kevin, but so far he hadn't appeared. She was on edge, not looking forward to seeing him again, as she was worried she might do something she regretted, like lose control on the bastard and kill him with her bare hands. Deeks and Nell sat with her and remained silent, mostly because they knew what Callen had to do. Sam stayed out in the kitchen with Beth, Jackson and Charlie, trying to distract them from Callen while he spoke to John and Hetty.

The door to the study finally opened again, and Kensi worried as she saw the strain on Callen's face. She wanted to hug him, to make him feel better, but was on tender hooks herself. He was doing all of this for her and his family. He took control of the mess Kevin had dumped in his lap, no matter how it made him feel. She felt privileged to be so highly regarded by her team leader, and safe, knowing he looked out for her. Sam and Callen had taken on big brother roles for her when she began working with them, and although at first it had annoyed her, she appreciated it mostly. She thought back to his words he spoke to her in the woods._ "You're more of a sister to me than Kevin will ever be a brother."_ His words comforted her a little, knowing that their team had become family, stronger than blood, tied together by the evil they faced daily and the threat of their lives, trusting each other would have their back.

She watched Hetty and John exit the study behind him and saw the concern in their eyes. John entered the kitchen to find Beth, who he lead upstairs for privacy. Kensi concluded Callen had asked his Father to talk to Beth, and she was glad, because she understood how hard it would have been for Callen to have told Beth, nor did she think it was fair on him to have to tell her. It was Kevin's mess after all. She herself found it hard to look Beth in the eyes since returning to their house. Now she understood how hard the day before had been for Callen when Deeks took her over to Jackson's and Charlie's house; and why he couldn't look her in the eyes.

Kensi heard the back door open and bang close as she saw three figures walk by the window. Her heart went out to Callen, having to continue going over the details with each of them. Yes, it would have been so much easier on Callen, had he just sat everyone down together and said it once; but she knew Callen had a heart of gold, he had to do it properly, by telling people individually or in small groups. Callen respected people's hearts and pride with integrity. Then she heard tears and shouting from upstairs. Beth had become emotional as John told her about Kevin. She was shouting back at him. Kensi couldn't deal with it anymore, so she stood and left the house also. Deeks, being the decent guy he was, followed her. "Please Deeks, I need some time alone." She pleaded with him. He nodded and let her be, returning inside to the kitchen with Sam.

She needed air, and peace, so she walked along the path till she reached a park. She saw Callen, Jackson and Charlie sitting on a picnic table, so she walked the other direction. Her mind was on other things, and not where she was going. Before she knew it, she had reached a river. She looked around and did not recognise where she was. Luckily for her, she had her cell on her, so she looked up on google maps to find her location. As she watched the cell's GPS ping her location on her cell, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She looked up and saw Kevin next to her. "Kenz."

"Don't you ever call me that again." She was angry at him. For faking his death and for the betrayal, most of all. "You bastard, stay away from me." She went to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Kensi, I'm sorry. I had to let it look like they had killed me. I had to keep you all safe." He pleaded with her.

"You're a liar, Kevin. I cannot trust you anymore." He saw the anger in her eyes, and knew his brother had told her everything. He had hoped he wouldn't, which is why he requested his letter be kept at his lawyer's office for safe keeping.

"I love you Kensi. You have made me so happy, more than any woman has ever made me." He drew her closer to him, but she resisted.

Kensi saw he was weak, therefore she was not afraid of him. She shot daggers at him and tensed her body, resisting any urge her emotions sent her brain to hug him, because he was alive. She shut herself down, on every feelings she ever had of him. His words he had written to Callen etched in her brain. "I know what you did, you bastard. Leave us all alone. I never want to see you again." She felt dizzy, and knew she couldn't hold it for much longer. She turned away from him and held firmly onto a tree, as she vomited on the ground. 'Damn him.' She thought as she tried to recover. 'Why now, in front of him.'

"Kensi, are you ok?" She could hear his concern in his voice. He had seen her throw up, and thoughts wandered through his brain of why she vomited. A smile crept onto his face as he concluded the reason. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" His heart expanded with joy.

"Go away. No I am not." She moved further away from him, as she tried to figure out which direction to go.

"Now who's the liar?" He coughed as he spoke, as all his energy left him. His nurse sat in the car nearby, waiting for his signal to assist him back into the car.

Kensi looked at him as he coughed. She realised just how injured he really was, but remained firm on her control. "Like you can talk?" Worry of him flashed in her eyes for a brief moment, but she hid her feelings quickly. She hoped he hadn't seen it. "I am not lying." In her mind, she wasn't, it was only because Callen had concluded she was pregnant, did she have any thoughts that she possibly could be, but at that moment, she hadn't done a pregnancy test, so she wasn't lying.

"Leave her alone, Kevin." Kensi turned and saw Callen, Charlie and Jackson run up behind her. Callen drew Kensi in close to him for reassurance.

"Oh I see how you want this to go, George. You just want her to yourself." Kevin. Spat out to his brother. "Nell not enough for you? You told her didn't you? And now she hates me because of you."

Callen lunged forward, but Charlie stopped him. "Enough." Charlie ordered her two cousins. She didn't want to be forced to pick sides.

"Don't blame Callen for your own doing, Kevin." Kensi told him. "I've read your letter you wrote to him. I know the truth, who you really are." She wanted to punch him hard, but held her control, as she worried about his weak condition from the gunshot wound. She couldn't believe she had been sucked into his lies and loved him. The man who stood in front of her was a stranger. "That stunt you and Cort pulled at the club...did it amuse you both?" Callen held her close, to keep them both from punching him, as anger rippled through their bodies.

"I'm sorry Kensi. I needed you to tell me about Callen. After a whole week with you...you never brought him up. I had to come up with something." He struggled to breathe, as he bent over. Charlie went to his aide as she worried about him. She didn't blame George or Kensi for their anger towards him, but she loved him as a brother, even after what she had read. She couldn't believe he had kept so much from her, but she wasn't surprised he had been drawn into the spy world of the CIA.

"You never thought to come clean after I told you who I really was?" Yes she had pretended to be Rachel in the beginning, but she did come clean with him after the encounter with Cort.

"Would you have come clean if Cort hadn't approached us in the club?" He asked her.

She thought about it, then she realised she would have, because of Abby's call. It had nothing to do with Cort. "Cort had nothing to do with it. I came clean with you because of the phone call I received from Abby. When she told me you were related to Callen." Callen studied her as she spoke to Kevin. How different they were now to four weeks ago in Hawaii.

"Kevin." Jackson decided it was his turn to have a say. "I think this is not the place to have this conversation." He was aware of how open the area they were in was. "Let's all go back to your parents' house and continue this there." He hoped everyone would have calmed down by then.

"Count me out." Kensi stated. She saw the look of disappointment in Kevin's eyes. She felt Callen tensed and knew he didn't want to have to deal with his brother anymore either.

"Please." Charlie pleaded with them. "It's the only way to move forward. For all of us."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but we've got our flight back to LA to catch. We can't stay for much longer." Callen told her plainly. He saw hurt in her eyes.  
"And so do we, if you haven't forgotten." Charlie replied. She and Jackson had agreed for him to go with George and his team to Prague, and she to stay in LA with Kensi, Nell and her Mom. Her Father was flying home to Paris in a few days, and had offered to look after their children until his flight, while Jackson's parents would look after them after that, till they returned. She just hope it wasn't too long. "No buts." She knew she was mothering them, but someone had to, to sort this mess out. She had seen how happy Kevin had been when he returned with Kensi and George. She wanted them all to be that happy again, but she was also a realist, and knew Kevin's betrayal had stepped them over the edge of a cliff, making it almost impossible to ever get that back.

Callen looked at Kensi and she nodded. Neither of them liked it, but did it for Charlie's sake.

Charlie and Jackson helped Kevin back to the car, and went with him and his nurse, to ensure he went, while Kensi and Callen walked, giving them the time they needed to talk and have a break from Kevin.

"Are you ok Kenz?" Callen asked her, once they were alone.

"No." She shook her head. "He knows."

Callen raised his brow in question.

"He saw me throw up. He knows I'm pregnant." Callen pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "I told him I wasn't."

A smirk formed on Callen's face. "You did?" Kensi never let him down.

"Well, I haven't done a test yet, so I don't know if I am, do I?"

Callen smiled. "That's our girl." Kensi returned is smile.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	21. Chapter 21

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 21**

Callen and Kensi hadn't reached his Father's house before his cell rang. Callen looked a the screen and saw it was Eric,with news he hoped about Gabrielle, so he could sit down and tell Nell. "Hi Eric, what have you found?"

Eric heard the tension in his team leader's voice and wondered what else had happened down in Dallas. "I've found all the information you asked me about Gabrielle Vasseur."

Callen hitched his breath as he waited for Eric to give him the news.

"She has three children to a man named Pierre Masson. The eldest has been named after the Father, with another two who are much younger, a girl named Rene and another boy named..."

"Philipe." Callen finished for him. He sighed. His brother had told him the truth.

"...How did you know?" Eric asked him surprised. "If you knew, why did you ask me to search her out?"

"I needed you to confirm some information I was given yesterday Eric." Callen's whole body tensed and Kensi watched on with concern at her friend, who had done so much for her and everyone else. She worried what toll all of this would have on him, as he had been through so much of recent weeks already, before this week had even started.

"Oh..ok." Eric replied. "But this Pierre Masson, I can't find anything on him, it's like he is a ghost."

"You won't find anything on him, Eric. It was an alias I used fourteen years ago when on an assignment for the CIA." He waited for their Tech to respond to him revealing more than he really wanted, but the truth was, they all deserved to know, now that Eric had confirmed Kevin's information.

"Fourteen years ago...but that might explain the eldest, but what about the younger two children?"

"Kevin." It took all his strength to admit to Eric what his brother had done to the woman he once loved.

"Oh." Eric hesitated, before he asked his next question. "Have you told Nell about Gabrielle and Pierre?"

Callen sighed as he heard Eric's words. "No, I was waiting on confirmation from you before I told her. She's been through too much already this week."

"I know." Eric added. "Be honest with her, Callen, and please don't hurt her."

Callen felt all the burdens crash down on him. He turned and walked over to a tree and slid down till he sat down by the base of the tree. "I don't mean to hurt her, Eric." Callen hung up the phone and cried. He buried his head in between his knees with his hands over his head. 'How was he going to break this news to Nell? After all she has been through this week.' Callen felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Kensi when he'd looked up.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Callen, I'm sorry." Tears also streamed down her face as the emotions of the past three days came crashing down on them.

"Why are you so sorry Kenz? None of this is your fault. Don't go there Kenz. He targeted you to get to me, so I could fix his mess up."

She gave him a small smile. "You really do have a huge heart of gold Callen. After all you've been through in your life, you continue to put others first. Nell's one very lucky girl." She rested her head on Callen's shoulder, while they sat and comforted each other.

Sam heard a car pull up, so he walked over to the window to see who it was. He knew Callen, Jackson and Charlie had been gone for some time, and wondered if he should go and find them. He hoped Kensi was with them, when he saw Deeks come back inside after he had followed her out earlier. Sam saw Jackson and Charlie step out of an dark blue SUV with tinted windows. They were helping someone get out, and that's when he saw him. 'Kevin.' He looked further to see if he could see Callen or Kensi, but only saw a woman he figured to be his nurse. He continued to watch them lead him around the back of the house to the kitchen door. As they opened the door, Deeks and Nell had joined Sam in the kitchen. The three of them stared at Kevin, but neither of them said a word.

"George and Kensi are walking back, they maybe a while yet." Jackson advised them while he and Charlie continued to lead Kevin into the Living room and settle him down on the couch to rest.

Sam turned and saw Deeks' face tense up as he watched Kevin pass through the kitchen. His fists were tight on the edge of the counter and he knew their Detective was trying hard not to punch Kevin. Nell hitched her breath as she saw how injured he was, which only reminded her what she herself had been through a few days earlier.

"I'll go and find Kensi and Callen." Deeks voiced as he walked out the back door. He had no desire to remain in the same building as Kevin.

"I'll come too." Nell added.

"Better make that three then." Sam joined his colleagues as they walked down the street in search for their missing comrades. They understood why Callen and Kensi were taking their time coming back to the house, and took the opportunity to escape while they could.

John heard the black door open and close a few times, so he decided to see if Callen, Jackson and Charlie had returned. He got a shock to see his injured younger son sitting on the couch being attended to by a nurse. "Kevin. Are you ok? You don't look too good. You should be in hospital." Worry etched in John's face over his son, although he was still mad at the CIA recruiting him, after he told Langley not too.

Beth heard John talking so she walked down the stairs and cried when she saw her son alive. "Kevin, you're alive." She looked over at her husband who too was fussing over their son, which relieved her, due to what she had heard John tell her not that long ago, had worried her that he might be angry at him.

"Dad, Mom, please don't fuss. I have my nurse to ensure I am as comfortable as I can, under the circumstances." Kevin coughed, he still hadn't regained his strength after his run in with Kensi and Callen down by the river.

"He's been exerting himself too much." Charlie added. "You need to rest. How about we put you in your old bedroom, so you can sleep?"

"No. Thanks Charlie. I need to be awake for when George and Kensi get back. I need to talk to them again." Kevin knew Charlie was right, but his stubbornness got the better of him.

"You've spoken to Kensi and George today? John was surprised as he knew how angry George was earlier.

"We were on our way here, when I saw Kensi down by the river, so we stopped and I spoke to her. But..." He looked around to see who was in ear shot, and was relieved to see it was only the six of them. He was unaware that Hetty was in ear shot, but out of sight around the corner in the study. "She doesn't want to speak with me. George has told her things, and now she hates me."

"I'm not surprised." John responded. "George and Kensi both have trust issues, and you have made it harder on yourself with your actions. Why didn't you just come to me in the first place, son. Why did you keep it a secret from us?"

"Oh like I could just say, hey Dad, I've been recruited by the CIA back in College, just like you were and your Father before you. Oh, and now I've gotten myself into a big mess with a Czech crime family who have threatened the women of this family." Kevin coughed as he saw the shock in his Mother's face.

"So it's all true then?" Beth asked her son.

"Yes." Kevin shook his head. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I've really messed up. I felt like I couldn't disappoint you, so I went hunting for George. I've stuffed up there too." Kevin lowered his face to his lap, ashamed for everything.

"Yes you have son." John replied. "So what are you and your partner Trent Cort going to do to fix this mess? Surely you cannot expect George and his team to fix your mess up for you?" John was disappointed with Kevin for dumping his mess in George's lap.

"We've tried. Our handler has refused to let us continue. Langley have covered up all traces of any of their agents having any dealings with the Jankovic Family. I've managed to get a copy of the case file to my Lawyer before this went south. I became desperate. George is our best hope. He and his team are the best I've seen."

"So it's true, what George told me, that you have been watching him and his team for some time."

Kevin nodded.

"What about Kensi? She had fallen in love with you son, and now has pushed you away because you betrayed her. What are you going to do there?"

"I'm trying Dad. I love her, but she won't have anything to do with me. George is protecting her from me. I cannot get near her without him being there."

"That's because he sees her as a younger sister. They work smoothly as a team every day on the job. George hasn't had a family for so long, his team has become his family, stronger than blood family will ever be." Everyone looked up as they saw Hetty enter the room.

"Aunt Stella, I'm sorry." He coughed again. "I wasn't aware you were here." He looked from his aunt to his Father, surprised they were in the same house, let alone on talking terms.

"Why is it that your are surprised to see me here Kevin? Are you not important enough to me to not to fly down for your funeral? Only to find out you're still alive. This news, although we are thrilled and relieved you are alive, Kevin, the events surrounding your shooting and your betrayal towards Miss Blye and George, will not go down in your favour. Your Father is correct when he said they both have trust issues. Miss Blye has had too many men in her life die or leave her. She had placed walls around her heart, so when I heard she had fallen in love with you, I was surprised some what. Your betrayal will take a very long time for her to heal, Kevin, if ever. George is protecting her at all costs, because he understands what she has been through. He will protect every member of his team even if it killed him. But that doesn't mean he would do it for you. Now I am surprised to hear him tell us that he is willing to fly to Prague to bring down this Jankovic family, to sort your mess out. What did you tell him, that has made him go?" Hetty gave her Gore stare to her nephew, who grimaced in response, before coughing, once again. "Kevin?" Hetty was determined to get an answer out of him.

"Charlie. I told him Charlie was in danger. And that all the women in our family were in danger."

"Hmmm! I thought as much." Hetty was not surprised Kevin had used the one thing that George could not resist. Saving people, but especially the women. She only realised herself not that long ago, how protective George was of the women on their team, when she thought she could save him from the Comescus; instead he flew to Romania with his team to rescue her. She also noted how hard it was for George to trust new people, especially when Lauren Hunter filled in for her while she flew to Prague, and while she was recovering from being shot by Alexa Comescu. But she also realised how much George had dropped down his walls for her daughter Charlotte. The two had a connection, she couldn't explain, but on at first day when she discovered George and Charlotte knew each other, they were like old friends together. It amazed her how quickly he had let her inside his inner circle. "I have noticed how well George has allowed Charlotte in, and how quickly." Hetty noticed her daughter look at her strangely. "It is unusual, Charlotte, my dear, how quickly he has taken to you. You should have seen him with Lauren, when she filled in for me the other year. He did not trust her, even in Romania when he and his team flew in to rescue me. He thought she was one of the Comescus, and was going to shoot him. You should have seen his look of shock when Lauren shot my captor instead.

"I never knew." Charlie replied to her Mother. "We just clicked when we met down here. Like we were old friends." She smiled at the memory. She turned to her cousin. "You knew he would go to keep me safe, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, Charlie. I saw how he took to you, better than he took to me or anyone else in the family. But I was not surprised, you both grew up not knowing who your Fathers' were. You had so much in common, and you were both loved very much by your Mother." Kevin looked up at his aunt when he said those last words. He had worked out why his Father and aunt had their falling out all those years ago, separating him and Charlie. It had hurt and he had been angry about it for a long time afterwards. He may have been the 'lucky one' of so to speak, growing up in the same house with both parents, but he felt second best just the same.

It took Sam, Deeks and Nell ten minutes to find Callen and Kensi sitting at the base of an old oak tree beside the nearby park. Nell ran over to Callen as soon as she saw them, worried. "G, Kensi, are you ok?" She knelt down beside G as she lifted his head to see for herself he was ok. She looked over at her friend to make sure she was too. "Jackson and Charlie turned up with Kevin and his nurse. He doesn't look very good. Jackson said you were both walking back. We decided to meet you, as we didn't feel like being in the house anymore."

"I'm fine Nell, stop worrying." Callen was concerned about Nell's and their baby's welfare before his own. He gave her a smile, but she could see he had been crying.

Nell rubbed the wet marks from his face. "Like hell you are." She kissed him firmly on the lips. "I think we should escape this town and head home earlier. What do you think?"

"We'd loved to." Callen replied. "But we promised Charlie we would go back to the house before we left."

Nell gave him a look of surprise. "You did?"

"We did." Kensi added. "But neither of us have the will power to go any closer to the house. Callen is suffering from the burden of it all." Callen gave Kensi a look to stop right there, but she continued on. "No, Callen, I won't stop. Nell needs to hear this, they all do. All this is affecting you, none of it is fair either. But Kevin's betrayal, it's the tip if the iceberg for both of us." Callen continued to glare at Kensi. "Stop it Callen, you know I am right. It's not like anyone in our team don't already know our record with trusting people."

"She's right, G." Sam and Deeks had walked over to join them. The five of them sat in a circle at the base of the oak tree. "What Kevin has done to the two of you in particular is huge for anyone, but with your track record, it's not surprising you are struggling. But we are here for you G. You don't need to do this on your own. You know we will follow you to the ends of the earth to support you and have your back. And the same goes for each and everyone of us here, including Eric and Hetty. We are family, stronger than any blood family bond because of what we do everyday. We are survivors and we are the best, as long as we stick together."

Callen looked at his partner. "Are you finished big guy?" He appreciated Sam's and Kensi's words, and Nell's concern. He looked over at his partner. "Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it." He turned and looked at all of his team with him. "All of you, thanks."

"No probs G." Sam smiled at his partner, thankful he realised he wasn't alone in this life anymore.

"That's what we're all here for isn't it?" Deeks asked. "I wish I had a beer right now." They all looked at him with raised brows. "To make a toast. To family. Our family." Deeks grinned from ear to ear. Finally he felt like he belonged with this mixed matched group they all referred to as family.

"Oh, Deeks, you're gone all soft on us." Kensi teased him. He gave her puppy dog eyes and she laughed. "You're one in a million Deeks, and you know how to make me laugh when I really need it." Kensi gave him a big smile in return. "Thanks."

"This feels like Thanksgiving." Nell quipped in. "All we need now is a turkey and roast potatoes. I'm starving. Anyone else hungry?"

Callen smiled and knew Nell was feeling better when she was hungry. "Sounds like a great idea Nell. Does anyone know of a place nearby before we fly back tonight?"

"How about I ask the crew to pack us a good hearty meal on our return flight for us?" Nell asked them.

"You can do that?" Kensi was surprised. Callen and Sam laughed.

"I might be able to. I'll give it a try." She dialled her phone and stood to talk in a quieter place.

Kensi looked over at Callen and noticed he had relaxed again. She watched him look over at Nell, fully aware how much he loved her, and what he had to do next. "We'll head back to the house and leave the two of you alone for a bit, ok Callen?"

Callen turned to look at Kensi. "Thanks Kenz, that would be nice." Callen turned to Deeks and Sam. "Take care of her, protect her from Kevin."

"Will do, Callen." Deeks replied. "Come on Fern, lets go and kick Kevin's ass."

Callen could hear his partner's chuckle, as he watched the three of them leave. He was glad they were all there together. They all grounded him and provided that support they each could guarantee the other, from being there when things were tough in their personal lives, wanting a night out, and to saving each other's lives when faced with the enemy.

Nell turned around surprised to see only Callen sitting under the oak. "Where did everyone go?" She asked him.

"To give us some time alone." He patted the ground beside him, to invite her to sit. "Were you successful Miss Jones on your request for a decent meal on our return flight?" He smiled at her as she blushed.

"Yes I was." She smiled in return. "I love you G Callen." She leant in to kiss him again on the lips. "Oh you smell so good G."

Callen chuckled. "You're too funny Nell. How do I smell?"

Nell blushed again. She hesitated, as she realised she had left herself wide open for this one. She watched him sit with his eyes intently on her own, as if he was searching through her soul for the answer and didn't require any words to be formed on her lips. She trembled as she felt fully exposed to him.

"What's up Nell? Are you ok?" A worried look returned to his eyes.

"I'm still getting used to us." She stated. "And now things are getting more complicated with our baby, and the week we've had, not to mention the last few weeks since you met Kevin and your Father. I'm worried about you G. I don't want you to go...to Prague."

Callen pulled Nell in close to him. "I'm sorry Nell, neither do I. Yes there's a lot to process, but I'm totally committed to us, and I love you so much. You bring the brightness of the sun into my life. How ever did I managed before you entered it?"

"G." Callen placed his finger on her lips.

"Sh, Nell. Please." She noted he had become serious again.

"What is it?" Worry etched in her face again.

"I need to tell you something Nell. Something I only found out yesterday, when I went to see Kevin's lawyer." He saw her look had become serious and wished he didn't have to ruin their romantic moment together under the oak with this news. But he had to tell her. She deserved to know.

Nell nodded. "Ok, I'm listening." She took a deep breath, wondering at a hundred miles per minute what he was about to tell her.

"Fourteen years ago, while I was undercover in France while I worked for the CIA, I met a woman, named Gabrielle. I fell in love with her, but had to leave after the case I was working on ended. She never knew the real me, only as a Frenchman named Pierre Masson. I've never seen her again, and had forgotten all about her, until yesterday." Callen looked Nell in the eyes, she could see tears welled up, ready to pour down his face. She gently brushed his face to calm him and comfort him. She saw how much he was hurting and wanted to take it all away for him. "Kevin came across Gabrielle many years later, she mistook him for me. He decided to go along with the illusion of being Pierre, and played happy families with her and her son. My son." He broke at this point. Nell placed her arms around him to comfort him.

"You have a son? Wow, G, this is huge news. And Kevin kept this from you as well." She was not impressed with the games Kevin had played with them all. "It's alright G, I'm still here with you. I am never letting you go."

Callen looked up at Nell and realised she wasn't angry with him. "You're not mad with me?" He asked her, surprised.

"No G, I could never be mad with you over this. You had no idea he even existed. I understand what you have to go through for your job, hell I've had lots of earrings placed on my left ear, a temporary tattoo placed on my lower back and worn the skimpiest clothes I've ever worn in my life, for just one undercover assignment. I get it."

Callen chuckled at Nell's retelling of her playing Hailey. "You played an awesome Hailey, Nell. I never knew how good you could be being undercover."

"Really? I thought you hated me playing Hailey." She was surprised at his admission.

"Too good. You turned me on too much, and I was trying so hard to be your Dad. It was hell."

Nell giggled. "You looked so adorable when you got frustrated with Hailey. I felt bad, but had to shut my feelings off from you to play the part. Otherwise I found it fun...until I got kidnapped and Harry was killed. I can't believe this Jankovic family were behind it all to draw Kevin out. It gives me the shivers to think what would have happened if Kevin hadn't come out and then you guys turning up when you did."

"Don't go there Nell. Yeah I know, we have Kevin to thank for you and our baby being safe. I'll never forget what he sacrificed to save you. But if he had been honest with us from the beginning, you wouldn't have been put in that situation in the first place. And I wouldn't be going to Prague with Deeks, Sam and Jackson." Callen took a deep breath. "But there is more Nell."

Nell sat quietly as she let Callen continue. She could see he was hurting. "Kevin spent the next so many years flying between Paris and Dallas, playing house with two families. He had two children with Gabrielle, a daughter named Rene and a son named Philipe. That bastard brother of mine played happy families with my son." Every muscle in Callen's body tensed. "Until he admitted to Gabrielle that he wasn't really Pierre, but his brother. She chucked him out and told him she didn't want to see him ever again."

"Oh G, I'm so sorry." She hugged him as tight as her sore shoulder would allow. She brushed her hand through his hair, which felt like velvet to touch since he had it cut short again. She loved how it felt under her hand. "You are nothing like your brother, G. You are a kind soul, who has the biggest heart of gold, I've ever known. Don't ever change."

Callen looked back up at Nell, as she kissed him on his forehead. He held his hand out to her waist to draw her in closer to him. He moved her gently, to place her on his lap. "I love you Nell Jones, you make me a better man." He firmly kissed her on her lips as his hands roamed her body. Nell moaned, as she enjoyed every movement of his lips and hands on her body. "Nell?" Nell pulled slightly away from Callen, both aware they were heading for more than they could seeing they were in a park. "We better head back."

"Yeah, we better." She stood and held his hand as he joined her on his feet, then they walked back to the Manning's home.

"I still want to know what I smell like?" Callen chuckled as he knew Nell had let herself wide open with her earlier comment.

"Strength, honour and bravery." She replied, pleased with her courage to actually answer him.

Callen pulled her I closer to him. "I love you Miss Jones."

"I love you too Mr Callen. Or should I say Mr Manning?" She giggled as it was still strange seeing him as anyone else than G Callen.

"Yeah, it's still strange to think I am a Manning. I think I'll stay with George Callen." He smiled down at Nell.

"That you are." She agreed. She was glad to see him happier again.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	22. Chapter 22

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Please note, this chapter has delved into the sensitive subject of rape. I apologise if this upsets any of you. You can skip this chapter if you wish.  
Rated M for this chapter only._

**Chapter 22**

Callen and Nell couldn't believe their eyes when they came across Sam and Deeks lying on the ground semi unconscious. "Are you both ok? Where's Kensi?" Callen asked them.

"Kensi's not here?" He heard Deeks say as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shit." Sam added. "We were walking and talking one minute, then nothing." Sam also rubbed the back of his head.

Callen looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "Damn it." Callen looked for any security cameras as he dialled OPS. "Eric." He snapped through the phone.

Eric jumped as he heard the harshness in Callen's voice. "Callen...what's wrong?"

"Kensi's been kidnapped. Sam and Deeks were knocked out cold when Nell and I found them. We're outside 3260 Maplewood Ave, Highland Park. There should be some security cameras around here, with the look of some of these houses." Callen still couldn't believe his Father owned a house in one of the most expensive parts of Dallas.

"On it, Callen. Ok, yep, got it. Four masked men approached Sam, Kensi and Deeks about ten minutes ago. Two knocked Sam and Deeks out, and two have knocked Kensi out with something on a rag, which made her collapse. Typing in the vehicle's description into kaleidoscope now. It's a black SUV, damn. No number plates. Sorry Callen. I will stay on it if anything shows up. Hang on, it has a scuff mark on the rear left of the bumper. This should help find it."

"Thanks Eric." Callen sighed and felt frustrated at the situation. Whoever had taken Kensi were pros, to have had the gall to take Sam and Deeks out to kidnap Kensi. "Eric's found security footage of four masked men take you out and take Kensi. They knocked her out with something on a rag before fleeing in a black SUV. Eric is searching for the vehicle on kaleidoscope, but it's going to be hard, there were no number plates."

"Shit." Sam said again. "We should have been more prepared. Do you think it's the Jankovic Family?"

Callen shook his head. "No. I believe it's got to have something to do with Kevin." Callen tensed and stormed off to his Father's house. As Callen pushed through the back door, he stormed into the Living room. "Where is she Kevin?" Any form of trust Callen may have had left for his brother, had blown out the window.

"Who are you talking about George?" John asked his son, shocked at the force he had entered the house demanding an answer from Kevin.

"Kensi, she's just been kidnapped by four masked men a couple of houses down the street. They knocked Sam and Deeks out cold when Nell and I found them." Callen had pulled his brother off the couch. "Where is she?"

"Goodness Kevin, what have you done?" Hetty added.

"I've done nothing. I swear." He coughed and felt weak, but Callen wouldn't let him sit back down.

"Let him sit down George, please." Charlie pleaded with him. She hated seeing her two cousins fight like they were.

Callen let his brother go. "We will find her, Kevin. And I swear, if anything happens to Kensi, I will personally kill you with my bare hands. That I promise you."

"That's enough George. I will not have you coming into our house and threaten Kevin like this. He's weak and recovering from being shot, saving your girlfriend, in case you have already forgotten." Beth was furious with Callen's behaviour towards her own son.

"Nell wouldn't have needed to have been rescued, Beth, if your beloved son here hadn't got himself mixed up in this mess with the Jankovics in the first place. Nor would we have wasted our time and resources in trying to catch the men we were after, if Kevin had come clean and told us what was really going on." He was furious with his brother. This mess he had thrown into all their laps was bad news, and kept on getting worse as each day came. "We're done here. You can go back to playing happy families, while I try and rescue my real family. You stay away from us, all of us." Callen spat out towards his brother. He turned and exited the house, taking a shocked Nell, Sam and Deeks with him.

Hetty stood and studied her younger nephew, to see if he had anything to do with Kensi's kidnapping. From what she knew of Trent Cort and the team he worked with, they were as scrupulous as the bad guys. If Kevin did have anything to do with it, he was performing his act extremely well, cause he sat with a look of shock and fear in his eyes.

The four of them sat silently in the car, as Callen drove back to Jackson and Charlie's house. They needed to be somewhere to co-ordinate a rescue. They had set up a Skype link with Eric and Granger in OPS, while Nell sat on her laptop searching frantically from their end. Callen and Deeks paced the room frustrated and worried about Kensi. Sam stood leaning on the wall as he watched his partner and their LAPD Liaison pace the floor. He understood the burden Callen took for everyone in their team, and worried how he was handling Kensi's kidnapping, especially after the sleepless night when they had searched frantically for Nell only three and a half days ago. But the men who had taken Nell were all dead, which had left them with either men from the Jankovic Family, or Kevin's CIA team. 'Was Callen on the right track that Kevin orchestrated Kensi's kidnapping, to keep her for himself, knowing she would not want him anymore? Or was it what Kevin had feared from the threat on his family?'

"Eric." Sam finally spoke. "Can you check to see if there have been anyone linked to the Jankovic Family enter the United States in the past two weeks?"

"Already on it Sam." Eric had already began a search as per the request by their Assistant Director Owen Granger, who although agreed with Callen's gut instinct, wanted to cover all bases just in case. "Hang on, I have something."

"What?" Callen's attention had been brought back to the screen.

"One man, a Marek Lisak entered the country at San Diego airport five days ago. He left the country out the same airport two days ago, headed for Paris. He's linked to the family as a hired hit man. He could be the shooter on the building Nell told you about, Callen."

Callen nodded. "But he's left the country. Sounds like he was the one who shot Kevin, and believes he is dead. That leaves us with Kevin's CIA team. Any leads to who were on his team besides Cort? Anything come back on your background check on Paul Stanford?"

"Paul Stanford has links with the CIA for at least eighteen years, which would explain why Kevin trusts him." Granger piped in. "We are looking for Cort and the other members of their team, Agent Callen. We will find Agent Blye. I am catching a flight down to Dallas in an hour, so I've got to leave for LAX now. I will contact you when I arrive. Ask Agent Jackson for Dallas NCIS headquarter's address and I will meet you all there."

"Ok, thanks Assistant Director." For once Callen was glad to have Granger on their side. He too had connections with the CIA, especially seeing he had only recently moved agencies.

"G." Nell was still focused on her screen. "I think I have found something."

Kensi's head was fuzzy, as she tried to open her eyes. She blinked them again to figure out where she was, and what had happened. She tried to think what she last remembered, but nothing would come to her mind. She checked her head, but couldn't find any wounds, so she must have been drugged. She could feel the sheets on her body and realised she was naked in a bed. She began to panic, then realised her left hand was handcuffed to the bed head.

"Morning beautiful." She blinked her eyes as she saw through the stream of light that creeped through the curtains, the figure who laid in the bed next to her. 'Kevin.'

"You bastard." She yelled at him. She tried to wrangle herself out of the cuffs. She remembered the hair clip Callen told her to always keep hidden underneath the wristband of her watch, but yelled with frustration as she realised her watch had been removed from her wrist. She looked around the room to see if she could see it, but was unsuccessful. "Uncuff me, Kevin."

"Well hello to you Princess. You look so beautiful when you've got fire in your eyes. Now you need to not get yourself stressed, it's not good for the baby.". Kensi narrowed her eyes at Kevin. "Oh, yes, I had my nurse take a blood sample from you, you are definitely pregnant with my baby." He smiled the smile that had melted her heart on earlier occasions, but now if frightened her to the core.

"Let me go. You had no right." She kicked him, but he held her leg firmly. She looked at him surprised as he had looked so weak earlier in the day, or what that now yesterday? Her head was still fuzzy over the events prior to waking up in the bed next to Kevin. "Where are my clothes?"

Kevin pulled her in closer to him, but she resisted. "Please, Kenz, don't do this. I love you, I want us to be happy together. I had to get you away from my brother, before he poisoned your mind about me any further."

"No...no...no...you did this all on your own." She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her.

Kevin tried to calm Kensi down by stroking her back and kissing her, but she still resisted and fought hard to get away. "You used to love me doing this to you Kenz." He said as he moved his hand up her inner thigh. She bucked as his hand rose too high for her comfort.

Kensi trembled with fear as she felt Kevin move inside of her. He was stronger than he had let on. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she was helpless to his strength. Now she understood what went through a woman's mind when a man forced his way with her. 'Powerless, used and a whore.' They were how Kensi Marie Blye felt at that moment, when Kevin Manning, the man she had been tricked into falling in love with, betrayed her, had her kidnapped and raped her. 'How could she ever trust a man to get this close to her again?' She thought back got the kind words Callen had said to her at the airport before flying down to Dallas. 'Its no use, Callen.' She thought. 'Kevin has taken any trust I had left for me to ever love again.' She cried aloud, no longer ashamed to show what he had done to her.

The door to the bedroom suddenly busted open, Callen, Deeks and Sam entered the room with their weapons aimed at Kevin. "Get off her now, you bastard." Callen saw Kensi's left hand handcuffed to the head board, and the tears in her eyes. He walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted Kevin off her."

"Get out." Kevin shouted at him. "You have no right to be here."

"You are a sick bastard. Callen punch Kevin to the floor and kicked him over onto his front. He placed his foot on his back as he watched Sam tie his hands with a zippy tie.

"Kevin Manning, you are under arrest for orchestrating the kidnapping of a Federal Agent and for raping her." Sam's words were spoken silently, so only Kevin could hear them, too aware of the damage he had done already to their junior agent.

Deeks knelt down beside Kensi and pulled the sheets up over her naked body. He picked at the lock of the cuffs, releasing her hand free of the head board. Kensi laid on the bed distraught as the events of all that Kevin had done to her ripped at her soul. Deeks gently picked her up and took her into the bathroom, where he found her clothes and helped her dress. It broke him to see his partner used in this way, anger surged through his body, and wondered how Callen managed to not kill Kevin.

The local NCIS Agents Granger had assigned to them picked Kevin up off the floor, after finding some clothes to dress him with. Callen looked around and saw Deeks carrying Kensi, now fully clothed out of the bathroom. He saw the look of anger and distraught in Deeks' eyes, and felt he had let Kensi down, a burden he knew he wouldn't let go for a long time.

Kensi was taken to the hospital by ambulance; Deeks went with her, not allowing her to leave his sight. Callen and Sam followed in their hired car, leaving the local NCIS Agents to clean the mess up behind them of Kevin and his CIA buddies. He remained silent throughout the drive to the hospital, Sam turned every so often to see if he was ok. He could see he wasn't, and was taking the blame for Kevin's behaviour towards Kensi. "It's not your fault G. You cannot be held responsible for his actions. He had you all fooled. You never knew he existed till five weeks ago."

"Four, actually." Callen corrected his partner. "Kensi knew him for five." He shook his head. "He had us all fooled."

"But you woke up to who he really was, G. That gut instinct of yours was right again. We found her and she is now safe,"

"She's suffered too much already, Sam. I don't know how she'll ever recover from what he's done to her now. I tried, I really tried to protect her."

"I know, G. Kensi knows that too." Sam pulled into a parking spot outside the Parkland Hospital. They entered the lobby of the hospital and found which ward Kensi had been taken to. They saw Deeks sitting out in the hall, waiting for the doctor and nurses to finish attending to her. He had his head in his hands, with his elbows rested on his knees.

He looked up at them as he heard their footsteps. He was speechless, which said a lot for the Detective. It was a rare sight to see him so quiet. They had no sooner sat down next to Deeks, when Hetty, Nell and Granger arrived and sat with them. It brought back memories of a few days earlier when they sat in the waiting room waiting on news about Kevin and Nell.

"How is Miss Blye?" Hetty asked her Agents.

"Don't know." Sam replied, the only one of the three of them that seemed to muster a voice.

Nell sat close next to Callen, which in turn led him to place his arm around her and drew her in closer for protection. He kissed the top of her head, thankful that at least she had been spared from what Kensi had not. They all remained silent which felt like an eternity, before a Doctor came out to speak with them.

"Are you all family of Kensi Blye?" She was surprised at the mixed group of people she saw waiting out in the hall.

"We are." Hetty stood and answered her. "How is she Doctor?"

The Doctor walked over to the petite older woman, and spoke quietly with her, cautious to the ears of the four men in the hall. "She's pretty shaken up over the ordeal. We've sedated her, to ensure she gets some rest. The man who came in with her, said there is a possibility that she is pregnant. So we've taken some blood and are waiting for the results. She has bruising on her left hand from what I have been told to be from handcuffs, and a deep bruise on her inner left thigh. Physically, she's fine, but she will require counselling for the rape. Do you know if the man who did this to her has been caught?"

"Yes, he has." Hetty's heart felt heavy over the burden that she couldn't have foreseen the actions of her younger nephew. She carried the burden that she didn't pick up on what kind of man Kevin had truly become. She too had been fooled by him. "When can we see her?"

"She needs to rest, but if there is one person she would prefer right now to go and sit with her, that will be ok. But only one of you. What she has been through, she'll feel ashamed, lots of people is the last thing she needs right now."

"Thanks you Doctor, we appreciate all that you have done for her." The Doctor left them to see her other patients.

Hetty stood and looked at her team, and wondered who was going to be the best person that went and sat with Miss Blye: George or her Detective. She knew both of them were close to her junior agent, but which one would Kensi feel more at ease with in this situation.

"Hetty." Callen had stood and walked closer to her. "What did the Doctor say?"

"Physically she's fine." She watched the guilt flash through his face, as he knew what she was saying. "It's not your fault George. If you want to blame yourself for what she's been through, you'll have to get in line."

"Hetty." He knew she had stolen his line from when Dom had died. He had used that line with Sam, and with her. "Can we see her?" He saw she had a look on her face, which implied she wasn't sure what to say to him. "We can go and see her, can't we?"

"No, George. Miss Blye has been sedated and is resting. Only one of us is allowed in with her. With what she has been through, she doesn't need an audience." She looked up at her favourite agent, and nephew.

"Of course." He turned and looked at Deeks. "Her partner should sit with her." He wanted so badly to take the pain away from Kensi, but knew Deeks deserved to sit by his partner. He hoped that by having him by her through the healing process from her ordeal, she will learn to trust again, and let him be there for her.

Henrietta Lange smiled at her team leader. "Yes you are right, George. Mr Deeks is the right person to stay with her. The rest of us have a flight to Los Angeles to catch. I believe Miss Jones has rescheduled our plane?"

"Yes she has. It's at eight o'clock tonight. I just wished...Kensi will be released from the hospital by then so she can return with us." Callen never liked leaving a team member behind. And definitely not in this situation. But Hetty was right, they needed to return to LA to administer their plan to fly to Prague. He was not happy about going, and almost told Hetty so, but bit his tongue. Here was not the place to say it.

_Well now we've gone to the depths on what Kevin has done to Kensi, now it's time to get the team back to LA to do what they do best; get the bad guys._


	23. Chapter 23

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thank you to all those who have continued on this journey, and for your patience in the length of time it takes to get to the destination._

**Chapter 23**

It had been a long day, with the flight home to Los Angeles dragging it out that much further. They had all slept on the plane, comforted, that although their time in Dallas hadn't been a pleasant one, they were all now together safe and heading home. Deeks had managed to persuade the Doctor to release Kensi from hospital early, ensuring her that she would get plenty of rest and was looked after by him at all times. Hetty had contacted Nate through back channels, due to how deep and how far away he was, that he was needed back at the Office of Special Projects.

Hetty watched her team depart, and leave in their collective cars to their homes. Sam went alone back home to his family, Deeks took Kensi home to her apartment, and Callen drove Nell home to her place. She would have smiled at the group if there had been something to smile about, instead she climbed into her car and drove home alone. Jackson and Charlie were flying up the following day to help them close this disastrous case. She had parted with Michel sadly, fully aware he was to fly home in a couple of days to his other family. But she had no regrets, of their summer fling in Paris, of her choice to keep her daughter Charlotte, nor of her decision to finally contact him, and unite Father and daughter after forty years.

Deeks pulled up in Kensi's driveway, with a wave of déjà vu from a couple of days earlier. But this time instead of comforting her over the loss of Kevin, it was to comfort her over the cruel hurt Kevin had committed on her, and to hopefully help her heal. They were partners, so the trust they each had for the other was the highest it could be, when it came to having each other's back, to keep safe and stay alive. But when it had come to Kensi's heart, she had always kept walls built up around it. It had surprised him how easily she had let those walls down for Kevin five weeks earlier, when he had approached her in her apartment. She had been angry with him for being there when she had returned to pack her bags, after only one night with Callen's double. But he had only the best intentions for her, to make sure she was ok, happy and safe. That was all he ever wanted, and if it meant for her to be happy would result in the reality that she would never love him the way he loved her, then he was willing to accept it. But not now. He saw what state she was in when they had rescued her from that house in Dallas, surrounded by Kevin's team. It had broken his heart to see her so ashamed, deeply hurt and exposed. Anger rippled through his body from the memory of earlier that day. It made him more determined that he was going to be there for her, to comfort her, to help her heal, and let her trust with her heart again. But not with just anyone. Oh, no. There was no way he was going to let Kensi Marie Blye trust with her heart with anyone else, but him. It was what kept him going, after seeing the effects Kevin's actions had on her. Having his focus on her was what kept him from going insane and killing Kevin with his bare hands. He remembered Callen's words from the day before, just after Kensi had been kidnapped. He had threatened Kevin in the same manner. But he couldn't do it. Kevin was unarmed when the stormed the bedroom, so Callen had no right to end his life, no matter how furious he was with his brother. Nor was it in Callen's nature to kill without a valid reason. Even if it had entered his mind. How Callen had managed to keep his anger under control, Deeks couldn't comprehend, other than their team leader was good at controlling his emotions.

Deeks unlocked Kensi's front door with his key and switched on the light. He turned and saw her standing beside him, staring into her living room, and across to the kitchen bench. Still in its vase, sat the bunch of red roses Kevin had greeted her with four nights earlier. "I'll throw them out." He told her, and she nodded before walking straight into her bedroom. When Deeks had returned from the trash can, he watched Kensi drag sheets from her bed into the laundry. He remained where he stood as he heard the washing machine door open and shut close again, and the machine click on. Kensi emerged with a fresh pile of sheets to make her bed with. "I'll do that for you Kensi." He slowly took them from her and she let him make her bed. Kensi stood leaning on the door frame as she watched him quickly throw the sheets into the air and settle on the bed, before neatly tucking in the corners under the mattress. Watching him distracted her, and she smiled as his scruffy face scrunched up as he held a pillow under his chin while he slipped the pillow case over the pillow. Quickly and smoothly, without any pause, he completed all four pillows and was now fighting the quilt into its cover. This part of making her bed had always frustrated her, so she appreciated having her partner do it for her, but relented anyway to help him. "Thanks." He replied when he noticed her on the other side of the quilt.

"No, Deeks. Thank you." She matched her brown eyes with his blue ones for a brief moment, acknowledging her appreciation for everything he had done and was doing for her. "I need to have a bath." She stated simply, as she walked into the bathroom to run warm water into the bath.

"I'll be on the couch, if you need me." He replied. He understood she needed her space, especially after what she had been though that day. He turned and let her be, as he wandered into the laundry looking for some spare bedding. Then he remembered he had seen some in the spare bedroom a few nights earlier. He quietly opened the door and was glad he had taken all of Kevin's belongings to Dallas with them, or else he would have started a camp fire out back and burnt the lot. Once he had found a pillow and blanket, he returned to the couch in the living room. It was late, so he tried to drift off to sleep, and hoped Kensi would manage to get some sleep. He was exhausted after the lack of sleep he had the night before, when they had frantically searched for her.

Callen laid on Nell's bed close to her petite frame for comfort, but sleep refused to come to him. Everything that had happened over the past four weeks flicked through his mind like a movie. He paused in places to rewind and reassess moments with his brother, but could not find any evidence that his brother was anything like the man they encountered in Dallas over the past few days. He had watch how well he had treated Kensi, how much a great support he had been with him when he reunited with his Father. The hand on the shoulder, the look and questioning he gave their Father on his actions, or lack thereof when it came to taking care of his two older children. Not once, could Callen see the callous and selfish man he truly was. It was obvious to him that Kevin had panicked over Kensi's reaction towards him, which is why he had taken such drastic measures in orchestrating her kidnapping. But what had led Kevin to rape her, he could not fathom.

"G, are you ok?" He heard Nell's concerned voice beside him.

He pulled her closer to him and sighed. "No."

Nell turned to face him, and placed her hand on his face. She felt the tears escape down his cheeks and wiped them with her thumb and fingers. "Talk to me G. Please." She pleaded with him. "I want to help you."

Callen, weakened from the past four days' events, crumbled beneath her hands and cried. He had done this action of crying a great deal over the past four weeks, and he hated the fact he had shown so much emotion to those around him. For he had worked so hard to hide his true feelings over the years. It was what had helped him survive a life without love and family. But it had all been too much for him. He didn't want to fly to Prague the next day, instead he wanted to stay in this bed with Nell and watch their baby grow inside her. To feel their baby's first kicks, when the time came. But instead he faced danger, in a foreign land, to bring down the Jankovic Family once and for all. Oh he had been to Prague on many occasions for work, and when they went to rescue Hetty from the Comescus, however, he noted, none of those visits had been pleasant. Suddenly Callen no longer wanted to be the protector, play the hero and fight the bad guys. He found himself wishing for a normal life, a disillusioned life, where the sun shone through the clouds brightly ever day, and everyone he knew and cared about would be happy and safe. "I don't want to go." He finally told her. "I want to stay here, with you and watch our baby grow inside you. Far from danger and hurt. I want us, more than anything else in the world."

Tears welled up in the young Intelligence Analyst's eyes as she heard her lover's words. It broke her to see him so hurt, just like it did four weeks ago, when she had witnessed him crying in his Father's arms. 'Nate, where are you? We need you.' She wished her thoughts hard, hoping it would come true, unaware that Hetty had already arranged for his return. "I want you to stay too G. But we both know you have to protect Charlie and the rest of your family."

"No. You, our baby and our team are my family. The Mannings managed all this time without me, they can fight this one themselves."

She understood where he was coming from. The hurt from being abandoned at the age of five had returned to haunt him. "They took me too G." She reminded him. She felt a tremble run through his body at her words.

"Nell, please don't go there." He didn't want her to think of the night she had been kidnapped, nor of her being shot in the shoulder. He had tried to push the memory to the back of his mind.

"We cannot forget it G. I have a scar on my shoulder, and the pain from the wound to remind me what happened. They could have so easily have shot me dead. I don't want this family, or anyone associated with them to come after us ever again." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I don't want you to go either, but you have to. You'll have Sam, Deeks and Jackson with you. I have confidence you will bring them down like you did with the Comescus. Eric and I have gathered all the intel on this family to aid you in your mission." She paused before she continued. "Then when you return, we can snuggle up together in bed forever." She gave him a smile, which she hoped he could see in the darkness of her bedroom.

"I like the sound of that. Us together in bed forever." He returned her smile and snuggled in close to her. I'm going to miss you, Nell."

"Me too." She leant in and kissed him firmly on his lips. He returned with such passion, as he moved his hands all over her body, arousing her as she reacted to his touch. 'Man my body is so sensitive to his touch.' She thought. 'Must be the pregnancy hormones. How am I going to survive while he's away?' She let out a gasp and moan as he teased her senses with his bristled whiskers from the fast growing beard he had forgotten to shave that week.

Callen moved his mouth down her throat slowly tasting her, imprinting every bit of her into his mind. Gently he savoured her, kissing her flesh as he roamed lower onto her left breast. She arched her back and moaned again, begging him to put her out of her misery. To take her to the edge of Angel Falls, where she would float into the abyss of pure pleasure from their love making.

Deeks woke with a start as he heard crying from the bedroom. He blinked to see where he was, as the memory of the previous day rushed to the forefront of his mind. 'Kensi.' He stood and quietly walked towards her bedroom door, pondering to whether to enter or return to the couch. Before he could decide, the door opened, and before him stood a teary Kensi. She clung onto him with such force, it nearly bowled him over. He grabbed the doorframe for support before he led her back to her bed. He tried to let her go, but she remained firm in her grasp on him. "Please don't go. I need you Marty."

It broke his heart to see her like this. The ever fearless, strong and beautiful woman he knew she was, who kicked the ass of many evil terrorists or bad guys, and shot ones who threatened to kill her or anyone on her team. However the woman he saw before him was terrified to be alone, woken by nightmares from her sleep, and trembled from fear. "I'm here for you Fern." He tried to provide a lighter approach although he knew the situation was far from humorous. But it was his name he gave her that no one else had ever used, so he thought it was safe to call her by the name he had called her over the past three years from endearment.

"I told you not to call me Fern." But she wore a slight smile to her lips as she spoke her words to him. "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry for what he has done to you, I tried so hard to check if he was ok. That you would be ok with him."

"Marty, no, it's not your fault. You tried to look out for me, and I pushed you away. I wouldn't have listened to you, even if you had found something anyway. We both know that. None of us saw this side of him, no sign he could even..." She broke again, and clung on to Deeks for dear life as she cried. He gently rubbed circles on her back and ran his arms up and down her arms to comfort her.

"I won't let him or anyone else hurt you like that again, Fern. I mean it. I will do anything to keep you safe."

"Please don't Marty. I'm not worth it." She looked into his eyes, trying hard to convince him he deserved better. She had not only treated him badly, but she was in no condition to trust another man with what was left of her heart ever again.

"Yes you are Kensi Marie Blye. You are most certainly worth it."

"You deserve better than me, Marty."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" He knew she was at a low with her self esteem, but he knew it was vital for him to bring her out of it, and to get her to trust him with her heart.

"Please don't." She crumbled against his chest and cried again. "My heart has melted, there is nothing left for anyone."

Deeks pulled her closely and wrapped his arms firmly around her. "I will help you Fern, all the way, till your heart is fully healed. I'm not going anywhere. Well except for Prague. But I hope that won't be for very long." He thought back to their last visit to the ancient city, how quickly they had found Hetty and taken down the Comescus. He prayed it would be that simple and quick this time.

"You're too good for me Marty. Callen was right. You are a good man."

"Callen said that about me?" Surprised their team leader had said those words to Kensi about him.

"Yes, at the airport, before we flew down to Dallas."

"Wow, I never knew Callen thought that about me."

"You've grown on us Marty. You're one of us now." She hugged him tight as they both tried to get some sleep. Kensi appreciated the team Hetty had put together, as she came to the realisation they had learned to trust one another and become a family. She was truly thankful she had her partner and the rest of their team on her side.

The next morning Hetty, Granger, Eric, Sam, Callen and Nell sat in OPS going over all the intel they had collected on the Jankovic Family. Their heads lifted up as they saw their Detective Liaison and their Junior Agent walk through the sliding doors. "Kenz." Callen was shocked to see her at work.

"I'm fine, Calllen. Please, I need the distraction." He nodded in acceptance that she did need to still be part of this, even though she wasn't going with them to Prague. It gave him some comfort he was at least able to protect her from what they were going to walk into over there. She and Deeks looked like they hadn't had much sleep, but neither had he or Nell. Thinking of the petite woman who had stolen his heart, he turned his head over to her direction and saw concern in her eyes.

Granger watched this team interact and knew they were thick as thieves, hard to penetrate through the barriers they had placed around them from anyone outside. Yet they had been hurt: kidnapped, shot, raped, and betrayed. However it didn't surprise him that they stuck like glue and continued with their work as if nothing had happened. They had a purpose which oiled their well used machine of undercover operations, as they analysed, questioned, spoke their ideas and assessed the risks before they left the mission to fly to Prague. They were waiting for Jackson and Charlie to arrive, then it would be only a matter of hours before this elite team of Federal Agents would be separated by thousands of miles, but together in spirit.

"Be careful over there Agent Callen." Granger finally spoke to him. "All of you, take great care, and end this family." He looked around at Sam and Deeks as he continued talking.

"Thanks Granger." Callen appreciated their Assistant Director's support on this case and on the trouble they had down in Dallas.

The sliding doors opened and in walked three figures. The first two they were expecting, but the third one was a surprise. Especially to Callen. "I'm coming with you son." John Manning had decided enough was enough. He had taken the sides of his Dallas family over his Romanian one when they had needed him the most, but after what his younger son had done to Kensi, he'd had enough. He had fought with Beth, who tried to defend their son for his actions, putting the blame on George for turning Kensi away from Kevin. But he saw his Kevin for the man he truly was, and did not like what he saw. He was ashamed of him. Ashamed of himself and that he had let his son become like he had, John felt he had failed him. The time had come, when he would right all the wrongs he had done, and follow George to Prague to end Kevin's mess, and to protect what was left of his family. Even if it killed him.

Callen stood firmly on the spot where he was, when they had walked in. He was speechless, and remained staring at his Father. 'Was he dreaming, that a Father had chosen to be with him over his other family? Yet his Father's presence in the OPS centre confirmed to him he had. "Thanks Dad." His Father had earned the title of Dad with Callen at the end of the first evening in Hawaii, after they had talked and he had cried in his Father's arms. He remembered his Father from when he was five, and it was that memory and the honest remorse John had shown him, that had convinced Callen his Father really did love him. He had let his walls down and had enjoyed meeting other members of his family. But the events of the past couple of days had destroyed that trust and happiness, leaving him with hurt, he thought he would never recover from. But again his Father had proved him wrong, and had earned his trust in him. Callen hugged his Father, and Charlie, who he could see had been crying over what had happened also. "We'll take good care of Jackson for you, Charlie."

"I know you will George. You're a good man."

"We've got to go." He walked out of the OPS centre into the armoury with Sam, John, Deeks and Jackson behind him.

They collected their weapons, checked they had all the knives, rifles, pistols and ammunition they required for their op. They were fortunate they had military transport to take them and their weapons to Prague. As they exited the armoury, he was met by Nell. He could see she was being brave for him, so he gave her a smile. He drew her close to him, not bothered if Granger saw them together like this. He held her face in his hands. "I love you Nell Jones. I will come home to you. I promise."

Nell hugged him and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I love you to G Callen. Please stay safe."

As he parted from Nell he saw Hetty holding her self together as best as she could. "Be careful George, Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks and Jackson." She turned to her brother. "Don't let anything happen to him, nor yourself, John. Please don't play the hero." John knew she was referring to George, his son, whom Hetty had taken under her wing and watched over him as he grew into the honourable man he was today.

"I will try, Stella." He hugged her before he followed the others out the front door to catch their plane.

Charlie held onto Nell and her Mother as they watched them leave. She looked over and saw Kensi, who was a mess in the bull pen, as she watched Deeks, Sam and Callen leave. She ran over to her and hugged her. "We're all here for you Kensi. We can have chick flicks every night while they are away."

Kensi smiled at Charlie's thoughtfulness. "Thanks Charlie." She studied the older woman before continuing. "You and Callen are so alike. You sure you aren't blood related?"

"As far as I know, we're only related through my Grandfather adopting my Mother. But I have wondered that myself since I met George. It's like we've always known each other. Weird hey!"

"Not weird, comforting. Callen and Sam have been like my big brothers since I joined the team here. Having you around will be like having a big sister. I will miss them so much."

Charlie hugged her. "What about Deeks?"  
"Yes, him the most." She admitted. "He's grown on us all, and now he's one of us." She smiled at the memories she had of the day they first met, and when they had gone undercover as husband and wife. She had been surprised he remembered what she had been wearing on that first day.

"Let's go and see what we can do to help them from here." Charlie gently led Kensi back up the stairs to the OPS centre, grabbing Nell on their way as she gave her Mom a smile, that they would be ok.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	24. Chapter 24

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 24**

The flight in the rear of a KC-130J SUPER HERCULES to Prague had been a quiet one for three of the five men. Sam had watched his partner's almost silent behaviour for the twelve and a half hours flight, while John had given him looks back with concern to his son, Jackson on the other hand had been entertained by Deeks. Deeks was trying hard to distract Jackson and himself from the fact they were going a long way from Charlie and Kensi.

Callen on the other hand carried the burden of his team with him on this journey. He needed to ensure Sam returned safe to Michelle and their daughter Holly. He had promised Charlie he would keep Jackson safe and he knew he needed to ensure Deeks made it home for Kensi. Because she needed him more than ever. That left him with himself and his Father. But he couldn't bare never to see or hold Nell again, nor the thought of never having the chance hold their baby in his arms, when he or she arrived into their world. He was touched his Father had said he would come with them, and hoped between his own and his Father's old contacts in the ancient city of Prague, they would have support to infiltrate and take down the Jankovic Family. Out of the five of them, only three of them could speak the local language, which put himself, his Father and Jackson in the front line of this operation. Director Vance had given them the green light, as well as the Director of the CIA after Hetty had given him a piece of her mind. He knew she would hold this operation over the Director's head until they needed the favour returned. It was after all their mess they were cleaning up after. The CIA and NCIS Federal Agencies already had people within the city, who were waiting for their arrival, with more provisions, accommodation and support with surveillance and backup. He went over their plan in his head, ensuring he knew every aspect of it by memory. They were to get inside the underage prostitute organisation first, to rescue the girls. Then they were to pull apart the illegal drug ring, bit by bit, until the last section of the Jankovic organisation was left to destroy; illegal weapons trade. It was there, their intel told them the head of the family were based, but time was of the essence. All of them were desperate for this trip to be quick, but he knew in his heart, this was going to be harder than rescuing Hetty at the Comescu Beach House. If they were home by the end of a month, they were lucky.

The plane landed, and the five men exited the plane with their one bag of personal belongings, and six bags of weapons. Special Agent Bradley Silverton greeted his fellow NCIS counterparts and led them into two vehicles he had waiting for them. The drive was short, which after the long flight, they were relieved to be able to stretch their legs and eat some proper food.

The apartment building they were staying in was old, but clean. It had character, with old wallpaper on the top half of the walls, and white wooden panels on the lower half. It wasn't too noisy outside, which they appreciated due to how tired they were. Agent Silverton unlocked the two doors next to each other in the corridor, before throwing Callen the keys. "There are only four beds, sorry, one of you will have to sleep on the couch." He told them. "We were only expecting four of you. We will talk in the morning. You need your rest."

Callen nodded. "Thanks." He looked at his team, to see who was going to sleep in which apartment.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I was the one who wasn't expected." John told his son.

"No, it's alright. I'm used to sleeping on the couch. Plus, I don't sleep very well. I'll wake you throughout the night." He stepped over the threshold of the first apartment and dropped his bag beside the couch. He scanned the room and saw two bedrooms off to the side of the living room, plus a bathroom. He needed to refresh himself, after the long flight. He left the others to sort out who slept where, but was not surprised he found his Father and Sam sitting by the table when he came back out. He was relieved that Jackson had gone with Deeks, so he could spend some alone time with his Father and partner. He joined them at the table and unscrewed the top off the beer Sam had waiting for him. He swallowed it down hard as he took in the Czech beer he remembered from a long time ago. "Good choice. It's one of their best." He stated. He was giving them idle chit chat, but knew they wanted more,

"George." His Father started. "Are you going to be ok doing this op?" Callen raised his brow at him, surprised by his question. "I mean, I know you are very capable in doing your job, but I'm talking about what happened in Dallas. I have no words to make amends for what Kevin did to you." He paused. "To Kensi." He whispered. "Or our family. You don't have to do this, son."

"It's a bit late for that, Dad. They orchestrated Nell's kidnapping, the sniper could have so easily shot her as well as as Kevin. It's too much of a risk not to finish this job."

John placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry, for failing you. You should be back home with Nell, not here sorting out your brother's mess."

"He's not my brother." Callen snarled. "I don't want to hear his name again." He stood and paced the room.

"G." Sam tried to calm his partner down. "We'll do this, and go home soon. Right!"

"You and I both know this will be at least a month's operation, if we are lucky. We have to go into their prostitution ring, Sam. It's not going to be pretty. What they do to those young girls, it's..."

"Heart wrenching." Sam finished for him. "I know, G. I get it. But we've managed before in similar situations to this one."

"I know, Sam. It's just...every time I think of Nell, I can't face it." He looked over at his solid partner, who really was a giant teddy bear. "I don't know how you've managed with Michelle and Holly. I'm new to these feelings of letting someone in, and hiding them for a case. It was so much easier just to switch that part off and detach myself in the past. What if I can't do it anymore?"

"It's not easy. But I focus on getting the job done, so I can go home to them and hug them. Knowing they are safe from here, helps." He smiled up at his younger partner. "You know me, G. I wear my heart on my sleeve. How you've managed to function detaching yourself from each case in the past has amazed me how you could just get on with it. Like none of it mattered. It's reassuring that you have a heart that's willing to feel and to love, G."

He nodded and returned his smile. "Thanks Sam. I'm going to call Nell." He walked to the other side of the apartment and dialled his cell. "Hi babe."

"Oh, G, you've made it. It's so good to hear your voice." She hadn't slept well the night before, as she missed his body next to hers, and worried about him. She badly wanted to hug him. She hated him being so far away.

"How are you?" He asked her. He could tell she sounded emotional.

"Ok." She replied. "How are you?"

"Tired. I miss you." He told her.

"I miss you too."

"It's late here, so we're all going to catch some sleep. We'll be in touch in the morning our time, for a Skype conference, ok?"

"Ok. Take care G. I love you."

"I love you too, Nell." He hung up the phone and laid down on the couch. He pulled up a cushion to rest his head on, and a blanket he had found in one of the bedroom's closet.

John and Sam got the message and headed for their rooms. "Night George."

"Night G."

"Night." Callen closed his eyes and dreamt of Nell and their baby. In his dream it was a girl, a daughter. He'd like that, he concluded. She was four years old, and looked just like her Mother. She was chatting away about her ponies and princesses being captured by some wicked witch, and were rescued by a handsome prince. In her game, he would play the handsome prince who had to rescue her from a tower, or kiss her to wake her up from sleeping for one hundred years. A smile plastered on Callen's face as he continued his dream of their child who hadn't been born yet.

He woke with a start, as he heard the coffee machine hiss in the kitchen. Light filtered through the curtains of the living room and he realised he had slept right through. He rose off the couch and joined whoever it was in the kitchen. "Hi. Any coffee?"

"Hi son." John replied. "In a few minutes. Why don't you have a shower, and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thanks."

When Callen came out of the bathroom, Sam and John were eating some pastries, and cooked meats and omelette. "Looks good. Looks like Silverton stocked the fridge well."

There was a knock at the door, so Callen reached beside the couch for his service weapon before checking who it was. He moved the safety switch back on when he saw Deeks and Jackson. He opened the door and greeted them. The five of them sat around the table with light chatter, while drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"This is good stuff." Deeks commented. "If this is what breakfast is like everyday in Prague, I'm definitely returning for a vacation."

Sam chuckled. "Just lets get through this op first, Deeks."

"What?"

"You might not want to return after this op." Jackson added.

"Can't a man dream?" Deeks was trying hard to lighten the mood of the team.

"Yeah, you can dream Deeks." Sam chuckled again at the Detective.

Silverton arrived to their apartment again while they were skyping back to the OPS Centre. They had decided day one was to do surveillance only, to check and double check their intel before taking any action. Callen, John and Jackson were to wander near the three locations for the three businesses the Jankovics handled, while Sam, Deeks and Silverton supported them in a car at each location, they agreed to meet up at a cafe in the Old Town Square for lunch and update.

Callen was surveying the perimeter of the cream rendered wall for access and cameras. As he walked near the front entrance to the property a man approached from across the road.

"Co chceš?" [What do you want?] Annoyed the man had approached him, Callen told him he was looking for work. He hoped that would convince him he was no threat. They were after all only doing surveillance at that point. They needed more information before going ahead with their plan. Callen had chosen the more risky location where their intel had revealed that behind those cream walls was where the illegal weapon trading went on. And where the leader of the Jankovic Family lead their multiple businesses.

Another man also came over to speak with Callen. He looked Callen over. "Vypadáš povědomě." [You look familiar].

"Asi sis mě spletls někým jiným. Jsem nová v Praze, hledat práci." [You must have me mistaken with someone else. I am new in Prague, looking for work]. Callen replied, concerned he was not going to get away easily from these two men.

"Pojďtes námi." [Come with us]. The second man instructed Callen. He was searched and they found his two pistols on him.

The two men led Callen into the property through a courtyard, before entering the large building's front carved wooden doors.

"We have problem." Sam piped in on his comms. "G's been forced inside the property by two armed men. We need backup stat." Sam emerged from the vehicle that was parked down the road to try a get a better look at where Callen was going.

Within minutes John and Jackson pulled up and joined Sam. Every plan they had gone over went out the window. They were working on the fly, Sam hated not having a plan. With Callen taken inside, he knew he would have to take charge. It wasn't too long before Deeks and Silverton joined them, looking to Sam for direction.

Back in Los Angeles the rest of the team watched Callen being led away into the property. So soon after their arrival in the city, nerves were on tender hooks. Eric worked furiously to tap into the Jankovic's security system. It didn't take long before the camera feeds of inside the building came on their big screen in OPS.

A wave of nausea overcame Nell, sending her out to the toilets at a time she didn't want to be away from the screen. She was scared for Callen and the rest of the team. But mostly for G. She gave a quick prayer that he would be ok. She ran back into the OPS Centre to see Callen sitting on a chair in front of the head of the Jankovic Family; Vasil Jankovic.

"Tak ty jsi přišel hledat práci?" [So you have come looking for a job?]. Vasil asked Callen.

"What is he saying?" Eric asked Hetty.

Hetty had been silent as she watched her beloved nephew in front of Vasil Jankovic, her knuckles were white from gripping the table so hard. "He's asking George if he has come looking for a job." There were sighs of relief from the other members of the team, but not for long.

"Ano, jsem." [Yes I am]. Callen replied.

"Lžeš." [You lie]. Vasil wasn't fooled. "Jste přišli mstít na tvůj bratr." [You have come to seek revenge on your brother].

"How did he know? We thought Kevin used a disguise, so Callen wouldn't be linked to him. That means John is in danger too." Granger piped in. "We must notify John immediately.

"John's with Sam, they've heard you." Eric responded to Granger.

"We'll have to go in wearing balaclavas." Jackson told the others. John cannot afford to being recognised.

"Nemám bratra." [I don't have a brother]. Callen was determined to convince Vasil he wasn't linked to Kevin in any way. He had to, for his safety and that of his team.

"Come on now, you are the brother of Kevin Manning. A CIA spy who has tricked me into dealing with him. He has stolen a lot of money from my family, so he had to pay." Vasil changed to English in his communications with Callen.

"Eu nu știu de nici unul cu acest nume. Eu sunt român." [I don't know of any one by that name]. Callen told him, changing his language to Romani. [I am Romanian].

"Română? Nu mă păcălești. Cele două dintre voi arata prea la fel." [Romanian? You don't fool me. The two of you look too alike].

"Eu vă spun adevărul. Sora mea și cu mine s-au născut în România. Am trăit într-un orfelinat dupa ce a murit mama noastră." [I tell you the truth. My sister and I were born in Romania. We lived in an orphanage after our Mother died.].

"What is Callen doing?" Eric asked.

"He's telling the truth." Hetty replied. Charlie looked over at her Mother with concern.

"I know." Eric added. "But why?"

"Sometimes the truth is the best way to get out of a hole." Granger told him.

"So you can speak Czech and Romani, that doesn't mean I believe you?" Vasil told him bluntly. "Who did you work for in Romania?"

"The Comescus." Callen told him boldly.

Nell quickly added details of what Callen was telling Vasel to Callen's profile, incase he searched for confirmation on what he told him.

"They collapsed two years ago. They had been a good ally in our business. Someone came in and killed most of them."

"I was there." Callen admitted. "I saw a woman, who was supposed to be part of their family kill Alexa Comescu."

"A woman?" Vasil had suddenly become interested.

"Yes, Ilena Vadim." Vasil could see Callen was telling him the truth.

"What is your name?" Callen remained emotionless as he was questioned by Vasil.

"Gadiel Nicolae. I worked under Dracul Comescu." He knew his words were safe, seeing he had killed Dracul in Hawaii a year earlier.

"Let me look at your arm." Vasil pulled Callen's sleeve up past his elbow. There on his left arm was the gypsy wheel. Hetty had ensured he had a temporary one put on, just incase this situation arose. "I still want DNA to prove you are who you say you are. That you have nothing to do with this Kevin Manning." Trying to prove who he was to Vasil was going to be harder than he thought. He just hoped Nell had changed Kevin's DNA profile so there wouldn't be a match.

Vasil called someone into the room to take a DNA sample from Callen. The man took the swap and placed it into a machine there on the spot. 'Shit.' Callen thought to himself, trying as hard as he could to remain calm. They waited for about fifteen minutes for the results, but it felt like an eternity to Callen.

"Huh! Not what I was expecting. So you are familia with the Comescus, I see." Callen was shocked at what Vasil was telling him.

"I never knew." Vasil was surprised to see Callen's look of shock. Callen looked up at the security camera in the room and glared into it. He hoped Eric had tapped into the system. He was burning up with anger. 'There's no way he's related to the Comescus. No way. It must be a trick. Maybe Nell made it look like a match. Yes, that's what's happened.' He relaxed a little.

"What?" Nell gasped out louder than she intended. She looked over to Hetty, surprised at this news. All she had done was change Kevin's DNA profile. She hadn't expected this result.

"George is related to the Comescus?" Kensi asked.

There was silence in the OPS Centre, as Hetty tried hard to remain calm. She never intended on George finding this out about himself. She had guarded this secret close to her heart.

She remembered her Father telling her about her Romani family. He had been given details from another family when he adopted her who she really was. He had decided to keep her name given to her from birth, and kept the information for when she was old enough to pass it on. She had searched and found more about her family, the Sandulescus, only to discover they were related to the a major Romani Crime Family, the Comescus. When Hetty had met Clara, she discovered they were cousins, not that she had shared the information with Clara; only John. When she had searched out her family, she discovered her Father had a sister, Sophia. Sophia had married George Callen, and they had a daughter Clara, before he was murdered by the Comescus.

She needed air. She knew everyone in the OPS Centre had their eyes on her. Hetty walked out through the sliding doors to breath. She knew it was bad timing. George needed her. But she couldn't take the stares anymore.

Charlie watched her Mother leave the room.

"What's going on?" Nell asked Charlie. She was worried, especially with Hetty just walking out at such a critical time.

"I don't know." Was all Charlie could muster. She was just as puzzled as the rest of them.

"How good was John Manning when you worked with him Assistant Director Granger?" Eric suddenly asked, hoping to provide some relief in the room.

"The best. There's only been one other I have seen who is as good." Granger replied.

No one dared ask who that one other was; they all knew it was Callen. Silence returned to the room.

"Do we have a status on what's going on in the building Eric?" Sam's frustrated voice suddenly came over the comms. With all that had been going on inside the building, they had forgotten about Sam, John, Jackson, Deeks and Silverton waiting for information.

"Callen is being held in the room at the end of the northern corridor. He's been interrogated by Vasil Jankovic."

"Thanks Eric. We're going in." Sam, John, Jackson, Deeks and Silverton entered the property with their raised weapons, knowing the property was well guarded.

Those in OPS watched the remainder of the team venture in for support. There were still five armed men inside the room with Callen, besides the armed men scattered around the property. Nell's nerves were getting the better of her, so she tried to keep herself busy on her tablet. But she found it hard to draw her eyes away from the big screen. Charlie held her breath as she watched her husband and uncle ready themselves to break the door down. Kensi watched on, wishing she was there, although in her condition she would never had been allowed. Granger was the only one in OPS composed. But he was greatly concerned on what was about to go down. John Manning may have been the best of his day in the CIA, but it had been a long time since John had worked as an operative. One by one, they silently took down the armed guards they came across till they reached the room Callen was being held in. John and Jackson reached the room first. They could hear talking from inside.

Callen remained in his chair, his patience was running thin. He didn't know where his team was, and how he was going to get out of there. Suddenly the door burst open and he ducked as he heard gunfire across the room. He climbed under the desk, frustrated he couldn't get to his gun. He saw two masked men duck behind the wall and venture out again to shoot at the men in the room with him. 'Who the hell are these two guys?' He thought. One by one, all five men including Vasil bled out on the floor. He stayed where he was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, son." Callen looked surprised to see it was his Father and Jackson under the balaclavas.

"Thanks." He really appreciated their rescue. Callen stood and gathered his weapons before leaving the room with his Father and Jackson.

"All clear. George is safe." He heard Jackson speak into his comms. Callen had thrown his comms away knowing he would be searched. As they walked down the corridor, they were met with Sam, Deeks and Silverton. He saw the relief spread over his partner's face that he was ok.

"I'm ok, Sam." He reassured him. "Lets get out of here." They left as quickly as they could. But they knew they had to work fast now they had killed Vasil.

I've decided to end this chapter at this point, as there is too much to fit in the one chapter otherwise.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	25. Chapter 25

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 25**

Nell had been relieved when she heard Jackson's words that Callen was safe. Her phone vibrated and saw it was an incoming call from Callen.

"Hey Babe." She fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Hey. So glad you're ok." She blurted out.

"I'm sorry to put you through the worry, Nell. We didn't expect for me to be recognised by any of Jankovics' people as Kevin's brother." He paused for a moment before he broached the subject of the Comescus. "Thanks for changing Kevin's DNA profile so it wouldn't match mine. But I was surprised about the match with the.."

"I didn't G." She interrupted him.

"You didn't?" Shock rippled through his body. "But, I don't understand?"

"Neither do we. Hetty's been extremely quiet about it all, she left OPS when we all looked at her for an explanation. She looked really upset, I've never seen her like that, G. Charlie has no idea either."

"She knows Nell. She has to. If she knows, maybe my Father knows too." Callen looked over at John and noticed him watching him talk on the phone. "He's been awfully quiet since they got me out of there. Something is going on Nell."

"I know. Be careful G. Taking Vasil down was too easy."

"My thoughts exactly Nell. This op should take us more than a month, but we've taken down one operation of the Jankovic's in a matter of hours. I get the feeling there is a lot more to this case than Kevin's let on to us. They knew who he really was. And that he was CIA."

"Please be careful G. All of you."

"Go home Nell. I don't want you watching anymore. Please." He pleaded to her. "For your sake and our baby's. I need you to do this for me, so I can concentrate on the mission, and not have to worry about you."

Tears fell down her face. "It's I who should be worried about you G, not you worrying about us."

Eric looked over at Nell and saw her crying. He knew she was talking to Callen, and he was concerned what this mission was doing to her and the baby.

"I love you Nell. Both of you. Please, go home. Go home to your family, so you're not alone."

"I can't, G. I need to know you're ok." He could hear her cry on the other side of the phone. "I love you."

"Nell. Please."

"I will make sure she does, George." Hetty had entered OPS and picked up the conversation Nell was having with him. Nell jumped at Hetty's words and looked defiant at her boss for a moment, before looking down at her lap as she caved in. She knew it was a lost battle when it came to Henrietta Lange.

"I will ring you again soon. I promise." Callen told her.

"I'll hold you to it G." She hung up her phone and looked at her boss. She noticed that Hetty had something on her mind and wondered if she should ask her. "Hetty." She began.

"Miss Jones, I agree with George, you should go home to your family while this operation is going on. It's not good for you in your condition to go through this kind of stress. Here is your plane ticket home to your family."

Nell's hand shook as she took the plane ticket off her boss. "Thanks Hetty. But I wasn't going say anything about this...it's about what Vasil Jankovic said...about G being familia with the Comescus." She heaved a sigh as she managed to get out what she tried to speak to Hetty about. She noticed all the colour drained from Hetty's face at the mention of Callen and the Comescus.

"Miss Jones, please, not now." She whispered. Hetty knew she needed to speak to Charlie and George first before anyone else. She quickly regained control of her emotions. "I need you to do me a favour first before you fly home though."

Nell looked up at her petite boss surprised that she had asked her a favour. "Anything Hetty."

"It involves Miss Blye. She will come to you soon to ask for you to go with her somewhere. I need you to go with her."

"Ok." She was puzzled at what Hetty was implying as she watched her leave OPS.

Eric tried to pretend he hadn't heard any of the conversation as he busied on his laptop. He too was puzzled at Hetty's request.

Kensi knew something was going on. She had watched Granger and Charlie leave the mission an hour earlier along with some other field agents who had been temporarily assigned to their team with Callen, Sam and Deeks being away in Prague, and her being on desk duty. But she realised whatever was going on, she was being left out of the loop. She would have gone into the gym and punched the sand bag if she wasn't pregnant. She thought about going for a run on the treadmill or a ride on one of the bikes in the gym, before her phone rang. "Miss Blye, would you please join me for a cup of tea." Kensi looked over at Hetty's desk and saw her boss sitting with a teapot and two cups waiting for her. She hung up the phone and walked over to her. She didn't feel like tea, she needed to get her frustrations out of her system, but when Hetty invited you to join her for tea, you knew it was an order not a request. "Glad you could join me Miss Blye."

Quietly Kensi sat down opposite her boss as she watched her pour tea into the cups.

"I need to explain why you have been left out of the loop on the case Granger, Charlie and the others have gone out on."

Kensi sat and sipped her tea as she waited for Hetty to go on. She remained silent, as she knew it was best when it involved Hetty.

"We have a dead marine who was kicked badly to death last night. Our suspect is a former marine who was discharged nine years ago due to PSD."

Kensi tensed at the time frame Hetty told her. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew where Hetty was heading. "No Hetty. It can't be him."

"Miss Blye, we have witnesses to our dead marine and Jack have a falling out a week ago."

"He wouldn't kill or hurt anyone unless his own life was threatened."

"I know you want to think the best of Jack, Miss Blye, I understand. But you haven't seen him in eight and a half years. A person can change a lot in that time, especially someone like him who suffers from PSD." Hetty gently placed her hand on Kensi's. "I'm sorry but we have to interrogate him."

"He's in the boat shed?" She stood to leave.

"Miss Blye, you cannot go over there. That's an order."

Tears welled in Kensi's eyes. 'Damn these pregnancy hormones.' She told herself.

"Hetty." She pleaded with her.

"Please sit back down Miss Blye. I didn't need to tell you about Jack you know. I've done it out of courtesy to you, as you are family."

Kensi obeyed and sat back down. She continued to sip her tea and held the cup in her hands for the warmth of the tea to warm her hands.

"I've been in contact with the couple who adopted your baby. She's nearly eight now."

Kensi looked up at her boss. "You had no right Hetty. You promised you wouldn't bring this subject up again after you found her a family."

"Under the current circumstances of your condition I thought by contacting them it might give you options of what to do with this baby. They would love to adopt this one as well, Miss Blye. They are a lovely couple who adore Piper. They would love this one just as much."

Kensi crumbled and cried. She hugged herself as she thought back to he beautiful little girl she gave birth to nearly eight years ago.

"She looks like you Miss Blye. She has the most beautiful long dark eyelashes you have ever seen. She's a great long distance runner and way ahead for her years in swimming."

"Please Hetty, don't." She couldn't deal with hearing about the girl she gave up. "I can't."

"They'll be down at the Los Angeles Swim Academy on McCadden Place in Hollywood in half an hour for Piper's swimming lesson. They would love to meet you. Piper would love to meet you too."

Kensi shook her head. "No, please don't make me go."

Hetty stood and walked around to stand beside her. She placed her hands on her shoulders for comfort. "Take Miss Jones with you. You will find sharing this with a friend will help you get through this."

"Take Nell? But I haven't told any of them about Piper."

"Did you tell Kevin?" Hetty wanted to know if Piper was safe from her wayward nephew.

"No, I didn't." She replied.

"Good. Then she will be safe, and so will this baby, if you do decide to let Mr and Mrs Wilkins adopt him or her as well."

"You think this is a good idea don't you Hetty?" She questioned her.

"That I do Miss Blye. Here is the address for the pool they are at."

"Thanks Hetty." She stood and walked up to OPS to find Nell. As she walked thought the sliding doors she saw Nell packing up her things and then she saw Jack in the interrogation room being questioned by Charlie and Granger on the screen. Eight and a half years had changed Jack a lot. His hair had grown and she suddenly realised just how much like Deeks he now looked. She shivered at the thought that she had deliberately pushed Deeks away because he had reminded her so much of Jack. But she was only kidding herself as she knew she had, and Deeks had done nothing to deserve her cold shoulder over the past couple of years since they had become partners.

Eric and Nell looked at Kensi as she stared at the screen. "Are you ok Kensi?" Nell asked her.

She broke her stare on the screen and looked at her friend. "Nell...I was wondering if you could please go somewhere with me." She turned and fixed her stare on the screen again, watching and listening to Charlie and Granger question Jack.

"Yeah, sure Kensi." Kensi hardly heard Nell's answer as she listened to what was going on in the boat shed.

"No I didn't kill him. Yeah I was pissed at him, but I didn't kill him. He was an old mate of mine. We went over to Filuja together, the Mitch even saved my life. Why would I want to kill him?" Jack Hawkins sat back in his chair and looked up at the cameras. Little did he know Kensi was watching him through it.

"What did you two fight over last week then?" Charlie asked him.

"I was trying to find my old fiancé, ok?" As he answered Kensi froze. "He wouldn't tell me where she had moved to. So I was pissed at him for that reason only. Is that something you would kill over?"

"No it isn't, but you were medically discharged nine years ago for PSD." Owen Granger piped in.

"So I'm instantly guilty because I suffered hell fighting for our country? Is that how you see me?" He glared at Granger, unimpressed with him. "I sought treatment and have recovered from the PSD. You can ask my shrink if you need to have it confirmed for you."

Kensi smiled at his rashness as he spoke to Granger. 'Callen would like Jack.' Kensi thought.

"What's the name of your old fiancé, so we can confirm your story?" Charlie asked him. Kensi became tense and felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Nell with concern in her eyes.

"Kensi Blye." Eric swung his head around and looked at Kensi. He saw how tense she was and how Nell was trying to calm her down.

Jack saw Granger and Charlie both look at each other. "You know her don't you?" He wasn't stupid. And suddenly he realised that these two NCIS agents interrogating him could get him to Kensi after all. "I want to see her. Please."

"Why?" Granger asked him. "Why now after all these years?"

"Oh so you know who I am, hey?" Charlie looked over at Granger surprised he knew about Jack and Kensi.

"I know about you Jack only because her Father was an old friend of mine and asked me to look out for her if anything ever happened to him."

Jack smiled. "Well looks like I am in the right company then. So can you call her, I want to see her...please."

"What if she doesn't want to see you? You did leave her on Christmas morning."

"How...does Granger know that?" Kensi asked. "I sure as hell never told him." Suddenly she feared just how much Granger knew about her life. He may have been an old friend of her Fathers, but she didn't like him that much.

"Let's get out of here Kensi, while we can, ok?" Nell asked her.

Kensi nodded. She needed some air.

Kensi saw Charlie's name appear on her phone when it rang. She chose to ignore it. She felt bad because Charlie was her friend, but she couldn't deal with Jack at the moment, she had another issue to deal with. Seeing her daughter for the first time since she gave her up for adoption.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Nell asked.

"No I'm not. I have something I need to do before I deal with Jack." Kensi suddenly felt relieved that Deeks, Callen and Sam were overseas, as they would have been the ones interrogating Jack had they been home.

The drive to the swimming pool was silent, as Kensi pondered how she was going to tell Nell about Piper, and about Hetty's suggestion of placing Kevin's baby up for adoption with the same couple. She parked but did not exit the car. Kensi took a deep breath before she began. "Nell."

"Yes." Nell responded. She was curious as to why they were outside a swimming pool in Hollywood.

"The day Jack left me I was going to tell him I was pregnant." She turned to face her petite friend as she continued. She saw Nell's shock at the news. "I never got to tell him about...Piper."

"You have a daughter?" Nell was surprised at this news.

"Yes. I've never seen her since she was born. She was tiny and perfect. It broke my heart that I couldn't keep her, but I was young and alone. So Hetty found a family to adopt her. Brett and Nicole Wilkins. Piper is nearly eight, and she's here having her swimming lessons."

"Wow, Kensi, this is huge news." She placed her hand on Kensi's arm for comfort. "So I gather no one other than Hetty knows about Piper. Well except now you've told me of course."

"No. I didn't even tell Kevin, which I am glad I didn't. This way I can keep her safe from him and this baby as well."

"What are you saying Kensi?" Nell was confused by what her friend was saying.

"Hetty said they would love to adopt another child. She asked if I would meet them, to give me options for this baby. I can't keep this baby Nell. Not after what Kevin's done to me. I thought he loved me, but it was just a game to him to get to Callen."

"So you're seriously thinking of giving this baby to them too?"

"Yes. It makes sense, they love Piper, they can love is baby too. There's no way I could love this baby, not like it deserves. It's not its fault it's Dad is an asshole." She trembled as her emotions took over. She was nervous about meeting the Wilkins, her daughter Piper and seeing Jack again. And her pregnancy hormones weren't being kind to her either. It took her years to build up her walls to protect her heart from being hurt again, only to find them crashing down when she met Kevin.

"Hey, Kensi, it's ok. You've been through hell recently and now you're faced with seeing Jack again and your daughter. I am here for you all the way, what ever you decide, ok?"

"Thanks Nell, you're the best." She hugged Nell before they exited the car to find the Wilkins.

Kensi had no idea what the Wilkins looked like so she and Nell sat in the stands and watched some girls pace up and down the fifty metre pool doing freestyle, breaststroke, backstroke and butterfly. One of the girls smiled and waved to a couple near Kensi and Nell. She looked too tiny to be able to swim that distance and keep up with the other girls. Kensi remembered Hetty's words to her about how advanced Piper was for her age in swimming. 'Piper.' She thought to herself. 'My beautiful baby girl.' She turned and looked at the couple who the girl waved to.

They turned and saw her and smiled. They stood and walked over to them. "Kensi Blye?" The woman asked.

Kensi stood and greeted them. "Yes, hi, you must be Nicole and Brett Wilkins." She shook their hands.

"Miss Lange said you might drop by. It's so nice of you to come today, Piper will be thrilled to meet you. You look so much alike. Is it alright if we sit together?"

"Of course, please." Kensi sat back down next to Nell. "This is my friend Nell."

"Hello Nell, glad you could come with Kensi." Nicole greeted her. "We realise this was a big ask of you to come here today. Thank you." Nicole said to Kensi. "Piper is an inquisitive child, she has this amazing imagination, where she writes wonderful stories with detailed drawings alongside her stories and reads a lot. She writes a lot about you, Kensi."

"She does?" Kensi was surprised, as she thought Piper wouldn't care about her, seeing she gave her up for adoption.

"We've always been open and honest with Piper about how hard it was for you to care for her, so you gave her to us as a gift. And she truly has been a blessing Kensi. She has this big heart and is a very happy and thoughtful girl."

Tears streamed down Kensi's cheeks. She choked back her tears as she tried hard to reign in her emotions.

"I'm sorry Kensi, we didn't intend on making you cry." Kensi was blown away by Nicole's kindness when she placed her arm over Kensi's shoulder to comfort her. Nicole's motherly instincts had kicked in and consoled Kensi like she would Piper.

"No, it's just these pregnancy hormones have me crying at anything and everything of late." Kensi replied.

"Miss Lange told us about what happened to your baby's Father, how he was killed a few weeks ago. We are truly sorry for your loss. If there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

Kensi nodded. "Thanks. Hetty mentioned that she told you I was pregnant, and that you would be interested to adopt again?"

"Yes we are, but there is no pressure. You have already given us the best gift in the world. A second would be amazing, but we don't want you to feel like you have to or anything. It's just so you know you have that option, ok?"

"Thanks." Kensi was amazed at this couple. She could see why Hetty had suggested them in the first place, when it came to decide what to do with Piper. And now she could see Hetty was right again. She relaxed a bit and calmed down before she saw the girl run over to Nicole and Brett.

"Did you see me swim like a mermaid Daddy?" She was sopping wet and had taken her swimming cap and goggles off. Kensi caught her breath as she saw a mini her wrap a towel around her skinny body.

"Yes we did Princess." Brett rubbed Piper dry using the towel, as she was shivering now she had stopped swimming.

Kensi watched Brett hug her and felt a twinge of jealousy that she and Jack never got to have the opportunity to be a family with Piper, and any other children they may have had, if things had been different.

Piper was rambling on about her swimming lesson, but suddenly stopped when she noticed Kensi and Nell sitting with them. It was Kensi that she had her eyes fixed on.

Kensi met her eye contact and smiled. "Hi. I'm Kensi. You're a really good swimmer Piper."

"Hi." Piper replied. She turned and whispered into Brett's ear. Kensi could see Brett nod his head. A huge grin came across her face. Next thing Kensi felt the girl fling her arms around her. Kensi responded by hugging her back. The girl was infectious with her ability to love. Kensi smiled at her daughter and found all she could feel was love for her. "You came. I'm so happy you came."

"Me too." Kensi replied.

"So are you coming back to our house?" Piper asked her.

"If you want me too." Kensi told her.

"Can she?" Piper asked her parents.

"Of course she can." Nicole told her. "So can her friend Nell."

Piper looked over at Nell. "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to be rude. I was just so excited to see Kensi at last. Hi I'm Piper."

"Hi Piper, I'm Nell, Kensi's friend." Nell was really impressed with Kensi's daughter. She felt for her friend, knowing how hard this was for her, but she noticed how loveable Piper was, and how lovely the Wilkins family were. Hetty was always right. That was something they all understood.

"I just need to go and get changed, I'll be right out." They watched Piper grab a bag and run off to the change rooms.

"Well Kensi, what do you think of your daughter?"

"Wow Nicole, she's amazing. You and Brett have done a fantastic job raising her. Far better than I ever could. Definitely not on my own, that's for sure." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks again.

"She is an amazing girl. We have you to thank for being blessed to have her. I'm sorry, we've made you cry again." Nicole felt for the dark haired woman who sat beside her. In both pregnancies, she'd lost the Father one way or the other.

"It's those damn hormones." Kensi replied. "I'm not normally like this."

"We understand. It's a lot to go through at such a young age."

Piper appeared and they followed the Wilkins in their own car to their house. Piper had been so excited to show Kensi and Nell all her stories and drawings she had done, her medals for swimming and long distance running and she even played some tunes on the piano and guitar. She had so much energy, and had a beautiful singing voice. But most of all, Kensi could see how happy Piper really was. She chatted about her friends, showing her photos of them in her photo album, and told her all about her teachers at school. "Are you going to give me a baby brother or sister?" Piper asked Kensi out of the blue.

"Piper, how did you know...never mind." Nicole turned and looked at Kensi. "I'm sorry, we had no idea she heard us talking about your baby. We should have known better, her hearing is sharp."

"That's ok Nicole." Kensi turned to Piper. "Would you like a baby brother or sister Piper?"

A huge grin spread across her face. "Oh yes, I really do." She replied. "More for Mom and Dad though, they have so much love to give and they only have me to give it to."

Nicole and Brett were thrown off balance by Piper's remark. They had no idea Piper thought that way. She really was beyond her years sometimes in her understanding. "Piper dear, we had no idea you had thought that. Having you is enough for us if that is all we are given. We cannot expect Kensi or anyone else to be so generous to give us another child. We love you so much because you are an amazing girl."

"I know Mom, it's just it would be nice to share you with someone else."

Tears welled in Nicole's eyes this time. She was so touched by Piper's kind thoughts.

Nell felt like she was intruding, but understood that Kensi needed her there for support. Kensi's daughter was an amazing girl.

"It's ok Piper, I understand. It was only me with my Mom and Dad. I wished I had a brother or sister too. I am thinking about it, though, about giving you a brother or sister. I'm just only getting used to being pregnant at the moment, so much has happened in my life recently and now..." She stopped herself, unsure whether to tell them that her Father wants to see her. He didn't even know Piper existed.

Nicole looked over at Kensi and could see something was on her mind. She wasn't sure whether to ask, or just leave it be. But before she could say anything, Piper spoke again.

"Do you know where my real Dad is?" All four of the adults were surprised by her question. Brett and Nicole felt awkward, but children are so unaware how asking a question like that would affect others.

"I didn't, until today. I haven't seen him in eight and a half years. I never got a chance to tell him about you." Kensi decided to tell Piper about Jack.

"What's his name?" Piper had been curious to know about her real Dad, as her parents only knew a little about her real Mom.

"Jack. Jack Hawkins." Kensi told her.

"What was he like?" Nicole was right when she described Piper as an inquisitive child.

"He has blonde hair, it was short when I knew him, but since he's left the marines, he's let it grow longer and now it's shaggy. A lot like my partner, who I work with in fact."

"Your partner? Is he the Dad of your baby?" Kensi was not used to questions from a child, but she was glad Piper had the courage to ask her those questions. It helped her tell her things.

"No. He's a Detective for LAPD. His name is Marty Deeks. But your Dad Jack, was a marine, a solider. But he saw lots of bad things that upset his mind and when he came home he was sick. It's taken him a long time to get better. But it seems he's better now, and wants to see me again. But before he got sick, Jack was a lot of fun, he has green eyes that would sparkle when he was having fun, and loved to run. He was a champion runner at school. You get your singing voice from him too. He would play songs on his guitar and sing, but I'm a terrible singer."

"Can I meet him too?" Nicole looked at Kensi unsure if that was a good idea at the moment.

"How about we give Kensi a chance to see Jack again and tell him about you first. Then Kensi can let us know if you can meet him, ok?" Nicole told Piper.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kensi added. "It's been really great meeting you today Piper, but Nell has to go home and pack as she is flying to visit her family in Columbus, Ohio. So we have to leave now." She worried how Piper would take the news that she had to leave.

"You will come back to visit soon, won't you?" She could see uncertainty in Piper's eyes.

"I will, I promise Piper." The smile returned on Piper face. She moved to hug Kensi and Nell. "Have fun seeing your family Nell."

"Thanks Piper. I hope so too. It's been too long since I saw them."

"Bye Kensi. Thanks so much for coming today."

"Bye Piper. It was my pleasure coming to see you today." She turned to Brett and Nicole. "Thank you for letting me come today. It's meant a lot to see Piper after all these years."

"You're welcome Kensi. Here's our home phone and mobile numbers. Call us when you are ready to visit again."

"Thanks." She and Nell left and suddenly Kensi felt so much better than she had in the past two weeks.

"You look happier Kensi. Piper is a fantastic girl. You must be so proud of her."

"I am. And the Wilkins, they are great parents. Hetty chose well."

"You are seriously thinking of giving them this baby too, aren't you?" Nell already knew the answer before she even spoke it. She could see it in Kensi's eyes.

"Yes Nell I am. I can trust you though to keep this between us, and not say anything to Callen or Eric, and especially not to Deeks. He's all hung up on playing Dad to this baby. But I can't do it. No matter how great Deeks is with kids, I can't play happy families with him with Kevin's kid."

"It's ok Kensi, I get it. They are a wonderful family, and at least you know they have done a great job with Piper, so you know they will love this baby just the same."

"Yes. Hetty is right, once again."

"Hetty is always right." Nell added.

Kensi switched her cell on again and saw she had ten missed calls from Charlie and Granger. She sighed. "Time to face the music."

"Are you going to be ok seeing Jack again?"

"I hope so. These hormones have made me a blubbering mess of late, but he seems so much better than he did the last time I saw him."

"Are you going to tell him about Piper?" Nell was curious to know.

"I'll see. Test the waters about how things go seeing Jack again. If he is well like he says he is, then I might." She still wasn't certain, but Piper seemed eager to meet him.

Kensi pulled up outside Nell's apartment. She walked Nell to the door. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"I'll catch a cab. Thanks for offer though, but you need to see Jack now."

"Thanks Nell. You are a great friend." Kensi hugged her petite friend and said their goodbyes.

Kensi hopped back into her car and drove straight to the boat shed. Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel as she approached her destination. Meeting Piper had somehow given her the strength she needed to see Jack. She was after all their child. She climbed out of her SUV and walked through the car park to the boat shed. She could hear talking as she entered the shed. Everyone stopped as they saw her enter. They all had eyes on her, knowing why she was there. "Is he still in interrogation?" She asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Yes he is. I'm sorry Kensi, we had no idea he had been your fiancé. Hetty said not to include you on this op, but never said why."

"That's ok. I saw from OPS some of it." She felt everyone's eyes were still on her, but ignored them as she entered the interrogation room. She stopped a moment as she closed the door, before turning around to face Jack. His face lit up when she entered the room and stood to hug her, but Kensi stood back from him, showing him she was not ready for a hug from him. Eight and a half years had been a very long time, which she had suffered heartache and tried her hardest to build walls around her heart as a result of what he had done to her.

"Kensi, my goodness, you are so beautiful." He told her.

She felt far from beautiful since what Kevin had done to her. "Jack, it's been a long time. You look well." Kensi stood on the chair to disconnect the camera feed in the room and then bent down to turn the microphone off as well.

As he watched her, Jack realised she knew what she was doing, and concluded she was an NCIS agent. "You work for NCIS?" He finally asked her.

She sat opposite Jack before she answered. "Yes, I do."

"Wow Kens, you've done well for yourself. I've missed you babe." He moved his hand over Kensi's, but she pulled away.

It was hard on Kensi. Part of her wanted to hug him and never let him go. The other part of her wanted to punch him hard and yell at him. But she did neither. She sat trying hard to remain calm. She remained silent for a few minutes before she had the strength to speak again. "You said you've gotten over your PSD, I'm happy for you Jack. You deserve to be happy again." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, and Jack noticed.

"What's wrong Kens? You look sad." Concern appeared in Jack's face as he realised just how sad Kensi was. It was in her eyes, he could see it clearly, although he knew she was trying hard to hide it.

"You left me on Christmas morning Jack. No word, no goodbye, nothing. You expect me to be happy after what you did to me?" She tried to be harsh in her words, but she didn't have the energy. Instead she sounded tired.

"I'm so sorry Kens. I was so sick, I needed help."

"I tried so hard to help you Jack."

"I know babe, I know you did. But I needed professional help. I was so low I had to leave. I saw what I was doing to you, to us."

"You could have left a note, spoke to me about it, Jack. You broke my heart."

"Hey, babe, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you've got to believe me. I left to save you from me."

"What! I never had a say in it? We were engaged Jack. We were a team. You weren't in it alone. You had me."

"I know Kens, but I wasn't well. I booked myself into a clinic and stayed there for four years. It took me a long time to get well again. After the clinic it took me a long time to get back into normal life again. I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you. Now I know why."

"I needed you Jack." She looked him in the eyes. She could see he was sincere in all that he told her.

"You needed me?" Jack was surprised by her comment. "We both know you can look after yourself Kens. You may not be the world's best cook, but you try."

Tears welled up in Kensi's eyes. She hugged herself and lifted her knees up to her chest. "I was pregnant, Jack."

"What did you say?" He was in shock.

"The morning you left, I was going to tell you." She wiped her tears from off her cheeks as she tried hard to hold it together.

"What happened?" Jack suddenly wanted to know what had happened to their baby.

"I gave her up for adoption. She'll be eight soon." Jack moved around the table and knelt beside Kensi. He gently placed his hands on her arms for comfort. "I couldn't look after her on my own Jack. I needed you and you just left." Kensi was so relieved she had disconnected the camera and microphone in the room. This was one reunion she never wanted any of her colleagues to witness or hear.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry Kens." He held her in his arms as she cried. He hated himself for what he had done to her. He let her cry, he was strong again, and could now be there for her. But somehow he realised that they could never be together again. He had hurt her too much.

"I saw her today for the first time since she was born." Kensi finally spoke again. "She's beautiful. Her hair is dark like mine, but she has your green eyes and long eyelashes, but they are really dark. Her hair was blonde when she was little, she showed me photos of her when she was a baby through to more recently, but it's darkened a while ago."

"What's her name?" Jack breathed out. He had not expected this when he met up with her again. He was a Father, to a girl he didn't know.

"Piper." Kensi answered him. "She can run like you, play the guitar and definitely has your singing voice."

Jack laughed as he remembered Kensi singing voice. "You weren't that bad." Jack paused a minute before he be some serious again. "So can I meet her?"

"She wants to meet you Jack. She's very inquisitive and asked me lots of questions today about you."

"Well that's a good sign. What about the couple who adopted her. Would they be ok, if I met Piper?"

"They wanted to see if I thought it was ok, first, knowing you didn't know bout her."

"I can understand that. So are you ok with me meeting Piper?" He asked her, realising it was up to her whether he did or not.

Kensi looked Jack in the eyes and nodded. He smiled and his eyes sparkled like they used to. She returned his smile. "I'll ring them to let them know you want to meet her, ok?"

"Ok."

"Jack. No one I work with knows about Piper. I want to keep it that way, ok?"

"Yes, Kens, I understand." Kensi stood to make the call.

_Hope you like Kensi's secret about her having a daughter and surprise reunion with Jack. Yeah I know you just want Kensi and Deeks to be together, but Kensi still has a lot of healing to do, and now with Jack turning up like he has, maybe she can put some closure behind her and move on._

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	26. Chapter 26

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 26**

The team regrouped back at their apartment to go over their next plan of attack. John and Jackson provided them with the intel on the illegal drug trade, and decided that would be their next hit. Within an hour, they were outside another property, ready to go in guns blazing. They couldn't risk leaving any loose ends now they had started their attack. Nor anyone finding out what they had done already. The plan was for Deeks to pose as a lost tourist with a map in his hand. It reminded Callen of the time they had used the biscuit trick with Kensi looking for her lost dog. He smiled at the memory to back when Deeks was still new to the team. How long ago that seemed now.

Deeks portrayed the lost tourist perfectly, as he distracted the man at the gate, while the others jumped over the wall into the property. When he knew the others were all safe inside, he twisted the neck of the man in his care till he was unconscious. Deeks pulled the man behind the wall to keep him out of sight. His Agent training with Callen and Sam had paid off at last.

Sam and Callen went to the west side of the building, while John and Jackson went to the east. They waited for Silverton and Deeks to arrive at the front door. "On the count of three. Three two one." The three groups of pairs barged in the three entrances they had access to and moved from room to room. Gunshots were heard as Deeks and Silverton met with armed men.

"Clear." Callen called.

More gunshots could be heard. "Four down." Jackson's voice was heard over the comms.

Sam and Callen had so far not come upon anyone, but they had to tread carefully, as the others had made their presence known with the gunfire.

Five men rushed through the doors in front of Sam, surprised to be met by anyone, as they fled from the gunfire elsewhere in the building. Sam and Callen took them down, without injury. "Five down." Callen voiced through the comms.

They continued to clear each room, until they arrived into the main room of the building. Shelves of drugs sat in boxes ready to be shipped across the world. Ten armed men fired automatic weapons at the six intruders. Deeks and Silverton ducked behind a cabinet, while John and Jackson came up from behind and fired their weapons at four of the men. Sam saw one turn to aim at Jackson, so he fired his weapon, hitting the man in the chest. Sam's position had been given away, so he became the next target.

Callen came up behind the man who was firing at Sam and threw his knife into his throat. He moved his weapon around scanning the room. It had suddenly become strangely quiet, until they heard some clapping. A man in his early forties appeared. "Bravo, I have to say I am really impressed with your handy work, Agent G Callen. You and your team are as good as I have been told." Callen glared at the man. He felt a gun to the back of his head. He looked to where Sam was but he had vanished from sight. As he looked around the room all he saw was himself and Jackson held at gunpoint. They had been out numbered and led into a trap. "What no hello Agent Callen? No questions as to how I know who you are?"

Callen knew who had told him. There could only be one answer; Kevin. That bastard had betrayed his country and his family. His body tensed as he was pushed closer towards the man who was talking.

"Let me introduce myself then, seeing I seem to have the advantage to know who you are and you appear to not know who I am. I am Ales Jankovic, a very good friend of someone you know Agent Callen. Does the name Dracul Comescu mean anything to you?"

Callen tried hard not to react to Ales' words.

"Dracul and I were in boarding school together and became very good friends. He told me about you and your team and how the four of you destroyed his family empire two years ago. But it seems I cannot find my dear friend Dracul and somehow I believe it has something to do with you Agent Callen."

Callen remained silent. He needed to get this Ales before he killed anyone on his team. He seem to have too many men guarding him though to react and take them all down. He looked over at Jackson who looked worried. He felt bad he had asked him to come on this mission. He owed Charlie to keep him safe, but now had put him in grave danger.

"But I am disappointed you didn't bring the beautiful brunette with you. I was so looking forward to keeping her for myself. Yet your brother ruined my plan with that one, didn't he? Decided to take her for himself, after he knew I wanted her. He had to pay the price for that betrayal, which is why he had to die. My brother Vasil thought it was because he had taken money from our family, but he redeemed himself by giving you up. The last of the Callen line."

Callen's body was tense and he fisted his hands at his sides. He looked for the rest of his team, for Sam, but he still couldn't find them. Were they hurt, or worse, even killed? Why was it only him and Jackson taken hostage? None of this made any sense.

"The Comescus and Jankovics have been close allies for three generations. But you have destroyed that by what you did in Romania two years ago." Ales moved closer to Callen. Too close for Callen's comfort. "Where is that petite redhead I've heard you like?" Callen snapped. How did he know about Nell? Without much thought, Callen punched Ales in the face. But before he could get another punch in, he fell to the ground from being whipped over the back of his head by a gun and blacked out.

Sam, John, Deeks and Silverton watched Callen go down. They had to stay hidden to have any hope in rescuing Callen and Jackson. They realised too late they had been led into a trap. Sam felt John's hand on his arm. As he turned he saw worry etched in his face. None of them liked it, and with Callen taken hostage, Sam was for the second time that day in charge.

Nell landed in Columbus Ohio, her home town, feeling alone. She missed Callen so much and worried about him to no ends. She saw her sister Leanne madly waving at her as she walked off the plane into the terminal. "Nell, so good to see you." Leanne leant down and gave her a big hug. "It's been too long since we've all seen you." Unlike Nell, Leanne was blonde and tall. Well, not talk like Kensi, but tall compared to Nell's petite frame. "Is everything ok, you look lost?" Leanne noticed immediately Nell was not her usual self.

"Travel sickness." Nell replied, hoping that would satisfy her sister's concern.

"Since when have you suffered travel sickness Nell?" 'Damn.' Nell thought.

"Since I was pregnant?" She replied. Leanne's face lit up at the mention of her being pregnant.

"You're pregnant? And not married? Wow Nell, I never knew you had it in you, you little minx." Leanne laughed, as she always had her little sister pegged for being more traditional. "So where is the illusive Father?" Leanne hadn't heard of Nell being in a relationship from her sister, or by anyone else in the family, so she was surprised.

"He's overseas for work." Nell replied. She was tired and worried sick about Callen.

"Oh, ok. What's his name? I want to hear everything there is about your man." Leanne had the same bubbly nature Nell normally possessed.

"His name is George Manning. His family live in Dallas. We work together." Nell replied. She decided that she would tell her family Callen's real name, and not the name he goes by, that way she could keep his identity he worked by safe, but at the same time she was not lying to her family. She hated lying to her family most of all.

"And?" It was obvious to Nell Leanne wanted to know more. She took out her phone and showed her a photo of her and Callen that Kensi had taken of them in Hawaii.

"Wow Nell, he's gorgeous. Those blue eyes, are they really that blue? Dreamy, I'd say."

"Yes they are. But he has no idea just how gorgeous he is." Nell thought back to Callen's surprise when she showed up on Chin's door in Honolulu. He was surprised that someone like her would like him. All those years in foster care had stripped him of any self worth.

"You miss him, don't you?" Leanne asked her. Nell nodded.

"Come on sis, lets get your bag and head home. Mom and Dad are so excited that you're coming home to visit. How long are you coming for?"

"Not sure. As long as George is away, I guess." She hoped it wouldn't be too long, she wasn't sleeping too well without him in the bed beside her.

Leanne drove the forty minute drive from the airport to their parent's home. Leanne chatted all the way, which Nell was relieved as she didn't feel like talking much. She pulled into the driveway where their parents and other family members ran out the front door to greet her. "Nell, welcome home sweetheart." Her Mother greeted her.

"Welcome home Nell." Her Father added. Nell was squished and squeezed in between hugs from all her family.

"Don't squish her too tightly." Leanne quipped. Everyone looked from Leanne back to Nell.

"Why?" Her brother Max asked.

Nell glared at Leanne, warning her not to tell.

"Are you ok dear?" Her Mother asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Nell answered. Her Mom looked at Nell and could see the bags under her eyes.

"You don't look too well dear, come inside and sit down for a bit. We'll boil the kettle to make some tea, then we can have a chat." Nell saw her Mom knew something was up, and that sooner rather than later she'll have to tell her about the baby and Callen. Her Mom placed her arm over her shoulders and led her inside.

Somehow her Mom had managed to make the rest of the family disappear from the house for a while, which she appreciated. Telling her Mom about Callen and the baby was going to be hard enough, let alone the whole family.

It had been twelve hours since she had heard from Callen, and she began to worry again. She tried ringing his cell, but it was switched off. Her Mom came out with two cups of tea and placed them on the coffee table in front of her. Marie Jones could see something was on her youngest daughter's mind. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks." Nell took a sip of the tea and breathed in the aroma to calm her nerves. Her hands shook a little, but she hoped her Mom wouldn't notice.

"What's going on Nell? You are obviously not sleeping, and why did Leanne say not to squish you?"

Nell remained silent for a few minutes before she had the courage to speak. "There is only so much I can tell you Mom. You have to trust me when I say that I cannot tell you everything, ok?"

"Ok dear, you know your Father and I have always trusted you."

Nell sighed. "Not after what I'm about to tell you, you won't."

"Shock me." Her Mom replied.

Nell raised her eyebrows at her Mother in surprise by her response. "Mom?"

"I've been around a whole lot longer than you have Nell, I don't think there is anything that you can tell me that will shock me. So shoot."

Nell smiled, her Mom had always been very forthcoming when she said it how it was. Suddenly she relaxed and became teary at the same time. 'Damn these pregnancy hormones.' She thought. "I'm pregnant Mom."

Her Mom raised her eyebrows as she wasn't expecting that news. "Wow, Nell, I must say, you have surprised me. Is that all that's worrying you dear?"

"No. I'm worried about the baby's Father. He's overseas for work. I'm worried he won't come back."

"Why would you think he wouldn't come back Nell?" Her Mom was confused.

Nell took a deep breath in and held it longer than she normally would before she let it out. She needed to calm her nerves before she went any further. She had spoken to Hetty on what she should tell her family, knowing none of this would be easy. How much truth to reveal without it being a breach of national security and not to put her family in harm's way.

"I don't work for a TV station Mom." She began. She noticed her Mom's surprise on her face, but she remained quiet to allow her to go on. "I'm an intelligence analyst for the government. It's all I can tell you. I'm sorry. I should really be at work right now to see what I can find and do to help our people do their job. But he's not answering his phone and he promised he would call me. It's been twelve hours." Tears streamed down Nell's face as her hormones kicked in again. Her Mom placed her arm around Nell's shoulders and comforted her. "He made me come home to you so I wouldn't worry about him, but not knowing what's going on is far worse than watching it on screen."

"What are you talking about Nell? Watching what on screen?" Marie Jones wondered what on earth her daughter was talking about, and suddenly became very afraid exactly what kind of job she had.

"Um..." Nell could see the fear in her Mother's eyes. 'Yep! She definitely had shocked her Mom.' "Our team. We watch them on screen from cameras they either have on themselves or from cameras we hack into."

"You hack into security cameras?" Marie had definitely been shocked by Nell. "What exactly do your team do Nell?"

"I can't tell you Mom. I'm sorry, I think I've said too much already." Nell told her Mom.

"No, Nell, I think you haven't told me enough."

"Mom, I can't." Nell added.

"Am I allowed to know the name of our grandchild's Father?" Marie asked her.

"Yes. It's George. George Manning. His family live in Dallas and have a Financial firm down there."

"But he doesn't work in his family's business, does he?"

"Um, that's more complicated of an answer Mom." Nell's brain was buzzing with so much information she knew about the Manning's family business. The Financial business the Mannings owned she knew Callen definitely had nothing to do with it, but the CIA side of the family business, ironically Callen had been part of unknowingly. Then there was him following in his Mother and Grandfather's footsteps in the CIA as well. It definitely was in his blood.

"Well he sure as hell doesn't sound like he works in Finance to me." Marie was frustrated with the little information Nell had given her.

"I don't mean that Mom." Nell was finding it hard to explain. "Many of his family have worked for the government, doing the same thing he does. Which is why it's a complicated answer."

"Oh I see." Marie replied. "So I gather what he does is dangerous?"

Nell nodded.

"Have you ever been out on the field with him?" Marie needed to know her daughter was safe.

"Mostly I'm in the office with Eric. You remember Eric don't you Mom, he popped on the screen one time when we were skyping?"

"I remember Eric. But what do you mean by mostly Nell?" She began to worry.

"Well sometimes my expertise is required out in the field, but sometimes I am required to do other stuff." She really didn't want to go there with her Mom, but she was pushing it further than she hoped.

"What other stuff? You don't carry a gun with you do you?"

"Mom, I'm trained to. It's part of my job."

Marie stood and paced the room. "I don't like where you're going with this Nell. We have always trusted you, but now it seems everything you have been doing since you moved to LA has been a lie."

"My life depends on me to lie Mom. If I don't my life, the lives of my team and my family could be at risk. Yes Mom, what we do is dangerous, we protect the people of this country. We protect people like you everyday, so I am sorry if you can no longer trust me. Coming here was a mistake." Nell stormed out of the house. She needed air, and suddenly felt nauseas again. She hadn't faired very well on the flight over. She held onto the trunk of the old oak tree that stood in the front yard ever since she could remember.

Marie had been shocked, that was pretty obvious, and she never thought her sweet daughter Nell could ever shock her. But to find out what exactly her daughter did for a living, for their government, not only shocked her, but scared her. She looked out the window into the front yard watching her daughter vomit. She shook her head. She was out of her league. How had Nell ever got caught up in such a dangerous job and pregnant out of wedlock? They had always were a religious family, going to mass every Sunday, so she had thought Nell had continued in their faith, but it seemed she was wrong. She might be considered old fashioned, but it's what her family had always been like. They had morals and a reputation to uphold. But beside that, she was worried about her daughter and grandchild. She wondered what kind of life she would bring this baby into if their jobs were so dangerous. Would their baby be in danger too? She had so many questions, and really wanted to meet this George Manning to grill him about her daughter.

"So she told you then Mom?" Marie turned and saw Leanne leaning against the door frame.

"Tell me what Lee?" Marie was in too much shock to go into it with anyone right then.

"About George and the baby?" Marie nodded.

"I knew you would freak out, about Nell being pregnant and not married. But Mom this is wonderful news. I never thought Nell would ever had time for a relationship let alone have any kids."

"Lee, please, I'm not in the mood." Marie suddenly felt tired, like her daughter.

Nell walked back inside towards the stairs. She turned and watch her Mom. She looked tired too she realised. "I'm sorry I've been a disappointment to you Mom. I didn't come home to put this on you. My boss ordered me to come here because she thought I needed the support from you while George is away. She was worried about me and the baby. But if you don't want me here, I'll go and stay with Lee instead."

"No Nell, that won't be necessary. It's just a lot to process, ok? I just need time to think about all you've just told me." Marie tried to give her daughter a smile.

"You can't tell anyone Mom. Not even Dad. Please, it's important that you don't. I've said more than I should have." Nell pleaded with her. Leanne gave her a strange look, as she wondered what Nell was saying to their Mom.

"I'm missing something here aren't I?" Leanne asked. "This is more than you being pregnant isn't it?"

Nell nodded. "I'm going to lie down for a bit, ok?"

"Ok sweetheart." Marie left the room to busy herself in the kitchen for dinner. She needed to keep herself busy after all Nell had told her.

Nell climbed the stairs and found her old bedroom. She paused before she turned the door handle and pushed the door open. Her room was still the same as she left it when she went off to college. She laid down on her bed and cried. She wiped her tears and tried Callen's phone again. 'Still switched off.' She tried Sam's phone and after an eternity, he picked it up.

"Hey Nell." Sam hesitated answering the call when he saw Nell's name appear on the screen. He knew Nell was expecting Callen to call, but he also knew why he hadn't. He couldn't. He had spoken to Hetty earlier about the situation and had been updated that Nell had flown home to Columbus.

"Sam. It's so good to hear your voice." She was barely holding it together. "G's not answering his phone. It's been over twelve hours since he rang last. He promised he would ring..."

"Nell, he can't." Sam interrupted her.

"What do you mean he can't?" Nell's voice trembled as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Nell, but he and Jackson were taken captive by Ales Jankovic yesterday."

Nell hitched her breath. "You're going to get them out aren't you?" Her whole body shook with fear for Callen.

"We are trying, but it's not going to be that easy. We walked into a trap. Kevin had told him all about G and our team. He even knew about you Nell. G reacted and punched Ales in the face when he mentioned you, but he was whipped over the back of the head by one of Ales' men in retaliation. It appears Ales was a good friend with Dracul Comescu, and knew about us rescuing Hetty two years ago. He wanted G for revenge on what he did to the Comescus and especially Dracul. He's figured we had something to do with Dracul's disappearance. Kevin traded his own sins for his brother."

Nell could no longer hold it together. Her whole body shook with shock, worrying about whether Callen was alive or dead. Was he hurt? She hated being so far away from him and OPS.

"Nell, I'm sorry. We are doing everything we can. We can't trust any of the CIA people over here, we don't know who else is on their books. Director Vance is trying to send more people over to help us, and also Gibb's team. We need more help before we can go in Nell. We need them alive, and not to lose anyone else. John is going out of his mind, we all are. We will get him out, I promise you that Nell, but you know the risk with our jobs."

"Yes, thanks Sam. Please bring him back to me safe." She pleaded. She hung up the phone and cried. Leanne heard her and joined her on the bed. She held her in her arms and let her cry. She had no idea what had happened, she just waited for Nell to tell her.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	27. Chapter 27

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Thank you so much to those of you who continue to review this story. I really enjoy reading your reactions to the twists and drama as it unfolds along the way. Hope you all enjoy this chapter also._

**Chapter 27**

Callen felt cold when he came to. Not just cold in the sense of the air being cool around him. He felt cold to the bone. His head pounded from the gun that had whipped him, leaving him with no memory of what had happened. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't. He tried again, then he realised they were tied together. As his awareness around him became clearer, he realised he was in some sort of standing position with his hands tied above his head. He tried to stand properly, to take the pressure off his shoulders and arms that screamed out in pain at him. But the ground wasn't quite close enough for him to stand properly. Then he realised his feet were barely touching a dirty and cold floor. Each breath he took was a challenge. 'What the hell happened to me?' His whole body felt weak and the pain started to kick in as he became more awake.

He heard a noise, so he turned and saw a figure. He tried to focus on who it was. He knew it was a male, but it wasn't Sam or Deeks. He tried to think but he couldn't remember where he had been nor what had happened. All he knew was the other person was tied up like he was and barely conscious. Both of them had been stripped down to only their jeans. Then Callen noticed the other man's torso. Badly bruised and what looked like broken ribs. 'Shit.' He tried to look at his own body. Then noticed he had the same bruised markings on his torso and then it hit him; he also had broken ribs. 'That's why it's so hard to breathe.' He coughed and was hit with sheer pain.

He blacked out from the pain, for how long, Callen had no idea. When he came to again, he knew he and the other person were in deep trouble, and hoped Sam and the rest of his team knew where they were and would rescue them soon. He didn't know how much longer they could survive. He coughed again, and his body was rocked with pain. He tried to breath. He closed his eyes and thought of Nell. His sweet Nell who could soothe him. Comfort him. Then he thought about their baby. Their little girl. He knew its was a girl. He knew it in his gut.

_She was running along the beach, calling him. "Rescue me Daddy from the evil Ursula." He was pretending to be King Triton, the King of the Sea, to rescue his daughter Ariel."_

Director Vance, Assistant Director Granger and Navy Commander Jacobs (who had four teams recruited for the largest operation abroad involving NCIS and Navy SEALS since Leon Vance took over as Director), stood in MTAC with the Secretary of the Navy; Clayton Jarvis. Gibbs' team were waiting outside the Prostitution Business the Jankovics ran, with Agent Ziva David positioned inside the building. Ziva had snuck inside through the back door unnoticed, and was sickened by what she saw. She hid in a store room, hoping no one came in until the rest of her team and one team of Navy SEALS entered the premises. The Red team lead by Agent Paris Summerskill were ready to go outside the Jankovic's family property with another of the Navy SEAL teams. Their intel advised them that all children from the Jankovic family were away at their Switzerland Boarding school, so they weren't concerned about any trauma placed on children by their raid. A third NCIS team and SEAL team were outside the property where the Drug trade was run from, and lastly Sam Hanna led his team with the fourth SEAL team were positioned at the entrances to a rundown and disused warehouse they had tracked Callen and Jackson's location to.

"We have a go teams Gibbs, Red, Styles and Hanna. Go! Go! Go!" Navy Commander Jacobs ordered.

"We are moving in." Gibbs replied.

"Red team moving in." Paris added.

Team Styles have entered the building." Agent Ben Styles reported.

"Team Hanna have breached the warehouse." Sam whispered into his comms.

From the cameras all NCIS Agents and SEALS were equipped with and the security surveillance Eric had tapped into for this operation, they had multiple views of each team going in. They heard gunfire and saw armed men from each of the properties go down. Paris, Clare and Dave had Roy support them as they needed all the manpower they could get on this mission. They managed to round up all the family members and take down the armed guards without any injuries on their side. "The Jankovic's family residence has been secured."

"Copy that Red team." Commander Jacobs replied.

But the other teams weren't as lucky. Dinozzo was hit in the shoulder from a bullet whilst he tried to rescue Ziva from an armed man who had taken her prisoner. It took Gibbs' sharp shooting to provide the kill shot in the head for Ziva to be freed. After the young girls had been rescued, they were taken away in a bus, and Ziva and Tony were taken by ambulance to Ústřední vojenská nemocnice, the Central Military Hospital in Prague.

One NCIS agent, Agent Farrell was killed at the Drug trade premises, and two SEALS escaped with minor injury of deep cuts to their forearms when they battled armed men within the main room of the building. The same place Callen and Jackson had been taken.

When Sam entered the rundown warehouse, he and John split from Deeks and Silverton to search room by room for Callen and Jackson. The SEAL team travelled through the main area of the warehouse searching for any armed guards. Sam and John were frustrated as each room they entered were empty. Down to their last one, they braced themselves as they pushed the door in. Sam thought he was going to throw up. John felt his heart almost leap out of his chest. In front of them hanging like dried meat were Callen and Jackson, battered and bruised. Unsure if they were dead or alive, they each ran over to check their pulse.

"I have a pulse." Sam called. "It's a rapid one, he probably has an infection." He looked at his partner in disbelief, that he could still be alive from the look of what his body had endured. It had been four days since he had last seen his partner, and he had been frustrated over the length of time it had taken them to find their location. "G." He called out. "Can you hear me?"

"Jackson." John called. No response. "His pulse is weak. We need medics in here stat." He called through his comms.

Callen heard familiar voices and thought he was dreaming. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried hard to focus on where the voices were coming from. "Sam." He was relieved his partner had found him. But then he heard his Father's voice asking for medics and mentioned a weak pulse. 'Jackson? So that's who was with him.' Then dread come over him. It was his fault Jackson had been caught up in this. "I'm sorry Charlie." He called out, but it only came out as a whisper.

Sam leant in closer to hear his partner's words. He shook his head when he heard him apologising to Charlie for the condition of Jackson. "You always blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in an op, don't you G? Well it isn't your fault this time G. It's all Kevin and Cort's fault this time, so you can save your energy and stop apologising." He was amazed that G was conscious at all let alone able to think like he was.

Back in MTAC relief came briefly when they'd heard that Callen and Jackson had been found alive, but it was soon replaced with concern over the brutality they had suffered at the hands of the Jankovics. Secretary Jarvis was on the phone with the US Ambassador to the Czech Republic to report all properties had been secured and both agents had been found alive. Although their operation was kept top secret, Ambassador Richards had briefed President Milos Zeman and the Chief of Police in Prague on the details, so all police were kept far from the properties allowing the US full access without any international tensions occurring. They were relieved that the US Navy were taking the Jankovics down, as they had tried for many years without success. Mostly because too many police were on their books for them to get anywhere successfully. But they had been able to take them down, because this family and it's people had entered US soil and orchestrated the kidnapping and murders of the daughters of marines, the shooting of a Federal Agent (although he was corrupt), and the kidnapping of three Federal Agents; Nell, Callen and Jackson.

"Deeks." Sam called out. He worried he hadn't heard from the Detective and Agent Silverton.

"Silverton is down. I repeat, Silverton is down." Sam could hear more gunfire over the comms when Deeks became silent again.

"Deeks." He worried over the Detective.

"I've been hit. We need assistance." Deeks replied. Marty Deeks had been shot in his right arm. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad compared to being shot in the chest two like he had a half years ago.

The SEAL team assigned to their team responded. "Back up on its way." They arrived within a minute of Deeks' call for help. They saw Deeks in a standoff with Ales Jankovic. He was the one who had shot Silverton, who was bleeding badly from his thigh, and Deeks in the arm. But Deeks didn't waver from holding his weapon at Ales' head. "Put your weapon down and your hands on your head." Navy Lieutenant Winterton commanded.

Realising he was out numbered, Ales Jankovic surrendered to Deeks and Navy Lieutenant Winterton's team. It would have given Deeks the pleasure to have cuffed him, but he let Navy Lieutenant Winterton do the act and lead him to the van outside. Instead Deeks leant down beside Silverton to check on his vitals. He had lost a lot of blood. "How long till a medic team arrives?" He asked through his comms. "Silverton has lost a lot of blood."

"Two minutes out." Was the response he was given. He hoped Silverton held on. He held pressure on the wound to prevent any more blood loss. He was relieved when the medic team arrived to take Silverton to the hospital.

As Deeks walked to find Sam, he hesitated at what he saw. Callen and Jackson were laid on the dirty floor battered and bruised. They looked dead. He almost couldn't breathe. 'How will any of us get over this, we can't lose Callen or Jackson.' He thought to himself. 'This will kill Kensi, Charlie and Nell. Oh Nell.' He fell to his knees as his own injury throbbed with pain, from the shock of what had happened to their team leader and friend.

"They're both alive Deeks." Relief flooded over him as Sam's words hit him. He watched the medic team rush past him to attend to his injured team mates.

One medic bent down to assess his injuries. "You'll need to come in the ambulance too." Deeks was surprised he spoke English. He nodded, and accepted he did indeed need to have his arm patched up and boy did he need some pain relief. He realised no matter where one got shot, it still damn hurt.

Hetty's phone rang in the middle of the night. Knowing what was going down in Prague around that time she quickly picked up her phone and answered.

"Yes, Leon. Thank you. Please keep me apprised to their injuries once they have been assessed by the Doctor. I will let Charlotte know. Yes, I agree, I will arrange for her flight immediately." Her hand shook as she placed her phone back on its base. Too many of her people had been injured in this operation. Anger rippled through her body as she thought about what her younger and very spoilt nephew had done to them all. 'Bugger.'

Charlie was asleep in the next room. With Nell visiting her family in Ohio, she had persuaded her and Kensi to stay in her guest rooms. Her house really was too big for one petite woman anyway. But with all the money she had, and all her collections she had gathered over the years, she needed the house. Well houses, really. But still, it was a waste and she'd never had much opportunity to have guests stay with her. Perhaps once she retired she would have more time for guests. 'Huh! The day I actually retire, I think Leon will fall off his chair.' She had tried in recent times on two occasions, yet she was still there. Yet she enjoyed Charlotte and Kensi's company, although under the current circumstances, neither were up for much in the way of entertainment. She made a call to one of the airlines to organise Charlotte's flight for Prague in the morning. She pondered whether to tell Charlotte now or wait till she woke, to let her know what Leon had told her about Jackson. She heard a noise and looked over at the door. "Charlotte, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Come and sit with me."

Charlie had woken when she heard the phone ring. She hadn't slept well in the past four nights worrying about Jackson and Callen. "Any news on.." It was hard for her to ask even her own Mother, for fear of the answer. Yet she desperately wanted to know something. Anything.

"They've both been found. I have organised a flight for you leaving at ten in the morning. They've both been beaten badly, Charlotte. I'm waiting to hear what the Doctor has to say once they've seen them."

Tears welled in Charlie's eyes. "Will they be ok?" She held firmly onto her Mother's hands for strength. "How bad?" When she saw concern in her Mother's eyes.

"From what John and Sam reported through their comms, and from what Director Vance could see from the cameras, they were found almost hanging chained with their arms above their heads. Almost all their clothing was removed except for their jeans, and they have been badly beaten in the torso. They could see broken ribs, but until they are x-rayed and properly assessed, we don't know of anything else.

Charlie crumbled and cried in her Mother's arms.

"Callen came conscious when Sam and John arrived, just for a few minutes. But Jackson was unconscious with a weak pulse. I'm so sorry Charlotte, this whole thing has been one fiasco after another."

Nell was eating her breakfast when her phone beeped. She quickly excused herself from the table for some peace from her noisy family. She stood on the front verandah when she answered Sam's call.

"We found them Nell. They are both alive." Sam was relieved he could give Nell some good news.

"Thank you Sam. When will you be coming home? I can catch a flight out to LA straight away." She was excited about seeing Callen again.

"Don't go anywhere Nell. Please don't stress. They were in a bad shape when we found them, they'll be in hospital for a while over here. We are still waiting for the Doctor to come out and give us more details." He didn't want to give her much details. The less the better in his mind, or she'll want to hop on a plane to Prague to see him. And he didn't want Nell to see G like this. It had guttered him, John and Deeks to see the state they were in when they found them.

"How bad Sam? Please, I need to know." Nell pleaded with him.

"We don't know yet. But G was conscious when we found him. He's a tough one our G Callen, you know that."

"I know that Sam, but I need to see him. To see he is ok for myself. Surely you understand that Sam?"

"I do Nell, but it's not safe for you to come to Prague at the moment. We need to make sure there is no fall out from this operation. There are a lot of Prague police and some CIA Agents who were on their payroll. G would kill me if I let you come here. You are safe with your family, please stay there, ok?"

She sighed. "Ok. But as soon as G is up to talking, call me so I can at least hear his voice."

"Will do Nell. I will call you when I know more."

"Thanks Sam."

Nell rubbed her belly which still hadn't shown any evidence that she was carrying G's child. "Daddy's going to be ok." She whispered to their baby.

Callen felt pain as his head became clearer and his awareness of his surroundings came in focus. He remembered waking up chained up in that dirty and cold room, but now he felt more comfortable except for his injuries. He turned his head and smiled when he saw his partner asleep in the chair beside his bed. He tried to get more comfortable, but yelped in pain as his body screamed out at him for trying to move.

Sam woke suddenly when he heard Callen. "G." He quickly stood beside the bed to assess him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, peachy." He replied. He knew he was in some hospital, and wasn't surprised to see Sam there, but he needed some normality to escape from the horrors he had endured over the past four days. He was grateful he couldn't remember receiving the beatings, but worried his memory would return. He had enough nightmares to last a lifetime, he didn't need anymore to keep him awake at night.

"You're in pain. I'll find a nurse to get you some relief." Sam worried over him like a Mother hen.

"I'm fine Sam. Stop mothering me." He growled.

"Like hell you are G. Look at yourself, you need all the mothering you can get. You need to rest to get better so you can relieve Nell of her worry."

"You've spoken to Nell?" He was thankful Sam had contacted Nell. "She must be out of her mind with worry."

"Yes I have. And don't worry, she's not flying to Prague to see you look like this." Sam waved his hands over Callen's body. "I've told her it wasn't safe to come here. Although Charlie is on her way as we speak." Callen raised his brow in question to Sam over his comment about Charlie flying into Prague. "Jackson wasn't good when we found you two. How you've managed to survive and be awake now I have no idea how you did it G. You are a mystery to me G Callen."

"That's makes two of us, because I have no memory of any of this operation. I didn't realise we were in Prague. Where's Kensi and Deeks?"

"Kensi is back in LA with Charlie and Hetty. Deeks is down the hall, he was shot in the arm by Ales Jankovic, but Silverton lost a lot of blood after he was shot in the thigh. The bullet went through a major artery. He didn't make it out of surgery."

Callen noticed the sadness in Sam's eyes. Clearly they knew this Silverton, but Callen had no memory of him.

"G? Are you ok?" Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I have no memory of who Silverton was." Callen admitted.

"Well you were whipped over the head by a gun, so you're probably suffering from concussion still from that."

"I had no idea Jackson was in that room with me, until I heard his name." He felt terrible for risking Jackson's life, and the worry Charlie must have been going through. "How long were we there for?"

"Four days." Sam frowned as he said it. "You've lost a lot of weight G. You're both lucky to be alive. It took us that long to find you. I'm sorry G. We were out numbered so we couldn't rescue you and Jackson back at the Drug Trade premises."

Callen scrunched up his face, trying hard to remember what had happened. He shook his head. It still hurt, but was better than it was the last time he woke up. "You're going to have to fill me in Sam on all that's happened."

"From when?" Sam queried.

"From the beginning." Callen told him.

Sam sat down and went over the events of the past three weeks to Callen, to fill him on what he couldn't remember. He knew about Nell being pregnant, but he couldn't remember anything about finding Kevin in Dallas or Kensi's kidnapping. "Callen tried to fist his hands together from anger as he heard Sam retell the story about his brother, but it was too painful. He got frustrated, and punched the mattress with his hand, yelling out in pain as his wrists and hands screamed out in pain to him. Sam could see his frustrations, and he so wanted to make things better for him.

"Deeks was shot in the arm, Dinozzo in the shoulder, another NCIS Agent Farrel also died and some SEALS had some minor injuries. Red team are all ok." He added.

"Red team are here?" He was surprised to hear about Paris and her team's efforts to secure the Jankovic Family estate.

"Yes. But they've shipped out again, gone to Paris funnily enough for another case." Sam chuckled, thinking how funny it was for Paris Summerskill to go to Paris of all places.

"Glad they are ok." Callen replied. "Can you call Nell for me Sam, please?"

Sam nodded. "Here you go, it's dialling." He left Callen alone to speak with Nell.

Nell heard her phone ring. "Hi Sam."

"Hi babe." Nell was surprised to hear Callen's voice on the other end of the phone.

"G. Oh, it's so good to hear your voice." Callen could hear Nell break down on the other end of the phone.

"Don't cry Nell. I'm ok, babe." He hated to hear her cry. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

"They're happy tears G. It's these hormones, they make me cry over anything." She smiled as she spoke, happy just to hear his voice.

"Give our baby girl a hug from me." Nell was surprised he called their baby a girl.

"Huh! It's too early to know what we're having G." Nell replied confused.

"I know Nell, but I feel it in my gut. You and our baby kept me going. I owe you both my life." He was weak from his ordeal and still in a great deal of pain. "Just thinking about the both of you...I had these dreams of our girl, Nell. She was playing princesses and wanted me to play the prince or King Triton to rescue her front the evil witch. I wouldn't have survived without you both." Be admitted to her.

Tears poured freely down Nell's face, as her emotions took over again. "So you feel it in your gut G? We're going to have a girl?" She asked him.

"Yes Nell. A mini you." He became silent which worried Nell.

"G, are you ok?"

"I'm just tired Nell. You just worry about you and our baby, ok? I'll be fine soon, then I can come home to you both."

"You focus on getting better G. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too babe. I love you." He whispered, as he was too exhausted to speak much longer.

"I love you too G." He hung up the phone, happy to have heard Nell's voice again. 'Man he missed her so much.' It became his focus to recover as quickly as he could so he could fly home to her.

Leanne saw Nell crying on the front porch. "Are you ok Nell?" She nodded.

"George is ok. I've just spoken to him. He's in hospital, and it will be a few weeks before he can fly home." Nell told her.

"Well that's great news Nell. So why are you crying?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Oh it's just these pregnancy hormones making me cry at everything. I am happy he's ok. And to hear his voice again. Oh Lee, I miss him so much." She paused. "He told me we're having a girl."

"He did?" Surprised by the comment.

"He said he feels it in his gut. And George's gut instinct is always spot on."

"Well then, we better start thinking about buying you some pink clothes for this baby."

Nell smiled at her sister. "Thanks Lee. That would be great." She was still very early on in her pregnancy, about nine weeks along by now, but she appreciated the opportunity to go shopping with her sister for baby clothes. She didn't think she'd have another opportunity to go with Lee once she flew back to LA.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	28. Chapter 28

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_For all you Densi fans out there, this chapter is for you._

**Chapter 28**

_One month on..._

Detective Marty Deeks walked into the mission and wondered where everyone was. Even Hetty's desk was vacant. He placed his bag on his desk and noticed Sam and Kensi weren't in. He walked up the stairs thinking if anyone was around, Eric and Nell would be in. It had been six weeks since he had seen their Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst.

"Hey Deeks, good to see you." Eric greeted him as he walked through the sliding doors.

"Hey Eric, me man. Good to be back. How are you? Anything interesting happen while we were away?" Eric shook his head. He knew something very interesting had happened while Deeks had been overseas, but it wasn't his news to tell. He really didn't want Kensi angry at him for telling Deeks either. It had to come from her.

"You're hiding something from me, Eric." Eric responded with a blank face. "Ok, if you're going to play it like that, perhaps then you can tell me where Kensi is?"

"She's out." Was all Eric would tell him.

"Out where?" He wasn't going to give in that quickly. "Look, it may be three in the afternoon, but I've just been cleared to return for work from the doc, so I thought I would come in, but if you're not going to tell me..."

"Welcome back Mr Deeks." Hetty said as she walked into OPS. "Oh I hear you've been cleared for duty!"

"Hi Hetty. Yes I have. I was just wondering where Kensi was." Then he noticed Nell was also missing. "Where's Nell? This place is like a ghost town."

"I agree with you Mr Deeks, the place has been fairly quiet in your absence." She smiled at the Detective. "Miss Jones is visiting her family in Ohio until George is released from the hospital in DC." Callen and Jackson had been transferred a week earlier to DC, where they could be closer to home. Their injuries had been so bad, even Callen had to admit he needed to stay in hospital after a month since their rescue. "Here is the address where you will find your partner. Sam is spending time with his family after being away for so long."

Deeks took the piece of paper from their Operations Manager and raised his eyebrows as he was puzzled by the address written on it. "A swimming pool?"

"Yes, Mr Deeks. If you hurry, you will catch her there." Deeks quickly turned and left the OPS Centre grabbing his keys on his way out the door.

Thirty minutes later he pulled in next to Kensi's SUV. He walked into the complex and found his partner sitting up in one of the stands watching some children swim up and down the fifty metre pool. As he approached Kensi, she spotted him. A large smile appeared on her face. "Deeks, your home." She stood and hugged him. 'It feels so good to hold him again.' She thought to herself. She stood back and studied him. She had heard how he had been shot in the arm but she still looked for any evidence of any other injuries.

"I'm fine Fern. You can stop worrying about me." He replied. "It's so good to see you again." He smiled at her, as he watched the tension leave her face and body. "I've been been cleared for duty again." He added.

"Good." She seemed distracted, and he followed her eyes to where her attention had been taken from him to. He saw a young girl wave to her and noticed Kensi returned the wave. The girl ran over to them shivering as she was wet from swimming.

"Hi Kensi, Mom said you were picking me up today." Piper turned and looked at Deeks. "Hi, you must be Marty. Kensi talks about you all the time. She's missed you. I'm Piper."

"Hi Piper, pleased to meet you. Kensi's not mentioned you to me, I'm sorry." He felt awkward that this girl knew all about him, but he had no idea who she was. He was surprised that Kensi was there with this girl because Kensi had always shied away from children, telling him she was useless with them.

"That's because you've been away." Piper replied. Deeks was surprised at her response. "You look like Jack, but his eyes are green, like mine." She smiled. Kensi remained quiet as Piper spoke to Deeks.

"Who's Jack?" Deeks was confused.

"My real Dad." Piper replied. She smiled at Kensi. "I need to get changed. I'll be right back. Are we going for ice-cream?" She asked her.

"Yes we are." Kensi answered her with a smile.

"Is Marty coming too?" She wanted to see more of her real Mom's partner.

"If he wants to." Kensi replied. Both of them looked at Deeks.

"Sure, I'd love to." Deeks answered them. He wanted to get to the bottom of who Piper was.

"Great." He watched Piper grab her bag from the seat in front of Kensi and run off to the change rooms.

"She's a sweet girl. Who is she?" He turned and watched Kensi's reaction. He noticed she was uncomfortable. "Kensi?"

"Piper is my daughter, Marty." She told him.

Marty had shock written all over his face. "Whoa! You have a daughter? An eight year old I'm guessing?"

Kensi nodded. "She turned eight last week."

Then it hit him. Piper had told him Jack was her real Dad, and Deeks knew Kensi had been engaged to a Jack. "You had a child with Jack!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Tears welled up in Kensi's eyes. He was hurt she hadn't told him about having a kid. "I'm so sorry Marty that I never told you. I never got to tell Jack either, until the other week when he showed up during a case we had while you were away."

"He what? Jack is back?" Deeks' heart pounded heavily in his chest at hearing that Kensi's former fiancé had returned, while he was away. He was having a load of bad luck in trying to have more than this partnership with Kensi.

"Charlie and Granger had him in the boat shed and were interrogating him about a dead marine. He was innocent, and demanded to see me, when he realised they knew who I was. He's better now Marty. He got the help he needed. I saw him right after I met Piper and her parents."

"Hang on, I'm missing something here." Deeks was confused by what she had just told him.

"Jack left me on Christmas Day eight and a half years ago. I was going to surprise him with the news I was pregnant. I never got to tell him. Hetty found a good family to adopt her. I never saw Piper again after she was born till the other week. She met Jack soon after." Both were silent for a few minutes. "You remind me a lot of Jack, I realised it when I saw him again. It's why I kept you at arms length. I'm sorry Marty. You didn't deserve for me to treat you that way. I was afraid you'd leave me like he did." Tears welled up in Kensi's eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Deeks didn't know what to say or do. He was in shock.

Kensi wiped her tears from off her face. "I told Jack about you Marty. He knows we can't go back to where we were. I know he was sick, but he has realised he's hurt me too much."

Relief washed over Deeks body as she said her last words. He had worried she had taken him back. But now she was telling him she couldn't. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was what went through his mind the whole time they were apart. He knew she was hurt from Kevin, but he needed to show her that he would never treat her like Kevin had. He was surprised when she responded to his kiss and kissed him back. They were so focused on each other they didn't realise Piper had returned, until they heard her giggles. They quickly parted and looked embarrassed to be caught out kissing in front of her.

"Sorry Piper." Kensi began. But Piper continued to giggle. "Let's get some ice-cream then."

Now that Piper had changed out of her swimming gear Deeks could see she was a mini Kensi, but with green eyes. Jack's eyes. "Now I see the likeness."

Both girls turned and smiled at Deeks.

Piper grabbed Kensi's hand and led them out to her car.

"I'll follow in my car." Deeks told them.

"Ok." Kensi replied. Piper chatted all the way to the ice-cream parlour, which kept Kensi distracted from what had just happened between her and Deeks.

When they pulled into the car park of the ice-cream parlour, Piper quickly jumped out of the SUV, she was so excited. She grabbed Kensi's hand and then Marty's, dragging them inside. She scanned the flavours of ice-cream and spied the chocolates she was going to have wrapped in her ice-cream. She always preferred chocolate ice-cream in a cup as she wasn't fussed over the cone much. She eventually chose maltesers to go inside her ice-cream. She waited patiently for Kensi and Marty to choose their ice-cream as well.

Deeks gave Kensi a look of surprise when he saw her choice in ice-cream: triple chocolate cookie dough and mango sorbet with peanut butter cups inside her ice-cream. Deeks thought the mango sorbet with her cookie dough and peanut butter cups was an odd combination.

"What!" Kensi asked him. She had loved this combination when she was pregnant with Piper.

"Nothing Fern, nothing at all." He smiled as he knew it was because she was pregnant.

Piper looked at Deeks oddly. "Why do you call Kensi Fern, Marty?"

Deeks smiled at Piper. "It's my pet name for her. She pretends she hates me calling her that, but I think she likes it really. What do you think?"

Piper pondered Marty's question by studying her Mom's face. "I agree."

"Hey!" Kensi felt she was being ganged up on. "You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

"I am." Piper replied with a very chocolate grin on her face.

Kensi threw over a napkin for her to wipe the dripping chocolate off her chin.

"Thanks." Piper appreciated Kensi helping her out.

The three of them wandered off down the boardwalk after they had eaten their ice-creams and enjoyed all the people watching as they approached the beach.

"Man I've missed the beach." Deeks told them. He hadn't been surfing in some time. Actually not since his holiday, and he was having withdrawals. "Now if I knew I would end up here with your two lovely ladies this afternoon, I would have brought my board with me."

"You surf?" Piper asked excitedly. She had been pestering her Dad to take her for some time. "Can you teach me how to surf please Marty? My Dad hasn't had the time to take me yet."

"How about I ask them if it's alright first?" Kensi asked her.

Piper nodded her head. "Yes please."

Deeks was honoured that Piper wanted him to teach her. "If it's ok, maybe one day over the weekend, if I'm not working?"

"Awesome. This is going to be so cool." Both Kensi and Deeks laughed at Piper's enthusiasm to learn to surf.

Deeks had arranged with Kensi to meet up with her for dinner after she had dropped Piper home. After being away for six weeks, they both had missed each other more than they thought they would. Marty had arranged to pick Kensi up and take her out for a real date. He suggested she dressed up a little, and booked a table in the corner of a tiny restaurant near the beach he liked. It had restaurant character and the food melted in your mouth.

It was almost six when Marty pulled up outside Kensi's apartment. He knocked on the door and when she opened it, he presented her with bright yellow and orange gerbras.

Kensi was surprised by the flowers, as Deeks had never given her any before. "They're beautiful, Marty. Thanks." She took them from him and noticed him smile a smile that reached his eyes.

"Just like you Fern. Sunshine and gunpowder." She laughed and led him in through to the kitchen where she found a vase and filled it up with tempered water. She deliberately chose a different vase to the ones Kevin's roses had been placed in seven weeks earlier. As she reached for the vase, Marty noticed a small bump. He smiled, knowing she was going to be even more beautiful as she got bigger. He looked forward to looking after her during the pregnancy. He wanted to show her how much she means to him, to show her how safe and well looked after she will be with him. He had spent a third of his life watching his Mother being abused by his Father, whose alcoholic violence extended towards him, when he wasn't satisfied with only hitting his Mother. He learnt from an early age that was not the way to treat a woman or a child. It was the reason he had become a lawyer and then later on a Detective. He wanted, no he needed to do good in the world, to make it a better place. Which is why he found what Kevin had done to Kensi when they barged into the house down in Dallas, so damn heartbreaking. It nearly killed him. What had kept him going was her. He had missed the smell of her and her smile. He was pleased to see her smile had returned, and he believed it had someone to do with Piper and seeing Jack again. She seemed content, something he had never really seen with Kensi before.

"Marty?" Kensi interrupted his thoughts. "Are you good to go?" She asked him.

He refocused again on her. "Yes. Almost." Kensi raised her brow in question. He smiled again and drew her closer to him. He gently brushed his hand over her jaw and cupped her face in his hands. She stood still and watched him as he leant in to kiss her. It was more gentle this time, soft and warm. She parted her lips to let him in, and he deepened the kiss. His hand moved down her arms to her belly and brushed over it gently feeling the bump he had seen moments earlier.

Kensi pulled away. "I'm sorry Kensi if I've gone too far. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Deeks. I just need some more time, that's all. I'm starting to get used to being pregnant, but under the circumstances I feel like..."

Deeks watched her as she stumbled over her words. He understood where she was trying to go with her words. 'The baby was not his, so she felt uncomfortable with him touching her there, as if it was his.' He wanted to pretend it was. He wanted to play happy families with her and to her baby. Yes it enraged him just thinking about Kevin, but he was willing to try for Kensi. He so badly wished the baby was theirs.

"Kensi, I want you to trust me with you and your baby. I want to make you feel good about your body again, and about who you are as a person." She saw how serious he was.

"I know Marty, you are a good man. It's just I can 't love this baby like it deserves. Every time I see it I will think of..." She couldn't say his name.

Deeks stood back from her. "What are you saying Kensi?" It killed him to see her in so much pain.

"Hetty suggested the Wilkins adopt this baby. They've done a fantastic job with Piper..."

"Stop, please." He needed to get his head around what she was saying. "You're going to give your baby to Piper's parents?"

Kensi nodded. "I need you to support me on this, please Marty. I can't have 'his' baby. They will love this baby like it was their very own. They don't know any details other than the Father was killed. That's what Hetty told them, so we've kept that story in place. The baby will be safe with them. If 'he' ever gets out, which I'm sure he will one day, I need to know he cannot find the baby. I never told him about Piper, so they will all be safe. It will be a closed adoption, no one else will know.

He mulled over her words. It made perfect sense, but it meant his dream of playing happy families with Kensi would never happen. His shoulders sank and she noticed.

"Marty, look at me please." He saw tears glisten in her eyes. "I trust you whole heartedly. One day we can have a family of our own. Children who will have bits of you and bits of me muddle up together. Not like this, ok?"

Deeks nodded. He pulled her in closer and held her tight. He realised her trauma from Kevin wouldn't be over until after she recovered from this pregnancy, if ever. He agreed to support her and be there for her. He felt better that she still wanted to have a family with him though. "Ok."

She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're my best friend Marty." She whispered. He held her once more before picking her up and carried her out to the car. She laughed because she felt ridiculous, but it was what they both needed. And she could always count on Marty to brighten up her life. "You're my sunshine Fern. And my best friend too." She had become his best friend ever since he had to say goodbye to Ray, when he went into witness protection.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	29. Chapter 29

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, my original file became corrupted just as I was about to publish it, so I've had to start all over again. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 29**

Callen had been sleeping an awful lot over the past month, much to his frustration. Not that he had much choice in the matter, for since his rescue, he was still too weak to check himself out of hospital. He was however, thankful for the fact he was now back on US soil, but was fed up with hospital food and being wheelchair bound, if he wanted to go anywhere. Sam had kept him company while he was still in Prague, helping him pass the time, which he appreciated. Tony Dinozzo and Marty Deeks had formed a friendship during their stay in the Prague hospital, and the two were often found down in Callen or Jackson's rooms entertaining them. Callen was sure the nurses were relieved when they were discharged, as the ward had become quiet again. Callen and Jackson had been too weak to visit each other, but Sam and Charlie often swapped rooms to see the how the other was doing, to break up the monotony of having the same visitor all the time.

John had stayed with them for a while, however he had disappeared for a week while they were being transferred to DC, and Callen supposed he had gone home to Dallas to see Beth. He didn't blame him for it, in fact, he was glad he had gone, as Callen didn't want to be the cause of any more problems between them. He felt his Father had gone beyond what anyone had required of him when he came with them to Prague, and he was thankful he had been there to backup Sam, after he had been captured.

But Callen was bored and wished only to be reunited with Nell. Dreaming of Nell and their baby was what had kept him from going insane. He practised his Romanian, Czech and Russian when in the Prague hospital, but now that he was in DC, he wished Nell to be here with him. He had spoken to her on the phone, yet he hadn't he asked her to come, as he didn't want to her to feel like she had to come. His abandonment issues still hung around in his head sometimes, even though he knew Nell felt the same for him. Well she did fly to Hawaii to see him after all.

Callen also worried about Jackson, and the guilt of what had happened to him, haunted him. His memory still hadn't returned, so he was puzzled as to why Jackson and his Father were there in Prague with them, and not Kensi. He knew when he saw Jackson in the warehouse he was tortured pretty bad, and that he seemed to be worse than himself. He couldn't fathom as to why this had happened to either of them. The last thing he had remembered before waking up in that warehouse, was sitting beside Nell's bedside in hospital. He had just told Nell the news that she was pregnant with his child. It was that news that had kept him going for the past six weeks while he was separated from her.

He had seen the guilt in Sam's eyes, and knew he was holding back in telling him everything. 'What had happened that was so bad, for Sam to feel this guilt?' He had tried to ask him what was on his mind, but Sam would put on a smile and say everything was fine. Callen shook his head. That was the term he used when he really wasn't ok. He had a feeling it had something to do with why him and Jackson were captured and badly beaten.  
Callen noticed a figure sitting it the corner of his room. It surprised him, as he hadn't had any visitors other than Charlie, since he had been in DC. As the person lowered the newspaper, Callen was surprised to see it was his boss.

"Director." Callen's voice was husky voice from barely waking up.

Leon Vance looked up and smiled at his seasoned agent. "Agent Callen, it's good to see you are recovering better than expected."

"Not quick enough." He replied. "I'm surprised to see you here. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I thought I would take this opportunity to see how my two agents are faring, after their ordeal." Leon stood and walked closer to the bed, so Callen didn't have to strain his neck.

Callen noticed the Director held a black velvet case in his hand. The last time he had seen a case similar to that one, was when Gibbs had showed him his Silver Star, which he kept in the bottom of his desk drawer. But Callen knew that was a medal from when he was a marine, so he was puzzled as to why the Director held one in his hand, while he visited him.

Leon noticed Callen eyeing the case, and decided then was the time to give it to him. He would have preferred to have waited till Callen and Jackson had improved enough to been released from hospital so he could have given it to them in front of their teams. 'They deserved that much at least.' Leon thought. However, it was a rather long recovery for his two agents, and the SecNav had insisted he give it to them sooner, rather than later. There was never to be a grand ceremony for the bravery of these two men on a highly political operation, due to the fact their existence and involvement in such a highly classified operation was classified in itself.

"Agent Callen. I wish I could have given you this in front of your team." He began.

Callen frowned as he was confused.

"It gives me a great honour to present you with the National Intelligence Medal of Valor for the bravery you and Agent Jackson have shown, in taking down the Jankovics in Prague. What the two of you have suffered during this operation, is far beyond what this country requires of you, and what I require from any of my people."

Callen received the medal and held it in his left hand while the Director shook his right hand of congratulations. But Callen was speechless. He was puzzled as to why this operation was the reason for he and Jackson were to receive this medal. Was it because all the men who stood at the top of this Agency watched it from MTAC, due to its highly sensitive tension with the Czech Republic? He opened the case and studied the medal. He shook his head. "I don't understand Director, why? We put our lives on the line everyday in our job, why now?"

"This medal has come from President Obama himself, Agent Callen. He was horrified to hear what you and Agent Jackson suffered at the hands of the Jankovics." Leon hoped this would satisfy his seasoned agent, as he knew the man didn't trust easily. But the truth was, they all had been horrified when they saw the footage, when Sam and John found them in the warehouse. No one expected either to live. For every operation from their agency, they read the reports, but seeing it live made every detail so very real and sickening.

Callen nodded and accepted the medal for now, as he didn't want to make a big thing of it with the Director. "Thank you Director." He finally said.

Leon could see that Callen was still very exhausted from his ordeal, even after a month in hospital. "I'll let you get some more rest. It was good to see you again, Agent Callen."

As Leon exited the room, he noticed Callen had another visitor. He nodded as he passed them in the doorway.

As Callen watched the Director leave the room, he noticed her petite figure standing by the doorway and his face broke into a broad smile. "Nell!"

She seemed hesitant as if she wasn't sure whether to enter his room or run in the opposite direction. His smile disappeared and worry appeared on his face. "What's wrong Nell?"

Nell took a deep breath. She had been over this moment a thousand times in her head on seeing Callen again. She had missed him terribly, and hated the fact Sam had told her it wasn't safe for her to fly to Prague. It had been six horrible weeks without him, but now she was there, it took every strength in her body to walk towards him. She feared she would see what Sam had had kept from her. What he had really suffered in Prague.

Callen watched Nell's movements across the room with bated breath. He reached his arms out to her and pulled her in for a hug, once she was in reach. "Hey Nell, it's ok. I'm ok." He reassured her. "Please don't cry."

Nell shook with with emotion. "It's these damn hormones, they make me cry at anything." She told him. "Oh G! I've missed you so much."

"I know babe. I know." He moved over on his bed to make room for Nell. Now that he had her in his arms, he wasn't going to let her go.

Nell carefully laid on the bed next to Callen. She studied him carefully, to make sure he really was ok. His blue eyes looked tired, she noted, but his sparkle seemed to return when he saw her. "Sam told me some of the things..." She really didn't know how to say what she really wanted to say. "I need to know what happened, G?"

Callen sighed. He really didn't know the answer himself. "I don't know Nell. I can't remember anything of the operation." He told her what he last remembered and she suddenly realised he had no memory of their second trip to Dallas, which included what happened to Kensi. "I think you know more than I do Nell." He watched her and realised there was sadness in her eyes. Whatever she was thinking had made her sad.

"I was...um, asking about you G? What happened to you?" He looked her straight in her hazel eyes and knew exactly what she wanted to know. What he had suffered.

"You're sad Nell, why?" He asked her, trying hard to avoid answering her question.

"You're not answering my question, G. Why won't you tell me?" He could see concern in her eyes.

Callen gently brushed her soft skin with his rough hands, over her jaw and down her arms. He wanted to reassure her he was ok. But he also knew Nell Jones was highly intelligent and needed answers. "I've suffered four broken ribs, bruising to my torso, wrists and a concussion from being gun whipped."

"You've suffered those things before G, and it's been hard to keep you in hospital overnight." She gave him the look Hetty would give him when she wanted more answers from him. "What aren't you telling me G?"

He sighed and pulled her in closer to him. "There was some internal damage from the bashing, Nell." He watched her closely as he saw anger cross her face. He knew it wasn't directed at him, but for him. "The doctors had to remove half of my liver, as it was so badly damaged, and they had to repair my spleen, intestines and kidneys." He felt her shake. "Hey. It's ok. I'm getting better every day. The Doctor here thinks I'm doing really well and should be released within the next week." He reassured her.

Callen rubbed her back to comfort her, and as he moved his hand over her hip, he noticed a small bump where her flat stomach used to be. He smiled and kissed her gently. It was soft and warm, and comforted her. She responded and deepened the kiss. 'He was safe, and back with her.' She told herself. She had missed this; being able to feel him and kiss him. They broke apart when they heard a kitchen staff enter the room with Callen's lunch. The woman smiled and asked Nell if she wanted one as well, which she kindly accepted.

They sat side by side eating their lunch thinking about what Callen had said. She noticed he was still much weaker than his usual self and felt herself tense up over what he must have been like a month ago. She understood why Sam had kept her in the dark from the rest of his injuries, because he didn't want to worry her. But she had worried just the same.

"You know, Sam has kept me in the dark about a lot of things too." He admitted to her, as if he could read her thoughts. "I see guilt in Sam's eyes, and he refuses to tell me what's happened. It's just so frustrating not being able to remember any if this. Like why Kensi didn't come on this op. We're a team, but for some reason only part of our team went and Jackson and my Father came instead."

Callen had finished eating and laid back on his pillow.

"You wouldn't let Kensi go to Prague, G." He turned and looked at her with a frown. "Firstly, once you had read the file you decided no female agent was going to on this operation because of the Jankovic's treatment of women. That is why Charlie didn't go and you asked Jackson instead."

"Secondly?" He asked. "Because when ever someone starts off with a firstly, there is always a secondly."

Nell frowned. "My mistake." She admitted. "Kensi's pregnant." She stated.

"For real?" She nodded. "Kevin's?" She nodded again. He noticed Nell's composure had changed when he mentioned his brother's name. "Poor Kensi." He added.

Tears welled up in Nell's eyes. She wiped them away hoping Callen wouldn't notice, but knew that he would. "Please G, don't ask, ok?"

He frowned and she could see he was trying to work out what had happened that he couldn't remember. He wanted answers, but he didn't want to push Nell, as he didn't want her upset anymore. "Sshh!" He consoled her by pulling her close to him again and holding her. They both fell asleep and were woken up by Callen's Doctor walking in the room to check on him, an hour later.

"Hi Mr Manning, how are you today?" Dr McIntosh opened up Callen's chart and studied the updates the nurses had written on the chart. "Your test results have come back with good results on your blood, and the ultrasound on your liver shows it has returned to its normal size. But I must stress to you Mr Manning, the importance of a healthy diet and no alcohol. The medication you are on has made you more tired, but in time we expect you to get back to your usual physical self.

Nell was surprised Callen had been checked in as George Manning, but she shouldn't have, because it was in fact his real name, and hadn't she used his real name when she talked about him to her family? She was still recovering from the information Callen had told her about his injuries. Now it was Callen's turn to be in shock by the news the Doctor had given him.

"What? Not alcohol?" He was not happy with this news.

"Yes Mr Manning. None whatsoever. Your liver has been through a lot of trauma, you cannot afford to have anything weaken it again. It you want to continue to live a healthy life and return to work, it is imperative that you don't."

The news shocked him. 'No alcohol. No beer. No scotch with Hetty.' He was not a happy man.

"You are lucky to be alive and be able to return to work within the next two months. But, going back into the field will be another five months I'm afraid. Your body needs time to recover from the trauma you have suffered a month ago, Mr Manning. I will refer you to a Doctor in Los Angeles, who you will need to visit once a month for check ups. I will ask the nurse to provide you with all the necessary information on your discharge care. The fact you haven't had any weeping or infection, is a good sign." He said his farewell as he left to see his other patients, leaving Callen to think over his words.

Both Callen and Nell laid on the bed snuggled up together in silence, from the news he had been given. Nell was just thankful he was going to be ok. However, Callen was having trouble adjusting. He liked his beer and scotch with Hetty. As they laid there, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" They called from out in the hallway.

"Abby?" Callen recognised the Goth Forensic Scientist's chirpy voice.

"Oh hi there Callen. Hi Nell." Abby greeted them. "I can come back if I'm imposing?"

"Oh no Abby, you're most welcome to visit." Callen smiled at her. He appreciated her visit to distract them from the Doctor's visit.

Abby walked over and gave them both a hug. "Eric told me about you too." She grinned. "I wish Tony and Ziva would admit their feelings and put the rest of us out of our misery." She confessed. "Not that Gibbs would allow it with his rules and all." She admitted. She chatted to them telling them all about what was happening with everyone in the team, and how Tony was back to his usual self, complaining. "I asked anyone who knew you to sign is card for you." She handed Callen a very large envelope.

Callen took it off Abby and opened it. He sat up again and read the words in the card. He chuckled when he read Tony's comments about how come he was so special to be given a get well card when he didn't get one, when he was shot. He smiled at Gibbs' scribble in Russian, which he knew very few would understand what it said. "Thanks Abby, this is my first ever get well card."

"Your first? You mean you've never received one before?" Abby was in shock. "Not even after you were shot?"

"They're not as thoughtful as you in LA, Abby." She grinned at him. Nell punched him in the arm. "Ouch Nell. What was that for?"

Nell glared at him. He smirked. He had bated her, and she bit. "G!"

"See what I have to put up with in LA?" He teased. Nell was pleased he had lightened up, as she missed the Callen she saw in Hawaii.

"Well it's a good thing I bought you one too." Nell quipped. She quickly took a card out of her bag. She smiled at Callen and Abby, as she watched him read it. She saw his eyes glisten.

Callen was touched by Nell's card. She had put her heart and soul into the card, and he loved her more for it. She had touched his heart, which is why he was having trouble finding words for her, especially with Abby present. He kissed her briefly on the lips and whispered thank you in her ear.

"Well it must be your lucky day, son." John walked in with flowers, balloons and a get well card in his hand. Neither of them had noticed John standing in the doorway listening in on their conversation.

"Hi Dad! Thank you." John gave Callen the card as he attached the balloons to his bed and placed the flowers on the table.

"Hang on, you're Callen's Dad?" Abby had heard from Kensi all about Callen meeting his brother and Father in Hawaii.

"Yes I am." John turned to greet the dark haired woman. "Hello, I'm John Manning."

"Hello John, I'm Abby Scuito. Callen saved my life a few years back when a serial psyco kidnapped me and was about to kill me. He came falling through the sky light on a fire hose shooting at him."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Scuito." John kissed Abby on the back if her hand and smiled.

"Oh you can so see the family resemblance." Abby stated. Abby gave John one of her Abby hugsa d he was surprised by Abby's friendliness.

"Abby works in our DC office as the Forensic Scientist for Gibbs' team." Callen told his Father.

"Aha! Good man that Gibbs." John responded.

The four of them chatted for the next hour or so, until John and Abby realised both Callen and Nell had fallen asleep. They left quietly, so not to wake them.

John was pleased to see his son smile again, it had broken him to see him when they found him and Jackson in the warehouse. He was also thankful for his timing with Abby visiting, as it left him free from explaining to his son why he was in DC and not in Dallas. He didn't want to go there. Not with George, or with anyone.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	30. Chapter 30

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 30**

_The next day..._

Callen woke to find Nell asleep beside him. He smiled, as he watched her nose twitch, as she slept. The sun light was streaming through the curtains and he could hear the breakfast trolley moving towards his room. He hoped they had something worth eating today, or he was going to send Nell out searching for something good. A woman in her fifties smiled as she walked into the room. She placed two trays on the table, as she had been told Callen had a guest with him. He thanked her before she left, and was then invaded by a nurse.

"Oh good, you're awake, Mr Manning." She checked his chart before placing the blood pressure strap over his arm and began pumping. After a month of having nurses come in every few hours to check his vitals and wounds, he was fed up.

"Call me George. You make me feel like my Father." He smiled his trademark smirk, which made the woman laugh.

"You keep that up George, you'll have all the nurses running around for you at the touch of a button." She lifted his gown and took the bandage off his wound to check it and dress it with a new one.

"But don't you already?" He asked teasingly. He really needed to get out of here. He was beginning to sound like Deeks. Not that he thought anything bad of Deeks, because he liked the Detective. He was one of the good guys, through and through, and trusted him to have Kensi's back.

"Yes, you're right George." She finished up dressing the wound from his liver operation and pulled his gown down. "Merril will be in later to provide you with all the dietary requirement for you to follow. She's our resident dietician, so please be nice to her. It's important for you to eat well, so you can get on with your life. I'm sure you're sick of being in hospital by now."

Callen nodded. 'Darn! There goes my bacon and eggs.' He thought. He lifted the lid on his breakfast and found porridge and fruit. 'This food was no good for an active grown man, who needs all the energy he can get to chase the bad guys.' He shook his head. 'Oh yeah!' He realised. 'He was stuck in bed for a month, so of course he wouldn't need much.'

"I'll be back in half an hour to give you your shower, and then we can start on getting you walking around a bit. Dr McIntosh wants you moving about, so you'll be strong enough to go home in a few days."

Callen smiled at the thought of walking around. At last he was going to get moving. "Can I go and see my friend?" He thought it would be good to surprise Jackson and Charlie. He wished they had shared a room, so at least they had each other to talk to.

"You mean your colleague who arrived with you the other day?" Callen nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." I'll be back soon.

Callen's mood picked up with the thought of going for a walk to see Jackson and Charlie. 'Wow!' He realised. 'My life is so pathetic, it's come to this; being excited about a walk.'

Nell stirred and saw Callen eating his breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." She noticed the change in Callen's mood.

"Morning." She replied. "You look chipper today G."

He smiled and kissed her soft pink lips. "I get to go for a walk today. Doc wants me strong enough to get out of here in a few days. Babe, we're going home soon." He couldn't wait. Just him and Nell in her apartment, with no nurses to barge in on them.

Nell smiled at him. "Good to see you happy G." She lifted her lid and saw she had the same breakfast as Callen. She frowned.

"I know. I was hoping for some bacon and eggs." He admitted to her.

"Can you have that?" She asked. "I was hoping for blueberries on pancakes."

"Mmmm! Sound good. How about we celebrate when we fly back to LA with pancakes and blueberries?"

"Sounds good." Her tummy rumbled, but she needed to pee first. Carefully, she climbed down off the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

While Nell was in there, a woman, he supposed to be in her thirties entered with pamphlets in her hand. "Hello Mr Manning, I'm Merril Scott, the hospital's dietician."

"Call me George!" She nodded.

"George. Dr McIntosh has asked me to go over the kind of diet you need to eat from now on, since you've had half of your liver removed." She looked over at him, and noticed he was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Will I ever be able to eat bacon and eggs again?" She laughed.

"Eventually, George. Lets take one day at a time." She handed to him the pamphlets she was holding. "When you are able to have bacon and eggs, it will need to be a healthier version, not from some road side truck." She saw the look Callen was giving her. He had that sad lost look in his eyes. "Look George. Bacon can be eaten in small amounts, if grilled, instead of fried, and go for poached egg instead of fried or scrambled. You will find your body will reject too much fatty foods anyway, so if you don't listen to what advice I give you, your body will hate you for it."

Callen nodded. He was going to struggle with this change in diet, that was for certain.

Nell appeared again and sat on the bed beside Callen. "Hello." Nell greeted the dietician.

"Hello." She smiled. "Well maybe your girlfriend here can help you remember once you've been discharged to make these healthier choices." Merril was glad he had someone to keep an eye on what he ate. He seemed like he was going to rebel as soon as he left the hospital.

After Merril left, June returned to give him his shower. He felt like a little child having people doing the simplest things for him. "Can I do this myself now?" He asked her. "I will have to in a few days anyway." He reminded her.

"Yes, that's a good idea George."

He was glad when she left him alone to shower. He sat on a white plastic chair and held the shower rose in his hand. He enjoyed the feel of the warm water tumble over his body. He remembered to keep it away from his wound, and soaked the rest of him with soap and water. As he stood up to grab the towel, he felt good to be on his feet again. After he had dried, he walked over to the door, to see if he had any clothes to wear.

Nell looked in the cupboard and found his bag he took with him to Prague. She handed him his clothes and returned to the bag, where she found something that had caught her eye. Checking that Callen was still in the bathroom, she carefully opened his bag again. She frowned when she saw the letter he had copied from the original Kevin had given him. 'Crap!' Nell thought to herself. She needed to get the letter away from Callen's bag, before he finds it. She tried to hide it in her pocket and think of where to put it next when she felt Callen's hand over hers. 'Busted.'

"Nell! Why are you looking through my bag?" He asked. He thought it was kind of cute seeing her there rummaging through his things, like she was up to something, which is why he pushed himself to walk over to her and catch her out red handed. He noticed she looked guilty. "What's that?" He noticed the letter.

"No G, please don't." She pleaded with him.

Callen frowned as he saw she had fear in her eyes. "Nell?" He knew something bothered her. "What is that?"

"Nothing." She tried to keep the letter out if Callen's hand. She stepped backwards away from him, but realised she was cornered. "Don't, G. PLEASE!"

Callen held up his hand in surrender, and noticed relief cross her face when he had done so. "Why are you so worried Nell?"

"Let's not talk about this, ok?" She tried to escape past him, but he held her close.

"You're scared!" He realised. "What's going on? Does this have anything to with our trip to Dallas?"

He noticed she averted his eyes and didn't answer. Nell shivered. She was suddenly cold, and needed to put her cardigan on. But she was barred by Callen. "G, please. I'm cold. I need my cardigan." She pleaded.

Callen stepped back and watched her reach for her cardigan. He wanted an answer, but worried about the fear he saw in her eyes. 'What was on that piece of paper that had her so worried about him seeing it?' He decided to leave it be, and look at it later, when Nell had let her guard down.

June returned to support him on his walk. Nell stayed behind so she could eat her breakfast. She told him she would catch up to him in Jackson's room after she had eaten. After she was sure Callen was out of hearing, she dialled her phone.

"Hi Nell." She heard Sam's familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey Sam." She replied. "We have a problem." She continued.

"Is everything ok with G?" He worried about his partner.

"Oh yeah. He's gone for his first walk with the nurse to visit Jackson and Charlie."

"That's great news Nell." He smiled, as it was really good news. "But what's the problem?"

"Remember that letter G read in Kevin's Solicitor's office; the one he took a photo of and printed it out for everyone to read?"

"Yeah, I remember." How could he forget.

"It's here, in G's bag. Well not now it isn't, it's in my pocket, but G caught me taking out of his bag. I'm worried Sam. He's not strong enough to read this letter. He's doing so well getting better, I'm worried what reading this letter will do to his memory? Like he'll remember what he went through..."

"I agree with you Nell. Hey, you said G was out for a walk right?"

"Yeah." She answered him.

"Could you get to a post box and post it to me? That way he'll not read what's on it."

"Good idea Sam. I'll send it registered mail, to ensure it gets to you."

"Good thinking Nell. I better let you go. Bye." Sam breathed a sigh of relief at the close call. He should have checked G's bag before he left it with him, but he had no idea Callen had taken it to Prague. It surprised him he had, actually.

Nell hung up from Sam and turned to leave the room, only to find Callen standing right behind her. "G! You gave me a fright." She held her hand up to her heart as it beat rapidly from the fright.

"Nell, babe." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Hand it over." Callen held his hand out towards Nell.

Nell hesitated and shook her head. "No G. You can't have it." She looked around to see if the nurse was there to help her out on this one, but with no luck. "I thought you were going for your walk?"

"Jackson is having an ultrasound, so I'm going back later." He told her. "Now hand it over Nell."

Nell held the letter behind her back. She tried to keep it away from him, but to no avail. "No, G." She continued to plead with him, but saw he was no longer listening.

Callen grabbed the piece of paper from Nell's hand and and unfolded it. He noticed Nell slumped in the chair, pulling her knees up to her chest. He saw it was a letter to him. He scanned to the bottom and noticed it was from his brother. He looked up at Nell and saw tears in her eyes. He was puzzled as to why Nell would be so afraid and upset about him reading a letter that was for him from his brother.

He knelt down in front of her. "Why don't you want me to read this, Nell? It's a letter to me, from Kevin. I don't understand!" Callen pulled her hair away from her face and wiped her tears away. "Hey babe. What's the matter?"

Nell looked up into Callen's vivid blue eyes. She blinked a few times so her vision cleared from the tears. "You're not strong enough G, to read that letter. We're trying to protect you, please let us do this for you?"

Callen thought for a moment, before he handed the letter back to her.

"Thank you G. You can have it back when you're stronger, ok?" He nodded.

"I trust you Nell. I trust you and Sam to have my back." He gave her a smile. She returned it.

"Thanks G." Callen kissed Nell gently on the lips. He had been so used to looking out for himself, but ever since Sam became his partner, he had slowly learnt to trust others. He trusted Sam, Nell and the rest of his team to have his back.

It ended up being after lunch before Callen and Nell walked into Jackson's room. Their faces lit up, when they saw them, and were happy for Callen that he was finally allowed to walk. But their smiles faded quickly, which had Callen wonder what was going on. "What's up?" He asked them.

Jackson looked over to Charlie, before he spoke. Charlie had tears in her eyes, which worried Callen and Nell, even more. "I won't be returning into the field." Jackson told them.

"What do you mean?" Callen didn't like what he was hearing. He pulled Nell closer to him for reassurance. He knew he could eventually go back to being in the field, and he was thankful, as it was who he was. A field agent.

"I'm not allowed to work in the field as an agent again, George." Callen could see Jackson was struggling to hold it together.

"Why not?" He was puzzled.

"It's because I had one of my kidneys removed." He answered him. "I cannot afford any physical damage to my remaining one."

"Shit!" Callen sat down in the chair as the news sunk in. "I'm so sorry Jackson."

"It's not your fault George." Charlie reassured him. "How could it be? You've done nothing but try to fix this mess. And look at you? It's taken you a whole month to walk again. It's a miracle either of you are alive."

Callen was surprised Charlie didn't blame him. "What do you mean by fix this mess, Charlie? What mess?"

In the heat of the moment, Charlie had said more than she was supposed to. She looked at Jackson and Nell before returning her gaze back to Callen. "George, I'm sorry, I never meant to say..."

Callen looked from Nell, to Jackson and back to Charlie again. He nodded. "I get it. You're all trying to look out for me." He was not used to having so many people care for him in this way.

Nell rubbed her hand up Callen's arm, pleased he had realised why Charlie couldn't answer him.

They stayed for an hour chatting about none related stuff which didn't relate to the op, or the conditions of the guys. However, Nell could see Jackson was in a far worse condition than Callen. After they had said their goodbyes, they walked slowly back to Callen's room, before Nell asked him about Jackson.

"G." She carefully sat back next to him in the bed. "Why does Jackson look so ill?" She studied Callen's reaction and braced for his answer, when she saw sadness in his eyes.

"He nearly died, Nell. He was barely alive when Dad and Sam arrived. I don't understand any of it, as to why we suffered those beatings, and why Jackson seem to cop the brunt of it all, but I honestly cannot remember a thing. Besides suffering the same things as I did with the bruising on the torso and wrists, and the broken ribs, Jackson had to have one kidney removed, as well as his spleen and gall bladder and part of his liver." He shivered as he thought how lucky either of them were, to be alive. They both had come so close to dying. He pulled Nell closer to him and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Like I said on the phone, Nell, you and our baby kept me going.

_The next day..._

Gibbs walked into Callen's room with a wheelchair. "Wake up sleepy heads, it's time you got out of here."

Callen opened his eyes, surprised to see his old and dear friend so early in the morning. "Jethro. What are you doing here?" He was puzzled to see him with a wheelchair. He tilted his head in question, to it's presence.

"I've promised your Doctor that Nell and I will look after you at my house for a few days, before you fly home. You're free to go." He grinned at his younger friend. "But if you like staying in hospital, I can leave you here?"

Callen knew he was teasing him. But also surprised he was free to go. "Let's get out of here." He wore a genuine smile on his face, the best anyone had seen on his face over the past month. "Nell." He prodded her gently to wake her. "Jethro's here to help us escape from the hospital."

Nell quickly opened her eyes as she heard Callen's words. "What? Escape!" He could see panic in her eyes.

"It's ok Nell, Doc has allowed it." Nell looked from Callen to Gibbs. She saw his smile and she smiled in return.

"You're smiling." She noted aloud.

"Yes, I am. Because we're getting out of here."

"Of course." She climbed down off the bed and entered the bathroom. When she returned Callen was changed and ready to leave.

She watched Callen happily sit in the wheelchair, as Jethro pushed him out of the hospital. They waved goodbye to the nursing staff and Doctor on their way out, as she and Jethro carried their bags. She could see a new lease of life in Callen, and her heart swelled with hope, that everything would be ok.

The drive to Gibbs' house was a short one, and it was so nice to finally be outside and breathe in the fresh air. The scent of autumn filled the air. Both Nell and Callen breathed in the scent deeply.

Jethro shook his head and smiled at them. He was just glad his dear friend was alive and well again. He had heard from Leon the scope of Callen's injuries, and the continued fallout from them. He was ready to break into the jail that held Kevin and Cort, and give them both a piece of his mind, before killing them with his bare hands. He had been livid over what Callen and Jackson had endured at the hand of the Jankovics all because of them. It nearly broke his heart again, when he saw Callen in hospital, after his rescue. After losing Shannon, Kelly and Jenny, his Father and Callen were all he had left, beside his team. "Make yourself at home." He told his guests.

Callen looked around and smiled. "Not changed a bit, Jethro." He always liked the simple furnishing in his friend's house when he visited. It always made him feel at home, and relaxed.

Nell was surprised how sparsely furnished Gibbs' house was. "Almost as bare as your place, G." She said it louder than she had intended. She turned a deep red from embarrassment, when she realised Gibbs had heard her.

Jethro and Callen both laughed. "Women." Gibbs responded. "They always want more than they need."

Callen drew Nell closer to him and kissed her. "It's ok Nell. Jethro is not going to get upset over your comment. You're just being honest. After all, we all know I have much less furniture than him." He tried to make her feel at home, as he wanted Nell and Jethro to get along well. They both meant so much to him.

"True." Nell replied.

"It's alright Nell, I don't bite. Not to my house guests anyway." He showed them to the guest room. "I have to head out to work, but I will be back later to check up on you both. If you need me, just call."

Callen and Nell nodded. "Thanks Jethro."

"No problem." He left them alone, knowing how precious time with the one you loved, was. It was moments like these, he really missed Shannon and Kelly. He was sure they would have really like Callen and Nell. Nell reminded him a lot of Shannon, and wished all the happiness in the world for his friend.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	31. Chapter 31

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 31**

The rest of Callen and Nell's stay with Gibbs, had been a pleasant one. Callen loved spending the time with his dear friend, sanding and building furniture, in the basement. It gave him a purpose and achievement, after a whole month of sitting in a hospital bed, being told not to do anything. He was sad to say goodbye, when the time came for them to catch their flight to Los Angeles. He was also pleased to see how well Nell and Gibbs got on. Gibbs admitted to him on their last night, how much Nell reminded him of Shannon. Callen was surprised at that, as Gibbs hardly confided with anyone, about Shannon. He could see the pain was still there, after all these years. He knew Gibbs had a thing for red heads, and after seeing a photo of Shannon, he realised why. But none of his next three wives came anything close to Shannon. 'Or Jenny.' Callen noted. He had been undercover in Eastern Europe many years ago, with Gibbs and Jenny, and could see how hard it was for Gibbs to let her go. It made him more determined to make sure his relationship with Nell, stood the test of time.

John hadn't visited his son again, while he was staying with Gibbs. Callen hadn't thought anything of it, but there was a lot going on, John kept to himself. 'When the time was right.' John decided. That would be when he would sit down with his son, and tell him everything that had gone on since Prague.

John knocked on the faded green door, he found himself at. He waited patiently, before a boy of about thirteen opened it. "Bonjour Pierre."

"Bonjour Monsieur." The boy replied.

"Is your Mama home?"

"Oui." The boy answered. "You look like my Père, but older."

"Oui, je fais." [Yes, I do]. John smiled at his grandson. "That's because I am his Père."

The smile on the boy was priceless. His vivid blue eyes sparkled. "You're my grand-père?"

"Oui, Pierre. I am." John knew from Kevin that he had taught George's son and his own two children to speak English, when he stayed with them.

"Mère. Mère." The boy ran inside to find his Mother.

A woman in her late thirties came to the front door, being dragged by her older child.

"Bonjour Monsieur." She spoke softly, and John could see how George had fallen for her fourteen years ago. She was petite, with long satin straight dark hair, fair skin, like velvet and blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Bonjour Madam." John replied. "My name is John Manning. I have come to talk to you about my sons." He knew meeting Gabrielle, would be a difficult trip, but not as hard as his trip to Dallas had been.

"Please, come in." Gabrielle held the door, as Pierre led him through to the rear of the house, to a small sitting room.

Callen and Nell had been back in Los Angeles for seven days, without a word from Sam. It bothered Callen, that Sam hadn't responded to his texts, phone calls, or even visited. He'd had enough! "Nell, please take me into work with you today. I'm going crazy here, alone, and I haven't heard from Sam, since he left me in Prague." He was well aware he was pleading with her, but he still wasn't allowed to drive. Not for another month. Deeks, Kensi, Eric and Hetty had all popped in to visit him, making his partner's absence, even more noticeable.

"Ok!" She surrendered to him, as she understood how hard it had been for him. "But if Hetty orders you out of the office, you are coming straight back." She thought the trip out might do his spirits good, and she missed his presence terribly at OSP. Also, he could bring all his back log of paperwork home to catch up on, except for the one related to the Jankovic case. It was no use having him deal with that case, while he still had no memory of it, let alone the reason why they went to Prague, in the first place.

She noticed Callen's expression brighten, and was glad she had agreed to take him in. Since their return to Los Angeles, they had bought a bed for Callen's house, and more furniture, so at least she could stay with him, and not have him go crazy in her apartment. That was when he had surprised her with asking her to move in with him. "It's crazy keeping your apartment Nell. You're always with me, and we are having a baby together, so it makes sense." She smiled at the memory, and so she had given her notice to her landlord, and slowly moved small pieces of furniture from her apartment to his, as well as her books, computer, kitchen appliances and clothes. Deeks and Kensi had offered to help them on the weekend, after Marty had given Piper her first surfing lesson. It wasn't like Callen was allowed to lift anything anyway. She had also noticed Sam's absence too. She had tried to speak to him alone at the mission, without much success. If he wasn't working hard on a case, he was too busy punching the sandbag to a pulp. If she hadn't known, she would have guessed it was from guilt over what had happened in Prague. 'Must contact Nate.' She quietly noted and had sent him an email four days earlier.

She was pleased things were going well with Kensi reuniting herself with Piper. She noticed how much happier her friend was, and understood her friend's decision over having the Wilkins adopt Kevin's baby too. She also noted how well Deeks and she were getting along again, and was pleased at the progress of their friendship. Nell had kept many things from Callen, about what had been going on with Kensi. Especially about Piper, Jack and Deeks, due to the fact, she would have to explain Kevin's betrayal. And that wasn't something she and Sam were ready for. Callen had been through too much, they were trying hard to protect him.

She noticed Callen was hesitant, before opening the door into the mission. They were early, so the building was quiet. When they arrived at the bull pen, she saw Sam's bag was by his desk. She scanned the floor but couldn't see him, but heard the familiar pounding.

Callen raised his brow towards her, and she knew he was going to find Sam. She ran up the stairs to escape the reunion of the partners, afraid of how Callen would react to Sam's avoidance.

As Callen entered the gym, he stood leaning again the wall, as he watched his partner's rhythmic pounding into the bag. Sam was always methodical in his stance and action, and like him, was often found pounding it to pieces, when a case or something more personal, was affecting him. He was curious, as to what had caused his partner to be in the gym so early. He pondered about moving closer, but he wasn't strong enough to tackle his partner, incase he reacted by his movement and pushed him to the floor. So he stayed where he was.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Sam hadn't yet let up on the punching. It was like he was pushing demons out of his body. Something bothered his partner, and it worried him, exactly what it was.

"He's been like this ever since he returned from Prague." Callen turned and saw his petite Aunt stand beside him.

"So this demon he's fighting, is because of what happened over there?" He asked her.

"So it seems, George. But he's refused to speak to anyone about it, including Nate." She replied softly. Neither of them wanted to catch Sam's attention, while talking about him.

"Nate's been here?" He wondered whether their Operational Psychologist would pop in and want a chat with him, since his return to LA, but was surprised he hadn't called.

"He was, briefly, to speak to Kensi, but Sam refused to speak to him when he returned." Callen watched sweat pour off his partner's body.

"Why did Nate need to speak to Kensi?" Too many people had been slipping up around him about things he cannot remember, and it had started to get on his nerves.

"Hetty!" Callen fixed his eyes on his Aunt.

She evaded his look for as long as she could, before turning to him. She gently placed her hand on his arm. "She's been through a lot, George." And left him pondering exactly what that meant.

Nell had told him that Kensi was pregnant with Kevin's child, and he remembered he had died. But there were too many things not adding up. The first thing he was going to tackle though, was his partner. He could be patient, if it meant getting what he wanted. So he remained leaning on the wall, where he was.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Callen saw any reaction from his partner, beside the punching. He saw pain in his body, not from the punching, but from something else.

Sam fell to the floor, exhausted from his session with the sandbag, that morning. The guilt he felt, from not organising a rescue for Callen and Jackson immediately, laid heavily on his shoulders. He wasn't sleeping, and he snapped at Michelle and Holly, whenever he was at home. So the less time he was there, he felt like he was protecting them from the inevitable hurt, he would cause them.

"Have you killed your demons yet?" Sam looked up and surprise spread over his face as he saw his partner.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped back, not amused Callen had caught him there.

"Well you wouldn't return my texts, calls or visit me, so I thought I should come to you, instead." He stood his ground, with his arms across his chest. His partner may be taller and a whole lot bigger than he was, but he could be just as mean.

"I've been busy." He knew his partner deserved more, than he was giving him.

"So I see." Callen was not going to let him get away from talking to him today.

"You should be home, resting." Sam told him.

"I've had enough of resting. And I've been missing my partner." He understood how to handle his partner well enough. "What's been bothering you Sam?"

As Sam untied his gloves and tape from his hands, Callen noticed how bruised they looked. Callen edged closer and held his arm, preventing him from walking away. "You've been doing this a hell of a lot, Sam." He looked up at his partner, with concern in his eyes. What Callen saw, shocked him. Guilt. Fear. Hurt. "Sam!"

"Don't shrink me G. I've had enough of Nate trying to get inside my head." He tried to move away. It surprised Sam, just how strong Callen was, after all he had been through.

"I'm your partner, Sam. You're like a brother to me. My best friend. You will talk to me." Sam could see Callen's determination.

Sam shook his head and collapsed onto the floor. This time tears poured out, not sweat. "I'm sorry G. I let you down."

Callen joined his partner on the floor. "What are you talking about Sam? You found us, and rescued us, before either of us were killed."

Sam looked straight into his partner's eyes. It brought back the memories of when they had lost Dom and Moab. "I nearly lost you G, and it was all my fault."

Callen understood how Sam's mind worked. Being a former SEAL, meant it went against who he was; to leave a man behind. If they lost anyone, he felt the guilt on his own shoulders. "But Jackson and I are both alive. I'm here, Sam!"

"You don't remember what happened, G." He stated quite clearly.

"No, I don't. Yet you, Nell, and everyone else are trying hard for me not to remember. So how can I help you, if I'm not allowed to read my own damn letter from my brother? How can I help you, or anyone else on our team, if I'm classified as too weak to deal with it. I've let it slide with Nell because it broke my heart to see the fear in her eyes." He shouted. He didn't care if anyone else heard him. He'd had enough.

"Because you've been through too much already, G!" Sam responded.

"You keep telling me we're a team, and to trust others. And I am damn well trying. But." Callen was determined to finish what he was saying, but felt weak all of a sudden. He took a deep breath and rested his back against the shelving.

"G?" Concerned swept over Sam's face as he saw his partner weaken.

"It goes both ways Sam. You need to trust me. That I am capable to deal with whatever is in that letter from Kevin, and to tell me why the hell we went to Prague. It's hard enough...to deal with these injuries, let alone, not understanding why Jackson and I were kidnapped and used as punching bags." All of Callen's strength had left him. 'Damn he hated being so weak.'

"Yes we do." Both men looked up at Kensi, standing beside them. Callen was shocked at Kensi's response, as to why it was her who had answered him and why she was so determined to be the one to agree with him. "You've been there for all of us, Callen. You deserve to know what you can't remember."

"Kensi, you don't need to do this." Sam stood and gently placed his hand on her arm. Callen watched their interaction, and remembered Hetty's words.

"Yes I do, Sam." They could see determination in her eyes. "Can I have a moment with your partner?" She asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "I'll take a shower."

"This is not over, Sam. I want answers." Callen called out to his partner. He watched Sam place his hand high above him in agreement, as he walked to the showers.

Kensi crouched down onto the floor, to sit beside her friend and team leader. "You sure you're up to this Callen? You look like you could do with a rest!"

"I will, after. The couch is good as a bed for me." He gave her a weak smile.

Kensi remained silent for a few minutes, before she began. Nell had told her what Callen remembered, so she knew what parts she needed to fill in. It wasn't easy for her to tell him about what Kevin had conspired, his dealings with the Jankovics in Prague, his betrayal, Gabrielle, and him raping her down in Dallas. She could see Callen's muscles tensed in his body, and particularly noticed his hands fisted tightly. But she felt it was what she needed to do, as he had been there for her, all the way through what had happened since Kevin was shot in LA. He had taken on the big brother role, so she felt the need to return his kind nature, by telling him, all that he had forgotten.

Callen remained silent throughout hearing Kensi's retelling of the events he had forgotten. Every muscle in his body tensed, and anger rippled through him. But he remained silent. 'So he's still alive!' Callen thought to himself. He wanted to find his brother and kill him with his bare hands. 'How could he do that to Kensi? What sick bastard of a brother did he have?' He shook his head in disbelief, over what Kensi told him. He understood how hard it was for Kensi to tell him what his own brother had done to her, in Dallas. He was relieved that they had rescued her, and Kevin and his CIA team were now behind bars. It explained to him why they had gone to Prague; to clean up their mess. The CIA owed them big time for this. But it didn't explained why Jackson and himself had been targeted and tortured badly. They went to protect Charlie, and the other women in their family. They were the ones who had orchestrated Nell's kidnapping. He understood that much. But he felt there was more to the story, such as why everyone was trying so hard to protect him from remembering any of it. Nor did it explain why Sam was pounding a sandbag every day for the past two weeks. He held Kensi close to comfort her, as she cried. That was all he could do, as he had already risked his life to protect her any further. He looked up and saw Deeks watching from the doorway. "Thanks Kenz." He whispered into her ear. "I know that was hard for you. I'm so sorry." He brushed his lips against her skin on her temple before letting her go. He stood and let Deeks take over the comforting. He had noticed their closeness, since his return to LA. Something had happened between them, and he was glad, Kensi had Deeks to get her through this.

Callen was exhausted, so he laid down on the couch and gathered the blanket over him. The team had been called up to OPS, so it gave him the peace to sleep. Over the past month, his dreams had been of Nell and their baby. Now, he slept restless. He tossed and turned, as memories of Dallas came flooding back to him. Every hurt, anger and betrayal he felt, reentered his heart. Then he remembered Kensi's words about what Kevin had done to Gabrielle. He tried to think back to the time he was undercover as Pierre in Paris. He realised he had forgotten about her. But at the time, he had fallen in love with her. Then the op he was working on, ended, so he had to leave. It amazed him how he had managed to just walk away, from her, and the life they were living. What kind of man had he been to just walk away from her? But then he thought back to who the man he was portraying, and realised, Pierre was not him. He was in character, and so the man Gabrielle loved, was not real. It came with the territory with their work, being Federal Agents, going undercover, to infiltrate organisations, terrorist rings, and gangs, to protect innocent people. It was necessary for them to become the character required to get the job done. Just like he had done, with Kristin.

He remembered he had a son, Pierre. But the boy was a stranger to him. Entering his life now, might do more harm than good. Especially how he had just left his Mother. He thought about Michael, Kristin's son. How many women had he had relationships with, while undercover, did he have children with, that he had no idea about? Although Kristin had told him, Michel was not his son, he believed she had lied. He felt sick. Was he any better than his brother Kevin?

But Callen still had no memory of any of the events that took place in Prague. so he had no idea why Sam was beating himself up over what happened to him and Jackson. At least he had no memory of the trauma he suffered, while he had been kidnapped. That, he was thankful for.

Kensi had only spoken of Kevin's letter, and the events that had happened in Dallas. Hetty had given her the permission to tell him that much. She was grateful the older woman had, because she found it hard to be around Callen, and him not know what had happened. She couldn't handle Callen being kind to her over losing Kevin any longer. He needed to understand she could not keep this baby. For her to be able to move on from all that had happened to her in recent times, it was essential for her to give him that much of his memory. It had been hard for her to tell him. Yet she had been grateful he had remained silent, while she spoke. He was always good like that. Patient, thoughtful and kind. She only hoped none of his other memory from Prague returned to him, from telling him about Dallas. None of them wanted Callen's sleep to be haunted by the trauma he endured in Prague. And they feared how Callen would react to the news that he was related to the Comescus. Hetty had remained closed lip on the topic, even with Charlie. She had seen Charlie's frustration over her Mother's lack of providing an explanation. Then she had to deal with Jackson's kidnapping, and almost losing him for good. She really hoped she and Jackson had returned him to Dallas by now, but from what Nell had told her, she doubted that.

It was lunchtime, when Nell had a moment to walk down the stairs to find Callen. She saw him tossing and turning on the couch, and worry was etched on her face. She was so thankful to have him back, but worried about when his memory returned, of what happen to him in Prague. She sat in his chair by his desk and pondered whether to wake him, or just leave him to it, and buy him something for lunch, anyway. As she stood, she gasped from fright as she felt hands on her arms. When she turned, she saw Callen stood beside her. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

Nell shook her head. "I didn't want to wake you, so I was just going out to buy us some lunch."

"No need to worry yourself, our dear Nell, we bring food." They turned and saw Deeks and Sam enter the building with bags of food. "For you Nell."

Nell peeped inside her bag and saw a chicken salad. She looked over at Callen, as she watched Sam pass him his lunch.

"I got you your favourite, G." Sam smiled as he watched his partner look inside the bag, but it turned into a frown when he saw Callen's reaction. "Is something wrong G?"

Callen loved the food Sam had bought him for lunch. The only problem was, he could no longer eat it. He turned to Nell and saw her expectant face, waiting for him to swap with her. "Thanks Sam. But I'm not allowed to eat this anymore." The look on Callen's face, was likened to a small boy, forbidden a treat.

"I'm sorry, G. I had no idea." Sam sat beside his partner, leaning on his desk.

"It's not your fault Sam, you know how much I love this food." Nell quickly took her chance and swapped her bag with Callen's. Callen looked inside the bag Nell had given him. He frowned and looked over at Nell's eager face, ready to bite into his double bacon and cheese burger. "Nell!"

Nell looked up, with a guilty look on her face.

"Really? You have to eat that in front of me?"

"I, uh!" 'Think quickly Nell.' She told herself. "Blame it on the baby. It's making me hungry." Satisfied with her answer, she returned to her lunch and bit into the burger. 'Oh, this is good.' She thought. 'Just what I needed.'

Sam sat there, shaking his head, amused by Nell's antics with Callen. "Good luck G. Just wait till the midnight cravings kick in." Sam chuckled as he tucked into his chicken salad. He wasn't bothered what others thought about his healthy eating habits, that it might make him look like a wuss, eating a salad. Taking care of his body was more important.

"Thanks. Thought you were supposed to be on my side." He took the salad out of the bag, and joined his partner and ate his healthy lunch. He shook his head as he watched Nell gobble down his double bacon and cheese burger. Just the thought of it, made his mouth water. "Where do you put it all, Nell?"

Nell responded with a smile. "Where do you think G?" She leant over and kissed him, before walking up the stairs to OPS.

Callen shook his head, as he watched her almost leap up the stairs. Her youthfulness amazed him sometimes. He always loved watching her, bouncing around the mission, full of energy, and of life. Then there was her brains; she sure did keep him on his toes. And he loved every minute, he spent with her.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	32. Chapter 32

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Note: I have reloaded chapters 25, 28 & 31 due to a double up of using the name Bradley Stevens. The couple who adopted Piper are now the Wilkins and the Fathers name is Brett, not Bradley. I needed to change this to avoid confusion, as Bradley Stevens I realised was the undercover name I used for Callen when he went undercover with Charlie and Nell._

**Chapter 32**

Eric whistled from the top of the stairs. "Guys, we have something for you." Callen watched his team bundle up the stairs without him. He had been happy while Sam, Deeks and Nell hung around eating lunch. Now, he felt alone again. He was bored. He needed something to do. Looking over to his desk, he saw his pile of paperwork. 'Better than doing nothing.' He concluded. He sat down and began to tackle the pile of cases he had neglected since flying to Prague. He picked up the top one and shook his head. It was Charlie's case, which had led her to Los Angeles. It seemed so long ago, but Callen could still see it fresh in his mind. How crazy Nell had made him, with her playing Hailey. He was glad the case was in the past, and have Nell safe in the security of the mission.

He heard a gallop of noises pounding down the stairs. He looked up and saw Sam, Deeks and two other agents head for the armory. He was curious as to what was going on. He walked over to the armory. He stood in the doorway and watched his partner lead the team. Sam looked up and smiled at him. He looked more relaxed. Callen realised. Perhaps seeing him had made Sam feel better.

"I'll watch from OPS." Callen stated as Sam headed out.

"Go home G. You need to rest." Sam responded. He worried over his partner that he wasn't resting enough.

"I can do that here." Callen reasoned.

Sam stood close to him, looking serious again. "Look!" Sam furrowed his brows. "I know you are sick of resting. But we need you back one hundred percent. Not like this."

Annoyance spread over Callen's face. "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"G!" Sam really didn't have the time to deal with his partner's stubbornness. "You know that's not true. I miss not having you with me. Just get well, ok! Go to the beach, relax, read a novel. Get a suntan." Callen had become rather pale since being in the hospital.

"But I can't drive. To go to the beach and do those things I need to drive." For a man who had the tendencies for going off the reservation lone wolf, Callen craved his team. He had missed them. "And I'll still be on my own. At least here, I have you guys around."

"What? Are you telling me you miss us G?" Sam responded with a smirk.

"Yes." Callen admitted. He missed them so much, he really didn't care if Sam ribbed him on this one.

"See you later G." Sam chuckled as he exited the armory, over his partner's persistence to stay with the team.

Callen climbed the stairs, a lot slower than he was used to. By the time he walked through the sliding doors into OPS, he was ready to sit down again.

Hetty turned and frowned, when she saw him enter. "You shouldn't be here George. Leon and Granger will have my head on a platter, if they saw you here now." She chided him.

"I'm only looking on Hetty. I'm not exerting myself, or getting in the way." He explained to her. "I just wish everyone would stop treating me like an invalid, or weak. I'm still the same person I was before Prague."

Hetty sighed.

Nell glanced over, concerned over how pale Callen still looked. She could tell the climb up the stairs had taken more out of him than he would admit. She returned and focused on the task at hand. She, Eric and Kensi sat at their tablets or computers as they watched Sam, Deeks and their team surround a warehouse.

"Do you have eyes inside yet Eric?" Sam's voice came across the comms.

"Yes Sam. We have ten men inside the warehouse. Two near the front door, two by the side door and six in the main room in the warehouse." Eric relayed the information to him.

Callen watched Sam and Deeks as they entered the front door, while Rogers and Harris, entered the side door. In unison, the two sets of partners took down the men they came across and furthered into the building. From the two directions, both sets of partners continued further into the warehouse. They could see figures move closer to their people. Between the satellite imaging and the cameras attached to their team members, the five occupants in the OPS Centre had a clear view of what was going on.

"Two men coming your way Rogers." Eric warned him.

"Pull back Rogers." Sam ordered.

Gunfire could be heard.

"Get out Rogers and Harris." Sam called through the comms.

"Shit!" Eric blurted out. "Another two coming towards you Rogers, from the side doors." They watched in horror as they saw another two images enter the building.

"Where did they come from?" Nell asked. From nowhere another two men entered the warehouse behind Agents Rogers and Harris, entrapping them inside. Sam and Deeks couldn't get to them to assist.

"We're trapped." Rogers returned his response.

"We need backup stat." Sam requested.

"They're five minutes out Sam." Eric advised.

"We don't have five minutes." Sam added.

Callen watched on, frustrated, as his team were out numbered by the terrorist group they were invading. Rogers and Harris fired towards their opponents. They were cornered behind a brick wall, in a small alcove, which gave them just enough cover from being shot at.

Memories of Prague came flooding back to Sam and Deeks as they tried to solve their problem. "What's our best route in Eric?" Sam asked. "Do we go back outside and reenter through the side door, or can we head through the warehouse?"

Eric and Nell looked at the intel they had from the satellite imaging. "You'll need to reenter from the side door Sam. It's too risky from inside."

"Ok, thanks Eric." Sam and Deeks backtracked and exited the warehouse. They were about to enter through the side door, when their backup arrived. Relieved they had arrived, Sam advised them of the plan. "We need support out here incase anyone comes back. We have Rogers and Harris trapped in this section of the warehouse by four men. There are another four men inside the main part of the warehouse. We also need a team to enter through the front door."

The two teams nodded and did as Sam commanded. Sam and Deeks entered the side door with Franklin and Davies on their heels. The four agents moved quietly but swiftly through the corridor to where Rogers and Harris were trapped. They could see Rogers and Harris were safe.

"Freeze. Federal Agents." Sam called out. One of the assailants turned and fired on them. Sam, Deeks, Franklin and Davies fired their weapons and both men fell to the ground.

Now outnumbered, the remaining two assailants retreated further into the warehouse.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Rogers and Harris. Both men nodded. They were relieved backup had arrived.

The three sets of partners followed the assailants along the corridor. Shipton and Green joined them from the front entrance. There were six assailants against the eight of them. They still had Hamilton, Brice, Courtney and Stewart standing guard outside the warehouse, on guard. Sam felt confident they were going to get their arrests.

Callen sat at the rear of the OPS Centre as images from another mission flashed through his mind. He and Sam entered a side door, with his Father, Jackson, Deeks and another agent did the same from another two entrances. He couldn't put a name to the face, but he felt he should have been able to. He couldn't place where they were either, as it was unfamiliar. He could hear gunfire in another part of the building. Some assailants smashed through the door straight towards Sam. They gun them down. The moved further into the building where they all met inside a larger room. He saw shelves and shelves of drugs, ready to be shipped out. Then Callen saw more men come towards them. Gunfire scuttled across the room back and forth from both sides. Then he throws a knife as an assailant, saving Sam from being shot at. But the building becomes silent and he feels a gun leaning against the back of his skull. He looks around and see only himself and Jackson are held at gunpoint. A man walks out and claps. Callen is confused by the memory. The man speaks to him, but he cannot believe what he is telling him. She shakes his head. "No. No."

Nell ran over to Callen, when she heard him call out. She could see he was trapped in a memory. "G! It's ok, you're safe."

He pushed Nell away, not realising it was her.

Hetty walked over concerned by her nephew's behaviour. "George!" She tried to get him to snap out of it.

The sliding doors opened and in walked Nate.

"Thank goodness you're here Nate." Nell told him. She worried over Callen's sudden withdrawal from reality.

"What's Callen doing here?" Nate was surprised to see the seasoned agent at work after his ordeal. "He should be at home resting."

"He's been fine. He hasn't had any memory of what happened in Prague. He begged to come in, he was going crazy at home." Nell tried to explain.

Nate looked up on the screen at the operation going down live. "What's going on here?" He inquired.

"Sam, Deeks and some other teams are taking down a terrorist group in a warehouse. There were some difficulties, with two agents trapped. But when the other two teams arrived, they have rescued them and are now going deeper into the warehouse to capture the remaining members." Kensi told him. She worried over Deeks and Sam, as they didn't have her or Callen to back them up.

"Is this anything like what had occurred in Prague, when Callen and Jackson were kidnapped?" Nate asked.

Eric nodded. "Yes."

"It looks like it's triggered Callen's memory." Nate knelt down in front of the agent. "Callen. It's Nate. Can you hear me?"

Callen opened his eyes and focused on the Operations Psychologist. "Nate?" He frowned at him. He turned and could see Nell and Hetty nearby with worried looks on their faces.

"Can you tell me where you are Callen?" Nate questioned him, to ensure had had returned to the present time.

Callen scanned the room. He nodded. "I'm in OPS." When he looked up on the big screen, he realised what had happened. He had remembered being captured by Ales Jankovic.

Nell looked over at Callen worried. "Are you ok G?"

Callen turned to her. "No." He stood but fell back in the chair from exhaustion. The memory had drained him. He turned to look up at Hetty. "Ales Jankovic was a good friend of Dracul's. He knew who I was. Kevin had traded his own life for mine." His mouth felt dry. "Water. I need some water." He tried to stand.

"I'll get some G." Nell told him. She exited the room to fetch him a glass of water. When she returned he drank every drop.

Callen shook his head. His brother..." Callen tried to think. "Vasil." He did remember. "He told me..." Callen looked over at Hetty. He could see fear in her face. "You knew didn't you?" Callen placed his head in his hands. All the memories of being told he was related to the Comescus came flooding back. 'No wonder everyone was trying to protect him from remembering.' He realised.

"George!" Hetty sat down beside him. "I never wanted you to find out. I'm sorry."

"But how?" I don't understand?" He looked lost and it nearly broke her heart.

"I think you and I should have a cup of tea downstairs." Callen nodded.

Nell watched them leave before returning to her chair. Her hands shook, as her emotions took over.

"Are you ok Nell?" Nate asked her. He had heard about Nell and Callen's relationship when he came see Kensi.

"I'm worried about him. He's been doing so well. But now..." She shook from the emotions that ran through her body.

Nate nodded. "It's ok Nell. It's the first time he's remembered what happened when he was captured. It's taken him by surprise. I will talk with him, ok?"

Nell looked up at her dear friend. "Thanks Nate." She really appreciated he was there, although it was for Sam she had asked him to come for.

She watched Nate exit the room. She hoped he could help Callen. It had frightened her to see him like that.

Callen sat patiently in the chair opposite Hetty's, while he watched her pour some tea. He was well aquatinted with Hetty's ritual of tea pouring. It calmed both hers and the other person's nerves, before they had even sipped any of the tea. It was one of the many quirks he loved about her.

"I had wished Charlotte was here, for when we had this conversation. She deserves to hear it as well." Hetty slowly sipped her tea, absorbing the flavours of the Peking tea blend, she had used. "Charlotte prefers the herbal infusions to black tea mind you." She added. 'Of course Callen was aware of this fact, due to them playing house as Bradley and Elisha Stevens.' Hetty silently reproved herself. She was small talking with her nephew to delay the inevitable.

"Hetty!" Callen tried to bring his Aunt around to the subject they needed to discuss. "Did you know I was related to the Comescus?" He needed to know if she did and exactly how much she could tell him. "How could a family kill its own members?" Callen had so many questions. He hoped she had the answers.

"I recognise I have not been fully honest with you over the years about who you are, George. Or who your family were. But I kept what I could from you to protect you. I would have preferred that your Father had the balls to have raised you and Amy, after your Mother died and not left you with your Grandmother Sophia. But I cannot change the past, no matter how much it haunts me." Callen noticed Hetty's hand shook. He raised his own hand to cover hers.

"Are you alright Hetty?" He asked with solicitude in his eyes.

"Thank you George for your concernment." Hetty took another sip of her tea. She hoped it would appease her emotions. "Discovering that you were related to the Comescus did not come from inquiring about your family for your sake, George. I apologise if that doesn't appease you. This knowledge goes further back, to before I even met your Mother."

Callen raised his brow, surprised at where Hetty was heading in this conversation. "Before my Mother?" He was confused.

"It goes back to looking into my own family, George. My real family." Hetty paused before she continued, to allow what she had said sink in.

"What!" Callen's eyes widened with the realisation of what she had said. "Are you saying we are related by blood Hetty?"

Hetty nodded. "Yes I am, George." Hetty pouted when she saw she had finished her tea. She needed to pour in some more. Once she had completed the task, she sipped again. She took a deep breath, before she continued. "Your Grandfather Edward Manning, kept the information given to him about my family, from the family in the concentration camp, who knew my family. When I was old enough, I searched them out. I discovered my real Father was a Sandulescus, only to discover they were related to a major Romani Crime Family, the Comescus. When I met your Mother Clara, I discovered we were cousins, but I never shared the information with her; only your Father. I discovered my Father had a sister, Sophia, who had married George Callen, your other Grandfather."

"How close to the Comescus are we?" Callen now understood his relationship to Hetty and Charlie, but still wasn't clear on the connection to the Comescus.

"My Father's Mother, which is also Sophia's Mother (your Great Grandmother), was a Comescu." She explained to him.

"So my Mother was your first cousin, Charlie is my second Cousin and Dracul was my?" He still was unsure of the connection.

"Estelle Comscu was the sister to Alexa Comescu's grandfather, Walther Comescu, whom your Grandfather George Callen killed for King Michael, in 1944. It means that Alexa Comescu was my second cousin and Dracul was your third cousin." She sighed over the insanity of the whole situation.

"Why did my Grandfather marry someone who was related to the Comescus?" Callen stood, as anger rippled through him. He had hoped it had been something Nell had tweaked to convince the Jankovics, he was not Kevin's brother.

"He would not have known the connection, as her surname was different. From the research I made on the Sandulescus, they were an honest and hard working family, who had nothing to do with the Comescus." Hetty stood also, and walked around towards her nephew. "You and Charlie are so alike in mannerisms and the way you work. And the connection the two of you have made, proves that. We both know you don't trust easily George, and I am not surprised, nor do I blame you for any of it. But you have trusted Charlie so quickly..."

"I trusted Kevin quickly, and look where that lead us and what it's done to Kensi!" Callen retorted.

"You cannot blame yourself for your brother's actions, George. He had the chance to make good choices and he didn't. You however, are so very different from Kevin and cannot feel responsible for anything he has done." She placed her hand onto his arm. "Are you going to be all right with this information George?" Hetty worried about him.

"I don't know Hetty. But at least I know I'm not in this on my own." He gave her a smile and hugged her. "You need to forget being my secret keeper Hetty. It's not good on your health." He told her.

They both looked up when they head a knock on the pillar. "Sorry to interrupt." Nate Getz looked at the two with a smile. "Could we have a chat Callen?" He asked him.

Callen nodded. He knew the time had come for him to have his session with the Operations Psychologist.

Hetty watched the two men climb the stairs. She still worried over her nephew as was he watched his slow climb of the stairs. He was far from being recovered from his injuries, and it broke her heart.

_We are slowly getting through all the secrets. Still more to come, which I know you are patiently waiting on, especially with what John's been up to, and Callen finding out about Kensi's decision over Kevin's baby. How will Callen behave around Sam, now that he has his memory back? Will he hold a grudge over his partner about him and Jackson not being rescued immediately in Prague? And how are Deeks and Kensi going? Stay tuned, and I will hopefully update this story within the next week._


	33. Chapter 33

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 33**

Callen sat in the chair opposite Nate in his office. The familiarity of the room came flooding back to Callen. But it didn't give him any sense of the calmness he needed, to talk.

"You need a view or a painting in your office Nate." Callen began. He looked around the room. "At least repaint this room a calming colour."

Nate sat as he observed the seasoned agent before him. "Why do you say that, Callen? The colour in this room has never bothered you before. Why do you need this room calmer now?"

Callen licked his lips and gulped before he replied. His hands were tense on the armrests. "Because nothing that has happened to me recently has been anywhere near calming." He admitted to their Operations Psychologist. He knew the drill. Nate would sit patiently, while he waited for the field agents to talk. So he knew soon or later, he would have to tell him what was on his mind.

"Would it help you if we were somewhere more calming, for you to talk?" Nate asked him. His voice remained quiet, as he spoke. "Would you like to go down to the beach?"

Callen nodded. "That would be better."

The two men stood and exited the room. Hetty looked up concerned they had finished so soon, but relaxed when she saw them leave the building together.

Nate drove them down to a quieter beach, where he knew Callen would feel more at ease. He parked the car and climbed out, as he waited for Callen to join him. He noticed how much slower he moved and frowned as he realised just how serious his injuries had been. Although he had read the medical file, it didn't hit him, until he saw him in person.

They walked to the end of the beach, where the rocks nestled against the cliff. Callen chose to sit as he was still weakened by his ordeal. Nate joined him, giving him a little space between them.

Callen watched the seagulls fly low over the water, hoping to spot a fish, before they dived in to catch it. He had always found the beach soothing. During his growing up years, he had sought the comfort it gave him. Ironically, it was the place he had lost his Mother. But it was the memory of her laughter just before she was killed, that he hung on to. For some reason, although he had forgotten all about it until more recent years, his subconscious had remembered. It was the only explanation he had as to why the beach soothed him so much.

"I was really happy Nate. Kensi and Nell's surprised me with Kevin and then my Father showed up. It had filled that emptiness in here." He pointed to his heart. "Nell had slowly filled my heart already, but I was having trouble on how to take that step forward to ask her out. It had been killing me slowly, whenever I spent any time with her at work. So I booked my flight to Hawaii to get away from any place where I had a memory of her. Then she turned up on Detective Chin Ho Kelly's doorstep, and my heart swelled. She had flown over to be with me. I couldn't believe it. We were having the best holiday I could ever remember. Then I found Kensi and Kevin. Kensi and Nell had planned for us to meet. Everything went so well. My memories of my Father came flooding back to me. It was in here all this time." Callen tapped his head. He had felt stupid when he realised he had memories of his Father. How had he forgotten his family? First Amy, then his Mother, and lastly his Father. One by one, he remembered them all.

Callen stood as anger rippled through his body. "But then Kevin betrayed us. Used Kensi to get to me. Pretended to be my alias Pierre with Gabrielle and fathered two children with her. Then set us up to be killed in Prague by the Jankovics. He paid his own debt to them by selling me out, because of my family's blood feud with the Comescus. Like I had any choice in any of it, anyway. And what he did to Kensi..."

"None of it was your fault Callen." Nate felt the need to tell Callen this. He could see he carried the guilt heavily on his shoulders. Always protecting his team, no matter what the costs. "You are not to be blamed for your brother's actions. You didn't know him very well, so you had no idea who he really was. How do you think your Father felt, when he found out what Kevin had become?" Nate had spoken to John Manning about Kevin and knew John was shocked and disgusted in his younger son's behaviour. He also knew John felt guilty for not taking his older children in after Clara had been killed. Nate was satisfied that John Manning would do everything he possibly could now, to ensure his older son was safe and happy.

Callen looked over towards Nate. "My Father?" He questioned. He had been so caught up with how he was feeling over what had happened, he hadn't thought about his Father.

"Yes, Callen. Your Father?" Nate waited for Callen to think it over.

"I saw how angry he was when I told him the day of the fake funeral. I know it caused friction between him and Beth." Callen returned to sitting back on the sand. He played with the grains running through his fingers.

"None of this has been easy on him. He feels he has let everyone down, especially you and Amy. But he's on his own now, and the two of you are going to need each other more than ever." Nate was aware he was stepping on fragile ground, when he revealed bits about what John had told him. He had found the former CIA agent falling to pieces. Disgusted with Kevin, worrying about Callen and Jackson and mourning. Nate could tell the man was in mourning, but kept it close to his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he saw it in his eyes.

"It's torn him and Beth apart, hasn't it?" Callen asked him. He thought his Father had returned to Dallas to repair their marriage.

"I'm not sure, but I suspect something has happened." Nate admitted. "But no one blames you for any of it Callen."

"If I hadn't gone searching, we'd all think Kevin was dead..."

"No Callen. If you hadn't gone searching, the women in your family would have been kidnapped and killed, like what happened to those girls in your last case." Nate gently place his hand on Callen's shoulder for comfort. "You did what you thought was right. You and your team went in to fix up Kevin's mess. You protected the woman in your family, Nell and Kensi. You're a good man Callen." Nate stood as he saw a familiar figure walk over to them. He had been expecting them and had arranged it prior to talking with Callen.

Callen looked over and stood also. Ten metres away, stood his Father with a boy, who looked just like him. He looked from his Father and back to the boy. He frowned, trying to understand what was happening.

"Hello Nate." John greeted him.

Callen thought over Nate's words to him about his Father. He studied him for a moment and saw grief in his eyes. He creased his brows, trying to ascertain the reason for it.

"Hello John." Nate turned to Callen. "I'll be over here if you need me." He worried how Callen, with all he had going on in his life, was going to respond to meeting his son Pierre, for the first time.

"Dad." Callen started to speak. "Why are you here?" He tried hard to figure it out by watching his Father's body language. He was hesitant, that was for certain.

"I've neglected you for way too long George. I need to make up for loss time." He paused and looked over towards his grandson. "This is Pierre, George. Your son."

Callen focused his eyes on his Father. "Why are you doing is?" He couldn't handle any more complications in his life right then. He took a step back as he scanned the area, ready to bolt.

"George. He needs his Father in his life." John began. He could see fear in his son's eyes.

Callen shook his head. "No. I can't..."

"Yes you can George. It will eat you from the inside if you don't. Trust me. I know first hand what it feels like to turn your back on your own flesh and blood."

"But you knew us. You loved us. I don't know him." He held his fists tight by his side. "Yet you still deserted us. And now you think you can just walk into my life and tell me what to do?"

"You're as stubborn as I am George." He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "Pierre is fourteen years old. Gabrielle has done a fantastic job raising him. But he needs you to guide him to become a man now."

"What do I know about that? Who did I have to guide me? No one. Just thirty-seven Foster families, many of whom just wanted to money to buy booze to get drunk with so they could hit us."

"Look at you son. You've turned out to be a kind hearted man, who chooses right over wrong. You've turned out better than if I raised you myself. Look at your brother, for goodness sake." John felt exhausted. Everything that had happened over the past month had caught up with him. He needed to do this for his son and grandson. To make amends.

Callen was speechless. He couldn't believe his Father thought that much of him. 'Kind hearted?' He took a deep breath before he bravely looked over towards his son. He had remained silent throughout the exchange and wondered it the boy understood English. The boy had courage, Callen noted. He looked back at him with eye to eye contact, without hesitation. He realised the boy had been sizing him up by observing him. A trait he was famous for. He smirked. He didn't mean to, but he did. Not in a mean way, but in the satisfaction that his own flesh and blood carried on his traits.

Pierre watched his Father, the man who had once loved his Mother. His grandfather had explained to him and his Mother who he really was. He wasn't French, but Romanian and grew up in America, without any family. He had been prepared that his Father would resist wanting to have anything to do with him. That he would be convinced he would be better off having nothing to do with him. At first he had avoided looking at him, but he didn't mind about that. It gave him the opportunity to study the man his Mother had told him about. Not the man who had pretended to be him. But his real Father. He saw the uncertainty in his eyes. The fear of looking at him. He looked ready to flee, but then he stayed, trying to convince his Father he couldn't do it. It gave him the courage he needed to show his Father he was worthy to be his son. Not just by blood, but to forge a bond Fathers normally formed with their sons.

"Hello Dad." Pierre finally spoke, surprising Callen with perfect English.

"Hi." Callen felt bad he had said what he had about the boy, realising he understood it all. He was unsure what to do. Never being a Father before, the whole situation was alien to him. "I'm sorry." He told Pierre. He found it hard to keep his emotions in check. "I didn't realise you understood English."

"Your brother taught me." Pierre fought hard to get his words out. He didn't want to appear weak before his Father.

Callen could see the hurt in his eyes when he mentioned Kevin. The man who had made them believe he was Pierre, the boy's Father. 'Another stuff up of Kevin's he would have to pick up the pieces of and fix.' He realised. But if it hadn't been for Kevin, no one would have known about his son. Callen was torn on what to do. Part of him wanted to walk away, but then he thought back to how he felt, knowing his own Father had walk out on him and his sister.

"I never knew about you, not until a month ago... Then I lost my memory, and I only found out about you today. I'm sorry I was never there for you." Callen fell to the ground but remained on his knees. His strength was waning. He really did feel bad. Fourteen years lost, of not watching Pierre grow up to the boy he was before him.

Callen felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Pierre crouched beside him. "It's ok, Dad. Your Father told me and my Mom everything." Pierre smiled at his Father. He knew he would have to try hard to make his Dad realise they could make this work. They were family after all. His Mother had instilled in him the importance of family from a very young age, even though he grew up without his Dad being around.

When Kevin came into their lives, they did everything together. He gave him the respect a Father deserved. But when they found out he was his uncle, his Mother had sent him away, devastated. He had tried to be there for his Mom, but he was only twelve at the time. He had watched his Mother rebuild her life with the three of them, without a Father for any of her children. Pierre had worked hard to make her happy.

When his grandfather arrived to speak with her and explained everything about his older son, his Mother had cried. But she seemed happy afterwards. The first real happiness he had seen in her eyes for a long time, when his grandfather had asked to bring Pierre to LA to meet his real Father. She had agreed instantly, and quickly packed a bag for him and handed him his passport. He never knew he had one, but he realised she had waited for this day. For him to fly to America to meet his Father.

Callen was amazed by his son's ability to trust him. Especially when he didn't have much in the way of trust for others himself. "I have no experience of being a Father." He admitted to his son. "Having family around is new to me. I really don't know what to do, or how to be your Father."

"We can learn together." Pierre told him. "I'm used to being the man of the house. But there is so much about being a man I don't know."

Callen smiled at his son. "It sounds like your Mother has already done a great job raising you. I bet she's really proud of you."

Pierre returned the smile. "She is." Pierre thought for a moment, before continuing on. "My Mother missed you for a very long time. But she understands that you cannot be together again."

"Your Mom was a beautiful woman. I'm sure she still is." Callen paused. He knew it was important to admit to his son he had loved her back then, but wasn't sure if he was old enough to understand. "I did love her once. But that was a long time ago. Also I am not the man she thought I was." Callen and Pierre sat side by side and watched the waves crash on the shore.

"I know. Your Father explained that to me. He told me you love a woman called Nell, and that you are going to have a baby with her soon." Pierre looked over at his Father and saw him smile. He was happy with this Nell, Pierre realised. Although he had heard about it, seeing his Father happy, made it real to him. His Father was a good looking man when he was happy. He could see how his Mother had loved him. His grandfather had been right to bring him here. We was a good man, unlike his brother.

"Yes I am. She makes me very happy." Thinking of Nell and their baby, made Callen smile again. "But that doesn't mean that you can't be part of it." Callen couldn't believe he had said that to his son. They had just met, yet somehow, he felt a connection with him, he couldn't explain. Was it because he saw so much of himself in him? Not just looks, but traits as well? He wasn't sure, but he was comfortable talking to him, something he didn't usually find with a stranger. But then again, Pierre wasn't just any sort of stranger was he? No. He was his son.

"I'd like that Dad. Thanks." Pierre smiled a reflecting smile of his Father's, that reached his matching blue eyes.

John left them alone and walked over to Nate, who was sitting on the brick wall, at the rear of the beach some distance away.

"He's done better than I thought he would." Nate admitted to the older man.

"Yes he has. He's far stronger than I ever was. And a much better man than I have ever been. He chooses to do the right thing, even if he risks his own life, rather than doing the wrong thing. He must get that from Clara." John smiled at the thought of the woman he once loved.

"From what I have heard about you John, you are a good man too. Don't judge yourself on Kevin's character. He chose to do wrong, not you." Nate tried to reassure him. He could see John worried about Callen a great deal. "You did good brining Pierre here. Callen needs a nudge here and there, to get him to open up. This will help him heal, I'm sure of it. Is the one good thing Kevin has done for him, by telling him about his son. Even though he went about it all wrong."

"I feel if I had brought George and Amy home with me and we had all become a family, Kevin wouldn't have turned out like he had." John admitted for the first time. He had wondered how different it all would have been if he had done it all differently.

"None of us know that John. It is possible Kevin could still have turned out like he is if you had. You cannot change the past, anyway. What you need to do, is move forward." Nate decided to stop talking, to give John the space to open up more, if he wanted to.

They sat silently on the wall as they watched Callen and Pierre chat on the beach.

"I don't know how to tell him." John finally spoke. "About Beth." He stumbled out. He looked over at Nate. "She..."

Nate could see he was struggling to tell him. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to tell me, John. But I'm sure Callen will be there for you when you are ready to tell him." Nate reassured him.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	34. Chapter 34

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Another Densi chapter for you Densi fans._

**Chapter 34**

It had been a tiring day for the team when they had finished for the day. Deeks joked about the bushwhackers they had taken down earlier that afternoon, hoping to lighten everyone's mood.

Kensi snorted at Deeks' use of words. "Bushwhackers? Where did you find that word Deeks?" She asked amused.

Satisfied his joking had at least one team member happy, he explained he had come across it on . "It's another word for assailant." He explained. "I found it amusing the word existed. I was waiting for the right moment to use it." He gave her his cheeky grin.

"And you call me Wikipedia!" She retorted. She returned his grin with one of her own that sparkled in her eyes. Their time together over the past few weeks had brought them closer, and she in turn had almost returned to her normal cheery self. Also spending time with Piper had helped her heal as well. When the three of them were together, she felt like they were a family. She had found it weird at first, to even think of it, but it pleased her just the same. She realised Deeks thoroughly enjoyed his time with them just as much, if not more. She began to look at her partner in a new light, with each time they were out with Piper, he would surprise her with something she never knew about him. Like, for instance, he had always played the jokester, like he was now. Yet she realised it was to hide his true feelings. Such as when he was sad or hurt. But she also came to the conclusion that he used it to help others feel better about themselves too. It was a quality she treasured in him.

"That was Ray who called you Wikipedia, not me." Deeks spoke to his own defence on the matter. But his cheeky grin never wavered. He has happy to see his partner's sparkle return. "Are you ready to head home?" He asked her, changing the subject. He had achieved his goal of making her feel better. When they had returned from the boat shed, after dealing with the two bushwhackers who they hadn't killed; he had found those in the office were in a somber mood. He had no idea what had caused it, however, he noted that Callen was no where to be found. When he had tried to talk to Nell, she shook her head and continued to focus on her tablet. He concluded something had happened with Callen, but wasn't sure what. He hoped he would find out soon enough by Kensi.

Deeks drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he listened to 'I will steal you back,' by Jimmy Eat World. It was fitting, Deeks decided, as he sung the words to the song. Kevin had taken his partner away, broke her, but he stole her back. And slowly, but surely, he was helping her heal.

Kensi sat entertained as she watched Deeks sing to his heart's content. He had admitted to her a while ago, the he had been the lead singer in a band, during his teenage years. The name, 'Touching Wood,' sounded immature, but they had been teenagers after all. It had amused her, and she remembered oh so well his uncomfortableness, as she pretty much blackmailed him into singing for her. His effort had been shocking, with the small attempt he had given. But then again, he had been rescued by Eric, with a call up into OPS. But now, as she listened to him sing along to Jimmy Eat World, she observed that he was actually a pretty good singer. He was in tune and knew all the words off by heart. There was something about him, as he sang, that was different. It was like he was free, to be whoever he wanted to be. Then it dawned on her the words he sang. 'I will steal you back.' Was he singing about her? He had stolen her back from Kevin, when he had his team kidnap her. However, she would have preferred the word rescued than steal, to describe her situation. But that was the name of the song that played on the radio. She tilted her head as he continued to the end of the song.

"You don't like my singing?" Deeks finally asked, once he pulled up to a set of lights. He turned and faced her. With her head still tilted, she wore a questioning expression on her face.

"Actually, you were pretty good. Much better than your last attempt." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Really?" Deeks was surprised she had liked his signing. He thought he was pretty average.

"Don't get a big head Deeks." She warned, with her smile still planted on her face. "There's not enough room in the car for your big head, you know."

"You really liked my singing, didn't you?" Deeks grinned from ear to ear, happy. Then he frowned. "So if you liked my singing, why did you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" Kensi asked. She was fully aware what he was talking about, but played dumb.

"What's up Fern?" He asked her gently. He knew when a shadow hovered over his partner.

"Nothing. Really, I'm fine." Kensi tried to assure him.

"Fine? Huh! We both know fine is a word you use, when you are everything but fine. Spill." He demanded.

Kensi tried to avoid his gaze. She was saved by him having to turn back to the road, as the lights turned green. She remained silent the rest of the drive home. As Deeks pulled into her driveway, Kensi remained in the car. She hated her home now. She had memories of Kevin in there. It was time she moved, she concluded. But she didn't know how to tell Deeks. He had been such a great support to her through everything. She hated to bring Kevin up in conversation. She thought over how to touch on the subject. Finally she gave in.

"I'm going to look for a new place to live." She began. Deeks sat silently beside her, to allow her to continue. "This place has too many unwanted memories." Satisfied with her use of words, she climbed out of the silver SUV, and walked over to her front door.

Deeks ran to catch up with her and leant against the door post. "Where?" He asked her. He understood why she needed to move. He just hoped it would be closer to him.

"I don't know. I think I'll just look online to see what was around and go to their open viewings. But it needs to be far away from here." She stressed.

"Would you like some help? I know we're helping Nell move out of her place on Saturday.." At Deeks mention of Nell's place, the two partners looked to each other. Both knowing what the other was thinking.

"I'll ring Nell." Kensi quickly pulled her cell out of her back pocket and dialled her friend. "Nell."

"Kensi, what's up?" She seemed distracted, Kensi noted. She wasn't surprised though, after the episode Callen had earlier in OPS.

"Are you ok?" Kensi asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, thanks Kensi. I'm just worried about G. He's been out with Nate for a long time. I know it will do him good to speak with Nate, I just hope his memory coming back, doesn't make him remember what he went through while he was held captive." Nell took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had tried to focus on her work, hoping it would distract her from worrying about Callen.

"Nate will help him Nell. It's a good thing you emailed him." Kensi reassured her.

"Yeah, me too. But that was for Sam, not Callen. I really hope so." Nell looked over and saw concern in Eric's eyes. "Is that why you called?" She inquired, after she realised there must have been a reason for Kensi to have called her.

"No, actually. Does your landlord have a new tenant to move into your apartment yet?" Kensi hoped her answer would be no.

"I don't think so Kensi. I will call him immediately and let you know." Nell worried over her friend. She knew what she had been through and realised why Kensi had asked her.

"Thanks Nell. Bye!"

"See you." Nell quickly hung up from Kensi to dial her landlord.

"What did Nell say?" Deeks asked, as he only heard one side of the conversation.

"She'll ring him and let me know." She looked around her apartment and took a deep breath. Each day coming home had become more difficult.

"Why don't we pack you a bag, and you can bunk at my place, till you can move?" Deek offered. He hoped she would say yes. It would make it easier for him to look out for her and look after Monty.

"Are you sure?" Kensi thought over his offer. It sounded too good to be true. The last thing she wanted, was to be a burden to him.

"Yes I am." Deeks gave her a cheeky grin.

Kensi punched him in the arm. "No funny business. I'm already knocked up." She joked.

"Did Kensi Blye just say a joke?" Deeks mocked. "I'm astounded." He held his chest as if it was a huge thing.

"Mock me all you like Deeks. I told you I can be funny." She had tried to convince him a few years ago that she had a good sense of humour, when Deeks had told her she was too serious. She had tried ever since to lighten up more. "I think you're rubbing off on me Marty." She admitted.

Marty Deeks pulled Kensi closer to him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead. "Good. Cause I like it when you're happy." He whispered to her.

Kensi snuggled in closer to her partner. She really did feel safe in his arms. She liked the feeling of his warm breath on her skin and his quickened heartbeat, whenever he held her. She had known for a long time, he had wanted more than a professional partnership. However, she had pushed him away, because he had reminded her too much of Jack. But Deeks wasn't Jack. Nor was he unwell from fighting in Felusia. They stood there close and silent, until Kensi's cell rang.

"Good news Kensi." Nell blurted straight into the conversation. "My landlord said you can take over my lease. When can you move in?"

"Really? Well we're helping you move on Saturday, so how about Sunday?" She knew they would be exhausted after a full weekend of moving.

"Sounds great. I'll see if I can muster Eric, Nate, Sam and Michelle into helping. That will make it easier, and we might achieve it all on the Saturday, so we can relax on Sunday. It would be nice to have a BBQ together." Nell looked over towards Eric and smiled. She saw a shadow beside her and realised Sam was standing beside her. "I have Eric and Sam here, so I can ask them now. See you tomorrow."

When Nell hung up from speaking to Kensi, she had Eric and Sam looking at her with questioning faces. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, before she asked them. "Are you free this weekend?"

"That depends." Sam asked her. "What are you plotting?" He was suspicious.

"Deeks and Kensi are helping me move the rest of my things over to G's place on Saturday. Kensi is going to take over my lease. We were wondering if you were free to help? G can't lift anything, and with Kensi and I..."

"There's no need to ask any further Nell. We'll all pitch in. We can't have you and Kensi lifting furniture in your conditions." Sam said. He smiled. "You've moved in with G?" He was happy for his partner and the young Intelligence Analyst.

"Yes." Nell returned his smile.

"Count me in." Eric added. He was glad to see members of their team smile again.

As Nell went to leave, Sam followed her out. "Nell. Can I ask you something?"

Nell looked up at the former Navy SEAL. He was almost another person higher than her. But he never intimidated her. "Sure." She said.

"Did anything happen with G this afternoon, while we were out?" Sam watched as worry crossed over Nell's face. But she quickly hid it. 'She's been around G too much, as she's picking up his traits.' He thought to himself. "What happened?" He asked without any confirmation other than her quick expression. She may be getting good at hiding her feelings, but he was G's partner and he knew how to read him. He could read her as well.

Nell sighed. "G had a flashback to your operation in Prague. When he and Jackson were captured." She revealed.

Sam huffed and looked up at the ceiling. He had worried over how Callen would respond when his memory returned. They had tried so hard to protect Callen from it all. It was better he didn't remember, they had decided. But being back at work had triggered his memory.

"Nate walked into OPS when it happened. He's been out with him for a few hours now. I can't reach him on his cell." She saw the concern in Sam's eyes. "What's been bothering you Sam? You've been punching that sandbag all week." Nell tried to get Sam to open up.

"G saw our operation, going into the warehouse, didn't he?" He had hoped G would stay out of OPS, when they went out earlier.

Nell nodded. "He remembers about Vasil doing the DNA test and being told he was related to the Comescus. He was devastated. He was down here earlier talking to Hetty about it. I have no idea how their chat went. He walked out with Nate after that. But he also remembers Ales. But I don't think he remembers what happened to him while he and Jackson.." Nell tried to reigning inner emotions. A sob escaped her mouth. Sam pulled Nell in for a hug.

"He'll be ok. He's been through a lot, I know. But it's not the first time. This time he has you and your baby to get him through it." He reassured her.

Nell nodded. "Thanks Sam." She wiped her eyes dry. "You still haven't told me what's been eating you Sam?" She watched him tense up. "Please, Sam. You need to talk about it. We hate seeing you like this. G's missed you. He needs you. But not like this!"

Sam knew what she meant. Although he had spend some time with him earlier, he still hadn't opened up fully to his partner. "It's my fault." He admitted. "It was my decision to let them be captured and not organise an immediate rescue. Once he was captured, I became the team leader. But we were out numbered by so many of the Jankovic men...we needed back up. We couldn't trust any of the CIA operatives in Prague to help us, incase they had turned bad, like Kevin."

"We all know that Sam. No one blames you. Not G, nor Jackson. They blame Kevin for it all. So you need to forgive yourself and be the partner you've always been for G." Nell had wondered if that was what had been bothering Sam, but needed to be sure.

"They don't? Are you sure? Now that G remembers, he'll want answers." Sam pointed out to her.

"Talk to him. But I have no idea where he is right now. So go home to Michelle and Holly. You must be exhausted. Relax and come over on Saturday to help us with all the moving. G needs to know that everything is ok between you two."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Nell." Sam turned to walk down the stairs, only to find his partner standing at the bottom of them. He froze, surprised by his sudden appearance. "G!"

Callen eyed his partner. He looked up towards Nell and gave her a smile. It warmed her heart to see some sparkle return into his eyes. "Are you ready to go home Nell?" He asked her. He was exhausted.

"Yeah sure. I just get my bag." Nell dashed off into the OPS Centre to shut down for the night.

Callen turned his attention back to his partner. "You did a great job leading the team in today Sam. You pulled back when you had to, till backup arrived. We didn't lose anyone today because of your smart thinking." Callen knew Sam needed to be told this. He wasn't fooled by why Sam had been avoiding him. His breakdown earlier in the day had confirmed that. Now he had his memory of almost everything, he knew what had kept his partner away from him. Guilt of not rescuing him and Jackson immediately.

Sam remained silent for a moment, as Callen's words sunk in. It wasn't a common practise for his partner to praise him like that. "Thanks G. But.."

"No buts Sam. We went in without enough support in Prague. You did the right thing to wait for backup. What would have happened if we had all been captured? We'd all be dead." Callen nodded towards his partner. "See you tomorrow? I believe Nell has been plotting for everyone to help her move." Callen smirked.

"Not just Nell." Sam replied. Callen raised his brow in surprise. "Kensi's moving into Nell's apartment. So it'll be all hands on deck, so we can relax with a BBQ on Sunday, Nell told us."

"Why is Kensi moving?" He couldn't understand why.

"Bad memories of Kevin." Sam stated.

"He had been at Kensi's apartment?" He hadn't realised.

"Yeah! The night Nell was kidnapped." Sam stumbled over his words. He worried about bringing up that memory. He had said it quietly, and was relieved as Nell appeared beside them.

"Oh! I never knew." Perhaps he did, but he couldn't remember. "Ok. Well looks like I'll be making sure there are plenty of food and drinks for everyone then." He smirked, knowing they were all going to do the hard work while he rested.

"We'll get you back, when you're fit again G. Never you mind." Sam chuckled.

"Night Sam."

"Night G, Nell." He waved them off for the night, before picking up his own bag and headed home.

Hetty watched from her desk, happy to see her team were getting on again, and helping each other. She smiled. "They never cease to amaze me." She said aloud to herself.

**NCISLA**

Deeks pulled up outside his apartment with Kensi in tow. He carried her suitcase up the stairs and braced for Monty's dash out the door. "Be good Monty. We have a guest." He greeted his mutt.

Monty's tail wagged profusely, when he saw it was Kensi. He licked her hand and circled around her legs. He saw Deeks give him a look, that usually meant a warning to behave, so he walked back inside and sat down on the couch.

"Up!" Deeks ordered Monty. "Kensi needs to sit there."

Monty sighed and obeyed him. He settled on the rug with a chewy toy. He understood he was going to play second best to Kensi for the night.

"What do you feel like eating tonight?" Deeks inquired. He placed some takeaway menus on the coffee table for Kensi to look through.

"Oh, Indian. That sounds good." Kensi's stomach rumbled over the thought of food. Being pregnant had made her hungrier, although now and then the morning sickness would creep up on her without any prior notice. She was fortunate she didn't have it bad, or every day. But it was enough to annoy her. And when she did have it, it made her situation that more unbearable. But for now, she was hungry and was going to make the most of it.

They sat side by side on the couch, watching Runway on television, while eating their Indian takeout. Monty behaved and before the show was over, Kensi had fallen asleep, nestled in on Deeks' shoulder. Deeks knew they would both be sore if he didn't move her. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her on his bed. He managed to pull the covers down and place her legs underneath the quilt. He went to leave, but Kensi pulled on his arm. "Stay." She whispered. Deeks relented. Together they fell asleep in each others arms.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	35. Chapter 35

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 35**

Nell drove Callen home after another long day at the Office of Special Projects. She felt the air had shifted within Callen, since he had left earlier with Nate. She was glad Nate had arrived when he did, as she had been worried for the past month on how Callen would be, once his memory returned. He seemed more at peace, yet he remained quiet throughout the drive home.

"How did your time with Nate go?" Nell finally inquired.

"Not here." Callen replied to her. He spoke softly, so Nell wasn't alarmed. She saw how exhausted he looked, when he had returned with Nate.

Nell pulled into 'their' driveway. She smiled at the thought of it. The place where they will bring their baby up. Callen exited the car and unlocked the front door, going straight for the couch. Before Nell had even entered the house, Callen was lying on the couch, asleep. She shook her head in wonder, at how quickly he could fall asleep. It was a new development, since he'd been badly injured. Nell decided to leave him in peace and start on dinner. Now that he had a special diet to consider, she needed to ensure he ate healthily.

Nell turned the oven on to preheat and grabbed two potatoes out of the pantry to scrub clean. She neatly cut a cross into the potatoes and looked over at the microwave. "Huh!" Above the wall oven sat a matching stainless steel microwave. It blended in with the oven well, something Nell hadn't noticed before. As she looked over at the other kitchen appliances, she realised Callen's whole kitchen was coordinated in stainless steel appliances. The expresso maker, kettle, toaster, dishwasher, stove top, oven and microwave. When she looked at the fridge, she laughed. She looked over towards where Callen slept, hoping she hadn't disturbed him. Callen's fridge was a Smeg retro 50's style refrigerator, in silver. She shook her head in wonderment. 'How had she not noticed this before now?' Probably because she had spent so much of her time worrying over him.

Nell placed a paper towel on the glass plate in the microwave, placed the potatoes on top of it and closed the door. She pressed the potato button and smiled. Cooking for the two of them was going to be much easier than she realised. She opened the fridge and gathered the ingredients for lime, coriander and sweet chilli chicken stir fry. With the chopping board down on the bench top, Nell chopped onion, bok choy, zucchini, carrot and mushrooms. She measured half a table spoon of olive oil into the pan and turned the gas on. She carefully placed the chicken tenderloins into the wok, to prevent the oil from splashing up at her. Wooden spoon in hand, she stirred to brown the meat on both sides, before she added the onion. Even the wok was a really good heavy based one, Nell noted.

Callen woke to the smell of Nell's cooking. He stood and walked over towards her, and smiled as he watched her cook their dinner. Seeing her in his kitchen made him feel a happiness, he had longed for, for a while. It was their kitchen now, not just his. He watched her place the potatoes from the microwave, into the oven, to crisp up.

Nell turned and caught Callen watching her. She smiled in return. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She thought she had been fairly quiet as she worked in the kitchen.

Callen shook his head. "Not you, but whatever it is that you're cooking did. It smells really good." He praised her cooking.

"It's nothing too special. It's just a stir fry." She declared.

"Of course it's special Nell. You're cooking it, in our home." He emphasised the words 'our home,' to make sure she felt at home there with him. The corners of his mouth hinted a smile. He walked closer towards her and placed his arms around her, as she continued to stir the other vegetables into the wok. Callen rubbed her belly, which had started to swell from their baby growing inside of her.

Nell found it hard to concentrate, with Callen rubbing her belly. She was self conscious of it still, as it was still a new experience for her. "G!" She tried to get him to stop.

Callen raised his brow. "You don't like it?" He questioned. He missed being close to her. She had kept a safe distance between them, afraid she would hurt him. But he was feeling better in himself, although he was still weak.

"It's not that..." Unsure how to tell him how she felt about her belly. "I'm just not used to being pregnant."

Callen pulled back and gave her some space as she went about cooking their dinner. "Are you happy about us...and the baby?" He asked, suddenly worried, that she wasn't.

The timer went off on the oven, so Nell quickly turned it off and the gas on the stove too as well. Dinner was ready. It distracted her for a moment, before she replied. She turned and faced him. "Yes, I am." She admitted. "Very happy. It's just taking time to get my head around it all. This has all happened so fast..." She saw him look doubtful. "I know we've both had feelings about each other for a whole lot longer, it's just, wow, it's only been eleven weeks and we've moved in together, with a baby on the way." Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. These pregnancy hormones are making me be all over the place." She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She worried Callen would pull his walls up around him again. "But when we were apart, I missed you more than I thought possible...and when you were captured...it hurt so deep in here." She placed her hand hard over her heart. "The thought of losing you, was unbearable. It made me realise just how much I am in love with you. I want this." She pointed around them. "Us. So much."

Her words wrenched at his heart. To have someone feel this for him was new. And he had to admit, he felt the same for her. He just hadn't admitted it to her. And there she stood before him in his kitchen (he needed to remind himself to think 'their' for now on), tears pouring down her cheeks, carrying his child. Callen closed the distance and pulled Nell closer to him, with his hand around her waist. He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her softly on the lips. He lingered longer than usual. He needed to find the words to express them back to her. He understood she had put herself out there on a limb, expressing her feelings for him. He needed to return them. That much he knew. Hadn't Sam told him the amounts of times he hadn't returned his feelings to Michelle, and she made him sleep on the couch?

"Nell!" He whispered. He looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You've showed me how much you love me." He brushed another tear that that spilled from her eyes. "My life is complete with you. And this baby, is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me. I never thought I could have...deserve this." Tears welled up in his eyes, which he tried to blink away. "I love you more than I thought I could love another person."

Nell hugged Callen close. She choked on a sob. 'Oh why am I so emotional?' She looked up at his blue eyes. They had darkened slightly, and she knew he was getting better. He looked healthier than he had since she first time she saw him in DC, where they looked glassier than their usual brightness of colour. She could get lost in them, so easily. He looked like he could search her thoughts with his eyes. She kissed him firmly on his lips. She was a sucker for G Callen. She had so many times been lost in thought at work, when she saw him, and thought he hadn't seen her. She would memorise each part if his face, so she could dream of him at night. Now here he was, with her. Together.

"Nell?" Callen raised his brows, wondering if she was ok. "Are you ok?"

'Oh, she was lost in thought again, and realised she had been looking too long into his ocean blue eyes. Sigh!' She blinked a couple of times, before she nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Dinner is getting cold." Nell quickly turned and cursed herself for forgetting all about their dinner.

Callen chuckled over Nell's reaction. She amused him, that was for certain. He hoped their baby would be like her. He had dreamed of her, calling him to play princesses with him. He quickly set the table and set two candles and lit them with a match. He watched her walk over to the dining table with their plates. He fetched the bottle of water from the fridge and set it beside one of the candles. He had placed wine glasses on the table, out of habit, but decided against changing them. They could drink their water from it. He was having trouble adjusting to the break from the beer and wine, let alone the whiskey or scotch. "Hmm! This smells delicious." He went to tuck into his meal, but Nell stopped him. He raised his brow in question.

Nell cleared her throat. "Seeing we're starting fresh, together as a family, would it be ok for us to start our meals by saying grace first?" She saw the look of surprise on Callen's face. "My family alway said grace together before a meal. I thought it would be good to continue on the tradition with our family!"

Callen didn't know what it say. He had never lived with a family who were religious. "If that's what you wish, Nell. I've no experience in this area." He felt awkward, but he didn't want to let Nell down.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel awkward. Visiting my family, made me realise just how much I have missed that aspect of my family life." She lowered her eyes to her dinner.

Callen placed his hand over Nell's. "It's ok, Nell. I just don't know what to say."

Nell smiled. "Is it ok if I say something then?"

Callen nodded. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. He listened and watched her lips move. Her words of thanks to God for keeping them safe for the day, for each other and their baby. Then she thanked Him for their food. When she had finished, she looked up and caught his eyes. She smiled.

"Thanks G." She began to tuck into their dinner. Callen followed suite.

"Yum, Nell. You'll have to write this recipe down for me to return the favour." Callen grinned as he tucked in. It was so full of flavour.

"Since when can you cook?" She teased him. She raised her right eyebrow, waiting for his response. She wanted him to give his answer, because she was curious to all the matching appliances in the kitchen. For someone who eluded to everyone in their team, that he didn't cook, he was kitted out extremely well.

"Uh!" Callen realised he had slipped up. "Um..."

"G!" Nell saw him hesitate. She tilted her head, towards the kitchen. "For someone who says he doesn't cook, you have one extremely kitted out kitchen."

'Busted.' Callen knew she had worked out he had hidden something, not only from her, but the whole team. "Ok!" He had finished eating and noticed Nell had placed her last mouthful into her mouth. He stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her out through the door to the garage.

"Where are we going G?" Nell was puzzled by his actions. He stopped when they stood in front of a chest freezer.

"Open it up." He told her.

Nell, being the curious creature she was, opened the freezer's lid and was dumbstruck. Piles and piles of home cooked cakes, cheesecakes, pastries, casseroles, pies and tarts. "You...made all of these?" She finally found her voice.

Callen nodded. "I took a cooking class. I needed the distraction." He admitted to her. What he hadn't included in his admission, was that it was to take his mind off her. She had somehow sneaked in under his walls, and he had found it hard each night to come home alone.

Nell still being curious, moved closer towards him and looked up at him with a small smile on her face, amused. "Distraction from what G? Must have been 'some thing' for you to go to this great length." She had to admit, she was impressed by him going to cooking classes and making all of what she saw in the freezer.

Callen saw her amusement, and he felt nervous all of a sudden. And he hardly ever became nervous. Unless it was something really bad. He adverts her eyes. "That's not all I've made."

Nell tilted her head, as she waited for Callen to continue.

"I've given most of it away to the neighbours. They think I'm a chef of some sort." He saw Nell's look of surprise. "It helps with my alias. It keeps the neighbours from wondering who I am."

Nell's face turned into a huge grin. "You surprise me G. I never thought you could be that sociable. I am impressed. But you have averted my question, G." She noticed he had become awkward again, like at the dinner table. She gently placed her hand on his arm. "What is it G?" She asked him softly.

He looked down into her petite face and held her face with both hands. He moved down and kissed her firmly on the lips. "You. I learnt to cook to keep my mind off you." He stood back and watched the realisation of his admission, hit Nell. She was gobsmacked for the second time that evening.

"Me?" He had admitted to her in Hawaii, that he'd had feelings of more than just coworkers for the past two years. But hearing he had taken cooking classes to distract him from her, had left her speechless.

Callen nodded.

"Wow, G. I had no idea." She didn't. He had kept his emotions well hidden behind his well built walls, that somehow seemed to have vanished of late. She wondered if this was the result of finding out who he really was at last! Nell stood on her tippy toes and kissed him again. She nipped his lower lip, asking for entry.

Callen relented and succumbed to her demands. He had missed kissing her like this. He couldn't wait until he was fully healed again.

They returned back into the house and tidied up their dishes into the dishwasher. Callen noticed he'd missed a call on his cell. He looked to see who the caller ID was, and noticed it was his Father, John. He dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

"George." John greeted him with a smile. "How are you?" He worried the afternoon's event of meeting his son Pierre, had taken too much on his weakened body.

"I am good, thanks Dad. How are you?" It was a natural question to ask his Father, but he really wanted to know what had been going on with his Father and Beth since he had left Dallas.

"Ok, thanks son. I was wondering if we could pop over tomorrow morning?" He wanted Pierre to spend more time with George, but he also wanted to spend more time with his son as well.

"Well the team are helping Nell move into my place and help Kensi move into her apartment. You're both welcome to come over and help if you like? I'm on sandwich duty." He was glad his Father wanted to come around. He just needed to sit down with Nell and tell her he had met Pierre that afternoon.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. We'll be around at eight in the morning. If that's not too early?"

"No that's not early in this house." Callen looked over towards Nell and smiled at her. "See you then. Bye!"

Callen hung up the phone and appeared really happy again, Nell noticed. She smiled, knowing he had spoken to his Father. "Are your Dad and Beth coming over tomorrow too?" Nell inquired.

Callen frowned. "Actually, my Dad is, and Pierre." He watched her take in what he had said. "I've not heard Dad mention Beth's name since we left for Prague, actually." He added.

"Pierre?" Nell said louder than she intended. The reality of what he had said sunk in. Concern washed over her face. She had noticed how happy he was when he'd hung up. "When did you meet Pierre?" 'Why hadn't he said anything to her earlier?' She thought to herself. She worried, how Callen's son entering his life would change things for them and their baby.

"This afternoon. I think Dad had Nate in on it, because he found us at the beach Nate had driven us to." He noticed her worried look. "Are you ok Nell? Because if you don't want to meet him..."

"He's your son, G. You have every right to have him come over..."

"But?" He moved closer towards her. "I was leading up to telling you about how my Dad surprised me on the beach with Pierre. Let's just say I didn't take it well at first."

Nell looked up at him worried. "What happened?" She had worried how knowing about Pierre would effect G, especially after his own experience of having his Father desert him and Amy all of those years ago.

Callen pulled Nell gently over towards the couch, to sit down. Once settled, Callen told Nell what had happened. "I basically told my Dad he had no right to come into my life after all these years and tell me what I should do!" Callen admitted to Nell. "I was annoyed he had just showed up with Pierre like that." Callen paused. He wanted to tell Nell all about his son, but worried she wouldn't care about it. "I didn't realise he could understand English. He had heard everything I had said to my Dad."

Nell's eyes widened at Callen's admission. "Pierre heard you tell your Dad that you didn't want him around?" She was surprised by this revelation from him. They hadn't had the opportunity to discuss how he felt about Pierre, since reading about him in Kevin's letter.

"Yes. But it appeared my Dad had prepared Pierre, that I would react that way. He remained silent for most of it. He stood there, studying me, while I avoided him." Callen looked into Nell's eyes. "It was like looking at myself. But a younger version. The Manning genes appear to be strong." He looked away from Nell. He had hoped their baby looked just like her. Not him. She was a mini Nell in his dreams, but now he wasn't so sure.

"You looked happier, when you came back to the office G. So I gather everything went ok in the end?" Nell pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah! I was proud of him. His behaviour, was just like how I would act." The smile returned to his eyes again, Nell noted.

Nell smiled in response. "He's inherited your looks and traits!" She stated. "Poor us. Now there are two of you around."

Callen tickled her in retaliation, as Nell tried to escape him. He chased her across the room and finally pinned her against the wall. He gently turned her around and moved closer towards her. He bent down and captured her lips with his. He felt her body tremble beneath him. Everything about them felt so right, yet it was all still very new. "I love you Nell Jones." He declared.

Nell grinned broadly as she saw his pupils dilate. "I love you too, G Callen." Seeing his desire for her in his eyes, made her body weaken. Her heart fluttered beneath her chest, as she felt him deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart for some air, Nell tried to break free. But Callen barred her exit. "Please don't go." He pleaded with her.

She knew where this was leading to, but she was worried he wasn't ready. She didn't want to cause a set back and have him back in hospital. "I'm not going anywhere G. I just think you need to take it easy still. You need to get your strength back." Seeing him like this, tore at her heart. She wanted...no! She needed her old G Callen back. So they could forget about all of what had happened over the past month and move on with heir lives.

Frustrated she was right, he let her go. "But when the Doctor gives me the all clear, Nell..."

"I know." She blushed. She still couldn't believe he was hers.

_Love to know what you think, please review._

_Note: If you are wondering where the religious side of Nell has come from, I felt it was needed, as it is part of who she is. In Season 2, episode 6, 'Standoff,' we see Nell do the cross action before she shuts all the television camera feeds off, so Callen can walk into the Navy Recruitment Centre to see Tracy unnoticed. There is little known about Nell Jones, outside of the NCIS team, but this action reflects her upbringing. Seeing she has just been visiting her family back home, I felt this was the time to bring it into the story._


	36. Chapter 36

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 36**

It had been a few frustrating weeks for G Callen, waiting to be cleared by medical professionals, with regards to his mind and body. He had passed the physical, which he attributed to the time he spent with Pierre and his Father at the beach. He relished in the family time, seeing he had lived so long without it, but he was still desperate to return to work. His work was what he had held onto, while his life lacked what he craved. Now he had family, he still felt the need to hold onto what had remained constant the longest in his life; his work.

Becoming a Federal Agent had given him the fulfilment in bringing good into other people's lives, even if his own lacked it. It had given him a purpose and direction, which he needed. If only for his sanity. If it hadn't been for his work, all the searching for who he was and where his family were, most probably would have made him go insane. It also gave him the opportunity to prove his self worth to others. Yet, it wasn't until he met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, did he make a close personal connection with another person. He was an older brother figure for him, when he needed it most. But as Callen reflected back on that time, he realised, Gibbs needed that connection as well. He had lost what had been most valuable to him; Shannon and Kelly. All the losses both men had endured, clinched their friendship.

But now he found himself in a new situation again. His Father, John, needed him. After spending those few weeks with him and Pierre, he realised it wasn't just for his purpose John and Pierre were there. Each one of them needed the other. Pierre was at an age, where he needed his Father. Callen needed family around to heal and John needed his son and grandson. The absence of Beth and any mention of her, had Callen wondering. But finding the right time to approach his Father on the subject with Pierre around, had been difficult.

He sat at his desk, alone, as he was the first of his field team to arrive into the mission. Nell sat upstairs with Eric, getting ahead on intel for their new case. Being in a relationship with Nell Jones had given Callen a heads up, when something was coming their way. It was his first day back to working in the field. His shrink had given him the all clear, after much negotiating with Nate. Nate knew he was good at passing psychological tests. He'd been doing it most of his life. He had learnt early on the importance of having people thinking you weren't affected by what life threw at you. He was good at deflecting the conversation back at Nate on many occasions, to avoid having to talk about his feelings. But he felt it was his relationship he had developed with his Father and son, that had Nate accepting he really was okay. He had spotted Nate on many occasions watching them from afar on the beach. And he had to agree, having Pierre and John around as well as having Nell move in with him, had him smiling a whole lot more.

The day of the big move of Nell's furniture into his house and Kensi's stuff into Nell's old apartment had been the highlight of his time off work. Although he was limited to what he could do, he had defrosted most of his cooking to feed the troops. The looks on his team's faces when Nell told them he had baked them all, had been priceless. Deeks had tried to crack a joke about Callen's new found talent, but after he had tried his baking, the Detective was speechless. Sam shook his head in utter amazement. Kensi couldn't feed herself enough. She had decided she would put orders in for Callen's baking instead of donuts, in future. Nate was surprised, but pleased the seasoned agent, who hardly ever let anyone into his life, was beginning to trust others. Callen was sure Hetty already knew about his cooking classes. After all, his aunt knew everything. Eric, like Kensi, couldn't eat enough. He fought Nell for the last caramel tart. Callen smiled at the memory. He had to play referee in that instance, cutting the tart in half, for them to share.

John and Pierre appeared to have enjoyed his team's company also. They all had been amazing with Pierre. He had laughed, when Pierre managed to play a joke on Deeks. He pretended he didn't understand English, at first. Callen himself had stood back and watched his son play the Detective with utter smoothness. Deeks had struggled to speak to Pierre in French. Instead of saying, "pleased to meet you." Deeks had managed to say "I'm sure you are pleased to meet me." This had sent all of them who understood French into utter hysterics. Poor Deeks. Kensi rubbed his arm to make him feel better. As usual, the Detective pulled himself back up and when Kensi told him what he had actually said, he too could see the funny side of it all. But then Pierre chose to suddenly speak to him in perfect English.

_The Detective turned and saw the smirk on Callen's face. He shook his head. "He's definitely your son." Deeks looked down to Nell, who at the time was sitting on the couch. "You better hope there's more of your DNA in your baby than his, or else all hell is going to break loose if we have another Callen around here."_

_Sam had chuckled at Deeks response. "True Deeks. I'm hoping for a girl. Nell's going to need all the support she can get."_

_Nell replied, telling them about Callen's dream, that it was a girl. All of them looked at Callen surprised at this revelation. They all thought he would have wanted another son._

But what Callen had loved the most about that day, was how good Nell was with Pierre. It had worried him, after their conversation the night before. But it hadn't taken Nell long to see how much like him Pierre was. She was hooked after that. She fussed over him, like any Mother would over their own child. But that wasn't all. They had chatted for a good while and laughed. At his expense, he was sure of it. But he didn't care. Seeing them both happy and getting on so well, had made his heart swell with pride. Pierre took to Nell with ease and liked her quirkiness. He told Callen later, how much like his Mother, she reminded him of. Callen realised just how much he had forgotten about Gabrielle. Hearing Pierre talk about her, brought back the memories of their time together. They had been happy and very much in love. But it hadn't been real. Or had it? He wasn't sure anymore. It was almost fifteen years ago. Another lifetime. Now he was in love with Nell and expecting a child together. Living a life, with no pretence.

Callen was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of Deeks and Kensi's bantering. He smiled as he looked up at them as they entered the bullpen. "Morning Kenz, Deeks. What's up?" He questioned them. He knew whatever it was about, was trivial.

"Kensi says I twitch my nose when I sleep." He turned towards his partner. "I do not twitch."

Kensi raised her eyebrows as she gave Callen a smile. "You do twitch. And I find it endearing."

"You do?" The Detective asked her. "Can I have that in writing? Just incase you change your mind later."

"Hah!" Kensi responded. "No you cannot have it in writing, because I don't change my mind."

Callen sat back in his chair enjoying the banter between the younger members of their team. It showed things were returning to normal within the team again. Well, as normal as they would ever be again. As Sam walked in, he nodded over to him and sat down and smiled. Neither Deeks or Kensi had spotted Sam arrive. It felt good to be back with the team. While they still had one extra agent on their team while Kensi was pregnant, with Callen back, it felt normal.

Eric's shrill on the whistle caught their attention, spurring them up the stairs to the OPS Centre to be briefed on their new case. Hetty watched her team back together again, with a smile. "Oh Goody." She decided she was not going to miss out on joining her team's first reunion. She quickly made her way up behind them and entered through the sliding doors straight behind them. Being small had its advantages.

The team stood in their usual positions. Sam and Callen towards the front, while Deeks and Kensi more towards the back. Hetty stood to the side as she watched her team. Up on the screen were photos of a fellow NCIS agent.

Shivers ran down Callen's spine as he saw the images of the dead agent. He looked over to Hetty and saw concern in her eyes. She was watching him closely, that he could tell. He quickly returned his attention back to the screen.

"Special Agent Jake Frost's body was found in his home in San Diego late last night by his girlfriend. There were signs of a struggle, but no forced entry. Whoever killed Frost, knew him enough to be let inside the house. All agents who worked with Frost are in lockdown in their offices, in San Diego. Our team has been asked by Director Vance to tread carefully on this one." Nell stopped the brief and looked over at Callen. She worried as she noticed he had paled.

"Were there any witnesses, or any persons of interests in Frost's murder?" Sam asked. Callen remained quiet, as he took in the bloodied body of an old friend.

"No witnesses. His girlfriend, Amanda Singer was out at the gym and there was no one she knew that didn't like him." Eric added.

"How do you want to do this G?" Sam asked his partner. He was aware how quiet he had been.

"Sam and I will visit the crime scene to make sure the local team down there didn't miss anything. Rogers and Deeks will head to the office to speak with his colleagues. Kensi. Can you see if you can get anything more from the girlfriend?

Kensi nodded. She was glad to be doing something, other than assist Eric and Nell from the mission.

"You can ride with us." Callen wanted to ensure she was ok. He worried about putting her out in the field in her condition. He saw Deeks' look of disappointment of not having Kensi ride with him and Rogers. Driving around with Rogers just wasn't the same without Kensi around. She brightened up his world. 'Sunshine and gunpowder.' He gave Kensi a smile before he left with Rogers.

"George!" Hetty's familiar voice rang through the room with a power that would make anyone stop and listen. But she then softened it, once she had caught his attention. "Are you going to be okay working this case?"

"I've been cleared Hetty." Callen reminded her.

"I am fully aware you have George. That is not what I am referring to. You know that." Hetty sighed. Still the stubborn man he'd always been.

Callen nodded. "Yeah! Thanks for asking." He left before anyone could ask him why Hetty had asked him the question. But he should have known better. Sam was not going to let it slide.

Sam waited until they were in the car driving south before he brought it up. "When did you work with Frost?" He had put the pieces together already.

"Just before we became partners. He was a good man. He didn't deserve this." Callen looked out the side window, hoping his answer would satisfy his partner.

"Are you going to be okay working this case G?" Callen turned and looked at his partner, who gave him a quick glance in return, as he drove onto the highway.

"Yeah!" His usual strength to deny and hold things back had softened since Prague. "Thanks."

The remainder of the journey was in silence, until Kensi suddenly felt ill. "Pull over Sam."

Sam quickly pulled over to the side as Kensi pushed the door open and vomited on the ground. Callen climbed out and offered her some water. "Are you okay Kenz?"

Kensi nodded. "I've been doing really well. Hardly had any problems. Must be the drive."

"How about you sit in the front." Callen suggested to her. "You might feel more comfortable."

Kensi nodded. "Thanks Callen."

They arrived half an hour later since their unplanned stop. They dropped Kensi off at the neighbours, where the girlfriend was waiting. Callen and Sam walked up towards the house, when the whole house suddenly exploded in front of them. Debris flew across the yard, sending Sam and Callen onto the front lawn. With their hands on their heads for protection, building fragments landed on top of them, hitting them on their backs and arms. Kensi ran from the neighbour's house, shouting out to them, as she couldn't see them through the smoke and debris. She called Eric for the fire brigade, ambulance and backup.

Relief spread across her face, when she saw two familiar figures hobble back towards her. With concern spread across her face, she checked both men out for any serious injuries. "We're okay, Kenz. Stop mothering us."

"I'll stop when I have completed my assessment of you. Now sit and let me take a closer look." Kensi lifted Callen's shirt looking for hidden signs of injury. She gasped, as she saw his recent wounds from Prague. Not only did he have the five bullet wounds to his chest from five years ago, but scars from where he had been operated on more recently, to save his life. They were fresh and more gory. Callen tensed as he felt her hands on his body. "Does that hurt?" She firmly placed her hands on his ribs. After his last ordeal, she wasn't taking any chances.

"No." Callen answered through gritted teeth. Sam and Kensi gave Callen a disapproving look. "I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"You're still having the paramedics look over you Callen." Kensi ordered. Sirens could be heard from the distance, coming closer as she moved onto Sam. Kensi repeated the action of assessment over Sam. Satisfied they would both live, she sat down beside them. "Crap! There goes our crime scene."

"Yeah! It just got a whole lot bigger. But who would do this?" Sam added. To kill a Federal Agent was one thing, but to blow up the house as well, on the following day, just didn't make sense.

"Eric." Callen rang through on his cell. "We need all of Frost's active cases analysed. Get Nate to help Nell if you must. We need to know who was after Frost before they strike again.

"G." Nell's voice came over the cell. "Are you okay?" She had seen the video footage from Sam's car of the explosion. Her heart had stopped beating, while she waited to see Callen was alright.

"We're both fine Nell." 'If it wasn't for their unplanned stop when Kensi was sick, they most probably would have been inside the house when it blew up.' Callen thought to himself. He was sure Sam was thinking the same thing. "We need to know if anyone in the San Diego office knew who would be coming to investigate Frost's murder today. It seems too long after the crime was committed, for this to be a cover up." He was concerned someone was after another member of their agency, and Frost's murder was to lure them in. He just hoped it had nothing to do with his team. After all they had been through of late, they didn't need anyone in their team having a price on their head.

"We'll get onto it straight away G." Nell replied.

"Don't tell Hetty what happened, Nell. I don't want her worrying." Callen asked her. The last thing he needed right then, was a concerned Aunt who would pull him off this case, before he had even started working on it.

"George!" Hetty's voice rang through his cell.

'Too late.' Callen realised.

"Are you both alright?" Hetty asked him. She had seen the explosion from her own laptop. Worry could be heard in her voice as she asked him.

"Yes Hetty. Just some cuts and bruises. Kensi's done a good job checking us over and the paramedics have arrived." The sirens blared loud as they arrived on scene.

"Get yourselves checked out first George, then comb through the crime scene. Ask the neighbours if they have seen anyone over the past few days come anywhere near Frost's home." She wished her team hadn't been asked to work this case. After all they had been through over the past few months, they needed a break.

"Will do Hetty." Callen hung up and proceeded to a paramedic for assessment. He looked over at Sam being checked over by the other paramedic. He saw Sam flinch, as the paramedic pressed on his ribs. "You hurt there?" Callen asked his partner.

"Uh huh!" Sam admitted. His left side hurt pretty bad. Bruising and swelling had already begun to form.

"Are you going to be able to work? Or do you need to go to the hospital?" Callen asked him. He needed Sam with him, but at the same time, was worried about his well being.

"I'm good G. Let's deal with this scene now." Sam pulled away from the paramedic.

"Oh no you don't." The paramedic scorned. Sam raised his eyebrows with surprise at the paramedic's determination to boss him around. Sam towered over him. "I need to tape up your ribs. It looks like it's just bruising, but we can't take any risks. I understand you have a job to do, but so do I."

Sam raised his arms in surrender. "I give up." He shook his head at Callen.

Callen smirked and was thankful, he didn't have Sam's paramedic attending to him. Callen had managed to hide his pain from his partner, Kensi and the paramedic. Or so he thought.

"This looks bad." The paramedic named Brian told him.

Callen turned and glared at the paramedic attending him. He remained quiet, but hoped his glare of steel blue eyes would make Brian keep his thoughts to himself. The last thing he needed was being sent home. Or worse, to the hospital.  
"How long ago did you suffer broken ribs?" Brian asked him.

Callen tried to remain aloof in his answer. "A while ago."

"Try three months ago." Kensi walked over and added her dime's worth in. "I thought you said that didn't hurt?" Kensi challenged her team leader, annoyed he had lied to her. They had all been through so much, with nearly losing him and Jackson. She couldn't help but feel over protective of him.

Callen sighed. He was not amused by Brian giving away his true condition to anyone.

"I think you should come with us to UCSD Medical Centre. You'll need x-rays to ensure there's nothing broken."

"I'm fine!" Callen pleaded his cause. "Nothing feels broken." He tried to convince Brian, unsuccessfully. "Fine. But only if Sam comes too. If I'm being checked out, he should as well."

"I agree." The other paramedic named Andrew added.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll take great care of your challenger. I'll even follow you to the hospital, so you can get out quickly." Kensi replied. Both agents frowned. Neither were happy with the outcome, but they both knew it could have been a whole lot worse.

**NCISLA**

"What do you mean they've both been taken to hospital?" Hetty sounded more stressed by the moment, as she listened to Kensi update her on Callen and Sam's status. "George ensured me their injuries were minor."

"Both attending paramedics advised them the need for them to be sent off for x-rays. Sam and Callen hid how much pain they were in when I assessed them Hetty." Kensi sighed, as she heard Hetty rant on the other end of the phone. She understood it was because she cared for their well being, and thought all of them as her responsibilities.

"Keep me apprised Miss Blythe." Hetty finished her conversation and sat back in her chair. For a brief moment earlier that day, she had enjoyed seeing all her agents safely back in the fold. Too much hurt was occurring to her agents, and it worried her greatly.

"Will do Hetty." Kensi hung up on her end, only to receive another call from Deeks. "Hey Marty!"

"Eric just told us what happened to Sam and Callen. Are you okay? How are they?" Deeks worried about her, especially when he wasn't around to keep her safe.

"They're both having x-rays, to ensure no broken ribs. They took the brunt of the debris from the explosion on their bodies. Both are tender on their sides, trying hard not to show how much pain they're in." Kensi missed not having her partner by her side. She had been so glad to be out of the mission, but after what had happened to Sam and Callen, she was wishing to be back there.

"Crap!" Deeks responded. "Do you need us to meet you at the hospital?"

"Thanks Marty. But Callen needs you to find out who in the office down here may be involved in Frost's murder." Kensi advised him.

"Okay, if you are sure. We've interviewed Frost's immediate team. There doesn't seem to be anyone who felt ill towards Frost. They all seem shocked over his death." Deeks told his partner.

"Ok. Let Eric and Nell know. We may have to look into his cases. Eric is doing that right now. Callen thinks there may be a possibility that Frost's murder was to lure someone else out." Kensi hoped their team leader wasn't right about that. She was frustrated she was limited on what she could do. "I never got to speak with the girlfriend, so I'll have to go back to the neighbours after Sam and Callen have finished here.

"Be careful Fern. Just incase whoever is behind this comes back for the girlfriend." Deeks stressed to her.

"I will. Thanks Deeks." Kensi disconnected the call and sighed. She lent back against the wall in the waiting room. She closed her eyes for only a second, but her gut told her, she was being watched. She slowly opened her eyes, not to give her suspicions away. She scanned the waiting room and saw a man who looked out of place. Carefully she held up her phone to look at it and took a photo of him. She quickly sent the photo to Eric for identification. She pretended she hadn't noticed the man and stayed put.

About thirty minutes later Sam and Callen walked out free to leave. "No broken bones." Callen told a very concerned Kensi. "You can't get rid of us that easily." He smirked his famous smirk.

"We're being watched." She whispered into Callen's ear. He tensed, but remained facing her. Her phone beeped. She looked at the caller ID, and saw Eric's name.

"Hello!" She tried to be blazè about who was on the other end of the phone.

"Kensi. You guys need to get out of San Diego. All five of you. The man whose watching you, is linked to Sidorov. Hetty's been onto Granger, to get another team down there." Kensi tensed at the mention of the Russian arms dealer. It brought back the blackest of memories, when she had nearly lost Marty a year ago. The whole fiasco nearly split them up as partners. She had nearly lost him for good. He had left the team for a while, but eventually they had managed to get him to return. But their friendship had been on eggshells, ever since. He had come clean with his kiss, but she was so confused and fed up with his lack of communication, on how he felt about her. That was why she had been relieved to have a holiday away from him. How wrong she had been. "Thanks."

She turned and headed out of the hospital, with Sam and Callen following her lead. She threw Sam his keys and jumped in the front passenger seat. She hoped she wouldn't have another wave of nausea, knowing they were having to lose this guy and get out of there. She waited till they were all safe in the car and heading out of the car park. "Hetty wants us all back in LA immediately. That man is linked to Sidorov." She took a deep breath as she waited for Sam and Callen's reaction to the news.

"Shit!" Callen responded.

"Damn!" Sam voiced out loud. He looked in the mirror and saw a black SUV following them. "We have a tail. Hold on Kensi, we're going to have to make this drive back a mad race, like in the 'Fast and the Furious,' I'm afraid." Sam pressed hard on the peddle and flew up the ramp onto the Pacific Coast Highway out of town. "G! You got our backs?" He called out to his partner, who was already geared to fire his weapon if thy didn't succeed in losing them.

"I'm ready. Lets hope we don't have to have a fire fight with them." He looked over to Kensi. She looked pale. "You good Kenz?"

"Yep!" She managed to get out. Her stomach was not liking the sudden movements at all.

Sam sped up weaving in and out of traffic, hoping to lose them. He looked into the rear view mirror and cursed as they continued to follow.

"Eric, we need back up immediately. Black SUV with no number plates is following us on the Pacific Coast Highway. We cannot lose them." Callen called through. Eric typed quickly as he connected through to highway patrol for assistance. He contacted Deeks and Rogers, to find out their position in relation to the others.

"Deeks and Rogers are five minutes behind you. They're coming to back you up G. Highway patrol are also en route to assist you." Eric was glad Nell had left the OPS Centre for the bathroom. He didn't want her around worrying about Callen or the others. He hoped that by the time she returned, the team had lost Siderov's men.

"Thanks Eric." Callen turned and focused on the black SUV. He was thankful there wasn't a traffic jam on the highway between the two cities. It was going to be a stressful drive. The usual two hours was going to be cut short one way or another, he hoped and suddenly wished he was a praying man, that they would be alright.

Ten minutes later, they saw Deeks' silver SUV pull in behind the black one. Every move the black car made, Deeks copied. It unnerved Sidorov's men, who tried to get away from Deeks and Rogers. Callen hoped Deeks was alright, after all he had endured the previous year by the Russian.

Five minutes later, highway patrol had moved in for support. They managed to create a road block for the black SUV, fully aware of the black challenger and silver SUV's need to escape the black SUV. Cars on the road were urged to pull over and let the three cars continue. Sam managed to drive through the road block and sighed with relief as Deeks pulled on the breaks and watched the black SUV being sandwiched in by highway patrol.

Gunfire could be heard from behind them. Sam, Kensi and Callen sighed with relief, as they were clear for a free run home.

Deeks and Rogers pulled back and allowed highway patrol to take over, arresting the men. A news helicopter flew around the scene, reporting a situation, without knowing any of the details. They managed to move off the highway and take another route around the scene, to head north to Los Angeles. After they were clear, Deeks pulled over. His body shook from the realisation of now close they all had come to Sidorov's men, once again. It had frustrated the whole team to no end, that Sidorov had escaped after Michelle, Sam and Deeks had been rescued.

"Are you alright Deeks?" Rogers asked him. He had been filled in with all the details the team had endured over the past eighteen months. He needed to know, so he could look out for any signs of repercussions by any of the team. Today had been the first time he had seen any reaction from the Detective.

Marty Deeks took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His body came back under control again and relaxed. "Yeah! Thanks." He gulped hard on a drink of bottled water, before restarting the engine again. It had been a close call. But they had escaped this time. He shook the memory away of his torture and focused on the rest of they drive home.

Rogers noticed how quiet the Detective was on their return journey. He knew that what had happened back on the highway had shook the man deeply. Something he would have to speak to Hetty about.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	37. Chapter 37

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_This is a Densi chapter._

_Timeline for ch36 and 37: Kensi is about 33 weeks pregnant now, with Nell not far behind. Remember how the Doctor in DC, told Callen it would be five months before he could return to the field._

**Chapter 37**

Sam, Callen and Kensi rushed into the Mission and straight up to OPS. The three agents filed in through the sliding doors.

"What have you found out?" Callen greeted a frantic Eric and Nell, who were busy typing away on their computers.

Eric looked up and gave them a frustrated look. "We're trying the fastest we can go."

Nell remained focused on her monitor. She continued typing and then she flipped photos onto the screen. She took in a deep breath in and began filling in the rest of the team, on what she had just found. "I placed Amanda Singer's photo through the face recognition program and this is what I found." She brought to the front two photos of Amanda Singer. "She's been using an alias." Nell began. "Her real name is Masha Sidorov. She's Isaak Sidorov's niece."

Callen's body tensed as he realised his old friend Jake, had been played. This changed everything. It was now very personal, to all of them. "How long had they been dating?" He needed to know how long Isaak had been planning this attack.

"From what I can find, about nine months." Nell replied. She looked over at Callen worried. She knew what that look meant. He was ready to kill someone. It scared her, because it was from anger and revenge, not from protecting. Well it was also for protecting, but the anger that raged through Callen's body was not one to be reckoned with. It wasn't like she was scared of him, because she wasn't. He made her feel safe. She was scared for him and for the rest of their team. She rubbed her bulging belly, hoping to calm down their baby, who had suddenly felt her own tension.

When she looked over at Sam, his facial expression was no better. With all he had been through, worrying about Michelle and being electrocuted by Isaak Sidorov, because Janvier had betrayed them, had taken a huge toll on the former navy SEAL.

Kensi wasn't much better, as she was worried out of her mind about Deeks. What a contrast from that morning's banter. Deeks had pushed her away after his ordeal. She had tried to be there for him, but he had told her, that he was fed up being treated like a joke by her and the rest of the team. After him surprising her with that amazing kiss, the next time she saw him, he rejected her. She tried her hardest, but in the end, the whole situation had placed a rift between them, that seemed like it would never heal. Until Kevin, she realised. He was there for her when she needed him the most. And when Callen, Sam and Deeks barged into the house to rescue her from Kevin, he had shown a side of him that had her looking at him in a totally different light. Callen was right again. Kensi noted. He really was one of the good guys. A truly loyal friend, the best partner she had ever had and more. Much more! Deeks had provided her comfort and support, when she needed it most. He made her laugh, and gave everything he had, for her, even knowing she was carrying Kevin's child. When she had told him her plans for her baby to be adopted, although at first he was shocked, he supported her in her decisions. Now that Issak Sidorov was back, she did not want to lose him, now that she had him back. But she knew this would be difficult on him.

Kensi was pulled from her thoughts, when Deeks and Rogers entered OPS. He was quiet, she noted and looked paler than he did that morning. She looked over at Rogers, who gave nothing away of what had happened earlier. She breathed out slowly, trying to reign her emotions in. Pain rippled through her abdomen. She clutched her belly and hunched over. Deeks noticed immediately and rushed over to her.

"Call 911. She needs to get to the hospital immediately." Deeks called out to Eric. The rest of the team turned and watched Kensi roll over in pain.

Callen moved over to her, with great concern. "Kenz! What's wrong?" He asked, but deep down, his gut told him what was happening. She was going into labor at thirty-three weeks.

Tears flowed down Kensi's face as she tried to get a grip on what was happening. She wasn't ready for this moment yet. She still had another seven weeks before her due date. She knew that babies could survive if born early, but the longer the baby stayed inside its mother, the better. But she shouldn't have been surprised. The day was far from normal, with all she had witnessed and experienced. Now there was the concern for her partner, who she had more than just friendly feelings for.

"Ambulance will meet us at the meeting place around the corner, in five minutes. You need to move her now." Eric told them.

Deeks picked her up and walked out of OPS, with Callen on his heels. Deeks held her close and moved swiftly as Callen followed, grabbing his keys from his desk.

Due to their secret location, they had a prearranged address, not far from the mission, to meet an ambulance, should anything arise. It was rare for them to need an ambulance so close to the mission, as their agents usually were out at another location, when they were called. Callen carefully drove Kensi and Deeks (who sat in the back seat with Kensi) to the appointed address.

The three occupants remained silent, all feeling guilty for what Kensi was going through. Callen, because he had asked Kensi to speak with the girlfriend, and was caught up in their car chase, to escape Sidorov's men. Deeks, because he knew that Kensi worried about him, once they heard they were being chased by Sidorov's men. And Kensi, because she thought it was because she couldn't love this baby.

Callen carefully pulled over and opened the car door and helped Deeks pull Kensi out of his car. She tried hard to hide her pain, but labour pains she couldn't mask.

Two paramedics ran over with the stretcher, ready to take her to the hospital. "She's thirty-three weeks pregnant. The pain started ten minutes ago." Deeks told them.

"Has anything happened today or recently to cause this to happen?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Callen added. "She witnessed an explosion and was in a car being chased earlier today." He was brief on the information he gave out, as their work was classified. Hell, they were classified.

"Ok. Well that would explain the stress she's been under. We'll take her to Cedar-Sinai Medical Centre. You can meet her there." The paramedic replied.

"I'm coming too." Deeks piped in. There was no way he was letting Kensi out of his sight.

Callen nodded. I'll arrange for someone to bring your car to the hospital. I will come when I can."

Deeks nodded at his team leader. He knew Callen wished he could go too, as he felt responsible for Kensi, like a big brother would.

Callen stood by his car, as he watched the ambulance drive off, taking two members of his team. A tear escaped his eyes, which he blinked away. He felt responsible for all that Kevin had done to Kensi, and what she was going through right then. Then he thought of Nell. What if the same thing happened to Nell. He shivered at the thought. Fear rippled through him. He climbed back into his car and drove back to the mission, with one purpose in mind; to hug Nell. 'Perhaps I should become a praying man.' He thought. Twice that day, he had wished he had some relationship with God to pray to Him. The fact that his life had been vacant from any faith, left him feeling lost. He had no idea how to pray. In fact, he had no idea about God at all. But he saw how Nell had prayed before dinner, and the comfort it gave her. He needed Nell to show him, he realised. Life was throwing more at him and his team, than it ever had before.

**NCISLA**

The ambulance pulled up outside the emergency doors to the medical centre. Nurses and a Doctor came out to meet them.

"What do we have here?" The Doctor asked. She saw the woman curled up in pain.

"She's thirty-three weeks pregnant, and started suffering from severe pain from stress that she's endured today." The paramedic told her.

"Okay, thank you." The Doctor turned to the woman. "I am Dr West. Are you able to tell me your name?"

Kensi nodded. "Kensi Blye." She answered, as her voice wavered. She tried hard to not to cry, but between the pain and knowing what was happening to her body, it was hard not too.

"Is it alright if I call you Kensi?" Dr West asked her. Her voice was gentle, which Deeks was pleased about, as Kensi needed all the support she could get.

"Yes." Kensi whispered. Her mouth had gone dry and her voice was hard to keep under control. Why was it, she had no problems dealing with bad guys every day, but when something like this happens, she was a mess? Kensi couldn't understand herself sometimes. She blamed it on the hormones.

"We'll have a quick look before sending you off for an ultrasound." Dr West advised her. They moved her into a curtain off section of emergency. There was a lot of noise going on around them. On the other side of the emergency, Kensi could hear a drunk shout out threats.

"I'm gonna kill you." He told the police officers who were held up with him in a private room adjoining the curtained off cubicles. "I'm gonna kill you all."

This was the last thing Kensi needed. She had been rushed to hospital for help, and now she found herself in the vicinity of a drunk, threatening them all. She looked up at Deeks and saw his worried face. He tried to give her a small smile, but failed miserably. She took comfort in the fact that if this drunk did escape the two police officers, she had Deeks to protect her at least.

Dr West stood up again after he had finished inspecting Kensi. A heartbeat monitor was strapped across Kensi's belly. "You haven't started dilating yet. This is good." She tried to reassure Kensi. "We are going to give you something to stop the contractions, before sending you off for an ultrasound."

Kensi nodded, slightly relieved. Deeks remained by her side, which gave her some comfort. He really would make a great husband and Father, one day, Kensi noted.

A nurse walked into her cubicle with a wheelchair. Deeks carefully helped her move into the wheelchair, before following the nurse to the lift. The lift went up one floor, before they exited and walked down a long corridor. On the right was the door signed for ultrasound. The nurse pushed it opened and were greeted by a greying man in his fifties, who smiled at them.

"Hello Miss Blye. My name is Greg King. Let's have a look at this baby of yours." Deeks helped Kensi out of the wheelchair and up onto the bed. "I'm sorry the gel will feel cold, my gel warmer isn't working."

Kensi tensed as she felt the cold gel be placed on her protruding belly. All through her pregnancy, she had felt awkward about her belly. But Deeks had managed to make her feel beautiful, by the warmth he showed her. Marty, as she found herself thinking of him more of these days, would wrapped his arms around her, or lovingly rub her belly. He had made her laugh from tickling her with his rough beard, when he had kissed her belly, on a few occasions. The further she went along in her pregnancy, the more at home Marty felt caressing her protruding belly.

As she watched the monitor, she could see her baby move about inside of her. A 4D image of her baby, made her gasp. To see it like that, made the life inside of her very real.

"Ah huh!" Greg King said. "It looks like you have some placenta broken away, which may be the reason for the pain you've found yourself in."

Kensi and Deeks watched Greg King take snap shots of different angles of the baby and the placenta. Suddenly Kensi felt a huge kick inside of her. "Ouch!"

"Feisty one, this one." Greg laughed. "Do you know the sex of your baby yet Miss Blye?"

Kensi looked over at Deeks as she shook her head. She had decided she had no reason to know the sex. After all, she had no intention of keeping the baby. She saw sadness in his eyes. But he quickly brightened up, when he saw her looking at him, and gently squeezed her hand.

"Would you like to?" Greg asked her out of the blue. She hadn't expected the question. She blushed, unsure what to say. She tried hard not to make eye contact with Deeks. Her heart pounded hard inside her chest. She had tried so hard to block out the fact she was pregnant, for as long as she could.

"No thanks." She whispered to him. "It would ruin the surprise." She added, as she found her voice again. Her grip on Deeks' hand had tightened for a brief moment, as she was torn over the sonographer's question.

She relaxed again, as the tension left her body.

"I'll be back in a moment." Greg told them. "I just need to speak with Dr West."

Kensi nodded. The room became quiet, as she and Deeks were left alone in the room. She really appreciated how much Marty was doing for her. She finally asked him what had been on her mind before she rolled over in pain. "Are you okay Marty?"

Marty Deeks' head sprung up at the unexpected question from his partner. "Don't worry about me Fern. How are you?" He knew she why she had asked the question. He tried hard to avoid giving her an answer.

"Deeks, please!" Se pleaded with him.

"Look Kensi. The day has done enough damage here already. You have yourself and this baby to think about as your number one priority."

"You mean the world to me Marty. I have every right to worry about you. Are you okay?" She asked him again. Her eyes were filled with worry and her forehead frowned.

"I will be if you are Fern." He leant over and kissed her firmly on her lips. He held her face there as he lingered close to her. The last time he had kissed her like that, all hell had broken loose for the team. It had taken him this long for him to have the courage to do it again. Afraid that by kissing her like that again, would jinx them, again. "I love you Fern. I always have. You don't need to worry about me. I have you, don't I?" He studied her eyes, to read how she was feeling.

"Marty!" Her voice choked with emotion. "I'm sorry I failed you last time. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from Sidorov. You are my world. And I love you too." There! She had finally said it. Told him, she loved him.

Marty brushed his lips on hers more softly this time. He caressed his thumb on her soft cheek, wiping her tears away. "You said it!" A smile formed on his lips and spread to his eyes. They sparkled, like they had that morning. And for the first time since Sidorov had nearly killed Deeks and Sam, Kensi felt they were going to be okay.

Greg King reentered the room with Dr West. Dr West looked at the images on the monitor and nodded her head. She turned and looked over at Kensi. "Looks like we've managed to stop the contractions. The fact that some of the placenta has broken away, suggests that this is the reason for the sudden pain. You'll have to remain in hospital for a few days, to monitor you and your baby. But if or when I do release you, you will be on complete bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. Do you understand this Kensi?" She asked her.

"Yes, I do, Dr West." She relaxed again, now that she knew that the baby wasn't going to come out just yet.

"Other than the placenta, we cannot see anything else to have caused your sudden push into labor. Now it was mentioned you were in a car chase earlier today?" Dr West studied the Kensi, as she waited for an answer.

"Police business." Deeks piped in. "Kensi was never meant to be in any danger, just to question a relative of a victim." He kept it simple, but to the truth.

The doctor nodded her head. "No more work for you Kensi, until this baby arrives in, we hope seven weeks time, and not any earlier."

Kensi nodded. But felt like the last seven weeks of her pregnancy were going to drag on. She needed something to keep her mind busy, or she was going to go crazy.

Kensi was taken up onto the fourth floor, into a private room, compliments of their job. Hetty met them as Deeks wheeled her inside the room and helped her up onto the bed. "What's the prognosis, Miss Blye? You gave us all a fright earlier."

"Bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy." Deeks spoke for her.

"I see. Well it would be a good idea if I ask Miss Jones to come over with something to occupy you with, seeing you are already up to date with your paperwork." Hetty mentioned as she patted Kensi gently on her arm. "I am pleased you and the baby are both fine." Hetty turned to the Detective. "Mr Deeks. You may stay with Miss Blye, while she is in hospital, as her protective detail. After this morning's events, it might be good for all three of you if you do. We cannot have Miss Blye worry about you any further, nor risk any more of Sidorov's people in finding you. We can ask for Harris to return to the team to partner off with Rogers again.

"Thanks Hetty." Deeks and Kensi thanked their boss.

Hetty left the junior members of her field team alone for some well deserved rest. She smiled at watching them together. She was pleased she had granted Deeks the permission over a year ago to do something about his 'sunshine and gunpowder.' She was disappointed it had taken them this long to find their way again. She hoped the next seven weeks would be uneventful and that they finally end Isaak Sidorov, once and for good.

_Love to know what you think, please review._


	38. Chapter 38

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 38**

Callen had returned to the mission earlier and hugged Nell, much to Eric's awkwardness. Their Technical Operator, was still coming to terms with not only their relationship, but also the expansion to their family. Once Callen had confirmed that nothing was going to happen to Nell or their baby, he refocused on their operation, only to be told that another team were taking it over. He hadn't been told who, which made him more frustrated with Owen Granger. He just wished the older man would trust them and open up to them more. 'He had been so helpful down in Dallas.' Callen had stopped in his tracks, once he realised another piece of the puzzle of his memory had returned. Owen Granger was surprised to see Callen suddenly stop arguing with him. He asked Callen what was wrong. Callen only shook his head and apologised to the third in command of their Agency, leaving Granger baffled.

Callen and Sam left the mission, and headed to the hospital. They exited the lift on the top floor, to where Kensi had been moved to. It had been two hours since Hetty had updated them on their younger agent and friend. He had been relieved, when he had heard that the Doctor had managed to stop the contractions and that she was on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy.

Callen could hear chatter from what sounded like a girl. He looked over to his partner, who only shrugged his shoulders, in return.

Sam was in no wise, going to be the one who told Callen about Kensi's daughter. He hid the smile that wanted to leap to his lips, as he heard the little girl read a story.

Callen hitched in his breath and frowned in confusion, as he saw a girl sit on the side of Kensi's bed, having the younger members of their team enthralled in her story. He knew Deeks loved children, but Kensi...she had always made out how awkward she felt around them. But then again, she did manage to get on well with Kevin's children down in Dallas. 'Who was this girl? Was she another patient, who was bored?'

Kensi and Deeks saw Sam and Callen enter the room. "Hey Sam." Kensi's face brightened up at the former Navy SEAL.

The girl turned and jumped into Sam's arms. "Hi Sam. Where's Holly?"

Sam hugged the girl before setting her feet back down on the floor. "Hi Piper. Holly is at home. Has Kensi and Marty been good listeners?"

Piper nodded. "They always are." She smiled and turned to look at Callen. "Hi!"

Callen had watched the interaction between his partner and this little girl, and was taken aback. He knew there was still some memory loss, but he was confused over who this girl was. He quickly hid his reaction and gave her a small smile. "Hi." He felt awkward. But what got him rattled, was how much like Kensi the girl was. He looked over to her, in question.

Piper watched the blue eyed man look over towards her Mother. She knew there was another member of the team her Mom worked with, who she hadn't met yet, due to being badly hurt. But this man looked fine. "Are you Sam's partner?" Piper finally asked.

"Ah, yes I am." Callen admitted. "But I don't know who you are."

"I'm Piper." The girl answered him simply. "You must be Callen." She added.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you Piper." Callen's mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to piece things together.

Before he could get another word out, the girl came towards him and hugged him. "Kensi told me you and Nell are having a baby too."

Callen tried hard to keep his jaw from dropping. He remained quiet, as this girl continued.

"Kensi's baby is going to be my new brother or sister. My parents are going to adopt him or her, like they did me. They have so much love to give, I need a brother or sister to share their love with." Piper grabbed Callen's hand and drew her closer to Kensi. She turned and asked him to bend down. "Kensi is my real Mom, but when Jack left her, I was adopted by my parents. She and Marty are going to have a family of their own one day. They are so great together. I am lucky, because I now have two families." Piper whispered into Callen's ear. Callen stood and looked over at Kensi. He was speechless. He looked from the girl to Kensi again, with a raised brow.

Kensi nodded. "Callen." A tear escaped her eyes. "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you..."

"You don't need to explain Kenz." Callen interrupted her. He took a few deep breaths before siting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He needed a change of subject. What Piper had told him, had bowled him over. He needed time to take it all in.

"Better thanks." She noticed how he had quickly changed the subject. She hadn't wanted Callen to find out like he did, it just happened. "Callen." Kensi grabbed his hand, holding it firmly in hers. "It's better this way." She studied his face, for any hint of emotion. He hid it well, like always. Too damn good. Kensi didn't want to say too much in front of Piper. She hoped he understood.

Callen nodded. He just wanted Kensi happy again. He saw how much Piper made Kensi happy, when he walked into the room. Yet she had given her up for adoption. He needed some air. "Good to see you smiling again Kenz. We'll leave you to rest. You don't need to worry about the case...another team is working on it now." He stood to go, but Kensi still held his hand in hers.

Kensi saw how much Callen was screaming to leave. She tried hard to keep him there. It meant so much to her, him being here. But she didn't want to cause a scene in front of Piper. "Can I speak with Callen alone, for a minute, please?" She asked the others.

Deeks and Sam nodded their heads. Marty took Piper's hand and led her out of the room. "Let's go and find some ice-cream." He told her.

Piper's face lit up at the mention of ice-cream. "Like a treasure hunt?" She asked Marty and Sam.

Both men nodded. They each took a hand and led her to the lift.

Callen sat back on the edge of the bed. It wasn't like he had a choice, as Kensi still had a firm grip on his hand. He tried to avert her eyes, but knew he couldn't do it for long.

"When you were away in Prague, Hetty gave me the address of where I could find Piper. She suggested the Wilkins, Brett and Nicole, to adopt this baby, like they did with Piper. So I went and met them. They've done a really wonderful job with Piper...it will keep this baby safe, if he ever gets out of jail."

Callen moved closer to Kensi and gave her a huge hug. "It's the perfect solution Kensi. I've been so worried about you...but Hetty is right. This baby will be better off far away from..." Neither of them could say his brother's name anymore. Both had been too badly hurt from his actions. "Piper is gorgeous. A mini you, just her eyes..."

"Are Jack's." Kensi added.

Tears escaped both of their eyes. The past seven and a half months had been a roller coaster ride for the two of them.

Callen pulled back and took a deep breath. He wiped his tears away and studied Kensi's eyes. "Are you going to be okay, Kenz?"

Kensi nodded. "Some day, I hope." Nightmares still woke her during the night, but Marty had the knack to make them go away. Not a night had gone by, since that first date they'd had, had she slept alone. Marty Deeks, a pure gentleman, comforted her and hugged her to sleep every night. She knew he wanted more, but he was a patient man. She just had to get through this pregnancy, and somehow get back to normal, before she could move their relationship to the next stage. She wasn't sure how she would react, when that time came. Would her nightmare creep back into her mind when all she wanted to think about was Marty? She hoped not.

Callen's phone vibrated. He picked it up and answered. "What?!" He listened to Hetty on the other end of the phone. "We're coming back. Thanks Hetty."

Callen hung up from Hetty's call and became all tense again. "Red team were assigned to come in and work on this case." His body shook from the news. "Paris was gunned down on arrival, in San Diego. She's...dead." He moved away from Kensi. They had become good friends when they had worked together on a case a while ago. Whenever she was in town, they would catch up for drinks. The news that another friend of his was dead, rocked his world.

"What about the rest of the team, Callen?" Kensi worried what he would do next.

Callen turned to face her. Dave and Claire were injured and have been taken to UCSD. They are both in surgery now. "Shit!" He paced the room, before returning to Kensi's bed. "Gibbs' team can't come over to help either. They are still a man down, with a temp filling in for Ziva's position, with their own problems. "Granger is trying hard to arrange for the Dallas team to come up to help us. But we both know that Charlie is still off looking after Jackson. Looks like I'm going to have to team up with the rest of the Dallas team to end this for good. Michelle, Sam and Deeks will have to go into protective custody." He didn't like the idea, but they needed to be kept far away from this case, and from Sidorov.

"But you were seen with Sam this morning in San Diego." Kensi worried over him. "It's not safe for you either. If you go, Sam will go too. You know that. Hetty said Deeks could stay here with me. He won't leave me alone here, Callen."

"You're right Kensi. Sam will come with me. And Deeks, him staying here with you is better. That way you won't worry about him, and he can take care of you." He hugged Kensi again. "Don't worry about us Kenz. I know you will, but your baby needs you to stay calm. I will find the others and make sure Deeks stays up on this floor with you. Piper should stay away while Sidorov is around."

Kensi saw how serious Callen was about Piper. She nodded. He was right. Piper would be in danger, if found with any of them. "I'll call her parents to pick her up."

"See you later, Kenz." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but failed, as he left the room. He found his partner, Deeks and Piper in the cafeteria.

Sam looked up and saw how grave Callen's expression was, and knew something was up. He stood and walked over to him. He listened to Callen telling him about Red team and the next moves. He walked back over and whispered something into Piper's ears. The girl nodded and hugged him, before dragging Deeks off back up to Kensi.

"What did you say to her?" Callen was intrigued.

"I told her that I needed her to take Marty back up to Kensi and wait for her parents." Tension spread across Sam's face.

"That was all?" Callen was surprised.

"Piper is a smart girl. She understands it was important. She just does what she's asked. No questions asked." Sam had been surprised the first time he met Piper, but had become used to how tapped into what was going on around her, Piper really was just like Kensi. "So what's the plan?"

"We have to return to OSP, where Granger will brief us, before the one of the Dallas teams will join us, Rogers and Harris. You cannot afford to be seen this time Sam."

The former Navy SEAL understood and nodded. "I know G. But I want that bastard dead. The safety of my..."

"I know Sam. Your family needs to be kept safe. Agents are heading to your home to take Michelle and Holly to a safe location, out of Los Angeles." Callen informed his partner.

"Michelle won't go G. She can fly to San Francisco, to stay with her sister. They'll be safer there. Just incase, there is someone inside of NCIS who is leaking information to Sidorov." Sam replied.

"You're right Sam. Just because Nell discovered the girlfriend, doesn't mean there isn't a traitor in NCIS." Callen pressed Hetty's number on his phone, while Sam rang Michelle.

They drove back to the mission and rushed inside, up to OPS. As they entered the OPS centre, they froze. Up on the screen were images of Paris' dead body. This case was way too close for the team, already. Now some one, who they all knew, was dead. Just like it was a few years ago, after Janvier killed Mike Renko and Lauren Hunter. The tension in the room was immense. Owen Granger had taken control.

"Harris is on his way back to LA as we speak." Granger informed them. "Another team from Dallas, lead by Lily McMann, will be here in the hour. We have a leak in NCIS, people. Someone in the San Diego department, is passing on information to Sidorov, who is gunning them down. All communications from now on, will be from these burn phones." Placed on the table in the middle of the room, were fourteen burn phones. "Each of us, will be able to communicate using these phones. Our work issued phones, must be switched off and placed into this bag." Eric held out a 'to be destroyed' labelled bag, for everyone to place their phones inside of the bag. "The new phones will not be switched on, until we have all the work issued ones in here and switched off. Detective Deeks and Agent Blye, have been instructed to switch theirs off and remove the battery, until Hetty arrives with their burn phones. The Dallas team have already ditched theirs. Harris will ditch his, on arrival a LAX. No one outside of those invited here today, are to know of this operation. We are moving to another location, until the traitor is removed from inside of this organisation."

The severity of the operation sunk in to all present, as Paris' photos remained in the screen. A clear reminder of why such measures were now being used.

Callen and Sam remained silent, as they heard Granger give the orders. Neither of them wanted to be there. They wanted Sidorov's location and go there, with their guns blazing. But they knew it wouldn't work. They needed a new tactic. One that would be more sly, than their previous ones. Quinn had managed to earn the trust of Isaak Sidorov, but now even she was in danger from him, all because of Janvier.

Granger's phone rang. Granger answered the call and quickly left the room. Callen followed the older man, surprised he still had his phone in use. He found Granger in a quiet spot away from everyone. He stood behind the corner, as he listened to him speak.

"Are you sure he doesn't suspect you? We've had too many people already die or suffer from his hands. Yes, I know...there was one other, who had been successful, while others hadn't. But it isn't safe for her any more. You are on your own...you won't be able to contact me on this number again. Yes, safe meeting spot, the one we organised two years ago. Tomorrow at four. Stay safe, please. I can't lose you. What? Agent Callen? Yes he is here. No. He has no idea you are still alive."

Callen noticed Granger had lowered his voice. He was intrigued over who Granger was talking to. Now he had heard his own name mentioned in the conversation, he was becoming very suspicious of the older man, once again.

As Owen Granger hung up his phone, Callen hid in the shadows, so he wasn't seen. He really wanted a trace on the number, but knew that would be impossible, with Granger around. He decided he would follow Granger to the meeting point, the next day. 'Who was still alive?' He thought over all the people during his life he had lost. Who would care if he knew they were still alive or not?'

**NCIS**

"Hello, my dearest daughter, how are you today?" Isaak Sidorov greeted his grown daughter with a kiss on each cheek.

"Здравствуйте Отец." [Hello Father]. Anusia Koslov, returned her Father's greetings. "I am well, thank you." She added with her perfect Russian accent. "How are you? And what have I done to have you visit us out here in Los Angeles?"

Isaak Sidorov laughed at his daughter. "Do I need a reason to see my beautiful daughter and her family? You give me three beautiful grandchildren. Of course I want to come and visit you all." Five year old Georgy Koslov jumped off the table onto his grandpa's back, yelling out, to help him escape from Captain Blackbeard. An evil pirate, who had captured his sisters.

Isaak Sidorov loved playing the hero, in his grandson's imaginary games. The two of them raced off around the mansion, looking for where Captain Blackbeard had taken Georgy's sisters. In the cupboard, under the stairs, Alyssa and Kira hid from their brother and Grandpa. Giggles could be heard, as Isaak approached with Georgy. "Shush! I think Captain Blackbeard has taken them to giggleland." Isaak informed his grandson, whose eyes nearly popped out of his head, from the excitement of the near rescue of his sisters. Isaak placed each finger up, as he counted up to three. It had been well practiced, that on the count of three, they would open the door to the cupboard. Screams of excitement rang out as Alyssa and Kira came face to face with their grandpa and brother.

"Papa! Papa! We have missed you." Both girls hugged their grandpa.

"I have missed you all, too." He gave each of his three grandchildren a kiss and a hug. He really wished his daughter and son-in-law would move back to Russia, where he could have them closer for safe keeping. He was accumulating too many enemies in Los Angeles.

_Please don't shoot me, by writing a human side to Sidorov. There is a reason for this side being brought out. You will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. I love hearing your thoughts, so please review._


	39. Chapter 39

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS have the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 39**

"Are you going to explain yourself G?" Sam had quickly jumped into Callen's Jag, as he had caught his partner's sudden exit of the building. The building was an old warehouse, in another quiet part of town, to their usual headquarters. It brought back all the memories of Eugene Keelson, to the forefront of their minds.

Callen was annoyed with Sam. He didn't want his partner in danger again. He had no idea where he was going, or who he might find. "Sam! You shouldn't have come. I don't know how safe wherever it is, we are going."

"You don't know?" Sam was surprised his partner had no idea where it was they were going.

"We're following Granger." Callen admitted.

"G! When are you going to start trusting him?" Sam asked with concern. The last thing the team needed was for his partner to go lone wolf on them. Especially on him!

"When, he stops behaving suspiciously." Callen replied. "He's meeting someone at a secret meeting place that was arranged two years ago, Sam. Whoever this person is, they asked Granger if I had any idea if they were alive. Wouldn't you want to know who Granger is meeting? Also, Granger told them they were on their own, and that another managed to get close to him, but now it's not safe for them. He was concerned for their safety Sam. And it sounded like another agent has managed to infiltrate Sidorov."

They were four cars behind Granger's hired car. He hoped, by being in his car, and not the challenger, that they could hide better.

"Whoa G!" Sam exclaimed, as he took in all that his partner had just told him. "Quinn wasn't the only one?" He was relieved Granger hadn't suggested using Quinn again. Now he understood why.

"No. Whoever they are, they are important for us to get to Sidorov. I need to know who they are Sam, especially after they asked Granger about me." Granger had pulled into an underground car park, behind Rodeo Drive.

It was a strange secret meeting spot, both senior agents thought. They followed Granger through the mall and watched him enter a boutique.

"Odd place for Granger to shop in, don't you think?" Sam asked his partner, as he was beginning to question Granger's intentions also.

"That's exactly it, Sam. We don't know. We know nothing about our boss." Callen replied. "We need to approach this quietly." Callen looked at the boutique next door, to the one Granger had entered. "You go in there, Sam." Callen pointed to the boutique on the left side of the boutique in question.

Sam raised his brows in question. "You want me to enter a sexy lingerie boutique?"

"Buy something for Michelle. She'll love you for it." Callen smirked at his partner.

"Or shoot me for spending so much money on her." Sam shrugged and entered the lingerie boutique, while Callen entered the boutique that Granger had entered.

Callen saw Granger move to the rear of the boutique with a brunette woman, who had a little boy with her. Callen froze, as he looked at the boy; a spitting image to him, at that age. He was so caught up in the boy, he didn't notice the mother turn around and see him. When he looked up, Callen couldn't believe it. 'Amy.' Callen realized. His big sister stood five meters in front of him, with a little boy. Owen Granger stood beside her and cursed, when he saw Callen. Owen shook his head, warning Callen to leave them alone. Callen backtracked out of the boutique, before the boy saw him. He entered the boutique next door to find Sam. Sam was relieved to see his partner, but began to worry, as he saw how pale Callen looked. He could see Callen wanted to get out of there as quickly as he could, so he quickly followed him back to the car.

Callen started the engine and exited the car park. He drove like a mad man, causing Sam even more concern.

"What the hell, G!" Sam tried to get an answer out of him.

They pulled over beside a park, where Callen quickly jumped out and found a tree, which he sunk down beside.

"Are you going to explain what just happened, G?" Callen looked over at his partner, trying hard not to have his emotions get out of control again. He was breathing deeply, trying to rein them in.

"Amy." He finally breathed out. "He met up with Amy.'

"What, your sister Amy? But didn't Hannah Lawson tell you she died?" Sam was confused. "Are you sure it was her? I mean, it's been what, thirty-eight years since you've seen her, G!"

"She saw me, Sam. It was her. The look on her face told it all. And the boy, he look….just like me, when I was that age." His hands shook, as he tried to calm down.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam tried to figure out what Granger has been playing up to.

"I don't know. But Granger's expression basically told me, to get the hell out of there. Shit, Sam. I may have put her in danger by following Granger today. What have I done?" Guilt began to overshadow the agent.

"You don't know that, G. We have no idea if she is the one Granger was talking to yesterday. Also, you mentioned she had a boy with her. How could she be in the danger we think she is, if she had a boy with her?" Sam tried hard to think over all that his partner had told him.

Their new burn phones beeped. A text from Granger appeared on the screen. "Where are you? We need to talk, away from the office."

Callen looked over to Sam, wondering whether to tell him or not.

Sam quickly replied, with the address of their location. He knew Callen was still too much in shock to reply to the older man.

Ten minutes later, Owen Granger arrived and parked his car far away from the two agents, before walking over, casually; as casually as one could, in a suit. He sat on the bench seat near them.

"You shouldn't have followed, Agent Callen. Your actions today could have ruined years of undercover work, and our only chance to bring Sidorov down." Owen sat with his back to them, as he spoke.

"I don't even know where to start with you!" Callen responded to Granger. "You knew my sister was alive all this time, but you hid it from me and my Father. You were friends with our parents. Yet you go behind their backs. And you wonder why I find it hard to trust you!"

"I am sorry Agent Callen, for keeping the fact that your sister was still alive from you. But by doing so, I kept her safe from the Comescus and Kevin. Now I need you to stay far away from her, to keep her safe from Sidorov. He will not hesitate to torture and kill her; if he finds out she is an agent. And I hate to think what he will do to her children also.

"The boy…he looked just like me, at that age. There are others?" Callen was pleased his sister had managed to have a family.

"She has two girls, who are older than the boy. Your sister has been undercover for a very long time, Agent Callen. All of her children are a result of her cover. Her husband is a Russian businessman, who moved to Los Angeles after they were married, eighteen years ago. She went in, as soon as she graduated as an agent, as Isaak Sidorov's daughter, Anusia, who had left the family home to study abroad. Amy was the perfect match, as they looked so alike. I have been the only one who knew who she really was. I have been her handler for the past twenty years." Owen Granger told him.

Sam sat back against the same tree as Callen, shaking his head, in disbelief of what their boss was telling them. "So she's CIA, like Quinn, then?" Sam asked him.

"Yes she is, Agent Hanna." All those years of living with this operation over their heads, Sam was fuming, at the unnecessary risks his wife had gone through, as well as Deeks and himself, to ensure she was kept safe.

"How did Amy end up with you?" Callen had finally found his voice again. His mind was still racing, trying to catch up with processing everything their boss was telling them.

"Your Father asked me to keep an eye out for the both of you. I knew Hetty had a close eye on you, so I spent more time with Amy. Hetty hadn't found her, but she knew where you were. So the lie was easy to keep in place that she had drowned. She nearly did, though. If I hadn't been there that night, when she and her friend had sneaked out of the orphanage, she would have drowned. We were fortunate that another girl of similar age and colouring had drowned further down the river, and that her body had been found. It helped confirm she had drowned. I gave Amy a new hair style and colour, changed her name and raised her as my niece."

"Your niece?" Callen's patience was wearing thin on the older man. "You had no right to her. And you have put her in more danger with Sidorov. The man does not trust easily. One slip, and Amy is dead, because of you." Callen flexed the muscles in his hands as he tried hard not to punch Granger.

"Your Father left you with your elderly grandmother. You were both separated and abandoned, with no one to love or care for you. I gave her everything. I saved her life." Owen could get just as fired up as the younger agent. But he was getting older, and tired of the fighting. He wanted peace between himself and the son of his dear friends John and Clara.

"Then explain why she has been so deep undercover for all these years?" He shuddered at the thought that his own sister, had played the part of a loving daughter, to that…that monster. "Don't you think it's time for her to get out and return to her own family?"

"They are her family. It was her choice to marry Stefan Koslov and have children together, as well as it was her decision to go in as Sidorov's daughter. She has fooled him all of these years." Owen remembered the happy blonde haired, blue eyed girl he had raised. Although he had darkened her hair and cut it shorter; he never forgot her beautiful blonde hair she was born with. "She has your Mother's spirit in her. She wanted to do this job. She understood that it would be a very long assignment."

"She chose to do this? Are you telling me, after twenty years undercover as Anusia Sidorov, she has not once asked to be released from it?" Callen couldn't accept Owen's words.

Owen remained silent for a few moments, before he answered. "Only once, when you were shot, and there was a risk you wouldn't survive. She wanted out to be with you." Owen's words hung in the air, as all three men sat in silence. He hadn't been able to contact Amy to tell her about the more recent incident involving her brother's kidnapping and torture.

Tears welled up in Callen's eyes. He blinked hard, to fight them back, but it was no use. "Why didn't you get her out then?" He finally asked Granger.

"She was heavily pregnant with the boy. She needed to stay where she was, with her husband. She was safer there with her family. Stefan is a very kind man, Agent Callen. She chose well, and in the same matter, pleased Isaak Sidorov by marrying him. He visits them every time he is in Los Angeles. But she is worried. He showed up, unannounced, this time. He always called first, before a visit. He seems tense, and Amy overheard him argue with her husband. Sidorov wants them back in Russia; however, Stefan loves living in LA. Sidorov says he won't be coming back to LA ever again, once his business has been tied up here." Owen stood to leave, stating their conversation was ended.

"Is she in danger from him?" Callen asked Granger, hoping to get more from him. He was not ready to just accept Owen's words and leave it be.  
"If he still believes, that she is truly his daughter, then she is safe. But you must stay away from her, Agent Callen. You and your team have been burned already." Owen stressed to the two agents.

"What happened to the real Anusia Sidorov?" Sam asked.

"She is happily living a new life in South Africa, under a different identity, with her husband and children. She is a free spirit, and therefore, found life under her Father's strict rule, too hard to bare. She was an easy choice to have Amy go in as her. Anusia gets to live the life she wanted, without worrying that her Father will look for her."

Satisfied for the moment, the two agents allowed their boss to leave the park. Half an hour later, they followed him back to their temporary offices.

**NCIS**

Anusia Koslov (AKA Amy Callen), entered her family home she shared with her husband of eighteen years, Stefan, and their three children, Alyssa, Kira and Georgy. Her son had been with her, when she had met up with her uncle. She had named her son after her baby brother, unawares to her husband or the man she pretended to be her Father. Her uncle, Owen Granger had been a kind man, who had rescued her that night from drowning in the river, and had raised her as his niece. She had cried over her baby brother, wishing for him to have joined them, but she had been told, they were safer apart. Owen had been honest with her, about the fact that a Romanian crime family sought hers and her brother's lives, due to something their grandfather had done. None of it had made sense to her, while she was young, but as she grew, she realised how important it was to keep her real identity hidden.

Guilt resided heavily in her heart, over being separated from her brother. But she had been kept informed over the years, of his progress. She had been informed that her brother had no memory of her or their parents, which had broken her heart. She decided, that when the time came, to follow in her parents' footsteps and become a Federal Agent. When Owen approached her about a long term undercover operation, she grabbed at it, thinking that her life had no purpose, if her brother had no memory of her. Their Father had chosen to leave them with their grandmother, and had done nothing to keep in contact with them. She knew it had something to do with their Father already having a family elsewhere. Her hurt from their Father's betrayal, had run deep in her heart. So, in the memory of her loving and beautiful Mother and a Grandfather, she had never met, she chose to become Anusia Sidorov.

It had still been a cultural shock, although she had studied and perfected the Russian language and culture easily, beforehand. She spent a few months with the real Anusia, to study her mannerisms and character, as well as listening to the stories of her childhood. Anusia had told her all about her parents and brothers, and that her Father often travelled with female company, much to her shame, while her Mother stayed at home, raising the children. The real Anusia became Charlie Winders, and Amy Callen became Anusia Sidorov. The real Anusia had been appreciative to Amy for returning to Russia in her place. She had never enjoyed her life there, so she had accepted the opportunity of a fresh start. She was an artist, and had studied in Paris. Therefore, Amy had to move to Paris to study art, before she ventured to Russian, and into the Sidorov Family home. The fact, that Amy Callen was a talented artist herself, became an advantage. It was her favorite pastime, throughout the years, while she was undercover.

"Anusia! Georgy! Where have you two been?" Isaak Sidorov greeted his daughter and grandson, as they arrived home.

"Hello Father." She kissed him on his cheeks. "We have done a little shopping."

"You should have told me, I would have joined you." He smiled at them.

"Look Papa!" Georgy called out to gain his grandpa's attention. "Mommy bought me a tiger. Grr!" The boy tried to attack his grandpa with his soft toy tiger.

"Oh he is a beautiful tiger. Have you seen one at the zoo yet?" Isaak asked Georgy.

"Yes we have Papa. They are much bigger than my one." The boy admitted.

Isaak laughed at the boy's expression. He really was adorable. "Would you like to go to the zoo again? They have lots of tigers in the one in Moscow."

Anusia frowned at Isaak's words. She didn't want to return to Russia. Their lives had been somewhat happier since moving to Los Angeles. She was also closer to her brother there. She had seen him from a distance at the beach, at times, and it had taken all her strength not to run to him and hug him. She couldn't do this anymore, she realised. She loved Stefan and their children. They were happy here. But she couldn't please Isaak Sidorov anymore. Time was running out. Her heart pulled at her, even more now, since seeing her brother in the boutique, earlier. He now knew she was alive. The look on his face, when he realised she was still alive. 'He remembers me.' She had managed to ask Owen about it, and he admitted to her, he had come across her friend Hannah Lawson, and now remembered her. They had talked in Romanian, so her son hadn't understood their conversation.

"Can we Mom? Can we go to the zoo in Moscow?" Georgy asked her. His eyes were wide from excitement, although, he didn't understand where Moscow was.

Anusia looked over toward Isaak and found herself speechless. She was stumped of what to say to the man, she had pretended to be her Father, for the past twenty-five years. He had loved her more than her own Father had. Yet, she knew who he really was, and was very afraid of him. Eventually, Anusia crouched down to her son. "We have zoos here in Los Angeles, Georgy, sweetheart. You saw the tigers there. We don't need to fly a long way to Moscow to see some more." She ruffled his blond hair, before standing again. She was too afraid to look Isaak Sidorov in the eyes. But she knew she had too. When she did, she saw hurt in his eyes. She found it hard, but she knew what she had to do.

"I am sorry Father, that you are disappointed that Stefan and I will not move back home. But we are very happy here. This is our home now." She gently hugged the older man before leaving the room. She needed air. So she went for a walk in their expansive gardens.

Owen Granger had told her that her time had come, where her country needed her to end Isaak Sidorov's life. She had waited twenty-five years for this moment. Here, in the only place, she had really felt like home, she was to plan the Russian arms dealer's demise. She was on her own, and needed to achieve the goal, without anyone being aware of whom she was.

_Love to hear what your think of my story. Please review._

_Please note: While Owen Granger raised Amy Callen under a new name, to avoid confusion, I have mentioned her only as Amy Callen, or her alias Anusia Sidorov/Koslov, in this chapter._


	40. Chapter 40

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS have the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 40**

Callen and Sam were surprised to see the Dallas team gearing up in the makeshift armoury.

"I'm so glad the two of you could grace us with your presence." Hetty stood firm, in her small stature, not amused by her senior agents' disappearance.

"Hetty!" Callen tried to calm his aunt down.

"Where the hell have you been? We are in the middle of taking down our enemy here, and you just buggered off. You better have an extremely good reason for your disappearance." Hetty was not amused, but very surprised by their unusual behaviour. She just hoped George was not up to his lone wolf behaviour, taking Sam along with him. They needed to remain a team, even if there seemed to be a conflict between Agent McMann and George. She had hoped that tendency of his, would have gone, now that he had found his family and who he was.

"Where are they going?" Callen wanted to know what was going on. They didn't have time to explain what they couldn't. 'How on earth could they explain that Amy was alive and living as Sidorov's daughter?'

"We've located Sidorov in Los Angeles." Nell piped in. "He's staying with a Russian business man, called Stefan Koslov. We are trying to get intel on the family, but all the information appears to be locked away, extremely well. Eric and I have tried to hack into the CIA files on Sidorov, but are being blocked. So we are gearing a team to go into the location, to take Sidorov out."

Callen and Sam's eyes almost popped out at the information Nell was telling them. "No! It is too dangerous." Callen blurted out. The lives of his sister and her family were at risk, if McMann and her team enter the property. "There are innocent people in that house that do not deserve to be scared out of their wits by armed Federal Agents, let alone hurt or killed. There has to be another way." Callen stood in front of McMann, to prevent her leaving the building.

"George. Please let Miss McMann leave, to do her job." Hetty scolded her nephew. "Mr Hanna, could you please put some sense into your partner." She pleaded with the former Navy SEAL, who she had teamed up to protect her nephew seven years prior.

"Sorry Hetty!" Sam stood beside his partner. "I'm with G on this one."

Lily McMann huffed in frustration at the two stubborn agents before her. "We are here to help you. But you have to let us go to do that. I don't understand why you are suddenly interested in protecting the people who are harbouring an enemy of this country's!"

Lily had a point, and both men knew it.

"Where's Granger?" Callen asked.

"I have no idea where that man has gone to." Hetty sighed. The Assistant Director had turned his phone off and was unreachable.

"I'm here." They all turned and saw the older man enter the building. Relief crossed over Callen and Sam's faces at the sight of the man.

Hetty noticed, and suddenly realised there was more going on here, than she was aware of. "Will you please tell me what you haven't told us Owen?" Her voice boomed across the office.

"Bingo." Nell called out.

All eyes turned to the screen, where Nell placed photos up of what she had found.

Hetty's eyes bulged as she saw the images of the Koslov family appear before her. "Owen, you have some explaining to do." She turned and saw Callen's eyes fixed on the screen. She could tell he knew some of what was going on. But it was the image of the woman and the boy that shook her the most. Oh she knew as soon as she saw her.

"Hetty!" Owen knew he had to come clean on this matter with his old colleague and friend.

"Oh bugger Owen. You knew all this time that she was alive, and yet you chose to keep that piece of information to yourself." She shook her head in disbelief. "Now what the hell is she doing in there?" She was not impressed. No wonder her nephew had trouble trusting the man.

"Would someone please explain to the rest of us what the hell is going on?" Lily McMann asked.

Owen Granger decided it was his duty to explain. "I placed an agent inside the Sidorov family, twenty years ago. Stefan Koslov has nothing to do with his father-in-law's dealings. The fact that Sidorov is staying there, is a concern, however. He usually phones before he flies into LA and visits them, and stays at a hotel. This time, he did not call beforehand, and is staying with them. He's trying to convince Stefan and Anusia to move back to Moscow with him."

"Twenty years ago?" Lily was shocked they had someone inside that long.

"Yes, as Anusia Sidorov. She is Isaak Sidorov's daughter. Or so he thinks. The real Anusia is living a new life in another part of the world, far away from her controlling Father. So it was easy to send in an agent, in her place. They looked alike and are both artists. Our agent spent some time with the real Anusia, before becoming her. We have been lucky, as she pleased Isaak with the choice of her husband, but Stefan loves America. So soon after their wedding eighteen years ago, they have lived happily in LA. She is our only choice, in bringing Isaak Sidorov down."

"How? And, what if he suspects her?" Nell asked him. She was amazed by what Granger had just told them. "And who is she really?" She had no idea that an agent could be placed undercover for that long.

"My sister." Callen answered the woman he loved. "Amy Callen."

All eyes moved to Callen. Hetty was surprised her nephew knew, but he now had memories of Amy, since finding Hannah Lawson.

Nell could see the hurt in Callen's eyes, so it took all of her strength to remain in her seat. She desperately wanted to comfort him. But not in front of everyone.

"But I thought she was dead?" Eric was there when the whole thing went down with Hannah Lawson and the Iranians.

"Granger saved her from drowning. We have no idea who is buried under Hannah's name." Sam added.

"We're missing something major here, aren't we?" Lily asked.

"Indeed you are, Miss McMann. It seems you will not be required just yet, to move in to the Koslov home. I need to talk to Owen first before we decide our next move." She looked over at Owen and urged for him to walk with her. They really needed to talk about all of this.

"I've managed to get into the security system." Eric brought the live feeds up on the screen.

All eyes except for Hetty's and Granger's were peeled onto the screen. Callen watched his sister's children play with their enemy, Isaak Sidorov. Seeing that monster, play so innocently with his nieces and nephew, brought out the anger inside of him, he hadn't had, since his rescue in Prague. Having Amy in there changed everything for him now. He needed to protect them, but the need to kill Sidorov increased. He needed to be dead, before he could harm his family.

"What were you thinking Owen, placing Amy inside Sidorov's family, and leaving her there for twenty bloody years?" Hetty had lost her patience for keeping her tongue from swearing.

"She's been away from him most of those years, happily married and living in LA. She has been safe from any harm, Henrietta." Owen needed to reassure her that.

"Does John know that Amy is still alive? I assume this explains why George and Mr Hanna disappeared earlier, after you did." She had put the pieces of the puzzle together easily enough.

"No he doesn't." He admitted. "The other two followed me, without me knowing. Agent Callen walked into the boutique where I was meeting Amy, and nearly blew twenty years of Amy's work out the window, and place her life and that of her children's at risk. If the boy had seen him, he could very much have slipped the detail out to Sidorov." Owen admitted.

"But you met with her. How did you manage, without the boy suspecting?" Hetty wanted the details. Amy was her niece after all.

"We spoke in Romanian, so Georgy couldn't understand us. He's more distracted than the girls, so she always brings him along. I place items into the pockets of clothing that she goes to try on. It's a simple plan that has worked so far."

"What is the plan for Amy then?" Hetty needed to know what Granger had installed for the Russian.

"I have given her a needle, to inject into his neck. It will give him a heart attack and cause him to die instantly." Owen admitted.

"That's it? You knew she was in there all these years, why wait for now?" Hetty eyed her boss closely.

"Because Sidorov is leaving LA for good and he wants them to return to Moscow with him. It's our last chance. And after today, I could see how much it hurt Amy to see her brother and not be able to hug him." Owen sighed. He regretted leaving Amy in there for so long.

**NCIS**

Amy knelt down on her knees on the soft grass in the garden. Tears poured down her cheeks as she thought of her brother. She ached to hug him and to be united with him. The hurt in his eyes, knowing that she was still alive, haunted her. 'What have I done? Please forgive me Mama.' She thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see the man who has loved her as a daughter, for twenty years. Twenty flipping years! Not once had he been unkind towards her. When she had first arrived in Russia, he had welcomed her home with open arms. His smile always reached his eyes, as she could see the love he had for his daughter in them.

"Why are you so sad, my beautiful Anusia?" Isaak spoke softly to her. "It breaks my heart to see you cry."

'Oh he was making it so much harder for her to complete her task.' She knew what kind of man he was to those who had betrayed him, and the line of work he did, yet Isaak had no idea she knew. She pretended that he was her Father, and returned the love back to him. They had formed a close bond, which although she had begun as a pretence, her heart was heavy now that she knew it was coming to an end.

"Tata!" Before she could take it back, she saw Isaak's eyes change before her.

"What did you say? Who...Who are you?" Isaak stood before her and demanded an answer from her.

"Please forgive me Father." She bowed her head before him, in reverence. For twenty years, she had flawlessly portrayed the life of Anusia Sidorov. Now that her emotions of seeing her brother and knowing that her ideal life of having a family was coming to an end, she had slipped up.

"Who are you? Why did you speak Romani?" Isaak was confused. For as long as he could remember, his daughter had been a delight and he had given her all the love he could. He couldn't understand why she had spoken in another language, other than Russian or English.

"I am your daughter Anusia, Father." Amy answered.

"Do not lie to me. Who are you?" Isaak demanded.

Amy cried as she told him who she really was. "I am a Romani girl who befriended your daughter Anusia in Paris. She didn't want her family, and I had no family, so I asked if I could return in her place. We were so alike. She agreed. Please forgive me. All I ever wanted was to have a family who loved me. And you have loved me for the past twenty years. I am grateful for that." As Amy raised her face, to look at Isaak Sidorov, he slapped her hard. She fell to the ground, shaking from fear, of not only of what he would do to her, but to her husband and children. She feared for all of their lives. Her one stupid slip up had placed them all in jeopardy.

"Where is my daughter?" Isaak's patience had run thin.

"I don't know." The truth as to the whereabouts of the real Anusia had been deliberately kept from her, in case Isaak found out. "She never told me, or kept in touch."

From the makeshift operations center, Callen and the others watched in horror, the events that fell before them between Amy Callen and Isaak Sidorov. "She's in danger. We've got to move in now!" Callen ordered.

Lily McMann and her team of Agents: Craig Abbott, Lionel Tait and Zoe Sheers were still geared up from earlier. "We're ready to go Agent Callen."

Hetty and Granger ran over to see what was going on. Granger cursed and quickly left the building to drive to her rescue, with Callen, Sam, Rogers, Harris and the Dallas team alongside them.

Callen quickly dialled his Father's number. "Dad. Amy is alive. She's in danger. I'm sending you the address. She's in the rear garden of the property, living the life of a Russian's daughter. Get there fast. Please!"

"Amy's what?" John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm on my way, son." Callen knew the drive would take him and his team twenty minutes at a push, but only ten minutes for his Father.

**NCIS**

"You lie and are a spy." Siderov spat out at her. All the memories of the love and kindness he had shown her, disappeared.

"I'm what? No. I am what I say I am. It is the truth." Amy pleaded with Sidorov. Their lives hung in the balance of her attempt to appease Sidorov.

"What is your real name?" Sidorov demanded.

"Amelia. Amelia Sandulescu." Isaak stood still as he studied the woman before him. The name she had given him, was in fact a Romani name.

"So you are a gypsy then." Amy nodded.

"How did you know how to speak Russian so well?" It annoyed him, she had fooled him so well and or so long.

"My uncle taught me. He took me in after my Mother was killed." She admitted.

"Was your uncle not kind enough to you, that you had to pretend to be someone else? And what about your Father?" Isaak had now crossed his arms, placing distance between himself and this woman.

"He was. But he died, just before I went to Paris. My Father had another family, so he didn't want me either. Please, let me stay being Anusia. You have given me so much more love, than I ever thought I could have from a Father. You have been more of a Father to me, than my own Father ever has."

John Manning had reached the property in five minutes from his son's phone call. He had broken many laws getting there, but didn't care. Getting to his daughter as soon as he could, meant everything. 'She was alive.' He had a second chance with her. He had jumped over the rear wall, avoiding the security cameras. He could hear two people talking, so he crept quietly, to listen from behind a bush. He could see a woman, kneeling on the grass, before a man, who now spoke roughly with her. He heard Amy's words, as she pleaded with the other man, to remain as his daughter. Her words stung, like a sting from a wasp. But he took the sting, knowing he deserved it.

"That is true. I have loved you as my own flesh and blood. But you are nothing but a gypsy. You deserve to die for deceiving me all of these years." Isaak was angry. Such anger, Amy had never seen from him before. She was scared.

She knew she had one chance to kill him. She needed to protect her family. He did not heed to her pleading. Carefully she found the syringe Owen had given her earlier, in her pocket. She needed to stand up and time it with a distraction. She looked behind Sidorov and saw her husband walking over.

"What is going on over here?" Stefan could see blood from a cut Sidorov had given her, when he had slapped her hard. He had seen the incident from his office. Never in all the years of knowing Anusia, had he ever seen Isaak hit her.

Amy took the distraction and rose to her feet. Isaak had turned to face his son-in-law. She crept behind him and jammed the syringe into his neck. Horror flushed Isaak's face, as he realised what was happening. But he couldn't react to defend himself. Stefan stood in shock, as he watched his wife attack her own Father. Sidorov's body shook and then collapsed on the ground. His lifeless eyes stared back up at them.

Amy took a step back from Sidorov. Her whole body shook from the shock of what she had just done. She had killed a man. Evil, as he was, but it had come down to her or him. But it hit her heavily as her actions sunk into her brain. She turned and vomited beside her.

"What have you done?" Stefan came to his wife's side. "You...killed him. You killed your own Father. Why?" Confusion had spread across his face.

"He's not my Father, Stefan. He was going to kill me. He's an evil man. It was him or us. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Amy looked at her husband. He knew he was innocent to Sidorov's world of arms dealing and torture. "Quickly help me hide him, before any of his men find him like this. We are not out of danger yet."

"Amy!" John whispered. "Let me help you."

Amy turned and was in shock, as she saw her Tata, stand two metres from her. "Tata?" She thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Yes, Amy, I'm here." John moved forward and helped Amy and Stefan move Sidorov's body under a bush. "We need to get you and your family away from here, until it's safe."

"Anusia. Who is this man, and why is he calling you Amy?" Stefan looked from the man and back to his wife. He shook his head, as he recognised the family resemblance.

"He is my real Father, Stefan. My name is Amy Manning. This is my Father John Manning. We need to get our children out quickly." Stefan nodded as he followed his wife back to the house, to find their children. They were upstairs, in their playroom. It looked over the front of the property, so they sighed with relief, neither of their children had seen what she had done to Sidorov.

John noticed a black SUV enter the property. "We have company. Quickly, let's move."

Amy looked out of the window and saw who it was. "His men are here. Quick. Down the rear stairs." They made it a game for their children, that they were all hiding from Grandpa, and his men. They had to keep quiet, till they found a really good hiding spot. The children enjoyed paying hide and seek, and so they had no trouble being quiet.

They heard the doorbell ring, as they escaped out the side door, to a bushy path, to hide their movements. John moved them quickly, trying to remain focused on the task at hand, rather than the family reunion with his daughter and family.

The screech of tyres could be heard as Granger and the rest of NCIS arrived on the scene to rescue Amy. Sidorov's men saw the Federal Agents and opened fire.

Callen and Sam chose the rear of the property to enter. They jumped over the wall and saw movements to the side of the house. They moved swiftly and sighed with relief, as they saw John had rescued Amy and her family from Sidorov's men. With the adrenalin pumping through his body, Callen remained focused on the task, helping Amy and her children, climb the wall. They placed them in John's car and the children began to cry, as they realised it wasn't a game. Amy looked over at her Father and brother, as they conversed quickly, on where to take them. Seeing the two of them together, had her heart swell with joy. Her prayers had been answered, she realised. Her family were united again. She wanted to hug them both, so desperately, but she couldn't as her children were scared and needed her to comfort them.

Granger, Rogers, Harris and the Dallas team, had killed all of Sidorov's men. Eric had told them where John, Amy and Stefan had placed Sidorov's body. Transport was made for all of the house staff, to place them somewhere safe, to ensure no more of Sidorov's men returned.

Callen and Sam entered the boat shed to where John and Hetty stood, with the Koslov's.

"Can someone please explain what just happened at our home?" Stefan still needed to understand why it all had happened. The urgency of getting out, had pushed any reasoning out of his mind, until they were somewhere safe.

"We can talk in another room, away from your children, Mr Koslov." Hetty answered him. She led him to an adjoining room. What she was about to tell the Russian, was not for the ears of children.

Amy stood and started to walk over towards her brother, but hesitated. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she came face to face, with her baby brother. "Fratele meu mai mic." [My baby brother.]

It was all that Callen needed to crumble. Thirty-eight years without his sister. He moved closer towards her. Emotion took over and they fell into each others arms and cried.

John remained back where he was, as he watched his children reunite after being apart, for way too long. It was his fault they had been separated, in the first place. He didn't deserve this second chance, but he decided to grab it with all he could anyway. He walked over towards his two children. Tears spilt down his cheeks. Callen looked over towards his Father and pulled him into their hug. The three remained in their hug, with no words spoken.

Sam looked on, but felt he was intruding. He saw Amy's children look on, with confusion, on their faces. He decided going over to them, to distract them, was the best thing he could do.

_Love to hear your thoughts. Please review._


	41. Chapter 41

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS have the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_Flashbacks in italics._

**Chapter 41**

The next few weeks were a blur for Special Agent G Callen. There was the getting to know his sister again, after being apart for thirty-eight years, her husband Stefan and their three children: Alyssa, Kira and Georgy. Being able to introduce Nell to them, had been overwhelming. He told Amy about Pierre and all the problems they had regarding their half brother Kevin. But Callen was not prepared for his Father's admission, of why he was spending so much time away from Beth, in Dallas.

_"I have nothing left for me in Dallas now." John admitted to his two older children. "When we were in Prague, I received a call from Elise. She had found Beth's body on the bedroom floor. She had taken an overdose of sleeping pills. The paramedics told Elise, she had been dead for two days, before she had found her." John broke down in tears. He had kept his grief locked away since he had returned from her funeral, six months prior. He had decided to focus his energy on making amends with his son._

It had explained to Callen, why his Father had done what he had, with bringing Pierre over for the four weeks holiday; for them to bond. And also, why he seemed to have settled in Los Angeles so much. He still flew down to Dallas once a month, for his business and to see Elise and his grandchildren. But other than that, he had moved to be closer to his son. The fact that Amy was alive and living there also, had been so overwhelming for the older man.

Then Kensi went into labour, and gave birth to a fair head, blue eyed boy. They all respected her wish, that they did not visit, and allowed Kensi to get over the whole Kevin experience, her own way. Although Deeks persisted in staying with Kensi throughout the labour, and was an amazing support for her; he also respected her wish to be left alone, once she was released from hospital.

Brett and Nicole Wilkins took their new son home, two days after he was born, and doted on him. Piper loved her new brother, and would tell him stories of their real Mother.

The day came, when Nell's waters broke. They were in the middle of a case, when Eric called Callen, to get back to the mission immediately.

_"Nell's gone in to labor G. Get back here ASAP." Eric had panicked, over the whole situation, unaware of what to do._

_"Thanks Eric. Tell Nell to do her breathing and to time how long between her contractions. We'll be back in ten." Callen responded._

Sam had to turn around from their chasing a suspect, to get the expectant Father back to take Nell to the hospital. Fortunately, Rogers and Harris were still working with them, and could take over the chase.

Granger partnered off with Sam to interview their suspect. But really, no one wanted to be there. Everyone wanted to be at the hospital, once the news came through of the newest member to their now rather large family. It kept growing, which they were all thrilled about. Especially Hetty.

Jackson and Charlie moved to Los Angeles as well, where they could have a fresh start, after all that had happened. Both had their transfer requests accepted, with Jackson now filling in for Nell, since she would be on maternity leave for the next twelve months. Charlie filled in for Kensi, until she was ready to return, and would stay on as a member of the LA team, even after Rogers and Harris were to move on. Seven months of hiccups to this team, had everyone counting down the days to Kensi's return and for everything to get back to normal.

_Callen held onto his precious daughter, Macey, as she cried from the shock of the cold. After being kept warm for so long inside of her Mommy's tummy, the outside world had been a shock. The midwife wrapped her up warm in a blanket, before she passed her over to her Daddy. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful girl."_

_Callen held Macey close, and gently rocked her, to soothe her. He kissed her pink face and felt tears escape his eyes, as the emotion of finally meeting his daughter had arrived. "Hello princess. I'm your Daddy." Her hair was red, with the biggest blue eyes. A bit of him and a bit of Nell._

_"She's beautiful, Nell. Thank you for giving me the most precious gift." He leant down and kissed the woman he loved, before handing their daughter over to her. Callen smiled the broadest smile he'd ever had, at his two girls. He was the happiest and luckiest man at that moment._

The rest of the team eventually arrived and passed on their congratulations. Hetty shed a few tears, unable to hold back her emotions, over her nephew and protege's newest addition to their family. Sam was beaming at his partner, happy he had his own family, both the family he had spent most of his life searching for, and a new one, with Nell. But Kensi had remained away. She chose a more quieter moment to visit her friend, to congratulate her. Nell appreciated her friend's visit, understanding how hard it was for her.

It was two weeks after the birth of Macey, that brought Callen back to the present. He was sipping his coffee, while leaning back in his chair, when the two younger members of their team walked in, bantering.

"I do not take up all the bed." Deeks defended himself.

Kensi stopped at the entrance to the bull pen and smiled. "You almost pushed me out of the bed, Deeks. How could that be, if you don't hog the bed?" She was enjoying this moment with her partner. She needed this, to make this moment normal.

Detective Marty Deeks, knew what she was doing, and played along.

"Kenz." Callen walked over to her and greeted her with a hug. "We've missed you." Callen looked over her shoulder to Marty and whispered a thank you to him for the banter.

Sam rose from his seat and did the same. "Hey Kensi. Good to see you. You look well." She did in fact look really well. There was no evidence of her ever being pregnant. Kensi must have spent the past four weeks trying to get her body back into shape.

Eric stood at the top of the stairs and whistled. "We have a case guys." Eric spotted the brunette. "Hey Kensi. Welcome back."

"Thanks Eric." Kensi smiled up at their Technical Operator. She felt really good and full of energy. She was thankful, they had a case already.

The four climbed the stairs and were greeted by Charlie, Jackson and Hetty, when they walked in.

The case was a simple one, for a change. They'd had too many complicated and risky ones over the past eighteen months.

"Weapons from Pendelton have gone missing. Small ones, but still dangerous, if they got into the hands of gangs or Terrorists." Jackson began the briefing.

By the end of it, Callen assigned the two parts of their teams to investigate and follow up their leads. Charlie went with Callen and Sam, to help Kensi and Deeks to get back into the swing of things, of just being themselves, working as partners again.

The day had finished, and thy felt they hadn't gotten any closer to breaking the case, when Eric called down to them to come up to OPS.

As they entered the Ops Centre, they saw images of two officers, based at Pendelton. "These officers worked in the weapons department. Their bodies were found washed up on Venice beach, half an hour ago."

"They could be the men moving the weapons out of Pendelton, but who killed them?" Callen voiced out loud. "Can you do a background check on these two..."

"Already there, George." Jackson informed him. Jackson brought up details of the two dead officers' bank records. "It appears, both have received a number of additional and unaccountable sums of money. Neither seemed to have a problem spending it either."

"Have you located the source of the money yet?" Callen asked.

"Not yet." Eric replied. "But we are getting closer. So far we have an off shore account in the Caymans."

"Thanks guys, nice work. Unless there is anything urgent, I say we meet back here at seven am!" Callen told his team.

**NCIS**

Callen entered his home, excited to see his two girls. He found Nell in the nursery, changing Macey's nappy. "How are my two favourite girls today?"

"We're both good thanks G. How was your day?" She kissed him firmly on his lips and wrapped one arm around him, as she held Macey in her other arm. "We've missed you."

Callen took Macey into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you both today, too." Macey felt warm and soft, compared to his rough hands. The two week old opened her eyes and stared up at her Daddy. She pursed her lips and made an "oh" expression, which made Callen laugh at. "Quick Nell, grab the camera. This is a classic."

Nell quickly found the camera and captured the "oh" moment of Macey's. "She's perfect. Just like her Daddy." Nell whispered into his ear.

"Perfect like her Mommy, you mean." Nell blushed. She loved these moments, of the three of them, being a family. She understood that it wouldn't always be just the three of them, in between Pierre's visits and having family around. But she wouldn't trade any of them. They were their family, both sides, and they were truly happy. She saw the contentment in Callen's eyes, since finding Amy. It was as if a piece of him had been missing all of these years. She knew he had wished his Mother was still alive, but having so much family around, he had come to accept it. Also, Hetty had been mothering Callen for longer than she had ever known him.

Nell braced for the influx of her Mom and sister in a few days. She knew they would dote on Macey, and would question Callen about himself, but she was glad they were coming. It meant the world to her, that members of her family would be part of their lives. She looked forward to being able to go shopping for baby clothes with them. And to get advice from them, most of all. She was still new at being a Mom, and wanted all the help she could get.

**NCIS**

Deeks pulled up outside Kensi's apartment. He had noticed she had become quiet, on the drive home. "Are you okay Fern?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

Kensi shook her head. "No." Tears fell down her cheeks, breaking Deeks' heart. "Hold me Marty, please hold me."

Deeks held Kensi until she had finished sobbing. Nate had explained to him, that this would happen with Kensi. That the fact that she had given birth to Kevin's child and given him up for adoption, would hit her hard. So he was prepared to be there for her and comfort her.

Marty carried Kensi inside, and placed her on the bed. "Don't go."

Marty hadn't left Kensi since the whole Kevin thing, except for when she asked for some time alone after she had been released from the hospital. Last night, however, Deeks decided he had stayed away long enough, and he had no intention of leaving her now.

"I'm staying Princess,whether you like it or not." He tried to cheer her up.

"You better." She responded. Kensi pulled him closer and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Marty's eyes widened from the surprise. He had been patient with her, letting her lead the way. So far, they had kissed and slept in each others arms. But that kiss that Kensi had given him just then, had woken something inside of him. He knew she wanted more than a kiss. He returned the kiss and deepened it. He led his kisses down her neck and over her collar bone. She responded in turn. 'Oh heck. We're going to do it.' Deeks realised. He had wanted to plan is night carefully, with a romantic dinner first. But there was no way he was going to refuse her now, after how long he had already waited.

**NCIS**

Deeks awoke to Kensi's hair all tangled over his face. He removed it, so he could breath better. He saw her peaceful face, as she remained sleeping beside him. Last night had been amazing. He gently pushed her hair away from her face, before kissing it.

Kensi stirred and smiled when she saw him. "Hi there handsome." Her sparkle had returned to her eyes. She kissed him and pulled him back under the covers.

"We'll be late Fern. Callen wants us in early, remember?" He saw the disappointment on her face. "I'll hop into the shower first, to allow you some more time to wake up." He kissed her again before heading into the bathroom.

**NCIS**

The team arrived at seven the next morning, yawning and grabbing some coffee, before they started their new day. They all wandered up the stairs and into OPS.

"We have a break through." Jackson advised them. "We have linked the Cayman Island account to a Geoffrey Rushford-Smith. We have delved into the man's history, and have pulled out a numerous dealings with a man in Turkey, named Ahmed Solak. Solak's name has been on our country's watch list, since 2001.

"Solak has ties with Alcaeda and other well known terrorist groups. We believe Rushford-Smith is behind the missing weapons from Pendleton, and the deaths of these two men." Eric added.

"Is there a way we can get close to this Rushford-Smith?" Callen asked Jackson and Eric.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Jackson replied. "He and his wife live in an expensive part of town. They have been trying to have children, with no success. We have access to a neighbouring property, as Hetty knows the owner." They all gave Jackson a questioning look. "Don't ask me how!" He responded. "You could place a couple in there, who have been having problems having children, and get close to his wife, Kayla."

"Where is Hetty?" Callen asked.

"She'll be in later. She's taking our kids to school today, so we both could be in early." Charlie replied.

"Of course. Sorry!" Callen looked over at his cousin. "Are you ready cous, to go back in as husband and wife?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

Before Charlie could answer, Kensi interrupted. "Deeks and I can go in."

Callen, Sam, Deek and Charlie all looked at her, with concern. "No, Kenz. You don't have to.."

"I want to. Please! I can relate to this woman." Kensi pleaded with her team leader.

Callen studied Kensi for a moment. He looked over at Deeks and saw worry in his eyes. "Are you sure Kenz?" He could see that they would make the perfect couple to go in, and Kensi did have a point, about being able to relate to the wife. But he was concerned that she might not be ready, emotionally.

"I'm sure." She replied, her eyes remained fixed on the screen in front of her.

"Ok. Jackson, can you please provide aliases and backstops for Kensi and Deeks. The rest of us will provide surveillance." He wanted to make sure Kensi and Deeks were secure throughout this op. One thing he had learned, was to make sure there was enough back up before proceeding on an operation. The team had been through too much already.

An hour later, Deeks drove him and Kensi into the driveway, in their brand new Audi A8. They were Derek and Kelly Hobson. Derek was the CEO of an Internet company called Wilder, while Kelly was a property Manager for Hilton and Hyland. Eric was able to create a facade the company Wilder has existed and made billions since its inception, ten years ago.

Deeks stepped out of the car and walked around to open Kensi's door for her. He was playing the perfect gentleman, in this role. A man who, although had made billions, loved his wife and treated her with respect. She was more important to him, than all the money he had earned.

Kensi's role, was to play the doting wife, who was very fragile, from losing another child recently at birth. Kensi had asked Jackson to create this backstory, to be as close to the truth of her giving birth to her son, which she had adopted out, as well as another, eight years earlier. Kensi would use her emotions from giving up her children for her role as Kelly Hobson.

None of them liked the idea, but Kensi had been adamant of using her own experience, to get close to the wife, Kayla. And they all knew, she was their best way in.

The house was grand, to say the least. It was a large two story Spanish style home, with an old knotted wooden door. The house had character, and both wondered about its real owner and how they knew Hetty. The woman was 'a riddle wrapped up in a mystery inside an enigma clutching a hand grenade', as Callen had told Sam a long while ago. They had begun to unwrap part of her mystery of recent months. But they knew there was still many more to the woman to unwrap still.

Kensi and Deeks hadn't been in the house long, before the door bell rang. They were provided an agent as a maid, another as a gardener, to provide more protection, as well as coverage for their aliases. People like the Hobsons, had people employed to do the menial work for them. It was the maid, who answered the door.


	42. Chapter 42

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS have the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

**Chapter 42**

On the other side of the door, stood Kayla and Geoffrey Rushford-Smith, wanting to welcome their new neighbors.

"Hello." Mary greeted the visitors. "Can I help you?"

"Hello. We live next door. We wanted to welcome our new neighbors." It was Kayla who did all the talking. "Geoffrey and Kayla Rushford-Smith." She added.

"Come on in. I'll see if they are up for visitors." Mary left the Rushford-Smiths in the front sitting room, as she walked to the rear of the house, to where Kensi and Deeks were still exploring their house.

"You have guests." Mary spoke quietly to warn them the suspects were in the house.

"Thank you Mary." Deeks smiled at the other agent. "You may send them through."

Kensi had perched herself on a sun bed, out by the pool, with Deeks reading the paper beside her. He stood to welcome their guests. "Hello." He smiled to the couple that stood before him. "I'm Derek Hobson, and this is my wife Kelly."

Kensi stood to welcome their guests. She greeted Kayla first. "Hello."

"Hello Kelly. I'm Kayla and this is my husband Geoffrey."

"Hello Derek. Kelly." Geoffrey shook Deeks' hand. "Welcome to our neighborhood. We hope you settle in quickly and enjoy living here, as we do. You'll have to come over soon for drinks."

"Thank you, that would be great." Deeks kept his smile in place, as he conversed with their new neighbours. "Can we offer you anything, while you are here?" He asked politely, while studying the man before him. He and Kensi wore button cams, with mics, so the rest of the team could have visual and audio of their time with the suspects.

"Yes, thank you. That's would be great." They moved to the outdoor dining area, which looked over the expansive pool, as they waited for Mary to bring out the drinks.

While Geoffrey and Kayla sat next door, talking with Kensi and Deeks, Sam and Callen snuck into their home to plant cams and mics, with Charlie on the lookout.

It seemed too easy. Callen thought to himself. Too easy for him and Sam to just sneak into their suspect's home like that. His gut told him something was not right.

"I don't like this Sam. This is all too easy." Callen whispered to his partner, as they headed up the stairs of the Rushford-Smith home. "Hetty, advise Mary and Jonty to keep a special eye on the visitors with Kensi and Deeks."

"Will do George." Concern crossed Hetty's face as she thought on her nephew's gut instinct.

"Someone's just pulled into the driveway guys." Charlie advised Callen and Sam. "Get out now."

Charlie watched two men in business suits arrive to the Rushford-Smith's home. "They are carrying." She added. She hoped they could get out. She didn't want anything else to happen to her team, especially after them all just starting to return to normal again.

Callen and Sam quickly exited the rear of the home and jumped over the wall to Kensi and Deek's home. They were protected by bush from being seen by the suspect, thankfully. They could see Geoffrey's cell ring and he excused himself to answer it.

Rushford-Smith ended the call. "I am sorry, but I am going to have to return home. Some business associates of mine have arrived. Are you happy to stay Kayla dear?" He looked over to his wife.

"If Kelly doesn't mind, I would appreciate some female company." She replied.

Kensi nodded. "That's fine." She put on a smile for the woman. The husband was their only suspect, so far in this case, and they had no idea of what the wife knew of her husband's work. This time with the wife alone, could give them a heads up, if she was in on it too.

Kensi poured some more ice tea, as Deeks excused himself also. He entered his office, and skyped with Hetty, Eric and Jackson, on what was happening. Eric and Jackson filled Deeks in on the two men who had arrived next door.

"So tell me Kelly, how long have you and Derek been together?" It was a simple question that one would ask a new neighbor, so Kensi was prepared to answer. They chatted for the next hour, and from all that Kensi could determine from their time together, Kayla appeared harmless.

Callen and Sam moved quietly around the house and out onto the street, back to the car. Charlie sighed with relief as she saw them appear. "That was close." She told them.

"Too close." Callen replied. There was something that just didn't feel right about this case. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kensi revealed about the two babies she had lost, in her conversation with the wife, and could see how much her story had affected the woman. Kayla seemed emotional, and quickly excused herself. Kensi took a few deep breaths to push the grief out of her system. It had been hard for her, to talk with this woman, although the truth had been altered somewhat for the case, it still hit too close to home for her. She needed some time alone, and ventured up to the master suite. With tears pouring down her face, she locked herself in the bathroom and cried on the floor. Knowing the team were listening in to the conversation with the neighbor, had made it harder. She had pushed them all away, while she grieved the loss of another child. Now she was admitting her pain to them all. The reality of her decision to go in as Kelly Hobson, hit her hard. She threw her earwig onto the floor after she had switched it off. She needed to cry alone, and not be heard by everyone else.

But Marty Deeks had heard the tremor in her voice and her rapid breathing as she ventured upstairs. He had picked up on her struggle to bare all about her grief. He ran up the stairs and unpicked the lock of the bathroom. It tore at his heart, seeing her in tears on the floor. He fell to his knees and pulled her closer. "Ssh! It's alright Fern. I'm here for you." He kissed her forehead, and sat there for all the time it took, for Kensi to become calm again.

Kensi clung onto Deeks with all her might. She hadn't realised just how much she had needed him. He was such a comfort to her, one which she needed, but had somehow forgotten. "Marty!" She whispered back, unsure how her voice would handle speaking properly. "Don't go. Please!"

"I'm not going anywhere Fern. You're stuck with me all the way now." He tried to make light of the situation, knowing that was what she needed. She managed to get a small smile out of her. "That's better. You are so beautiful when you smile, Kensi. My sunshine and gunpowder."

Kensi lightly punched him in his arm. She liked his description of her. He knew her better than her self, sometimes. "What will I do without you Marty? How did I ever survive without you?"

Her admission made Deeks' heart expand. He knew that they were on their way to being the family he had wanted for a long time.

**NCIS**

Sam, Callen and Charlie watched Kayla walk back over to her house. They took in turns to watch through the binoculars, snap photos on the camera and scan the surrounding area, whilst they listened into the conversation going on in the suspect's home.

"Something's not right with our new neighbors." Kayla admitted to her husband.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Geoffrey frowned and began to worry.

"The wife, she has that mark in her eye. Ahmed Solak warned us of a Federal Agent, who works for NCIS, with a mark in her eye. I think it's the same woman." Kayla trembled with fear. "He promised us a baby, if we did this job for him Geoff. We can't afford for these agents to prevent us from going through with this." All her hopes of finally having a baby were smashing into smithereens.

"Don't you worry about it sweetheart, we will fix this." He tenderly comforted his wife. It had broken him the suffering his wife had gone through, on trying to have a baby. When Ahmed Solak came to him with the hope of providing them with a baby, he had agreed to do whatever it took to make his wife happy again.

"Shit!" Callen spouted as he heard the wife's admission. "Kensi, Deeks, get out of there now. You've been made."

There was no response. "Mary, Jonty, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Callen. What's the problem?" Mary began to worry, as to why the agent in charge was addressing her, and not Kensi or Deeks.

"I'm not getting a response from either Kensi or Deeks. The wife suspects them to be Federal Agents. We need you all out of there, now." Worry edged in his voice, as they watched the men in suits walk over to the house their team members were inside of. "Two men on their way now."

"On it Callen." Mary ran through the house, and up the stairs, searching for Kensi and Deeks. She couldn't understand why they weren't responding. She found the bathroom door open and sighed with relief, as she saw them safe. "We need to move. The wife suspects you to be Federal Agents. Two men are on their way over."

Deeks pulled Kensi up off the floor, and they pulled their vests on and weapons out of the closet. They switched their earwigs back on, to stay in tuned with the rest of their team. They realised they shouldn't have turned them off, while they were undercover like that, but there was no time to worry about it. They could hear commentary from Jonty, who was positioned to the side of the house, ready to pounce onto these men, if they tried anything.

Callen, Sam and Charlie drove down the road, before climbing back out and down the street. They took cover in a neighboring front garden, to escape being seen by these armed men.

"Talk to me George." Concern could be clearly heard in Hetty's voice.

"We're almost there, Hetty. Jonty is in position, and Mary is with Kensi and Deeks inside of the house. We need back up immediately, at both properties. We cannot let the Rushford-Smiths escape, while protecting our team next door." They had never anticipated that the suspect would have two armed guests to deal with as well. "We're going into the suspects house, Hetty."

"Be careful George." She watched from their button cams their movements around the suspects' property. Behind her, she could hear Eric and Jackson onto other NCIS teams in the vicinity and LAPD.

The doorbell rang. Deeks and Kensi remained in position, behind walls, but on guard, near the front door. They hoped that the antique knotted front door would hold.

Mary exited the rear of the house and made her way around to where her partner, Jonty was in position. "In position with Jonty." Mary whispered through her comms.

Callen and Sam moved through the front garden and over to the front door. Charlie moved to the rear, and positioned herself behind a bush. Without a partner, she had to stay in a safe position and only show herself if she was required.

Callen unpicked the front lock of the front door. Sam counted down with his fingers, SEAL style. The seasoned partners moved quietly through the house and found Geoffrey Rushford-Smith behind his desk with a Smith and Wesson revolver in his hand. It didn't take long for Sam and Callen to realise that Geoffrey Rushford-Smith was not much of a threat. They began to worry more about the men who had walked over to where Deeks, Kensi, Mary and Jonty were. "Give yourself up Rushford-Smith. You are surrounded by Federal Agents." Callen called out, hoping to reason with the man.

There was silence, before they heard the revolver drop to the ground. Both agents moved into the study and aimed their weapons on their suspect. "Place your hands where we can see them." Callen added. He kicked the revolver away from their suspect and let Sam handcuff him. "Where's your wife?"

"Please. She has nothing to do with this." He wanted to protect Kayla from prosecution.

"We have confirmation that you have been bribed by Ahmed Solak to arrange for weapons to be stolen from Pendleton, for a baby. She is in this as much as you." Callen advised him.

Charlie watched the wife, Kayla quietly creep out of the house to escape Sam and Callen. Safe behind the bush, she waited until she had her back to her, before jumping out and stopping her. "Freeze. Federal Agent." Charlie aimed her weapon at the woman. But Kayla Rushford-Smith was not going to give up like her husband. She bolted.

Charlie lowered her weapon and chased after her. "The wife is on the run. I'm giving chase." She called through her comms.

"I'm coming to back you up." Callen replied. He knew Sam had the husband safe in custody, so he was no longer a threat.

Gunfire could be heard at the neighboring property. Kayla freaked and ran in the other direction. She managed to escape out the front and ran south. She could hear footsteps of the female Federal Agent behind her. She had always been a fast runner, winning in the under eighteens district championship, back in her teens. It was the one thing she held onto, throughout her adult life.

Charlie ran as fast as she could, chasing the suspect's wife down the road. But she couldn't catch up for the life of her. Callen caught up and past her, running to catch the wife. They hit the beach, making the run even harder for Callen and Charlie. But Kayla was used to running on the sand, as she did every day.

"We need backup on the beach behind the suspect's road, heading south." Callen called through the comms. His voice sounded out of breath, but he did not stop chasing after Kayla Rushford-Smith.

The woman faulted and tripped over. She clambered back up, and noticed two Federal Agents were chasing her, one a man. The look on this man's face frightened her. Tears streamed down her face. All her hopes of a baby dashed. Smashed up into tiny pieces. She fell at last to her knees in tears. Her whole body shook, as the emotion of what she wanted most in her life, was not going to happen. She and her husband had used two marines to smuggle weapons out of Pendleton for Ahmed Solak, in trade for a baby. They had been caught, and their life as they knew it, was over.

Callen reached the woman first. He raised his weapon with it aimed at her. But she remained crying on her knees. "Federal Agents. Please raise your hands, where I can see them." He was relieved the woman had stopped, as his chest hurt from the lack of oxygen. He tried to calm his body down as he watched Kayla Rushford-Smith raise her hands into the air. He had heard her admission from the bugs they had planted in their home, their reason for doing what they did. But somehow he knew neither she or her husband were responsible for the marines' murders. He cuffed the woman's hands behind her back and sighed with relief, when he saw LAPD appear in a 4WD. It saved him from having to walk the woman, who was clearly distraught, all the way back to the car.

Charlie caught up to them, out of breath. She never had a problem running after suspects in the past, but this woman, boy could she run. Running on sand had nearly killed her. She nodded to her cousin, thankful he had come to back her up.

They handed the woman over to the LAPD officers, giving them instructions on where to take her. It had become a common practise on situations like this one, where backup from LAPD was required for them to transport a suspect to the boatshed.

**NCIS**

Backup of two other NCIS teams arrived to support Kensi, Deeks, Mary and Jonty with the two gunmen. The gunmen had automatic rifles, which splintered the knotted front door and smashed the windows out the front of the house. Deeks and Kensi held their breath and focused on the gunmen, as they entered to house. They were professionals, that they could tell, by how close they came to hitting them with their aim. They moved smoothly like their own partnership, and wondered if they were army trained. But the spacious home they were in, did not provide a whole lot of hiding places to protect themselves from the gunmen.

Mary and Jonty moved in behind the gunmen, and were relieved when the backup teams arrived. They cornered the gunmen in the front area of the house, which was being desiccated by all the bullets flying around. One went down, giving Deeks time to move out behind the wall to take a shot of the second, who in return fired at the Detective.

Hot burning metal hit Marty Deeks in the shoulder, causing him to yell out as the pain rippled through him. Kensi looked over with concern at her partner, and took her shot at the second gunman, killing him instantly. The air smelt of gunpowder, but had become eerily silent, after the raucous noise of gunfire. Jonty disarmed the injured first gunman, cuffing him and dragging him out of the house.

Kensi ran over to her partner. "Marty. Are you ok?" She checked his gaping wound, as she saw blood pour out of his shoulder. She threw her vest off and took her shirt from over her tee off, pressing it firmly onto the wound. "Eric. We need an ambulance. Deeks has been shot in the shoulder."

Marty looked up at his partner. Her forehead frowned from the worry of his wound. Her eyes were serious and all he wanted to do was kiss her. The waves in her ponytail poured over her shoulder and tickled his face when she turned to face him. She was close to him as she fussed over him. She saw a smile appear on his lips, as she attended to him.

"What? What's so funny that you're smiling like that?" There was nothing funny about his situation.

"You're so beautiful Fern." He whispered out, as another rush of pain hit him. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Kensi tried hard not to hurt him as she held the pressure on his wound. Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder as they approached their location.

"Thank you!" Deeks lifted his right arm and held Kensi's face. "For caring so much. He pulled her closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. They were interrupted by Callen's voice as he entered the disaster area from the shoot out.

"Kensi! Deeks! Are you both okay?" He worried as he saw Deeks injured, although he had just witnessed the kiss between the partners, which had made him smile. He was glad Kensi had Deeks, and were more than just partners.

"Deeks has been hit in his left shoulder." Callen crouched down to assess the damage. "One gunman dead, the other wounded. How about the neighbors?" Kensi inquired.

"Both have been arrested and are on route to the boatshed for questioning. It appears they were bribed into helping out Ahmed Solak, who had promised them a baby, in return." Callen stood again, satisfied that Deeks would live. "Kayla was distraught by the time I caught up with her."

Deeks and Kensi gave him a look of confusion.

"She bolted and Charlie struggled to keep up with her. I managed to get closer, but then she ran out onto the beach, making it even harder. She must train on the sand every day. She was really good." Sweat clung to Callen's body from the exertion of the chase.

They nodded.

Paramedics entered the home, going over to the injured gunman and Deeks. "I'm going with him." Kensi advised Callen.

He nodded. "We'll come by to see how he's doing after we've finished up at the boatshed." He gently squeezed her arm for reassurance, as he could see how worried Kensi was over Deeks. He knew the Detective would milk all the sympathy he could out of his partner over the next few weeks. The thought brought a smile to his face, which quickly vanished, when he saw Hetty enter the house and looked at the devastation.

"What the hell happened here?" Hetty inquired.

"They had automatic rifles Hetty." Kensi tried to reason with their Operations Manager.

"I hope your friend won't be too upset of all this mess." Callen added. Whenever they took over a property for an undercover operation, there was always the risk some damage would happen to it. However, the devastation the gunfire from the automatic rifles had on the internal walls and the front of the hose, was the worst he had ever seen.

Hetty tried hard to not break down. The truth of the matter was that the house was actually hers. The fact that her neighbors had become the lead suspects in one of their cases, had been pure coincidental.

"Hetty?" Callen moved closer to his Aunt. When he saw the effects of the damage in her eyes, he knew. "This is yours?" He kept his voice low.

Hetty slowly nodded.

Callen placed his hand on her shoulder. He held it there to comfort her, but what he really wanted to do, was to pull her in closer for a hug. But he knew Hetty never showed her emotions in public.

Charlie entered behind them and walked over to them. "Mom, are you okay?" She saw how pale her Mom looked. "Sit down, please." She pulled a chair out from the dining table for her Mother to sit down.

Charlie looked around the house for the first time. She had seen the damage as she entered, and just thought it was just a house her Mother had acquired for the operation. But she noticed an antique elephant, carved out of marble, she remembered from her childhood. She had been fascinated by it, and it had stuck in her head ever since. She looked further into the house and noticed other familiar pieces of antiques and artwork. She stood and walked over to one, she knew so well. She placed her hand on it and touched the texture of the paint, on the canvas. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to face her Mom. "You kept it." It was more a statement than a question.

Callen walked over to Charlie and inspected the painting that had made his cousin's eyes well up. He noticed the initials CL in the right hand corner. "You painted this?" He asked her. He was surprised that such an interesting piece of artwork had been painted by his cousin. Then he thought about Amy, his sister. How she had fooled Isaak Sidorov, in being his real daughter, because she was also an artist. "Looks like it runs in the family." He drew Charlie close and hugged her. He turned and saw the tears that threatened his Aunt's eyes. He gave her a warm smile. Having family around him gave him so much more warmth and comfort, he never thought he would ever get to experience.

They were interrupted by Sam, who wandered over. "Are you two ready to interview our suspects?"

Callen and Charlie nodded. The three left Hetty's house for the boatshed.

**NCIS**

The interviews of Geoffrey and Kayla Rushford-Smith went smoothly. They were a couple who had the money and the means to provide Ahmed Solak, with what he needed. It was a simple plan. He knew their weakness; the lack of children in their lives. And he had offered the temptation they could not refuse. But he had kept a close eye on them, with his two men, who would visit the couple on a daily basis. The gunmen, were the ones who had killed the two marines from Pendleton.

The case was closed and the missing weapons were located in the warehouse Geoffrey had told them of. The three left the boatshed after handing their suspects over to the FBI, and headed for the hospital.

When they arrived onto the ward, they could hear Deeks telling Kensi off for eating his jello. "Come one Fern. Why is it whenever I get shot, you eat my jello?"

"You don't like jello, Deeks. If you did, you would eat it and not leave it for me to eat." As they entered the room, they saw Kensi with a big mouthful of green jello and a cheeky smile on her face. They knew instantly that Deeks was fine.

"Hey Deeks." Sam walked over to the shaggy blonde Detective. "How are you feeling?"

"Well you know what it's like after being shot." He tried to be brave over his pain around the former Navy SEAL. The two men had resolved their differences after Deeks had risked his own life to save Sam's and his wife Michelle's lives from Isaak Sidorov.

"Yeah I do, Deeks. So how are you feeing?" Sam asked him again. He chuckled as he saw the Detective gulp and try to hide his discomfort from the pain in his shoulder.

"I've been better. But the bullet missed the bones in the shoulder, so it should heal in no time." The news had been good, which had brighten up his spirits. Having Kensi by his side help him as well.

"Good to hear Deeks." Sam replied.

Callen and Charlie nodded and were relieved the news was good on their Detective.

"Doc says I can go home tomorrow." He looked over at his partner and grinned. "Nurse Fern here has offered her personal services." Kensi punched his right arm, as she flushed with embarrassment.

"TMI." Callen responded, with a smirk across his face. "We'll let you get some rest, Deeks. You did good today."

**NCIS**

The case was closed, so the remainder of the team went their separate ways, home for the night. Relieved they had all made it through another day, alive. Sam went home to Michelle and Holly; Callen to Nell and Macey; Charlie and Jackson to their children with Hetty; and Eric stayed to play out the stress of the day on the big screen playing Call of Duty. Each day they had to see it through to the end, was a good day.

Hetty went via the hospital to check on the Detective and his partner. She had picked up Kensi's emotions earlier, and needed to see how they both were for herself. She smiled as she saw Kensi snuggled up against Deeks right side as he slept from the effects of the morphine, the nurses had given him. He held her close and they both were at peace, knowing the other was their by their side.

_The next chapter is the Epilogue. Thank you for sticking by me on this story and following our well loved characters on this journey._


	43. Chapter 43

**Double Take**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan and CBS has the pleasure of owning all NCIS Los Angeles Characters._

_This is it folks. Thank you for joining me on this journey. It has not been an easy one for our loveable characters, yet, I believe in happy endings. Enjoy!_

**Epilogue**

_Two years on..._

Two year old Macey walked down the white sandy isle holding her hand firmly in Piper's. Together they threw red and orange rose petals as they walked. At the end of the isle stood George Callen Manning, beside a very nervous Martin Andrew Deeks. He smiled as he watched his daughter who was a spitting image of her Mother, but with his vibrant blue eyes, run the rest of the way up to him and hug his leg. He bent down and whispered into her ear to stay with Piper as they waited for the others to walk down the isle.

Callen looked up and saw Nell walk behind them holding ten month old Samuel. Red hair and blue eyes, just like his sister. Callen smiled at his family, a good mix of himself and the woman he loved; Nell Jones. He was the happiest man in the world at that moment, content with the family he had finally been blessed with, after so long without.

Beside him Marty Deeks shook with nerves. It had taken a long time, but eventually Kensi had said yes to marrying him. Marty understood why he needed to be patient with her, after all she had been through, and patient he had been. But he wanted desperately to make her his, and he to be hers. He watched as a very pregnant Kensi Marie Blye walked down the isle holding onto Sam's arm. Michelle stood in the audience alongside their daughter Holly, Hetty, Eric, Charlie, Jackson, their children, the Wilkins, John and Kensi's Mom, Julie. Kensi was pregnant with twins and Deeks grinned from ear to ear. Finally, they would have children that were pieces of both of them.

As Kensi walked down the isle towards Marty, she held onto Sam for dear life. She was nervous, but who wouldn't be, on the most important day of their life? However, she was nervous for more than that; an fifteen minutes earlier, Kensi had felt contractions start, and feared she wouldn't make it to the ceremony to marry the man she loved, Marty Deeks. The contractions weren't close, she understood how her body progressed into labour with Piper ten years earlier, and with Lucas, two years ago. But she was expecting twins this time, and she wasn't sure how her labour would go, this time. She still had a month to go before her babies were due, so they had thought the date of the wedding would be fine. But the doctor said to expect them to come early, perhaps a week or two. But not a whole month.

As she and Sam appeared at the end of the isle, she gave Marty a nervous smile. Sam passed her hand over to him and stood beside his own wife. Marty and Kensi held hands at the front, beside the marriage celebrant. One by one, they said their vowels and exchanged rings, which had their names and date engraved inside of them. The time came for Marty to kiss his bride.

"With the power invested in me, by the State of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." The woman looked at the Groom. "You may now kiss your bride."

Marty Deeks grinned from ear to ear. He moved closer to Kensi, now his wife. Her bulging belly prevented him from getting too close, but he rubbed his hand over her belly lovingly. His other hand lifted her chin gently, and as he moved his mouth closer to hers, the ocean breeze intermingled their breaths. "I love you Kensi Marie Deeks." Kensi smiled in return and responded to his kiss as he captured her lips with his.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Marty gave her a look of surprise as he felt one of the many contractions she had experienced already that day. He raised his eyebrows in question to her. Kensi nodded. "Are you ok? Should we.."

"Not yet." She whispered back to him. Marty nodded in return, but kept a watchful eye on his new wife, just the same.

"I now introduce to you, Mr and Mrs Martin Deeks."

The guests applauded, and tears fell from Kensi's, Marty's and the female guests' eyes. People swarmed around them as they congratulated them on their nuptials.

Piper ran to her Mom and Deeks and hugged them both. "Now I have three Dads." She smiled up at them, and Deeks melted.

Kensi knew she had made the right decision, to have the Wilkins adopt Kevin's son, Lucas. He was nothing like her, and every bit a Manning. Although it was not his fault, he reminded her too much of Kevin and his betrayal. He was two now, and a happy boy. She could see how much the Wilkins loved him. Like they did with Piper. Kensi smiled at them as she caught them glance her way. They were over the moon, she had included Piper in her wedding, as flower girl. 'How could she not?' Kensi pondered. Ever since she had reunited with her daughter, she had fallen in love with her.

Photos were taken and drinks were passed around as everyone celebrated the marriage of one of their favourite couples. It had taken a long time and a lot of grief for the both of them, to get to this stage. Now, all they had, was pure happiness, with the soon arrival of twins. Sooner than all the guests realised.

As they entered the marquee to eat their first meal together as husband and wife, Deeks led Kensi onto the dance floor for their first dance. He creased his brow as he worried about her, but she smiled her sunny smile that sparkled in her eyes, and so he led her gently in a slow dance.

Nell followed suite leading Callen onto the floor to join them, wondering if they would ever tie the knot. She understood how hard life had been for the man she loved, but after the birth of their two children, she would have liked for them to be married. To really belong to each other. She had nearly lost him, too many times. The worst, being when she was pregnant with Macey. It nearly ended his career. She could see Callen was wishing to be on the sidelines, but she held him close so he wouldn't flee. "For me, please G!" She had whispered into his ears.

Callen smiled in return and kissed Nell gently on her lips. He was nervous. Hell, he was more than nervous. Sweat was pouring out of his brow as he danced with Nell on the dance floor. Other guests had joined them now, as he looked over at Deeks and Kensi. The happiest he had ever seen them together on the dance floor. Perhaps it was the occasion, without Hetty giving orders on how to dance. Or the fact, that those dance lessons Hetty had given, had actually paid off, and Deeks could now lead Kensi around without standing on her feet, and not Kensi lead him. He smiled over at them, not realising the music had changed to a more slow and romantic pace. 'This is it.' He concluded. 'Now or never.'

Nell was busy watching the bride and groom happily move slowly to the song, that she didn't realise at first that Callen had moved slightly away from her. When she turned to look back at him, she had to look twice to see him, down on one knee. She gasped in surprise, placing her hand over her mouth as she realised what he was about to do. She shook with nerves, as she could see Callen was too.

"Nell, you have been the light of my life for so long. You soothe me, when I am troubled, you give me strength, when I have none left. You have given me a family. Two beautiful children, who are pieces of you and pieces of me."

Marty and Kensi turned as they realised what was happening. They stopped dancing and watched on, as they saw their friend and team leader propose to Nell. All the other guests watched on, with tears in their eyes.

Hetty quickly wiped the tears that had suddenly welled up in her eyes, before they overflowed. She never cried in public.

Sam grinned from ear to ear, drawing his own wife closer to him. "About time too, G." He knew he embarrassed his partner, but he was so happy for him.

"Nell, would you give me the honour of becoming my wife." He had heard Sam's outburst, and was sure he had turned a deep red from embarrassment, as he realised all the guests had their attention on them. He pulled out the ring he had bought a month earlier, but hadn't the nerve to ask her. The emotion of watching Deeks and Kensi tie the knot, had cemented it in his mind, that he should ask her there and then.

Nell had tears pouring down her cheeks. Her eyes widened, as she saw Callen pull out the ring. It was beautiful. A platinum ring, with the biggest diamond she had ever seen, perched on top of detailed twisting and twirls of white gold, merging from the ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, and knew Callen had spent a fortune on it. "Yes." She answered him. It was all she could say. His actions had taken her by surprise, and had made her speechless. He nervously pushed the ring onto her finger and stood in front of her again. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks, and held her close to him. Their lips were so close, each could feel the others quick and short breaths from the nerves they both held. That moment took them back to their first day in the rental car in Hawaii. Nell had been so nervous that day. Hell he'd admit, he had been too. It had changed their lives in so many ways, for the better. He captured her lips in his and she responded. Full of passion, nerves, and need. He had never known of a woman who could get through his barriers and make him a better man, and she had also given him a family. Something he never though he would ever have.

Everyone erupted in applause. John hugged his sister, he was the happiest he had been in some time. Of all the years he had missed of son's life, he was glad he hadn't missed the birth of his two grandchildren, and now this. His son, whom he had worried so much over, was happy, with a family of own, and getting married. Pierre visited every holiday, even though he spent majority of the year in Paris with his Mother, brother and sister. He had bonded well with Macey and Samuel easily, his new half brother and sister.

Amy and her family, although they weren't at the wedding, were very much part of their lives. It had taken Amy, Stefan and their children a long time to readjust to who they really were, far away from anything to do with Isaak Sidorov. He was dead, and they were free. John knew they were all truly happy.

Kensi gripped Marty's hand harder than she wanted, but the contractions had become stronger and closer together. "Marty." She called.

Marty Deeks had been taken away from the moment of watching Callen propose to Nell, as he felt his hand being crushed by his wife, and heard the panic in her voice.

"Kensi." He saw the pain in her eyes and knew he needed to get her to the hospital fast. He looked around and saw that Sam and Michelle had heard Kensi. They rushed over to them and realised she was in labor. "I've got to get her to the hospital fast."

"How long has she been in labor?" Michelle asked him.

"She's been having contractions since just before the ceremony." He told them. More guests had picked up some urgency in their location. "Sorry folks, but we've got to make a quick exit." Deeks told them. He tried to smile, as he spoke, but he was nervous as hell. Although he had been with Kensi, when she had been in labor with Lucas, this was his babies, this time. He was finally going to be a Dad. He had waited so long for this moment. He and Kensi to have kids of their own. A family. So he could undo the bad his Father had done with him and his Mother, and be the best Dad and husband in the world.

Sam offered to drive them to the hospital, which they appreciated. Marty helped Kensi walk to the car, as Sam pulled up in the SUV. There was no way she would have fitted into his challenger. He drove fast, but safely. He needed to get Kensi to the hospital in one piece.

Kensi tried hard to breathe through each contraction. They were coming harder and closer together. Five minutes apart now, giving her hardly no relief at all. It had only been two years, but she had forgotten just how gruelling labor could be on her body. She was used to pain, from what her work put on her body. But she knew for the first time, she would get to enjoy the reward afterwards. It may have been the third time she had been in labor, but it was the first time, she was going to keep her babies. She cried, as the emotion took over her.

Marty looked over her worried. "Kensi, are you ok?"

"Hold me." She asked him.

He drew her closer to him, and whispered in her ear, words of comfort.

Sam pulled in front to the hospital's entrance. He quickly jumped out, as he helped Deeks get Kensi out of the car. A nurse came running out with a wheelchair, prepared from Deeks' phone call fifteen minutes earlier. He watched them go in, and returned to the reception to pick up Michelle and Holly. It was going to be a long day, with them now waiting around at the hospital for news of the additions to the Deeks family.

"Let's have a look to see how you are going, ok?" Kensi nodded at the midwife, as she assessed how much she had dilated. "Well it looks like you got in here just in time." She smiled at the nervous couple in front of her. "You're almost ready to push. We better get you into a birthing suite."

Kensi's gynaecologist arrived just in time. "Hello Kensi, Marty. How are we today?" Sarah smiled at the couple. "I hear your babies are eager to enter the world today?"

"You're not kidding." Kensi replied. She continued to breathe through her contractions, but was finding it hard not to push. She knew she had to wait till Sarah told her to push.

Sarah looked at Marty's and Kensi's clothes, then she remembered. "Busy day for you two today!" It was more of a statement than a question. "Congratulations on your marriage." She shook her head in wonder at the couple before her. "So you thought you could get your wedding in before your due date, hey!"

"Yes!" Kensi shouted, as pain rippled through her body.

Sarah laughed. "Looks like your babies had other ideas."

Deeks smiled. He too could see the funny side, but knew if he had laughed, Kensi would belt him on the arm.

"Ok, Kensi. Let's get these babies out." Sarah told her.

**NCIS**

Outside in the corridor, a number of people had congregated, waiting on news of the Deeks' babies. They were prepared for a long wait, but were surprised when Marty wheeled an exhausted Kensi through the doors, holding two beautiful, and tiny babies. Marty grinned from ear to ear, as he continued to push his family towards Kensi's room.

They were all surprised to see them so quickly, and applauded them. "So what have you got?" Sam called out.

"One of each." Marty replied. It was going to be a long time, before anyone was going to wipe the smile off his face. "Summer and Hudson." He added, before stopping Kensi just outside her room. They allowed their family and friends to come closer for a quick look, before settling in for the night, at the hospital.

They all congratulated them, and left them alone. For some rest, peace, and time to get used to being a family. Luckily for them, their honeymoon had been delayed till after the babies were a few months old.

Kensi climbed onto the bed and watched Marty settle Summer and Hudson into their cribs. She smiled as she watched him gently touch their faces. They were finally a family. She always knew, he would make the most amazing Dad. She was looking forward to each stage of watching Summer and Hudson grow and learn things along the way. Especially watching Marty teach them to surf. From exhaustion, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tonight, there was not going to be any nightmares. Only good dreams. Of the the four of them.

**NCIS**

Callen carried his sleeping two year old daughter from the car, into the house, and onto her bed. As he slipped off her dress, and tucked her in bed, just in her singlet and undies, he kissed her gently on her temple. "Goodnight Princess. Daddy loves you very much." As he stood and looked around her bedroom, he realised just how much her bedroom reminded him of his dreams he had of their little girl, when he was in Prague. Disney princesses looked back at him, from dolls, books and other toys. He smiled, thinking of the time she will ask him to play princesses with her. He couldn't wait.

He found Nell changing Samuel's nappy and placing him into his pyjamas. He stood in the doorway and watched them. Samuel was sleepy, but still awake. "Dadda."

Nell turned and saw Callen watching. "Yes, that's Dadda." She could see tears glisten in Callen's eyes. The first time Samuel had called him Dadda. His heart swelled with pride and with love.

Callen moved closer to his son. He picked him up from the change table and rubbed his head on his son's tummy, causing him to giggle. "Dadda." He called again.

Callen moved his head to look straight in his son's eyes. He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Samuel." He cuddled him softly, and loved the trust he saw in his eyes. He would do anything to keep his family happy and safe.

Nell moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, G."

Callen turned and held the two of them close. "I love you too, Nell." He kissed her gently, this time. He knew he would have the time alone with her soon to love her with more passion. He released her and carefully placed Samuel in his cot. "Goodnight Samuel."

"Goodnight Sammy." Nell told her little boy. "Mummy loves you too."

She turned out the light and led Callen out of his room. She had only just closed the door, when Callen lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom. He kissed her all the way, firmly, with passion. Callen ravaged her lips with his, as he unzipped her from her dress and moved his lips down her neck and over her now exposed shoulder.

All of Nell's senses were tingling from where Callen touched and kissed her. Her body rose in temperature from his touch. She could feel his body radiating from desire. She looked into his blue eyes and saw they had deepened in colour. Her body trembled as he moved his hands over her breasts. They were very sensitive, as she was still breast feeding their son. She moaned out his name.

He hardened and the need inside of him grew deeper. Never before had he needed a woman. Before Nell, he had survived on the odd fling. He thought he would never be in love and have the ideal family life. She had proved him wrong. He moved his lips across her breast. He loved how they felt, soft and firm, yet full with milk. Callen loved watching Nell feed their children. It felt like the most natural and special experience in his life. When it was just the four of them, nothing else mattered. "Let's make another baby." He suggested, as he moved his lips over her hips and down her thigh.

Nell didn't need to reply. He knew from the way her body responded to him, her answer was a yes. She kissed him in return when his lifted his head up to hers again. No words were spoken, but their thoughts were passed between them, as they made love. They watched each other as they gave to the other. Passion. Desire. Needs. Love.

**The End!**

_Hope you have enjoyed the journey, as much as I have written it. Thanks for taking this journey with me._


End file.
